To Fight In Love And War
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: One hundred years after her return to the Feudal Era, Kagome realizes that the future she knows is about to come to pass. A war against demons has fallen on her and her group. Monks and Mikos fight against a small group of humans, yokai, and hanyou. Can they set aside their differences and work together to save the world, or will they let it all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Memories of a Forgotten Miko

Kagome walked slowly through InuYasha's Forest, the trees gripping at her miko robes, a small, silent child following behind her. She knew this place like the back of her hand. It has, after all, been almost one-hundred years since she returned to this era.

She could remember the day clearly still, looking up from the bottom of the well and seeing a large, clawed hand reaching for her. She had been ecstatic to know that InuYasha had been waiting for her. He was, after all, the reason she returned.

With a deep sigh, she continued on her journey, a particular destination in mind. When she had come through the well for the last time, she had expected many things. She had seen a marriage to the hanyou she loved, InuYasha. A future filled with children and eventually growing old and dying with a happy and loved-filled heart.

However, life took an unexpected turn.

They tried, her and InuYasha. The moment he got her to himself after her return, he had taken her aside and asked her for her hand. He wanted to court her without the battles of Naraku and undead ex-girlfriends in the way. She had happily agreed.

Of course, she hadn't realized just how much damage was done between them, or that it could never be fixed. She tried, she really did. And while she could _forgive_ InuYasha for all of his mistakes, she couldn't _forget_ them. They were two different things after all.

For a year, they had walked around as a courting couple, but Kagome could never completely put herself into their relationship. And her partner knew. One day, he took her aside and explained that he understood.

He realized himself that he had messed up and that there was no way of fixing it. So, he let her go. He told her that he held no hard feelings and just wanted to see her happy, even if someone else did it. They had hugged and said their goodbyes.

InuYasha left the village and never returned. She knew he was okay and alive somewhere, and occasionally, her thoughts would return to the male that would always hold a piece of her heart, especially on today, the anniversary of her final return.

Every year, she made the same trip, walking through the forest slowly, taking her time since she had all the time in the world. Kaguya had warned her that she was immune to the effects of time, but Kagome had waved it off, thinking nothing of it.

It wasn't until ten years had passed that she realized she wasn't aging. Sango and Miroku, who were only a few years older than her, had already started showing signs of their age, and within another twenty, both had left Kagome behind with their children and grandchildren.

Even now, the little child walking silently behind her was a descendent of the friends she missed terribly. How many times has she birthed a babe, and then, within a few years, she was saying a prayer over their grave. It was tiring.

She had expected to see Kaede go, but watching as the others left, Sango, Miroku, and even little Rin, each time, a piece of Kagome died with them. After Rin's death, and noticing how hard it was on not only the Lord of the West but herself as well, she had decided that getting close to others wasn't the smartest of moves.

She was basically immortal, much like Sesshomaru, and at her realization, she suddenly understood the daiyokai so much better. Letting anyone into your heart when you were sure to outlive them was dangerous.

With a sigh, Kagome stopped her silent musings and looked down as the child gripped her hand in silent comfort. How this girl reminded her of Miroku. Sure, she wasn't perverted, at least not yet, but she had a wise air about her. She always seemed to know when Kagome was upset, and she offered silent comfort.

As much as Kagome tried to push people away, it just wasn't in her nature. She couldn't survive without the presence of others so, most of the time, Kagome gave in to her heart's desires. She made friends.

But that was as far as she was willing to go. She wouldn't take a husband or create a family, just so she could watch them die. She knew her heart couldn't handle that. She knew she could take a yokai as a mate but not many out there were willing to take a human, even if she would live just as long as they.

Destined to be alone for eternity, she became the village miko and has been for almost ninety years. It was ironic when she thought about it. She was one-hundred-and-eighteen years old and still very much a virgin. That thought caused her to let out a little chuckle, and when the little hand squeezed hers again, she looked down into violet eyes.

She may not have the family she had always wanted, but she wasn't alone. That was the only thought that kept her going when she felt like giving up. She had an entire village that depended on her and her two apprentices, the one at her side the youngest.

Any time she sensed a child with spiritual powers, she took them and their parents aside to explain the situation. She could remember exactly how she felt being an untrained miko in this strange and new world, and she didn't wish that on anybody.

Of course, she never forced them in any way. She simply told them she wanted them to learn control. If they still wished to marry and create a family, she would bless it with happiness. She loved doing weddings, especially when the couple was actually in love and not getting married for political reasons.

Stopping before an old building, Kagome looked it over, noting that the roof needed slight repairs. Once a year on this day, Kagome made this trip. To see the thing that had changed her life so much, she could never go back.

The well.

She had asked a few villagers to build a well house around it to keep the old wood safe and protected from the elements. If the thing got destroyed before her time, there would be no way for her future self to return. How funny time was.

She tried not to dwell on it too much. It tended to give her a headache. She only thought of the things necessary for her to do so she could ensure her future self could return to the past and do what was needed.

The well house itself didn't quite look how she remembered it, but it wasn't far off. She assumed that, over the years, as repairs were made and different type of materials created, eventually the building would mold into what she remembered.

Silently, she walked to the small hut and pulled back the mat, holding it open for the child. Once she entered herself, she released the mat and looked around. Inside, everything was still secure, just how it should be.

She walked up to the well and let her hand rest on the ledge. The thoughts flooding her were all of the many memories of the years she had spent chasing Naraku, till the moment the last of those memories died with the passing of Rin.

Thoughts of the little child forced Kagome to think on the male she didn't wish to think of. Sesshomaru. Before Rin's death, and after InuYasha's departure, Sesshomaru was the only one she could really talk to about certain things, like immortality.

Once you got past his ice, he surprised you with how well of a conversationalist he was. Every visit he made to Rin, he was sure to stop by Kagome's hut for a few cups of tea so they could catch up on the weeks passed.

It surprised Kagome just how quickly she had fallen in love with the large daiyokai, and of course, she slapped herself for it. He could never love a human woman like her, even with her abnormally strong reiki and immortality.

He proved it when rumors of his mating had flown across the lands. After all, InuYasha's Forest was a part of the West which meant that he was the lord to the village of Edo. Learning of such news hurt…but she had accepted it and hoped he was happy.

His mating occurred about a year before Rin's death and his visits completely stopped after that. Rumor was that the Lady of the West was pupped which meant the lord couldn't leave her side. Rin had been devastated, and when the child, who was no longer a child, was on her deathbed, she had sent a messenger informing Sesshomaru.

Within two days, he had arrived, just in time to say his goodbyes. Kagome had sat in the back of the hut, making a tea that would help Rin slip away peacefully, all the while never taking her eyes off of the male she loved.

He never even noticed her scrutiny as he took Rin's hand and held it, not letting go as Kagome had Rin sip the prepared tea, or as the girl had fallen into her final rest.

Kagome had been surprised to see just how hard the stoic male had taken his adopted daughter's death. She knew that he had always hoped the girl would mate with a yokai, preferably Shippo, but it never came to pass. Shippo had gone off to train to become a better kitsune, and while he was gone, Rin had met another, a human.

At Rin's announcement to both Kagome and Sesshomaru, who shared worried glances at the time, neither adult was happy but they had accepted it as long as Rin was happy. Of course, Sesshomaru had very nearly refused to allow the marriage and only after calming words from Kagome had he agreed.

After Rin's burial, Sesshomaru had left, never returning again. Little did he know that he had walked away with the miko's heart. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she thought about the large daiyokai walking around with an animated heart glued to his back, him none the wiser.

She knew she would never have him the way she wanted, but she was okay with that. He had his mate and child, and as long as he was happy, she could accept the way her life turned out. She only hoped InuYasha was as happy as his brother. They both deserved it, more than anything else.

"Lady Kagome?" The child's voice rang out, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Yes, Yumi?" She asked, looking down at the girl who was still gripping her hand.

"Why is this well so important?"

"This well…it is the start of many great things, Child. Without it, the world you know today would not exist." Kagome answered, running her fingers along the aged wood.

"I heard a rumor that it was once a time portal and that a beautiful girl came through to save the world." The girl replied, her other hand reaching out and resting beside Kagome's.

"Yes, I have heard that rumor, too." Kagome chuckled, her eyes traveling back to the well. "Of course, rumors tend to start from truths so maybe this rumor isn't really a rumor."

Yumi looked up at her teacher and noticed the way her eyes flashed with awareness. In that moment, she understood what the lady miko was saying, and she couldn't wait to get back to her friends and tell them that the stories they heard were true.

Although she had a sneaking suspicion that Lady Kagome was the beautiful girl, she would be surprised if she knew just how right that suspicion was. However, they would _all_ be surprised if they knew just what the future had in store for them.

-sSs-

Starting a new story. This will be a lot like my _Hatred…or Something Else_ story with the way it is written. It will also be just as long. Yes, this is a Sess/Kag pairing, and yes, Sesshomaru has a mate and child. She is not going to be the jealous killing type, and will actually play a big part in this story. But don't worry Kagome and Sesshomaru will end up together, and his current mate will no longer be the lady of the west. We will find out more the mating in the next chapter, and then later on, InuYasha. Miroku, Sango, and Rin will all find their way back into the story, but you will have to wait to find out how. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Attention: I need someone who is good at making riddles and doesn't mind learning about the story before it is written. I love solving riddles but writing them is an entirely different thing. So, if you are interested in helping me, send me a message and we can discuss this problem. If multiple people send me messages, I will use the ones I like best. Credit will also be given where credit is due. Thank you.**

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Consequences of a Forced Mating

Sesshomaru walked through his lands slowly. He was once again patrolling his border, all in the hopes that he could gain some peace from his title. He had never thought he would grow to hate being a lord, but around fifty years ago, he had begun to despise it.

He had enjoyed the way his life had been going, all except for watching Rin grow old. He answered to no one, and his lands knew peace. Now, everything was different, and he was sure it would never go back to the way it was before.

Sesshomaru had done the unthinkable. Something that no one thought he was even capable of. Even _he_ thought this would be something he would never have, but somehow, it had happened.

He had fallen in love.

A little woman had pushed her way into his heart, never to leave again.

His feet stopped as he looked up at the night sky, his mind picturing the tiny woman who had made such a large impact on his life. Bright blue eyes that seemed to see into his very soul. Long legs that went on for miles. Thick black hair that stopped right above her delectable backside. She was beautiful, even for a human.

How long did he fight these urges, telling himself that he would not follow in his father's footsteps? Years wasted in denial, all so it could be snatched away from him.

"Kagome."

It was a whispered breath, carried away by the wind as it caressed the lord's long, silver locks, dancing with them gently.

Just saying her name caused him pain. How long had it been since he last set eyes on the very human that had melted his cold? Forty? Fifty years? He was beginning to lose count at this point.

At first, their meetings had consisted of Rin. The child always seemed to be pushing the two of them together until, finally, they began meeting on their own. He would join her in her hut, drinking the tea he so missed. Nothing ever tasted the same as what she made.

Other times, he would watch her train her body and reiki, giving pointers when needed. He had to admit, she was strong. Much stronger than when she had taken down that abomination of a spider hanyou.

Back then, her abilities were not trained, and she had relied heavily on luck. Not now though. Even now, she could purify the strongest of demons, all without breaking a sweat. Of course, she still couldn't harm him, but that was beside the point.

He had been ecstatic to learn of the miko's timelessness. At first, he was thankful that he would not lose the last ally he had gained fighting a great evil. His brother was nowhere to be found so the miko and Rin had been the last to him.

It wasn't until someone had asked for the miko's hand that he realized just what he truly felt for the little woman. Seeing such a disgusting male touching the hands of what belonged to him had nearly sent him into a rage.

Noticing his reaction, he had turned quickly and left. He had no worries that Kagome would accept the lowly human's suit. She had said many times that she would never marry a human, just to end up outliving them.

He had walked for days, taking out every thought and feeling that concerned the futuristic miko and picking at them with a fine-toothed comb. Finally, he had realized that, while he was thinking of taking a human as a mate, he was not following in his father's footsteps.

Kagome was no Izayoi. She was strong and beautiful. Kind and compassionate. She could fight on her own; protect herself and others. She didn't need materialistic things like the hime did. She didn't let fear stop her from doing what needed to be done.

Another factor that Sesshomaru couldn't ignore were Kagome's mothering skills. She was loving and attentive but was able to discipline if necessary. The kit had grown into a fine demon, and it was all thanks to his adoptive mother. Izayoi had coddled and spoiled, leaving InuYasha to grow as he did, even if she had perished while he was young.

Seeing Kagome with the kitsune had surprised Sesshomaru at first. Yokai females were cruel with their young, caring more about power and bloodlines than love and bonds. As he had watched Kagome raise the kit to a full grown male, Sesshomaru was forced to admit he liked her way better.

It was then that he had decided he would have her. He would approach the miko, ask for her hand, and court her until the time came to take her as a mate. Realizing that he had fallen in love with a human surprisingly left no distaste in his mouth. In fact, he was anxious, excited even, to ask the miko for her hand.

He had gone back to his shiro and ordered a courting gift to be made. It took all of two days for its creation and it was lovely. It was a necklace that contained his crescent moon and a carving of him in his true form. While she wore it, all would know who she belonged to.

Coming out of his thoughts slightly, he reached into his haori to the hidden pocket, his fingers running over the now-worn necklace. He had had it enchanted so that it would not break, but that didn't mean you couldn't see just how often he reached into his hidden pocket and felt the thing he had never been able to give to the one he truly wanted. It was the last link he had to her, even if she didn't know it.

The day he had planned to leave his shiro to collect his miko, his bitch of a mother had cornered him. She had spoken of how she knew that he was planning on taking a human and had threatened the life of Kagome.

His mother was ruthless, and while Kagome was strong, even she couldn't take on horde after horde without tiring and, eventually, losing the battle. His miko would be killed if he took her as a mate so he had no choice but to follow his mother's orders.

Orders that ruined his life.

He was to take a mate and produce an heir for the West. If he did as his mother wished, no harm would come to his miko. So, he agreed, even as he felt his heart break into two.

He never met his mate. He had no desire to. His mother had attempted to set up meetings between the two but he had refused to join them. The one thing his mother hadn't counted on was his treatment to her and the female he was going to be forced upon.

So, he had stayed away until he could tell that the female was in the prime of her heat. He had ordered her into the inu position, mounted her, and forced himself to perform. He wanted to make sure the bitch took his breeding so he would never have to touch her again.

And she did. Within a day, it was clear that she was pupped after one encounter, and he left the room, locking himself in his study as he felt more of his heart break away. He spoke to no one that did not matter and buried himself in the work of his lands.

His mate was sent into her own wing, away from his. She wasn't allowed anywhere near him or his areas of the shiro. He had no desire to speak to, or even see, her. She was given what she needed, but if she had expected a glorious life from her new title, she had been mistaken. She would suffer from his wrath, much as his mother would.

The cold-hearted ice lord was so much worse than he had been before he had taken in the human child. Everyone feared him, even his mother. She, of course, had been kicked out of the palace the moment he had taken the female as his mate.

She was no longer the Lady of the West and held no true power. His word was law, and she was forced to listen, no matter how much she wanted to fight. She couldn't even do anything to the miko or she would break her word, rendering her honor nonexistent.

When his pup was born, the first bit of happiness grew inside of Sesshomaru again. It wasn't enough though. His heir may have filled a tiny portion of his heart, but he would remain empty as long as Kagome remained out of it. He needed her light to fill the holes his mother caused.

As soon as his son was weaned, he had taken the pup from his mother, as it is for yokai custom, and begun to train him in the ways of a lord. As his son grew, he couldn't help but remember how Kagome had raised her own kit, and he used her style, ensuring that he and his heir grew close.

Many years later, his son, who now resembled a human teenager, was a fine specimen. He had wonderful breeding, even with the bitch as his mother, but, most importantly, his personality reminded him of his lost miko so much that it sometimes hurt.

How his son came to be the male he was, Sesshomaru would never know, but he could only be thankful for it. After all, if he had had his way, his son's breeding would include Kagome's blood, not the female he was forced to mate.

His son also completely resembled him and none of his mother. So, if he pushed away reality, he could pretend that Kagome had birthed him his heir, that she was the one he took as a mate, and that his life was the way he had wanted it to be. At least for a little while.

His mother and his title had pushed the lord to hate his life. He would always be thankful for his son and, quite frankly, he was the only reason the demon still walked this earth. He couldn't leave until his son was full grown.

He had lived for hundreds of years and had grown tired of existing. Soon, it would be time for him to let go and hopefully find the peace he was so denied in life. As long as his miko and son were safe, that was all he could ask for.

"Kagome."

Another whisper lost on the breeze.

He wondered how she was doing. Every few years, he would hide his aura and go check on the female. It appeared all of the villagers around her had forgotten who she truly was. It was disappointing that such a strong miko was forgotten within two generations.

She was the Shikon Miko, the destroyer of the Shikon no Tama, but to her village, she was simply a miko to treat wounds and birth their babies. Had he gotten his wish, she would have never been forgotten. Her title would remain as strong and pure as she was.

Such a life for her wasn't enough in his opinion. She deserved the grandest of things, not to serve a village that didn't appreciate who they had. As bitter as always, the thought that his wretched mother caused not only his unhappiness, but his miko's as well, went through his mind.

Kagome may not have known that she had won herself the strongest daiyokai in the lands, but he knew she had begun to feel for him. He could smell it on her, and knowing that he could have had her easily but was forced on another sent waves of hatred through his veins.

So much time had passed that he was sure the miko no longer cared for him that way. After all, she had been able to get over his half-brother so there was nothing stopping her from moving on from him as well.

He silently vowed to every Kami that, given the chance, he would make the miko love him again. He would win her affections any way he could, just to finally feel that happiness that had been stolen from him. She deserved the life he could give her, and he deserved the love she could give him.

If only the two realized how close they were to getting that chance.

-sSs-

Another short chapter, but this was just to explain Sesshomaru's past and his mate and son. As you can see, he was forced into it and really wants Kagome. This isn't a story about falling in love. It's more about fighting what you want to do with what is right. For Sesshomaru to get Kagome, he would have to throw away his, and her, honor because he is mated. Of course, there is much more to this story as you will all soon see. I'm going to try updating this story at least weekly, if not more. I feel like, before, I rushed through my stories, and I want to try my best to better my work. Anyways…I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shout outs:

RedDrake323: Yea, I wanted time to pass by for the group, but for that to happen they would have all died. Which in the end worked out for me, because I can use their death…and return… to my advantage. You will meet Sesshomaru's son soon, but his mate will still be a ways off. I feel like Kagome can really only deal with one at a time.

Pikanet128: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the start of my story. I'll see about your idea, and think on it. I may be able to come up with something, perhaps an epilogue.

Akimi Youngblood: I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not. Lol. Either way, I wouldn't say awesome sauce friends, but allies.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Impromptu Meeting

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Yura yelled, running up to the slightly stunned older miko. Her shoulder length hair bounced with each step she took as she closed in on Kagome.

Kagome hadn't been expecting her apprentice to come searching for her in the way she was. She had just finished her inspection on the old well when she heard the frantic yelling. Her first instinct had been to go running, but sending her aura out quickly, Kagome realized that all was fine in the village. So what is it that the young girl could want?

"Slow down, Yura. What is wrong?" Kagome asked, holding the hand of Yumi, the younger sister of Yura.

Finally the young girl came to a stop in front of Kagome, panting heavily. She had no choice but to stop for a moment and take a few deep breaths, her hands plastered to her knees in support. After all the walk from the village to the well was a long one, and mostly up hill.

"Visitors… a monk and miko…are requesting your presence." Yura panted, finally calming enough to speak.

"Did they say why they wished to speak to me?" Kagome questioned a little suspiciously.

Most mikos and monks stayed away from the village of edo…ironically for the same reason as demons. Kagome's aura. Not many are willing to stick around and find out exactly what creature possessed such a strong presence to them. Human, or not.

"No, Lady Kagome. They only said that it is of the utmost importance that they speak to you, and only you." Yura answered, standing up to her full height which wasn't much.

At thirteen years old she still had a bit of growing to go. For a split moment Kagome thought back to her original time and how this girl would still be considered a child. Inwardly shaking her head she pushed that thought away and reminded herself that she was no longer in the future. Yura only had a few months and she would be considered a woman.

"I assume they refused to leave until they have seen me?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

"You are correct."

"Well, let's not keep the impatient holy people waiting for too much longer. Return to them and tell them I am on my way." Kagome ordered softly.

Yura bowed low, before turning and taking off in the direction of the village. Kagome watched as she disappeared before turning to the well house and closing the door behind her. She mentally made a list of all the repairs needed to be done to the well house. After her talk with the visitors she would have to talk to some of them men get them to do the necessary repairs.

"Come Yumi, let us go see what is so important." Kagome urged quietly, holding her hand out for the young girl again, who didn't hesitate to take it.

"Why didn't you return quickly with sister Yura?" Yumi question, putting a thumb in her mouth to suckle on it. Kagome gently batted the appendage away, then began walking towards the village at a pace that would remind any of the Lord of the West.

"If someone was in dire need of my assistance, they would have sought me out instead of sending Yura. That tells me that they are in search of something else. I am the greater miko, and answer to no one. They know this, yet they attempt to pressure me into their company at once. I will not tolerate it." Kagome answered, her mind thinking of Sesshomaru.

He had been the one to teach her the importance of respect for power. Normally she would never have cared, but living in the feudal era, he mind had quickly changed. He explained that as the more powerful of miko or monks, she was the one to be respected, and if she did not command that of the others, she would be used.

She found out the hard way of that truth, and never forgot Sesshomaru's lesson after that.

"How can you tell that you are stronger when you have not met them?" Yumi quizzed, her little eyes deep in thought.

"I can feel their auras. This is something you can learn if you chose to. In fact, Yura has already been taught. Perhaps you can ask her to teach you when she was free time." Kagome suggested, smiling down at the little girl who now looked terribly excited. It was obvious Yura would be teaching her sister, whether she wanted to or not.

Soon, Kagome reached edo and told the little girl to run along and play. After all she was still just a child and needed some time to relax the way children do. Knowing that her visitors were getting impatient she made her way to the hut, not surprised to see Yura and the others waiting for her.

They were dressed in appropriate attire, other than Yura who wore Kimono's until she earned her robes. The female wore the traditional miko robes, but held herself with an air of arrogance, as if she was above everyone in this village. It was clear to see she had once been a part of a thriving community and a poor village like edo, she looked down upon.

The male confused her slightly. His attire consisted of the dark purple and black robes of this time, but with added accessories. Around his waist was a rope that almost looked golden. It was tied tightly and hung down just a few inches above the ground. It was a general rule that no one should add anything to a holy robe, male or female. To do so showed a sign of disrespect to the gods.

"Lady Kagome, I presume." The male spoke, bowing only slightly to Kagome who narrowed her eyes at the obvious sign of disrespect towards her.

"You are correct. Why have you entered my village and demanded my presence?" Kagome asked, turning her back to the male and beginning to walk to her garden. If he refused to show the respect she deserved, than she would do the same. The only difference was, she was flat out saying he wasn't worth her time by turning away from him and not giving him the time of day.

It made her smile inwardly how this move was much like Sesshomaru, and she silently wondered if maybe she had let the stoic daiyokai influence her a bit too much.

"We are gathering any who possess spiritual power and are of age to attend a meeting a day's walk from here." The male answered, obviously agitated that he was basically being ignored as Kagome picked weeds from her herbs.

"And what is this meeting about that requires my attendance?" Kagome probed, beginning to feel a tingling in the back of her neck. Something wasn't right about these two and she didn't like it.

"We will be discussing a way to better our world. Such information is sensitive and not for all ears. If you will, in three days' time, the meeting will be held in a grove approximately twenty miles to the west. We would ask you and your trainee to join this meeting and learn of our goal." He informed, causing Kagome to stiffen.

He really had her attention now. Never before had she been asked to attend something, and not given a reason for her attendance. Everything about this male was screaming not to trust him and she wouldn't. However, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

Standing from her garden she wiped her hands together loosening any dirt she attracted, all the while studying the male and female in front of her. Yura, also seemed uneasy, and Kagome was glad to see that the young miko was a good judge of character.

Putting on her mask of indifference she knew what she needed to do. "May I ask your names before I accept or decline?"

"Of course. This," the male gestured to the female. "…is my companion, Miyu. She is a great miko of strong descent. I am Riku, also from a long line of strong spiritual powers."

"Well, Riku and Miyu. I am pleased to inform you that I accept your request and will be joining your meeting." Kagome confirmed, noticing the way Riku's eyes seemed to flash with triumph.

"And we thank you, Lady Kagome. We shall see you in three days then. With your assistance and strength, we are sure the bright future the rest of us dream for will come to pass." Riku stated, bowing only slightly once again.

"We will take our leave now." Miyu added, following in her companions footsteps and disrespecting Kagome more.

"Very well then." Kagome retorted, her voice ice as she turned from the two and walked into her hut, Yura on her heels.

Yura opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome quickly silenced her with a raised hand. She very gently peeked through the matting on her window and spotted the odd pair walking away from the village, deep in their own unheard conversation. Only when she was sure they wouldn't hear did she motion for the young girl to speak.

"Why are we going, Lady Kagome? I don't like the feel of them. Something tells me they aren't safe."

"I agree. I don't trust them." Kagome started, turning from her window to the girl. "However, I want to know what they are up to. The fact that they _are_ planning something worries me."

"I get it. You're going to go to this meeting and find out what they areplanning." Yura exclaimed, with a gasp of realization.

"Exactly. Once I have accomplished that, I will go from there." Kagome replied, before narrowing her eyes in thought. "Although, I don't understand why they requested you. You may be mostly trained as a miko, but I have not gifted you your robes yet. It is uncommon to take unrecognized miko or monks to something like this."

"I'm not sure either, but I will do what I must to make sure our village stays safe. That is my sole duty and I intend to do it no matter what." Yura promised, making a slow smile form on Kagome's lips.

"That is what I like to hear. I take it then, that you have chosen life as a miko. I must ask this of you though, are you willing to put your needs, wants, and even life last, putting all others before you?" Kagome interrogated.

"Of course, Lady Kagome. The people of Edo deserve the best treatment that I can give them."

"Are you willing to give up the chance for a family, of taking love in just one person?" Kagome continued, her gaze intensifying on the little girl in front of her.

"Yes. I do not need the love of just one, when I can have the love of the entire village."

"Last question. From this day forward, do you declare yourself a miko, a being of holy power that heals, serves, and protects the people of her village and _all_ others in need?" Kagome asked, knowing that Yura would realize just what Kagome was doing.

"Lady Kagome!" Yura gasped, her eyes beginning to tear up as she took in what her teacher was saying.

"It is time. Now, your answer please."

"Yes! To all the kami in existence, I swear on this day to follow my vows set by all miko and monks. I will protect my village and lend my aid to all that need my help!" Yura just about shouted, her hands coming in front of her and grasping each other tightly in anticipation.

"Very good. I now declare you a miko, Yura. You belong to the village of Edo from this moment forward. Let your days be blessed for all of your future." Kagome announced, bowing slightly to the young girl, who just about bowed to the floor.

Kagome couldn't keep the chuckle back as she turned from the happily sobbing female and approached a wooden chest in the corner of her hut. Yura was young, but well trained. Starting at an early age helped her to learn all that she needed, and she was ready. It would help in the future as well for whatever her visitors had planned.

If she needed to leave the village she could, and they would still have an able miko here to defend them. This plan worked greatly for whatever the future held, and Kagome couldn't help but to mentally pat herself on the back for it.

Reaching into her chest and pulling out a set of miko robes, Kagome slowly stood to the newly appointed miko and held out her precious cargo. Yura took the garments as if they were made of the finest of silk and held them to her chest in wonder.

"Run along, girl. Change into your robes and announce to all what I have declared. Return to me in the morning for your duties, but for tonight celebrate with your day off." Kagome shooed, waving a hand in dismissal and laughing as Yura bolted out of the door towards her families hut.

Kagome sat on her futon, suddenly deep in thought now that she was alone. Her mind wouldn't stray far from the two people to grace her home today. As she has thought many times now, she didn't trust them. She couldn't shake this feeling that they would bring about destruction more than they would the peace they sought for.

Whatever they were planning couldn't be good, and Kagome vowed right then and there to stop what it is that they were going to do. She needed to make sure that the future she remembered came to pass exactly as it was…if not better.

She didn't realize just how much of a part she would play in bettering the future, or just how much it would change.

-sSs-

There's chapter three for you. I know you are all wondering when she and Sesshomaru will finally meet up again. It will happen but probably not until chapter 5 or 6. You'll just have to wait. Lol. Since this story is following the same writing style of _Hatred…or something else,_ you will notice that my chapters are shorter, between two thousand to three thousand words. This allows me to concentrate more on my chapters, looking over them better and making sure they flow smoothly. I am also able to draw out my story longer because I can add more details the way I like to without losing interest in my chapters, which does happen sometimes. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Attention:** I'd like to also say something that has come to my attention. Quite a few people have told me I copied this story from someone else. I promise you I didn't. That's called plagiarism. That is wrong and cruel and I would never do that. There are a few points I'd like to make to prove my innocence. I currently have nine stories on this sight. Nine. Two are yet to be completed, but that is still a good bit. Not once have I ever taken someone else story and made it my own, so why would I start now? Second point. I am literally only two chapter in this story. How could you possibly think that I am copying someone else from only two chapters? This is my own. If it is similar to someone else's is it really that big of a surprise. There is an untold number of people that post stories on this sight, and I'm sure there are other cases were stories may seem alike. All I ask from you, is that you please let my story unfold a bit before you accuse me of copying someone. The backstory chapters aren't even finished yet. I decided to read the story this one is getting compared to, and I was up most of the night doing it. Yes, I can admit at first it seems that I am copying her. Yes she is a magnificent writer, and I could only wish I was as skilled as her… however I am not a selfish woman who takes from others to just to get more reviews. As stated before, if you all would kindly wait for a few more chapters, you will see that while my last chapter may have resembled that woman's story, the rest of my chapters will not be anything like hers. I do hope this has cleared up all of this mess.

Shout outs:

OptimusPrimegirl213: Thank you for your review, I am glad that you like it.

Wren210: That earlier rant was not directed towards you. You at least somewhat asked about it, not flat out accusing me of plagiarism. I may have seemed upset earlier, but that was because I am. I feel that I put a lot of work into my stories so getting told that I am stealing someone else's angers me. I would never do something like that and I can only hope everyone will begin to understand that as I continue to post on this story. I am glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you will not think I have stolen this, so you will continue reading. I enjoy your reviews, and look forward to them. However, you may do as you feel is right.

Pikanet128: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like my story so far. I am actually pretty ahead, by like four chapters, so waiting for chapters, won't take that long. I bet that would make you happy. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Future Is Closer Than You Think.

Kagome looked out at the grove she was standing in, shocked beyond belief. At least a hundred mikos and monks surrounded her, all talking about what could possibly be going on. The amount of spiritual power cascading around the trees of the forest was nearly enough to make her sick so she could only imagine how a demon would feel.

 _I hope we are not too close to a demon's home. I would hate to keep it from leaving or returning when it just wants to mind its own business. Of course, that is if a demon could survive this much purifying energy around it._

A sickening thought entered her mind then and she pushed it away. There was no way this was the reason demons were gone in the future. She was sure that they had to be using a concealment spell because there wasn't anything that could kill off all demons…was there?

"It's hard to breathe." Yura whispered, bringing Kagome from her disturbing thoughts. She nodded slowly, noticing her shallowed breathing as well.

"It is because there are so many of us." Kagome informed, once again looking around at the horde of people.

"But spiritual powers can't hurt us. Why would it be affecting our breathing like this?" Yura argued.

"It may not be able to hurt us, but it _can_ affect us. It's true we can't be killed by spiritual energy, however, our energy can be used to neutralize another's for a short amount of time." Kagome explained.

"I don't understand…"

"Okay…let's see, how should I explain this…Oh! Remember when you wanted to get some fresh honey for your mother, except you got impatient and, instead of getting it properly, you dived right in and ended up getting stung by the bees?" Kagome asked, noticing the glare she was getting from her companion at the reminder of such an event.

Shifting her bow and arrows on her back while chuckling, Kagome continued. "Bee stingers contain a small amount of poison. It does two things. One, it causes more pain than a stinger really should and two, it attracts all other bees so they know where their target is. When you returned to me, swollen and red, I created that paste from herbs and water and rubbed it all over your skin. When I did that, the pain subsided, but the welts stayed. The concoction I made neutralized the poison but still left the evidence. So, think of a bee's poison as your reiki and the opposing spiritual energy as the paste. The paste cancels out the poison, just as reiki can cancel reiki, however, even though the poison is no longer effective, the welts remain. Same with our powers. It may be neutralized, but we still have it, and once it regenerates itself, we will have full use of it again."

"I guess it's a good thing the bee's poison doesn't come back." Yura grumbled, shivering slightly at the memory. The sad thing was she never even got the honey she wanted.

"For you, very much so." Kagome confirmed, not even trying to hide her amusement to Yura's horror.

Before the annoyed miko could even say anything, Riku's voice could be heard over everyone else's, causing silence to echo around the grove they all stood in. Kagome noticed Miyu standing behind him, her eyes looking through the crowd until they met hers.

Brown met blue, and shivers flew down Kagome's spine as her reiki told her to flee and find safety. She had never had such a reaction since the days of Naraku, and she wasn't sure what to think feeling it now. After all, mikos and monks were supposed to help others, yet she did not feel safe here at all.

Kagome noticed immediately when Miyu whispered something to Riku and instantly, his smile spread into a predatory grin that had Kagome on edge in but just a moment.

"Lady Kagome, I ask that you and your companion join Miyu and I up here, please?" Riku asked, though his voice was full of command.

Kagome hesitated before her curiosity got the best of her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew it wasn't good. Slowly, she nodded her head, then pushed past the staring crowd, Yura close behind her. She joined the two sketchy people standing on top of a fallen tree and realized for the first time just how many people were actually gathered there.

A hundred didn't cover it. It was more like two- or three-hundred. Beings of spiritual powers, of all ages, were now staring at her, making her uneasy. Suddenly, she wished she would have listened to her instincts and refused to join the monk.

 _Curiosity killed the cat…or Kagome, in this case. For now, I will act along, but the first chance I get, I am getting Yura and myself out of here._

"I thank all of you for joining my companions and I here on this beautiful day." Riku started, yelling out loud enough so all could hear him. "It is my hope that we continue to gain more followers in our quest and that we will continue to be successful in our endeavors."

"And what exactly is your goal?" A male voice yelled out, causing a few murmurs of agreement.

"Why, peace, of course. We simply wish for the world we live in to be safe for our hardworking men, women, and children. But I must ask you this: what is our number one cause of destruction?" Riku asked, a sick smile on his face the entire time.

"Poor land for farming?" A voice called out.

"Unhealthy birthing for our women?"

"Poor villages spreading disease?"

"Demons?"

"There it is, folks!" Riku yelled at the last, clear suggestion. "Demons. Yokai trash are our number one destruction. They kill our cattle, rape our women, and destroy our homes, all for the sick pleasure of saying they did it!"

Kagome was internally panicking, even if she didn't show it. The more and more Riku spoke, the more she realized what he was doing. He was creating an army…to kill yokai. If he succeeded, all demons would perish.

Her earlier fears were justified and she hated it. Sure, there were demons that did all that he claimed, but humans did as well. No one should be judged by what they are, for no one could control their birth. For now though, she would continue to play along.

"Together, we can kill all demons and rid ourselves of these parasites once and for all. We can build our army, call in more troops, and go to war against these filthy vermin!" Riku encouraged.

The sound of cheering rang out around them, causing Kagome's stomach to churn in sickening dismay. She never could understand how judgmental everyone could be of a species that they really didn't know.

Yura behind her was along the same lines. She had a secret that she kept from all, and her secret was very much in danger. She had wanted to tell her master but feared what she would say, for what she has done was considered blasphemy to most.

She wanted, more than anything, to be a miko, but hearing the way this monk spoke of killing off innocent creatures was making her second-guess that. This wasn't what she had wanted at all, and the way Lady Kagome was standing, quietly observing, her face impassive, made Yura feel that maybe she was alone.

"I know that quite a few of you felt the powerful aura enter this grove the moment she arrived. I tell you now that her aura is subdued, not even fully released! Lady Kagome will be our greatest asset, our secret weapon! The Shikon Miko!" Riku yelled, shocking everyone into silence, including Kagome.

That was one of her greatest secrets and she had no idea how Riku found out. To admit that she was the Shikon Miko would be admitting how old she truly was. Sure, she demanded respect on how strong her reiki was, but she kept most of it hidden.

The Shikon Miko was the same equivalent as a lord or high lady, and Kagome wanted no part of that. So, the moment all before her fell to their knees, she inwardly groaned, seriously thinking of killing Riku then and there.

"Is it true?" Yura whispered, remembering all of the stories she had heard about the missing legend that saved the world long ago.

"It is true. I am the Shikon Miko, destroyer of the Shikon no Tama and evil hanyou, Naraku." Kagome confirmed, loud enough for all to hear. Her secret was out, and she could no longer hide from it.

"I have brought a gift for you, Lady Kagome." Riku started, his voice taking on a darker tone. "You see, a few days ago, we captured ourselves a spying demon. I give you the honor of killing him. With his remains, we will declare war on the yokai infestation we have, and we will destroy them all!"

At his words, a thunderous roar of applause rolled though the spectators, causing a few birds to flee the trees above them, while all stood from their knees. Kagome was horrified as Riku motioned for the demon to be brought forth. At first, all you could see was tangled hair that, at one point, had to have been the most beautiful of silver. His arms and legs were shackled with reiki infused chains, and it was clear to see the agonizing burn marks on his wrists and ankles.

The fact that the demon was still alive, surrounded by the purifying energy that he was, spoke of just how strong he was. But it wasn't until he looked up that Kagome gasped. Gold-and-red tinted eyes met blue. Two nearly-jagged magenta stripes adorned each cheek and a blue crescent moon sat atop his forehead, opposite of what she was used to.

At first glance, she had thought the yokai to be Sesshomaru, but taking a closer look, she realized he was too young. He looked as if he was sixteen or seventeen in human years. The parentage of this child was no mistake. This was the Heir to the West, Sesshomaru's son.

"Lady Kagome." Yura whispered, almost pleading. Kagome's eyes met hers, and Yura knew in that instant that she wasn't alone. With a nod, Yura approached the shackled demon, acting as if she was going to hold him still for the final kill.

Kagome concentrated on her reiki, more then than she had in a while. In a matter of seconds, she did two things simultaneously. First, she eradicated a powerful barrier around Yura and the young yokai, causing his eyes to widen with shock. Then, she released her aura to its full potential, showing everybody exactly who the Shikon Miko was.

The power of her aura slammed into everyone, knocking them off their feet and unconscious immediately, and she used that moment to run, Yura and the demon following her. As they ran, she pulled away the reiki from the chains holding him, and he broke away immediately.

She jumped slightly as he lifted his head and howled loudly, calling someone. She could only hope that it was his father. He would be the only thing that could really get them out of there fast enough.

Just as she expected, an arrow shot past her, grazing her arm, and she hissed in pain. She was surprised when an arm went around her waist and she was lifted into the sky. The yokai she rescued was attempting to carry both her and Yura, but she knew he was weakened from his ordeal and wouldn't get very far.

Doing what she could, she poured some of her reiki into him, giving him energy to carry on. His golden eyes met hers and she could see the shock and wonderment in his gaze, and she smiled warmly at him, letting him know that he truly was safe with her.

He lasted about an hour before he finally had to land. He found a small cave and made sure it was safe to enter before he led the two females in. He sat against the wall the same way his sire did, and Kagome couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked softly.

"Daichi." The boy answered, licking the wounds on his wrists.

"'Grand first son.' I assume Sesshomaru named you. It seems like something he would pick." Kagome smirked, hiding the tiny pang in her heart she felt.

She knew if she ever met Sesshomaru's son, it would hurt, and she wasn't wrong. She could only think of how it would feel to meet his mate, which she was sure was going to happen now…sooner than later.

"You know my father?" Daichi questioned, more surprise in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure you heard about me being the Shikon Miko. The destroyer of the Jewel of Four Souls and Naraku?" Kagome started, pausing only long enough to wait on the boy to nod. "Well, your father helped with that, along with others, most who are no longer with us. I'm surprised Jaken hasn't spoken of it. He loves to use any chance he has to brag about Sesshomaru, after all."

"That sounds like Jaken. However, it's a known rule that Dad refuses to speak about his past to anyone. He's hiding something. We're just not sure what." Daichi confirmed, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his wrists.

"Yura, take the water skin you carry and pour it over his wounds. Demons normally heal quickly, however, purifying wounds are not so quick. They kill the youki in a demon and that makes it hard for them to heal." Kagome ordered softly. Yura nodded immediately and set to work.

"You two are mikos, yet you saved a yokai and even continue to help him. Why?" He asked, watching as Yura poured the cooling liquid over his burnt skin. It helped with the pain. Of course, the pain made him think of the miko who had also been injured. It was then that he realized he couldn't even smell the blood on her. Was it possible that she could heal herself?

She couldn't. In fact, she was in pain. That arrow did more damage than she was letting on, but other things were more important. For now, she would continue to hide her scent until they were in a safer place for her own healing. She could last a bit more. Daichi needed help immediately.

"You're innocent. There was no reason to take your life just because you are a yokai. You see, I judge a person by their actions and story, not by their birth." Kagome answered finally as Yura went to sit down against the wall of the cave.

"You're weird." Daichi stated, making Kagome laugh slightly.

"The miko has always been a peculiar female, my heir. It is one reason she draws me so." A deep baritone voice rang out.

"Sesshomaru, it has been a long time." She replied, looking up to meet all-too-familiar golden eyes.

-sSs-

Cliffy! Daichi and Yura will play a big part in the story. Yura's secret will come out eventually, and I'm sure that many of you have already guessed it. lol. Yes, Kagome will meet Sesshomaru's mate, and I believe a few of you will be surprised at her character. It will be a bit before she comes in though. Some of you may dislike the fact that he has a mate, but I can tell you now, that will not last. Eventually, he will take Kagome as his mate, but it will take some time. I hope you all enjoy.

 **Attention: I need someone who is good at making riddles and doesn't mind learning about the story before it is written. I love solving riddles but writing them is an entirely different thing. So, if you are interested in helping me, send me a message and we can discuss this problem. If multiple people send me messages, I will use the ones I like best. Credit will also be given where credit is due. Thank you.**

Shout outs:

Wren210: I'm glad that people can start to see that I have veered away from her story. Although I was never copying it in the first place. Lol. Kagome is and always be powerful, but there will be more to her in this story, it will just take a while to figure it out.

Pikanet128: Thank you for your review. I stay ahead to make sure I have something to post at least weekly and it gives me time to go over a chapter repeatedly before even sending it to my beta. I refuse to send her anything unless I have five chapters already written. It is a new system but it is working great. I agree with you as well when it comes to plagiarism. I have read many stories that are similar, and not once have I ever accused anyone of copying another's work. There is just too many people writing stories, for a similar one not to be posted.

Redrake323: I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far. Thank you for the review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lost Lovers Reunited

Sesshomaru had been stunned frozen the moment he realized the miko was with his son. Daichi had been missing for a few days and troops had been sent to search for him, so, the moment his heir had howled for him, he came.

He had expected to find his pup okay and not harmed at all. In truth, he had believed that Daichi was just exploring and not getting into serious trouble. Even he, himself, had gone through a curious stage.

So, when he had approached the cave and heard the miko's voice, he had been caught off guard. His heart had stopped beating, his breath had become lost deep in his lungs, and his hand had instantly reached inside his haori to finger the necklace he always kept.

So many years, and he could finally hear the sweet, angelic voice that he had been missing. He silently wished she would stop hiding her scent and let him smell her. As an inu yokai, scent was a powerful thing, and he craved hers.

Taking a moment to calm his beast, who had been silent since he was forced to mate another, he breathed deeply. At the first realization that the miko was there, his inner self had woken up to see the being of his lost desire and fought tooth and nail to barge into the cave to take what he wanted.

Almost fifty years, and Sesshomaru had not heard from his beast once, not even for battle. The moment it had realized he was not going to get the miko he wanted, it had sulked and pouted, refusing to speak, or even aid, its master until it got what it wanted.

These past years had not been easy.

Pulling up his famous control, Sesshomaru put the mask on his face and forced his heart and lungs to work as they needed to. He had heard the last part of the miko and his son's conversation, and it came of no surprise to him that she would save a yokai, especially one that was innocent.

Cutting in at a time he deemed perfect, he made sure all three creatures in the cave knew of his presence. "The miko has always been a peculiar female, my heir. It is one reason she draws me so."

Ever so slowly, piercing blue eyes met his and a shiver ran down his spine. How he had missed those ocean deep blues, the very orbs he would gladly drown in….repeatedly.

"Sesshomaru, it has been a long time."

"Indeed it has, Miko. I trust you have been faring well?" Sesshomaru asked, not moving his eyes from the one he wanted most.

"As good as can be…at least, until recently." She admitted with a sad sigh.

"Explain your meeting with my pup."

"I'm not a pup, Dad!" Daichi cut in, confused at the way his father seemed to stare at the woman who had saved him intently. He had never seen such intensity from his father before and that was saying something.

"Silence. You know you are not to leave the palace unguarded, yet you deliberately disobeyed me. Your punishment will come at a later time." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes finally leaving the miko's to glare at his son. A son who immediately shrank back and wished he had never said anything.

"Believe me, he's had enough punishment, Sesshomaru." Kagome defended before explaining. "A few days ago, Yura and I were requested…more like demanded, to attend a meeting not far from here. Something about them was screaming 'not safe,' but I decided to attend anyway as a way to know what they were thinking. And I got the surprise of my life."

"It was unbelievable, Dad! I've never felt so much holy energy before! Every inch of me burned! There had to have been hundreds of mikos and monks, all gathered into one place!" Daichi interrupted, proving just how excitable he really was.

"It's true." Kagome confirmed at Sesshomaru's skeptical look. "Even Yura and I were having trouble breathing. It turns out Riku, the mastermind of these holy people, is trying to create an army."

"What is this army for?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"To kill demons. I was supposed to be their secret weapon. Needless to say, I proved them wrong." Kagome stated, smirking at the end of her sentence.

"It was amazing! She placed a barrier around me and Yura and then let go of her aura! Instantly, every human in the forest was knocked unconscious, except for the one who shot her, of course!" Daichi added, making Kagome inwardly groan.

Instantly, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her, a scowl on his face. "Release your scent, Miko."

"It's really not necessary…"

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sesshomaru ordered, kneeling in front of an annoyed miko.

Kagome sighed and shot a narrow-eyed look towards Daichi who just shrugged his shoulders. Knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't relent, she quickly did as he asked, amazed at just how quickly his eyes bled red.

Sesshomaru was pissed. Someone had dared to hurt what was his, and his beast was calling for blood. Gently reaching for the miko, he grabbed her haori and pulled it open slightly, only enough for him to see the blood of the wound on her shoulder.

She could have easily hidden a wound as this. Her clothing was baggy enough for the blood not to touch it, and with her reiki, hiding her scent was a breeze. Glaring at her for attempting such a foolish thing, he leaned forward and brushed his tongue over the wound.

Instantly, his arms went around her, pulling her tight into his chest. He fought against the groan he so desperately wanted to release at the taste of her life force. There was so much power coursing through her veins, he believed he could quickly become addicted.

Kagome's mind fried the moment she was pulled against his chest. His cold, hard armor was poking at her, and she wished he had chosen not to wear it today. That is until she came back to reality and remembered that he was a taken male, and she had no chance at what she truly wanted.

 _We will most likely begin traveling together so I will have to do my best to keep my distance. But damn, if he isn't making that hard. Why? Why must he torture me by pulling me so close? I know he likes blood and the taste of it, but I can't handle this without my heart and mind getting away from me._

Daichi was just as stunned as Yura, for different reasons, of course. Yura was surprised to see such a powerful demon being as gentle as he was while Daichi was just surprised to see his father being gentle at all. He just didn't do that.

He vowed, then, to find out why this woman was so special to his father. It was obvious there was more going on than he first thought, and he wondered if maybe emotions went deeper than either let on.

Sure, his father was still mated to his mother, but that was just for honor. Daichi hadn't spoken to his mother in about thirty years. He had tried long ago, going against yokai custom, but she had told him it was too painful to look at her son and she wished he would just follow the rules. So, he had left and never returned to her quarters.

He believed his father deserved some happiness. He devoted himself to being a lord and raising Daichi, never once taking a moment for himself to just be Sesshomaru. Daichi was close to his father and could easily see that he was missing something.

 _Maybe this tiny woman can fill that void that father has. I have always wondered how father would look with a smile…well, at least a smile that didn't promise death. So far, I like Kagome, even if only knowing her for a few hours. I am sure, though, that my fondness will just continue to grow. For now, I will continue to watch and see exactly how things go._

Sesshomaru, sure that Kagome's wound was healed, forced himself to pull away from the miko and fixed her robes. He didn't say anything as he was deep in concentration, using more of his energy to contain his beast than he ever had before. It was a few moments before he could speak, his voice deep and husky, both from his beast and the arousal Kagome's blood stirred in him.

"Once before, Miko, you stated that there were no demons in your time. I assume this is the war that annihilates our existence. At least, all but my blood and the blood of my great and terrible father." Sesshomaru asked, loving the playful smirk he got out of Kagome.

"Ah, there is the arrogant jerk I remember." Kagome teased, shocking Daichi further.

 _She just insulted my father….and still lives? There is most definitely more here._

"To answer your question, yes. I believe this war will be an end to all demons if not stopped." Kagome continued, not noticing Daichi's shock.

"Lady Kagome, what are we going to do?" Yura asked, visibly worried.

"You, Yura, will return to Edo. They will need protection in my absence." Kagome informed.

"Will it be safe? I mean, the two of you just rescued a demon that you were supposed to kill. They know where you live and can find you." Daichi asked, causing his father to growl. It was low enough that only his demon ears could pick up, but it was still there.

"If I were to remain, no, it would not be safe. But as far as Riku is concerned, Yura had no choice in the matter. I am still the head miko which means she has to follow my orders, no matter what. She will just say that I forced her to save you, then left to aid the demons. It is true and will not come back on her." Kagome soothed, waving her hand.

"But you will be shamed, Lady Kagome!" Yura exclaimed.

"I have already been shamed. It means nothing to have a clean name if I don't do the right thing. I will just be known as a demon's whore. It will not be the first time, nor will it be the last." Kagome stated, not noticing the way Sesshomaru's mokomoko bristled.

"Do not refer to yourself as such, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered before standing to his full height and looking towards his son and the woman-child. "You two will rest for a few minutes, then we will return to Edo."

With a passing glance at the miko, he exited the cave, and Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing that she had just been 'summoned.' She couldn't be mad, though, because Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru.

Slowly, she followed the silent lord, wondering what he could possibly want. So many possibilities were going through her head that she wasn't prepared for two strong arms to go around her and pull her into a suddenly armor-less chest.

"W-what?"

"This Sesshomaru has missed you, Miko." Sesshomaru whispered, burying his nose into her hair and breathing deeply.

Kagome sighed and relaxed into his hold. Before he had left, moments like these had happened quite often. He was a very affectionate being and showed any he considered pack that affection. She was his friend, ally, and fellow packmate. Even so, she would treasure any moment like this, even if in secret, and even if she wanted more…so much more.

"Why, Sesshomaru? Why did you stay away and not even tell me or Rin?" Kagome asked, her arms reaching around the lord who began rumbling deeply.

"This one is a lord, Kagome. I had duties to fulfill…like taking a mate and producing an heir. As my pup, it is my duty to raise him properly. Much of my time was taken." Sesshomaru answered, hating speaking of his mate while the woman he desperately wanted was in his arms.

"I can understand that. You have a family now, and they are top priority. But why didn't you tell us? Just one visit and we would have known. I worried for you…and Rin…she was devastated. Her father just upped and vanished towards the last moments of her life, only to come see her one last time to say goodbye." Kagome retorted, the hurt very clear in her voice.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the tiny woman, both at hearing said hurt and the name of his severely missed daughter. How much was his mating going to ruin his life, everything that he has ever wanted?

"This Sesshomaru could not. Kagome, I did not wish to take a mate. I was forced due to my duty to the West, and because of this, I pupped her immediately so I would not have to speak to, or see, her again. While she was in such a vulnerable state, I could not leave her unprotected. I left my shiro only long enough to see to Rin one last time, nothing more. After that, I could not bring myself to say goodbye to you, so this one did not." Sesshomaru explained, knowing he sounded weak and pathetic.

He just didn't care. To anyone listening in, he wouldn't even seem like the same lord that was standing in the cave a few minutes ago, but this was Kagome. The woman he trusted with his life. She was the only one who knew who he truly was and he would not hide from her.

"I understand, but you're not off the hook yet, Mister." Kagome declared, pulling back to playfully glare at the lord who still held her.

"This one can only wonder what kind of punishment you have in mind, Little Miko." Sesshomaru teased, watching as Kagome blushed right on cue.

"Hentai!" She snapped, turning her back to the slightly chuckling demon. "Come on. Let's get the other two and head back to Edo. We need to come up with a plan on how to deal with this upcoming war."

All playfulness gone at the mention of war, Sesshomaru released Kagome and placed his mask back in place. "Indeed."

-sSs-

Yes, Sesshomaru was slightly out of character at the end, but remember, in this story, he is already in love with Kagome, plus he hasn't seen her in almost fifty years. I feel like he would open up to her more, at least in secret, than he would anybody else. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

 **Attention: I need someone who is good at making riddles and doesn't mind learning about the story before it is written. I love solving riddles but writing them is an entirely different thing. So, if you are interested in helping me, send me a message and we can discuss this problem. If multiple people send me messages, I will use the ones I like best. Credit will also be given where credit is due. Thank you. I kind of need one quickly.**

Shout outs:

DarkAngel8605: I'm glad you liked this story and I thank you for your review.

Akimi Youngblood: Yes they have finally met, but not all is good. You will see as they story progresses.

Redrake323: I think it's cool that one of my chapters could give you or anyone goosebumps. I never thought I would get that reaction out of anyone. I might have to come up with a different idea than using riddles, or sit for hours trying to think up some. Either way is going to suck.

Alucardgal: As you wish, you have received more. I hope this has satisfied you.

Slvrphoenx: Who doesn't Kagome save, but I felt that this was a good way to introduce them. I believe quite a few people will be surprised by who Yura has taken as a lover. It took me some time before I finally decided that this was the way I wanted to go with it, but now that I have I don't regret it.

Wren210: I'm glad you're hooked, that means I'll have your review throughout the story. I'm not the best at riddles, but if I sit down for hours at a time I can write one…however I need three and that is going to suck. But since no one can help me (Sad face) then I will do what I must do. Lol. Someone has already guessed the secret for Yura, and if you read the review above yours will figure out some of it. lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Returning to Edo

Kagome looked out at the village, watching as it grew in size with every step. She never thought she would be leaving her home. She had been here for a hundred years, watching over the descendants of her best friends, and now…now she was leaving it behind to fight a war that was built on ignorance.

She was sad to be saying goodbye to all that she had birthed and watch grow but she knew her duty now belonged to the demons, and so, with an accepting sigh, she pushed forward, entering the village with her apprentice and two daiyokai following behind her.

She knew it wouldn't be long before the aura of Sesshomaru was felt and all would be rushing out to search for the being that was so powerful. It was something she would have to get used to again, and she really wasn't looking forward to it.

As expected, the villagers all came out of their huts, surprised to see the miko they knew with a tall demon and a younger version of himself. They weren't sure whether they should be afraid or just go about their lives as normal.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome threw up a ball of reiki, gaining the attention of all in the village as it exploded high above their heads, showering down on them like a light rain. Daichi was surprised her reiki didn't hurt, but his father remained impassive as ever.

"Listen to my words for they will only be spoken once." Kagome announced, her voice loud and steady. "I will no longer be your miko. Yura will now be who you turn to in your time of need. She has been trained well and will do her job efficiently."

"Lady Kagome!" A little voice yelled, making Kagome's heart hurt. Yumi came running out of the crowd, her little cheeks covered in tears. Her arms were outstretched and Kagome bent, pulling the child to her.

"Please don't leave?" Yumi begged, hiding her face in the elder miko's shoulder.

"I must, Yumi. Your sister will be here to continue training you." Kagome soothed, realizing that it wasn't helping as the young girl began to cry harder and clutched on to Kagome's robes and hair.

"Don't leave me!" Yumi screamed, her high-pitched voice causing the two demons to flinch slightly.

"Listen to me, Yumi. There is danger coming to these lands, and I can help to stop it. I am needed and can't turn my back to them." Kagome stated, her voice soft but holding a note of finality in it that Yumi picked up on.

"Take me with you!" Yumi continued, not willing to give up just yet.

"It will be too dangerous for you. I promise this won't be the last time you see me." Kagome whispered, hugging the girl to her again. When Yumi finally nodded, Kagome stood and turned to the rest of the crowd. Quite a few people held tears on their cheeks and Sesshomaru realized just how much she would be missed.

"I never expected a human to be able to handle a situation like this. It's like she was made to lead." Daichi said softly to his father.

"She is no ordinary human." Sesshomaru replied, hating the way Kagome smelled of saddened acceptance.

"I know she's strong, but can she really help us in this war?" Daichi asked, looking back to the human woman who was once again speaking to her village and reassuring them of their safety.

"She will be a great asset. She has seen what will befall us if we were to fail. Her insight will be needed, as well as her strength." Sesshomaru answered, beginning to walk behind his miko as she made her way to her hut.

"Can she fight?" Daichi inquired, curious as to just how strong Kagome was. A deep chuckle escaped his father then, sending an eerie chill down his spine.

"More than you can know, Son. She may be kind, but she is dangerous. Lethal even." Sesshomaru stated, a wicked grin growing on his face that had a few villagers backing away in fear.

"Sesshomaru, will you stop scaring them?" Kagome called, not even looking behind her, and instantly, the smile fell from Sesshomaru's face.

"Do not order this one, Miko. I am your alpha." Sesshomaru replied, causing Daichi's feet to falter.

"Wait, she's pack?" He asked, looking between the miko and his father.

"I'm sure, by now, his scent marking has vanished, but yes, he took me into his pack." Kagome answered, holding the matting to her hut open so all three of her guests could enter.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Daichi mumbled, glaring at the female when she laughed.

"You think this is weird? Just wait until you meet your uncle." Kagome giggled, grabbing a second quiver of bows and placing them on her shoulder.

"Uncle? I have an uncle?!"

"Really, Sesshomaru? Do you still hate InuYasha?" Kagome asked, walking around her hut and grabbing a few items she was going to need.

"'Hate' is a strong word." Sesshomaru replied, glaring at the miko's back for even mentioning the half-breed in front of his son. He inwardly sighed, wondering how many more of his secrets were going to become exposed.

"Well, you better get over whatever your feelings are for him. You know, just as well as I, that we will need his strength and the strength of the Tessaiga." Kagome replied, smirking slightly at Sesshomaru's growl.

"This Sesshomaru is strong enough. We do not need the hanyou." Sesshomaru replied, sitting himself down in the chair he had always sat in before his life went to hell.

"Really…? You're going to let your arrogance get in the way of the war we are about to fight?" Kagome scoffed, walking past him.

She stopped suddenly when a large, clawed hand wrapped around her wrist and she looked at the slightly angry daiyokai. Sighing, she set her items on the table, removed her wrist from his hand, and placed both of hers on the sides of his face.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not saying you're weak. I know how strong you are and would never insult you in such a way. I just think we need every advantage we can get, including your brother." Kagome whispered.

Daichi was floored. He watched as his father placed a large hand over Kagome's and his eyes softened more than he had ever seen before. How was it this little woman could bring out so much more of his father in one day than he has seen in his entire lifetime?

"Perhaps you are correct. We will search for the fool." Sesshomaru replied, shocking Daichi even further.

He seriously felt like he was dreaming and wasn't sure how to react, seeing his father being…nice. He grew up with a killer for a sire, and now, his entire view was being destroyed. He vowed to find out exactly what was going on because there was no way he could let go of this until his curiosity was satisfied.

"Good. I have no idea where he is though." Kagome chuckled, pulling away from Sesshomaru and returning to her task.

"We will smell his stench long before we see him." Sesshomaru insulted, ignoring the glare from his miko. A sudden thought popped into his head, and he looked towards his female, noticing that she was not carrying the most important thing.

"Miko, where is your tea?" He asked, lifting his nose to the air and smelling for it.

"I'm going to leave it. I can't exactly carry it with me." She answered, surprised when Sesshomaru was suddenly standing before her, the box of her tea in his hand.

"You will take the tea." He ordered, narrowing his eyes as she shook her head.

"You would rather I leave behind something important to carry tea?" She accused, already knowing the answer. Sesshomaru was spoiled and had always loved her tea.

"Indeed, Miko. You will do as you're told." Sesshomaru demanded.

"As if. If you want the tea so bad, then you will carry it." Kagome threw back, walking past the lord and out of her hut. "I believe I have everything I need."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth before following the female, slamming the tea into his son's chest as he passed by. Daichi absentmindedly took the box and stood frozen for a few moments. Kagome just denied his father…and did not die.

 _I do believe hell has frozen over…_

Daichi looked towards Yura who was just as shocked as he was. She may not know Sesshomaru on a personal level, but she had heard stories of the cold lord, and everything Kagome just did should have ended in her death.

Shaking his head clear of the shock, he raced out of the hut, almost running into his father. He had expected that they were long gone by now, but Kagome was still saying her goodbyes. Many people of her village were asking for hugs and wishing her well on her journey.

He could see his father tense every time a male embraced Kagome and Daichi wondered why. It wasn't as if they were together or anything. He knew his father wouldn't take another while he was mated. If he did, the honor of him, his mate, and the one he took would be gone. So then, what the hell was going on?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kagome said her final goodbye to Yura, turned, and began walking away. Daichi could smell the silent tears of the miko as they followed behind her, giving her the space she needed at the moment.

Which was another surprise in itself. Normally, as alpha, Sesshomaru would be in the front, but he was holding back, trying to give the miko time to accept that her life was changing more than she ever thought it would.

Sesshomaru couldn't help cursing his mother once again. If he had taken Kagome the way he wanted before, she would have had a good reason to leave her home. Him. Sure, she would have cried, but she would have gained something in return.

As it was now, she was leaving everything behind to go fight in a war she really didn't need to be a part of. Once again, she was forgoing what she wanted in order to do what others needed. It was this heart that had drawn him to her, and he hated seeing that pure heart hurting.

"Lady Kagome?" Daichi asked, walking up towards the miko cautiously. She turned and smiled to the mini-Sesshomaru.

"I'll be fine, Daichi. I simply hate goodbyes." She responded, patting his cheek before wiping her face and turning to Sesshomaru.

"So, Great and Mighty Lord," she teased "where do we head to first?"

"We wander, Miko. What we search for will come to us soon enough." He answered, glaring at her for her jest.

"Of course. How could I have ever forgotten how dogs like to go with the wind?" Kagome laughed, letting out a high-pitched squeal when a dimmed, green whip connected with her backside.

"Cease your jokes, Kagome, or this one will be forced to take you over his knee." Sesshomaru said, not stopping as he walked past a stunned miko whose mouth was dropped as she rubbed her backside.

It took a few moments but she finally got her train of thought back. "Knowing you, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Indeed, Miko, so do not tempt me."

Kagome sputtered before running to catch up with him. Meanwhile, Daichi was frozen once again, his arms limp in front of him and his mouth dropped so far, it almost reached the ground.

In a matter of a single day, his entire world was turned upside down. First, his father was gentle, then nice and…dare he even think it, a hentai. Once again shaking his head and clearing his mind, he caught up with his two companions and prayed that he would get a break from all of these surprises. His young mind couldn't handle it.

-sSs-

I wonder how long it will take for Daichi to realize just what is going on between his father and the miko. As stated before, in this story, Sesshomaru will have a side to him that others aren't used to which is why Daichi is acting the way he is every time his father and the miko interact. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Reddrake323: Sesshomaru will be more open with Kagome, but he will also begin to close up again as others join the group.

LoveInTheBattleField: I plan on keeping it coming, and thank you for the review.

Slvrphoenx: I had originally picked someone else, but after a few flaws had been pointed out, I decided against it. Yura's love will be a new character. If I used any of the old ones, it would have ruined the plans I have for Yura.

DarkAngel8605: No, he won't play match maker. He believes his father deserves happiness, but Daichi and everyone else believe the same thing as Sesshomaru. If he takes Kagome, it would bring dishonor to them all… that last line kinda sounds like Mulan.

Pikanet128: Daichi will be full of observations for some time. Lol. At least until he figures out what is going on. Lol. That soft side won't last for much longer, at least not when others begin to join the group. Your review on chapter 4: I added the .knock down everyone with your aura' part as a way to show just how strong Kagome already is, she will become stronger. But she also hides it. I didn't even realize you could search google for stories like this. That's pretty cool.

Wren210: I feel like most of your questions have been answered in our pm conversation. Lol. The only thing I think needed to be pointed out is, yes Sesshomaru is touchy feely at the moment. But don't worry, it will come back and bite him in the ass. It goes along with the plans I have for him. I did say that noble feeling were cold towards there young, but I have also said that Sess mate will be different than what all thought. You know I don't mind your questions. Lol.

Akimi Youngblood: Yes, for now. That will soon change and he will be back to his normal self.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Demanding Your Happiness

"I smell rain." Kagome announced, looking up at the sky and noting how it was beginning to darken. After walking for hours, this was the last thing she wanted.

"You can smell it?" Daichi asked, actually surprised. He didn't think human noses could pick up on things like that.

"I may be a human, but that doesn't mean my nose doesn't work." Kagome scoffed, turning her attention to the ground as she walked. Sometimes demons really aggravated her.

"We noticed the smell hours ago." Sesshomaru cut in. The tiny sparks that suddenly popped off around the miko were worth the slight burn of her reiki. He loved firing up the miko, and he looked for any chance he could.

"Not everyone is as perfect as the great Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome replied dryly, the sarcasm thick in the air.

"Do not forget it, Miko." Sesshomaru replied, making a flabbergasted Kagome's steps falter.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sesshomaru. I didn't realize your head could get any bigger." Kagome retorted, fighting hard to keep the smile from her face.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned towards the miko who swallowed deeply. Ever so slowly, he walked towards her, approaching his prey. He enjoyed teasing the miko just as much as she enjoyed aggravating him.

He was just about to reply when the most delightful scent hit his nostrils. His hands fisted and his claws bit into his skin. His eyes closed slowly and he breathed in deeply, savoring the very musky scent that he thought he would never smell again.

Kagome's arousal.

Apparently, she liked the idea of being his prey, and that thought had him enforcing his formidable control to keep certain parts of his anatomy asleep and not jumping for the chance to invade the very miko he wanted.

He opened his eyes once again and took in the sight of the flushed miko. Her darkened cheeks, her dilated pupils, the way she swallowed; it all screamed to him and he struggled, not that he would ever admit it.

Once again, he found himself cursing his mother and mate. He would soon have his revenge….and his miko.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, it was as if the clouds had noticed their dilemma and interrupted the only way they knew how, releasing all of the water they had soaked up. It didn't start as a drizzle that then worked its way into a downpour.

No, that would be too easy.

Instead, the clouds drenched the three beings in the forest and Kagome found herself looking up to the sky, glaring at the atmosphere as if it had decided to do this on purpose. In a matter of moments, all three were soaked to the bone and Kagome sighed.

"Well, it looks like we need to find shelter quicker than we thought." Daichi interrupted, looking from his father to the woman that confused him more than anything.

"Indeed."

Kagome looked from father to son, noting that, even while saturated, they still appeared perfect. Inwardly, she pictured herself attempting to imperfect the demons and she couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips.

Sesshomaru noticed this smile and wondered exactly what she was thinking about. His curious nature was making him want to question it, but his instincts were telling him it was best to leave it alone. So, he listened to his instincts. They had never led him astray before, and they wouldn't now.

Turning from the female, he lifted his nose and began to sift through the scents that filed in. Ignoring the lingering traces of Kagome's arousal, he filtered through the smells, locating what he was searching for before beginning to walk again, Kagome and Daichi following behind him.

It took no time before they were standing in front of a cave, Sesshomaru silently ordering with his hand that they were to stay there while he entered. Slowly, he made his way in, leaving the sight of his companions.

As always, Kagome felt a tiny bit of fear when she could no longer see him, and she chastised herself. She knew that Sesshomaru could take care of himself, and nothing could take him down, not even herself, but that didn't mean she wouldn't always worry about his safety.

She even found herself growing to like the miniature Sesshomaru, Daichi. He was well raised, polite, and respectful. Just as strong as his sire but, fortunately, much more laid back than his father. She could really see herself beginning to care for the child, even if he was birthed by a female that got what she so desperately wanted.

She would have to continue to push those thoughts away. She had no right feeling upset or jealous because Sesshomaru would never be hers. He never was, and she would just have to accept that, no matter how hard it was.

"The cave is safe." Sesshomaru announced, returning from the shadows.

Both Daichi and Kagome joined him in the dry space, and the miko was very thankful for that. Now, she just had to find a way to dry her clothing without showing all she had to offer to the males. After a hundred years, her modesty had lessened slightly, but she still didn't parade what made her a woman to just anyone.

She looked around and shivered as the chill of the shade drifted over her soaked skin. She needed to make a fire, and quick. The last thing she needed was to catch a cold while they were about to go to war.

Luckily, something had once used the cave as its home and had left behind a bedding made out of twigs. They were nice and dry and would catch fire quickly. She instantly went to work on creating warmth for everyone and the silence surrounding her didn't bother her at all.

It didn't take long before the fire was started, and she was thankful for the warmth it put off, but she knew only one of the problems was solved. She still needed to find some food for everyone, but hunting in this weather was impossible. Plus, she was still soaking wet and needed to find a way to dry her clothing.

"Miko, you will undress." Sesshomaru called out, his baritone voice echoing around the cave.

Kagome blushed immediately, and her eyes widened as she looked towards the lord who was looking at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

"Um…what?" She squeaked.

"You will remove your wet clothing." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Do you really expect me to walk around naked?" She asked, seriously praying that wouldn't be his answer.

He didn't reply. Instead, his boa suddenly began to shake furiously, showering Kagome and Daichi in even more water. After a slight glare, Kagome was surprised to see the fur fluffy-looking, and very much dry.

"You will cover yourself with moko-moko." He announced.

After a brief hesitation, Kagome finally nodded. She motioned for the males to turn around and when they obliged, she began to disrobe quickly. When she was completely bare, she huffed, embarrassment shading most of her body.

Sesshomaru didn't move, but his boa left his shoulder and wrapped around her, covering every part of her. She shuddered at the sudden warmth, marveling at how soft it was, and she couldn't help but sigh as the youki in his pelt began to caress her skin, instantly calming her.

She yelped when the pelt suddenly picked her up and sat her down beside the fire, warming her even further, and she relaxed fully, knowing the boa wouldn't let her fall. It wasn't until her stomach growled so loudly that even she heard it that she tensed.

She looked up to the demons in front of her and met both of their eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize for your needs, Kagome. As your alpha, it is my duty to provide you with all that you require." Sesshomaru responded before turning and leaving the cave without another word.

It was silent for a few minutes before Daichi couldn't stand it anymore. "Seriously, you have to tell me what is going on between you and Dad. I have never seen him act like this."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Kagome replied truthfully. "I don't get any special treatment from him. We are just former allies, turned friends. At least, until he stopped coming around. I have no idea where we stand now."

"How did he treat you before?" Daichi asked, wondering why his father would ever stop seeing this woman. He didn't know much of what happened, but he knew enough. Apparently, the female didn't age, and it had been almost half a century since his father last laid eyes on the woman.

"The same as now. It's almost as if he never left, like he's pretending that he never hurt us, but he did, and that's not just going to go away."

"Us?" He was confused. He didn't know of anyone else that his father was close to. Then again, he hadn't known of Kagome, either.

Kagome looked at him and noticed that he really didn't know about Rin. Why hadn't Sesshomaru spoken of her? She was his daughter. Was he, once again, ashamed of having a human around, or was he still grieving?

"If your father didn't tell you, it is not my place to say." Kagome answered with a small sigh.

"Why did he stop going to see you?"

"He got mated and had a pup." Kagome answered truthfully, hoping that he didn't get offended. She wasn't trying to hurt his feelings but there was no point in lying. He would smell it. Covering her scent wouldn't help either because, the moment she did, he would notice and get suspicious.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking down to his still-burned wrist and beginning to pick at the scabs that had formed.

"It's not your fault, Daichi. I have no idea why Sesshomaru did what he did but his decisions were made. I'm not even angry at him. He chose his family which is what any honorable male should do. I just wish he would have told us so we didn't worry. Especially her." Kagome replied, looking up at the roof of the cave. She could see a few bugs beginning to come out as night settled in on them and she sighed again. She loved seeing the world but some parts of traveling weren't that great.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called, entering the cave dripping wet. Kagome instantly noticed his guarded look, and she knew he had heard their conversation. He held out his hand and presented her with a skinned rabbit. She nodded and thanked him before his eyes flashed with something she didn't recognize.

The truth was, he had heard their conversation, and a deep amount of guilt had settled in his stomach. He should have come and told his two females that he had taken a mate, but he didn't. He was a coward and couldn't face the female he wanted by his side.

So, he had stayed away until called for Rin's death.

Relieved that the miko liked and appreciated his kill, he shoved a stick through the body and placed it over the fire, allowing it to cook. He sat back against the cave wall, resting his elbow on his knee, deep in thought.

Hearing how badly he had hurt Kagome and Rin opened his eyes to what his actions had caused. He could never tell Rin just what she meant to him because she was gone. Forever out of his reach. This was something he would have to live with for the rest of his days.

The miko, while immune to time, was not immortal. She could still be killed and had the body of a human. Death could come easily to her. In the blink of an eye, he could lose this female just as he had, Rin.

This would not do.

Had she been his mate, she would never have to lift a finger again. While he knew she wouldn't stay back and do nothing, she would have an army to fight for her…protect her. It was with this thought that he came to a decision.

He would court the miko in secret, make her fall in love with him. She already desired him as a female should a male so he was one step closer to what he wanted. He couldn't very well come out and say what he was doing, Kagome would reject him immediately. She wasn't the type of female to do such a thing with a mated male.

Which is why he felt a small bit of hope when she had accepted his offered kill. By doing so, she had acknowledged that he could provide for her as a mate, and so began the courting process. From this moment forward, he would be her caretaker in all that she needed.

He only had one problem.

His son.

He knew Daichi knew what courting was and how it was done. He had to approach his son and make sure he didn't tell the miko what was happening. Sesshomaru had no plans to take the miko while mated and bring dishonor to all three of them.

He just wanted to be one step ahead of the game. He would continue to search for a way to remove himself from the female currently by his side without ruining their reputations. Then, when a solution was found, his miko would already be ready for him, and he wouldn't have to waste more time swooning her.

He was a patient being, except for when it came to this situation. He wanted his miko and, for almost fifty years, he had been denied his happiness. From this moment forward, that wouldn't happen. The miko was his, and soon enough, all would know it. It was time for him to demand his happiness.

-sSs-

I wonder how Kagome is going to feel about this when she finds out. Will she be flattered, or angry? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. It will be a bit before she finds out though. So far, each chapter has been on the same timeline. One right after the other. But from this moment forward, each chapter could skip a few days or weeks. It will be mentioned how long it is and nothing important will be missed. I did it this way because these first few chapters are setting up the rest of the story. Now that it is, I can begin to get to all of the good stuff. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Wren210: That side will not last for long. Eventually it will come back, but it's really not proper for Sesshomaru to be doing what he is, and he will learn that the hard way. I haven't quite decided how InuYasha will react yet. I keep thinking that maybe he would be a bit more mature about it, it has been a hundred years after all, but that also just doesn't seem like InuYasha. As far as Sesshomaru acting this way in front of Daichi, remember in chapter two, Sesshomaru said that he raised his son to have a good relationship with him. Meaning he trust his son just as much as he trust Kagome. He just had no reason to act this way before.

Redrake323: The soft side won't last long before he gets back to being the serious daiyokai he is known for. You won't have two much longer to wait. Basically when InuYasha comes in he will begin to pull away again.

Slvvrphoenx: Eventually Daichi gets used to it. His poor mind just can't handle any more surprises. InuYasha will come in in a few chapters.

Wolfgirl09: I understand people not being able to review, and as long as I get a couple I am happy. I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far though.

DarkAngel8605: For now, Daichi will be used to all of the surprising actions of his father, but he will still be curious about it, at least until he figures it out. This playfulness between Sesshomaru and Kagome won't last very long at all. Bad things have to happen after all.

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Forming a Plan

Daichi walked behind his father, watching as he walked behind the miko. He had no idea why his father wasn't in the front of his pack as he normally would be, and every time he thought he had it figured out, his theory was somehow proven wrong.

At first, he thought it was because Kagome stunk, but a quick sniff told him that wasn't true. She smelled like black cherries, with a hint of power mixed in, so her scent couldn't be the problem. Plus, walking behind her would make him smell her more.

He then thought that maybe she was walking too fast for him, but quickly squashed that thought. His father was Lord Sesshomaru, and nobody could outdo him, not even the very miko that was making his father act as if he was a totally different person.

So what the hell could be causing his father to walk in the middle of the pack and not in the front? He should be leading, not following.

He picked up his pace slightly and began to walk alongside his father, looking from his point of view and still finding nothing. Sneaking a quick glance to his sire's face, Daichi followed the adult male's line of sight and just about choked in realization.

His father was staring at Kagome's ass. As Daichi looked, he could admit he understood why. Even with the miko garbs, the plump round rump swayed perfectly with each step she took. Her hips almost seemed to have been born with a natural rhythm.

Before long, he was slightly panting and wondering if, perhaps, he could convince the miko to see him as more than a pup. However, that thought was quickly knocked out of his mind as his father's hand met with the back of his head, sending him to the ground roughly.

"You will cease those thoughts this instant, Boy. I do not wish to smell such a thing from you, directed in the direction you chose." Sesshomaru snarled, standing over a slightly stunned Daichi.

It took only moments before Daichi snapped back. "You first, Pops."

A whip to his stomach was his reply and he held himself, groaning, silently cursing his father for being a hentai, but not allowing him to be one as well. That was when a thought hit him. If he had chosen a different female, would his father have acted the same way…or was it just Kagome?

He would test it and get his answer at the next available chance.

"Sesshomaru, stop it this instant!" Kagome screeched, marching up to the lord who turned his attention to Kagome.

"He was thinking of things he should not have been." Sesshomaru stated, making Daichi blush. Of course his father would punish him further by embarrassing him. Why did he have a good relationship with his father again?

"So you can read his mind now?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot quickly.

"No, however, I can smell his thoughts. His arousal was strong in the air and this one did not wish to smell such a thing." Sesshomaru argued, inwardly smirking at the miko's blush. His son was already redder than he had ever seen him before, and he wondered just how red he could make him go. After all, he would not allow anyone to even _think_ of his miko in such a way, and it was time his son learned that.

"He's a growing boy, Sesshomaru. He is going to have thoughts like that." Kagome defended, holding out a hand to Daichi who was still on the ground. He took it, and she was in the middle of helping him up when Sesshomaru's words literally made her drop the poor boy right back on the ground.

"Thoughts about you, Miko."

"Hey! You were doing the same thing! That's–" Daichi got no further as a green whip connected with his stomach again.

Kagome blushed deeper and backed away from both males. "Well then, I will ask _both_ of you to not do that. If you do, don't voice it." She started before looking towards Daichi. "First, I'm too old for you. Second, if you wish to think of stuff like that, with someone else, hide your scent so your father doesn't know."

She then turned her attention to the lord who was very cleverly hiding his embarrassment that his son caused. "You have a mate…so maybe you should think of her…instead of me. I'm sure she's prettier anyway, and she's a demon."

At that, Kagome turned and walked away, her gait stiff now and nowhere near as appealing. Sesshomaru looked down to his son, anger in his eyes. Nothing else was said. Nothing needed to be.

Sesshomaru was pissed. Once again, his mate was interfering in his plans, and he cursed the female he was forced to bed. Hearing Kagome say that she didn't amount to the female back at his shiro very nearly sent him over the edge.

He wanted to grab his miko, take her away, and show her just what he thought of her appearance and body. To him, she was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. In truth, to even be able to perform and sire his son, he had been forced to think of the woman in front of him, picturing that it was her he was mounting instead of the other female.

He really needed to think of a way to break off his mating without bringing about dishonor. This entire situation was no longer working for him, and his son was not helping. He still very much needed to have a talk with Daichi, and explain his secret courting, or his plans would be ruined.

Kagome was stuck in thought just as much as Sesshomaru, only hers were a tad bit darker when concerning herself. For a moment, she had let herself get carried away when Daichi said Sesshomaru had been looking at her, and the way Sesshomaru shut his son up proved it.

Her mind had eventually caught up and she was forced to remember that she was currently the only female around. Had another demoness been present, or his mate, he wouldn't even spare her a glance, and that hurt more than she realized.

She knew that he had been forced into his mating, but that had been almost fifty years ago. The proof of his attraction to that female was evident in the younger version of Sesshomaru walking with them. She wasn't stupid enough to think that Sesshomaru would ever be attracted to her.

Most likely, he would always want his mate, and there was nothing she could do. She wouldn't be a homewrecker and ruin something she had no part of. The only option she had was to push away her heart once again and begin thinking on the upcoming war.

They needed a plan, and that was far more important than her pitiful thoughts.

"How are we going to fight this war?" She asked, masking her voice so no one would know how she was feeling.

"The West has an army." Daichi replied.

"Not big enough. Your army will be a help, but you have to remember, you will need at least five demons to take out one miko or monk. One-on-one isn't going to work in this situation. One wrong move and your army will be purified." Kagome countered, running her hands along a blooming flower as she walked past it.

"There are a few demon villages in the West. This Sesshomaru can request the able-bodied to join the war. The North and South will join at my request as well. However, this one doesn't get along well with the East." Sesshomaru cut in, still angry about before.

"I have the East covered. Kouga is a dear friend of mine. He actually visited a few years back with Ayame and his pups. I can get him to join in _if_ you behave." Kagome admitted.

Sesshomaru had to force himself to keep his growl away. The entire reason he didn't get along with Kouga was because of the miko. The wolf had wanted what was his, and he would not allow any competition to come near her. This would have to be a later discussion though.

"Do you have any human villages in your lands?" Kagome asked, not noticing Sesshomaru's anger.

"Indeed."

"I think we should include them in the war. Holy powers won't affect them so they can be an asset." Kagome offered, tensing slightly at Sesshomaru's scoff. She knew he would be against her idea.

"And how do you propose this Sesshomaru get not only my army, but the North and South to allow _humans_ to fight in a _demon_ war?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"By proving you aren't the arrogant human-hating demon everyone thinks you are." Kagome snapped. "All you have to do is convince the demons that having humans fight will help their chances. Tell them the truth, that if your pride continues to get in your way, you will lose."

"Are you implying this to the demon race, or perhaps just me?" Sesshomaru asked, not liking the tone the miko was using.

"Take it however you will, Sesshomaru. I'm just a filthy human so my opinion doesn't really matter, right?"

"You will act your age, not throw a tantrum as if a pup." Sesshomaru ordered, his own anger getting the best of him. Daichi just backed away, not wanting to get in the middle of this, for he knew it was about to get bad.

Kagome froze mid-step, her rage very evident to the males following her. She slowly turned, and Sesshomaru was slightly surprised by the fire in the miko's eyes. A deadly fire directed towards him.

"Listen here, _Lord_ Sesshomaru. I have, once again, been uprooted from my home, throwing away everything that I have worked for, all to help out someone else. I am a miko about to go against her own kind, to protect yours. I think I damn well can throw a tantrum if I damn well please!" Kagome exploded, her face slightly red.

Before she could say anything else, Sesshomaru's clawed hand was wrapped around her throat, surprisingly gentle. His face was only an inch or so from hers, and she could feel his breath over her lips. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He was simply proving his dominance.

"You will do well not to raise your voice towards me." He growled lowly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sesshomaru. I have _never_ been afraid of you." Kagome replied, noticing how his grip loosened on her neck as his eyes bore into hers.

"I am trying to help you and your kind. Do not act as if I'm merely just a human speaking on things she shouldn't. I may not be a yokai, or even the strongest person out there, but I have seen the future. I am the most _qualified_ person on this subject." She continued, backing away from the lord, anger still in her eyes. "Have you ever thought that it is these prejudiced thoughts on demons versus humans that the war is even _occurring_? Had any of you stopped looking at _what_ the other is instead of _who_ they are, it's quite possible none of this would be happening. So yes, I am suggesting that humans and demons work together to better the world. Believe me, Sesshomaru, you don't want to see the future I come from because that world is dying."

At the end of her little speech, all was silent. Even the nature around her was letting her words sink in, and sink in they did. Sesshomaru couldn't argue with her because she was correct. He had no idea what the future held…and she did. She would be the best one to fight against what was coming, and he needed to remember that.

Her ideas may seem impossible, or even foolish, but they may just work. And that is what is important. Not his pride or anyone else's. It was time for all yokai to set aside their biased opinions on humans, and vice versa.

"This one will do as you say. Somehow, I will convince all other lords to make their own lands see that we…need…humans in this war. However, being human yourself, it will be your job to get them to see that we do not deserve the treatment we receive either." Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, looking away from Kagome.

"Good. Our plan is formed. For now, we build an army. One both yokai and human, then we fight and create a better future. One where we can all get along." Kagome said, standing tall in front of her lord.

Daichi just stood back, watching the entire scene. He could see that Kagome really had made his father think, and he was surprised….again. Not many people could make the Lord of the West change his views, and in one simple speech, Kagome had.

He knew that, with this female, the future really would change, and for the better. He just had no idea exactly who this female was…or _what_ she was.

-sSs-

Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise. It can't be perfect all the time during war so it's only natural that they would disagree on a few things. Daichi is starting to get an idea that his father may just hold this miko closer than he thought, and in the next chapter, he will figure out just how much. We will also be introduced to one of the old characters that we haven't seen, though I won't say who. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: That playfulness won't last for much longer at all. In about three chapters you will see why. This story is going to have a lot of angst in it after all. I always do make moko-moko a part of Sesshomaru. After all, even in the anime it is a part of him. It bleeds and moves to his will.

Slvrphoenx: Him demanding his happiness won't last for long at all. It will be ripped away from him, just like everything else had been. Eventually Sesshomaru will speak on Rin, but not for some time.

Pikanet128: I received both of your reviews, so you don't have to worry. Lol. Sesshomaru and Daichi will talk in the next chapter, but it will be uneventful for the most part. Later they will talk again and it will be in more depth.

Wren210: In about three chapters Kagome finds out what's going on. Your right about your assumption, of course. I have decided that InuYasha has grown a bit, but he will still be the foul mouth, short tempered hanyou that we all know and love. He will still want to protect Kagome, but as a best friend nothing more. Eventually we will hear more of Daichi's thoughts on the whole thing but, it will be a bit.

I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Realizations and Old Friends

Daichi scanned the village, looking for his target. He had a theory that he needed to test out, and if he didn't act quickly, he would lose his chance to do so. Finally, he spotted a young and pretty demoness standing outside her hut.

He approached her, glad that his father had suggested they stay at the inn the yokai village provided. They had spent the night with a very tense atmosphere. The fight between Kagome and his father still hung in the air, and they were both too stubborn to do anything about it.

It was now morning, and they were preparing to leave, so it was now or never for his little experiment. When he was standing before the female, she smiled widely at him, recognizing him for who he was.

That always annoyed him. Everyone wanted him as a friend, or more, because he was the heir to the West, and she was no different. He leaned against the hut, starting a conversation with her. He had to force all thoughts away and just focus on her chest which she conveniently pushed out for his viewing.

While he may not have been truly interested in her, he _was_ male and young. It didn't take long before his body began to react to the sight before him. He let his scent out, much to the female's delight. Just as he hoped, his father walked past him, along with the miko, heading towards their destination.

He didn't even receive a glance from his father, and Daichi had no doubt that he could smell his arousal. The females across the way could smell it and he frowned as he went deep into thought.

So, his father didn't care if he lusted after a random female, as long as it wasn't Kagome. He turned from the young demoness in front of him and walked away, leaving her wondering what she had done wrong. After all, he didn't even say one word to her.

He watched as his father stayed in step with the female of their pack, and he couldn't figure it out. What was up with Kagome? Why was his sire so protective over her?

It had to be more than just being allies because he had seen his father with allies before, female ones to boot. No, _this_ female was special. He just couldn't figure out in what way. His curiosity was spiked, and it would be until he finally received some answers.

He jumped slightly when his father called to him, announcing their departure, and once again, he was following behind the adults, lost in thought. He continued to watch them for some time, studying the way his father acted around Kagome.

It was all the same. Making sure she was comfortable. Providing her with food and shelter. All things an alpha male does for his alpha female. If Daichi didn't know any better, he would think that his father was courting the female.

But he couldn't be. He already had a mate, and taking another while mated was considered blasphemy. His father would never do such a thing. So, there had to be another answer.

It wasn't until later that night that the truth was thrust in front of him. They had settled and made camp for the evening and Kagome announced that she was going to go and bathe. What caught Daichi off guard was the look full of sheer longing and love his father sent the miko as she walked away towards the spring.

The realization that his father was in love slammed into him so hard, he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. He never thought his sire could even carry those kinds of emotions, but it was occurring to him that perhaps this was why.

 _He knew the miko before my mother and I came along. Could it be that he had fallen in love with her some time ago? But that wouldn't explain why Father took Mother as his mate. Was this why he was so cold? He wanted a love that he couldn't have so he pushed away his heart from everyone except me._

It was in that instant that Daichi felt sorry for his father. He could only imagine how painful it was to walk beside the one you love and not be able to say anything. He couldn't keep himself from looking towards his father, and he gulped slightly as he met the gaze of an angry demon.

Sesshomaru had been wishing he could join his miko during her bath when his son's gasp forced him from his thoughts. He turned to see a very stunned Daichi looking at the ground as if he had just had a sudden realization.

It wasn't until his son met his eyes that he understood just w _hat_ that realization was. His son had pity in his eyes, and Sesshomaru cursed himself for letting his mask fall. The last thing he wanted was pity, not when he planned on correcting this whole mess.

"You will not look at me like that, nor will you speak of what you now know." Sesshomaru ordered.

"The way you treat her…you're courting her, aren't you? In secret?" Daichi asked, surprised at his father's nod. He didn't really expect an answer. However… "You can't take another mate, Dad."

"This one knows." Sesshomaru replied softly. He turned his head to look up towards the starlit sky and sighed. This talk with his son had come sooner than he had expected. "I do not plan on remaining attached to the female who birthed you for much longer. I am courting the miko now to hasten the mating to her I plan on having."

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? Do you even know how to break a mating without taking another?"

"A long time ago, Kagome…she desired this one, just as I did, her, and still do, now. I am no fool and know her feelings are long gone. However, it is my goal to bring them back through this courting, and I do not fail. As for your mother…this one has yet to think of a solution, but I can assure you, I will." Sesshomaru answered before looking back to his son. "How is it that you feel about this discovery?"

"Like I don't really even know you. I knew that you kept yourself guarded, I just never knew why. You have been in love with her since before I was even born, haven't you?" Daichi asked, already knowing the answer.

Sesshomaru reached into his haori and pulled out the courting necklace he had made. He held it out to Daichi who took it and looked it over in wonder.

It was clear to the pup that his father had the piece of jewelry for many years. It was also clear that it had seen a lot of use. The carvings of the moon and large dog were beginning to get worn down from age.

"I had that created when I decided to take Kagome as a mate. This one never got the chance to give it to her though. It has remained with me ever since. To answer your question, yes, I had fallen for her before I even met the female I now call mate." Sesshomaru replied.

Before Daichi could ask another question, Kagome came back into the clearing. The boy quickly put the necklace into his haori, hiding it from the miko who was now sitting down. He would have to give it back to his father later.

Taking a look at his sire, he realized that was not an option. In truth, his father looked as if he was going to have some sort of breakdown. His hand was buried into his haori, searching for something that wasn't there, and his aura seemed to be in a panic.

Daichi stood and stretched, gaining the attention of both the miko and his father. He announced that he needed to go and relieve himself quickly and, at Kagome's nod, he began walking off. As he stepped by his father, he conveniently dropped the necklace behind Sesshomaru's back.

He could only feel the breeze of his father's arm moving to grab said necklace before he was walking from camp to pretend to relieve himself. He was surprised by just how much his father calmed by having that thing back in his possession.

Unknown to the males, Kagome had seen the entire exchange. She didn't know what had Sesshomaru upset as he was, but she _had_ noticed Daichi's lie and the way he had passed something to his father. Sesshomaru had moved so quickly that her human eyes didn't see it, but the fluttering of his hair settling back into place told her what had happened.

They were hiding something from her, and that hurt. She thought she was trusted enough not to keep secrets, but she was wrong. And the moment that thought crossed her mind, she pushed it away, reminding herself that she wasn't even family. If they wanted to keep secrets, they could…and there was nothing she could do.

Once again, she was having to remind herself that she didn't belong to Sesshomaru, and never would.

Kagome stopped walking suddenly, the two males behind her giving her curious looks. She raised up a hand, asking them to be quiet while she pushed out her aura, nudging against another.

The aura she found poked back in shock and confusion, but it was there none the less, and it was one she would never forget. A smile formed on her face then and she turned back to the males behind her.

"I suggest you cover your ears now." She warned before turning back around. She took in a deep breath and yelled out the one word Sesshomaru and Daichi had not been expecting.

"SIT!"

Her answer was a giant thud and muffled cursing. Before Daichi could even ask what was happening, his father and the miko were gone, heading towards the thud, and he was left, confused, before he finally ran to catch up with them.

InuYasha had just been sitting peacefully in a tree when he had felt the miko's aura pushing against his. At first, he had thought it was some kind of trick. She should have long been dead by now. After all, she was only human.

All thoughts of a trick were thrown out the window when the word he hated most was shouted loud enough to make his ears flatten against his head, all before he was slammed from the tree and into the ground, creating a crater he had hoped never to be in again.

When the spell finally lifted, he looked up to see his bastard brother and the very miko he had loved standing before him, both carrying amused smirks. He stood up, cursing and rubbing the dirt from his fire-rat robe before he crossed his arms and glared at the miko.

"Why ain't you dead, Wench?"

"Wow, InuYasha, it's been almost a hundred years since we last saw each other, and that's the response I get?" Kagome countered playfully just as Daichi showed up. InuYasha noticed him and couldn't deny that the runt belonged to his brother, but…

"Please tell me the little bastard doesn't belong to you?" InuYasha asked, looking between Daichi and Kagome.

"No, Sesshomaru has a mate back at his palace."

"Damn, and here I hoped he would never reproduce." InuYasha mumbled before he found himself back on the ground from simultaneously being sat and hit by a green whip to the chest.

When he pushed himself back up, he suddenly found his arms full of miko, and he let desire get the best of him. He wrapped his arms around her and sniffed, taking in her scent. It was much the same as he remembered, only slightly different.

Before, she smelled like black cherries, but now, she also held a hint of power. A low, subsonic growl was heard, and he looked up to see his brother glaring at him. It was clear Kagome couldn't hear the bastard's growl so he ignored it and continued holding on until she pulled back.

"You never answered my question, Wench." InuYasha started, folding his hands into his robe.

"I did, a long time ago. Remember Kaguya?" She started, waiting for the hanyou's nod and flinch at the memory of her taking an arrow for him. "Well, remember how she told me I was immune to time? We should have listened a bit more."

"If I had known, I would have come to visit. Why are you here?" He asked, looking at the three now standing before him. His brother finally spoke, and InuYasha wished he didn't have to hear his voice.

"War is among us. A group of monks and mikos are attempting to annihilate yokai."

At that, InuYasha turned towards Kagome, silently asker her a question that she knew he would ask.

"Yes, InuYasha. I believe this is why there are no demons in the future. We have come to ask you for help." Kagome answered, looking back at Sesshomaru who reluctantly nodded.

"As if I would turn down a good fight! It's been a while!" InuYasha shouted, getting a tad bit too jumpy for Sesshomaru's taste.

"Be careful, Daichi. The half-breed is easily excitable and tends to cause more harm than good." Sesshomaru told his son, turning away from a sputtering InuYasha and walking back in the direction they had been heading before they were deterred.

Kagome just shook her head and followed behind the three males as InuYasha antagonized his brother and Daichi laughed. With these three, she wondered if she would ever have a dull moment again.

The moment InuYasha was, once again, met with a whip, and his yell echoed around them, she knew the answer to her own question. No.

-sSs-

Yay! InuYasha is back. He and Sesshomaru will get along…somewhat. They will still fight like brothers, but they won't try to kill each other. I have plans for InuYasha that I am kind of excited about. But of course you will just have to wait and see what happens. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for your review, I will do my best to keep it coming.

Redrake323: Of course, but he could never lay a hand on kagome. And Kagome always had fight in her, even in the anime.

Pikanet128: Isn't that how it always is. I tell my husband all the time that I wear the pants in the relationship. His comeback is to always call me a bitch. Lol.

Wren210: I agree, everyone has fights in their life, it's all about how you get through them. I never thought of gibbs when I typed that but now I really want to watch ncis. Lol. Kagome's life with the males will just keep getting worse from here. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Secret Meetings and a Calling

Yura sat in her hut, silently missing Lady Kagome. It had been a few weeks since the elder miko departed, and now, Yura was learning firsthand how to be a miko that the village deserved. She never realized just how much running around a miko did. It was tiring.

But she loved it.

A little noise brought her out of her musings and she looked down at her younger sister. Yura currently had her grinding up herbs and making them into a paste. The smile on her sister's face told her that Yumi would enjoy being a miko just as much as Yura did.

"Yumi, I'm going out to collect some more herbs." Yura informed, standing from her position. She got the smallest of nods from her concentrating sister and, with a smile, she turned and left the hut.

It was dark out and most of the village was already asleep. She knew that her sister would fall victim to that same sleep as well before she returned. After all, Yura would be gone for a few hours. What she was about to do wouldn't be quick.

She always felt bad when she did this, felt as if she was betraying her village and the Kami. But her heart craved what she was about to do, and sometimes, you just can't fight your heart.

She entered the forest, looking around to be sure she wasn't being followed before taking off at a dead run. She wanted to be there as quickly as possible. It had been some time after all.

When she reached the Goshinboku, she stopped and looked up at the scar on its trunk. She had asked Lady Kagome what had happened to the tree and was told that, a long time ago, a powerful half-demon had fallen in love with a miko but an evil hanyou wasn't happy about that and had tricked the couple.

The miko, thinking that her male had betrayed her, had pinned the half-demon to the tree for fifty years. It wasn't until then that another miko came and released him. Yura had assumed that the new miko and half-demon would have gotten together, but to her dismay, she was wrong.

Kagome told her that they had tried, but due to circumstances of the past, they decided they were better off as friends. While the ending was sad, Yura told herself that, if the tale was true, she was sure they found their happiness.

The story Kagome told her hit home. It was wrong for mikos to even look at a male in any way other than professional. But, as Lady Kagome told that story, it had lit up a small amount of hope in her chest. Maybe it wasn't so looked down upon as she had thought.

After all, she wanted her cake…and to eat it, too.

That thought had Yura's mind traveling in a different direction, back to just a few months ago. She had attempted to get honey from the bees and was running for her life through the woods…and failing miserably.

Just as she had run past the god tree, a blast of fire was shot out from it, killing almost all of the bees, and any who survived flew away, terrified. Ignoring her pain, Yura had looked up into molten orange-and-red eyes, glaring a bit as they had laughed with amusement.

"Return to your village and see to your wounds. I don't waste my fire often, and I would rather you not die from the poison." A masculine voice had called out, holding just as much amusement as the eyes did.

Yura didn't say anything. She couldn't. So, she had turned and run towards Kagome. After the paste had been spread across her skin, she had returned to the tree to thank the person, but he was gone. She had sat there for a few hours before finally giving up and going home.

It was a week later that she had somehow ended up in the same predicament only, this time, she was being chased by a bird. She had been trying to get into a tree to collect some berries when, out of nowhere, a bird had begun to attack her.

She had been running for her life, once again, when the male had jumped out of the tree, this time catching the bird in his hand and watching as it struggled to get free. He had slowly turned his eyes towards the stunned human, and Yura gulped.

He was a demon.

Yet, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He carried the same eyes of the male who had helped her with the bees and, even now, they carried amusement. She had taken her time scanning her eyes over him, and she found she liked what she saw.

He had blonde hair that carried red streaks in it. It was long and braided, folded over his shoulder and stopping just below his chest. His ears were pointed elven ears, and she had the sudden urge to touch them. He was built, and she could see every bit of muscle on his arms and chest.

After all, he only wore a vest and that didn't do much to cover him. His hakamas hung dangerously low on his hips, and she swallowed again as her eyes lingered at the juncture of his hips. He was delicious.

The sound of him clearing his throat brought her back, but only for a moment as she zoned out again studying his face. He still had those molten orange-and-red eyes that she would never forget. His face was gorgeous, beautiful, and as masculine as you could get. Two small horns adorned his forehead and she stared at them for a moment before his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"It's not polite to stare, Human." He stated, making her jump slightly. His voice was deep, like liquid fire. The sound of the bird crying brought their attention back to it, and the demon released his hand, letting the creature fly away.

"You didn't kill it." Yura observed with shock, watching as he turned his eyes towards her.

"No, did you wish me to?" He asked as he leaned back against the tree.

"No, but you're a demon…don't you like to kill?" She countered and immediately regretted it as he scoffed and jumped into the tree, once again hidden from her eyes.

"I would not kill needlessly. She was simply protecting her nest and didn't deserve death. You should watch your surroundings more. Run along, Human." Ghosted back and, at first, she had stood there, staring up into the tree as she _felt_ his eyes boring into her. But, eventually, she had turned and left.

However, she hadn't stayed gone for long. In fact, that very same day, she had gone back. She wasn't even sure if he was there, but she hadn't waited to find out before blurting out an apology. She truly had felt bad. Kagome always taught her not to judge people before she knew them, and Yura was taking it one step further and applying it to demons.

Now, though, she realized that Kagome had meant demons as well. Yura wondered what Kagome would have thought about her secret, or if she would have even thought it needed to be a secret.

Knowing Kagome as Yura did now, she doubted it.

After she had apologized, he had jumped out of the tree and they had talked. _Actually_ talked, ignoring what they were and learning _who_ they were instead. It didn't take long at all before the two fell in love, and now, they had bi-weekly meetings that she wished happened more often.

"Yura." The deep voice rang out, making her smile.

"Shakaku." She replied.

Angel of fire. His name was perfect for him.

"You are early." He stated, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and she could feel his horns gently rubbing against her forehead.

"I was worried about you. There are monks and mikos going after demons." Yura began before explaining the encounter she had with Kagome, Daichi, and the lord. Shakaku was silent for all of it, the only sign that he was listening was the tightening of his arms.

"I won't leave this village again. Those fools will return, and I want you protected." He declared, turning her in his arms so he could look into her violet eyes.

"But you won't be safe. They can feel your aura." She argued, then glared at him as he laughed.

"Love, have you not known me for months? Not once have I released my aura. If I can keep it hidden from you, I can keep it hidden from all." He teased, kissing the creases in her forehead and smoothing them away. "I will be fine, just as you will be fine. After all, according to your tale, the Shikon Miko and the Lord of the West are now working together. Nothing can bring them down."

"I hope you're right, Shakaku. I don't want anything to happen to the demons, but more importantly," she paused to place a hand on his cheek, and for a moment, she envied the fire elemental. He would never grow cold. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

His reply was a scorching kiss.

"Oi, Wench! Where's the runt?" InuYasha asked, walking beside Kagome. He looked down at her shocked face when she suddenly stopped walking.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Shippo is strong and we can use him in the battle!" She exclaimed while digging in her robes and pulling out a small green leaf with a face of triumph.

She kissed the leaf gently and held it in the air, waiting on the next gust of wind. The moment the breeze floated past, she released the leaf and watched as it spiraled upward and, eventually, out of sight.

When finished, she turned a smile back to the group and noticed the looks she was receiving. "What?"

"Um, what was up with the leaf?" Daichi asked, pointing towards the sky.

"Oh, I was calling my son. It has been a while since I last saw him. I wonder how strong he has grown now. Last I saw, he had five tails." Kagome said absentmindedly as she began to walk away.

She didn't notice the looks the brothers shared, or the shivers that went down their spines. It was rare for a kitsune to grow past two tails, and now, she was dropping the bombshell that, some time ago, he had five. Just how strong would he be now?

-sSs-

A kitsune was currently in the middle of a dance with an oni. His twin katanas moved so quickly, even his own demon eyes were having trouble keeping up with them. It was a good thing he trusted his own body.

He jumped up in the air just as the oni's fist slammed into the ground. His paws landed on the rough flesh and he took off at a run, using the oni's arm as a bridge to his target. When he reached the demon's shoulder, he made one last jump.

He pooled his youki into his katanas and held them out above his head before jumping towards the demon's face. In one swift, downward movement, his blades cut the yokai's head in half, causing blood to gush out in waves.

Grabbing a hold of a greasy and tangled lock, Shippo smiled mischievously as they both began the quick descent to the earth. With a loud thud, the oni fell for the last time, and Shippo walked away unscathed.

Villagers ran to him and began thanking him for his kind deed. He waved it off and used his fox fire to melt the carcass of the demon before bowing to the village head and continuing on his way. It was time to help the next village.

He only made it two steps before a leaf fluttered in his face and his hand snapped out and grabbed it. He looked down at the green foliage and frowned. It had been about ten years since he last saw his mother since his traveling took him all over the world. Even so, he knew she would never call him unless she absolutely needed him.

"Momma." He whispered, his eight tails swishing with the thought of seeing the woman who raised him. Using a claw, he pushed a tiny bit of youki into the leaf and watched as it grew to be about the same size as Kagura's feather had once been.

He jumped on and sat back, knowing he was about to embark on a new adventure. "Take me to her."

In a flash, the leaf took off and he laid back, watching the sky pass him by. He was being called, and he couldn't hold back the smile at the thought of being reunited with the only family he had left. If only he realized just how much family he would be seeing.

-sSs-

Yay! Shippo. It will be a chapter or two before he is reunited with his mother, and you will find out why later. He is really strong in this story but, of course, not as strong as Sesshomaru. I'd say he would be pretty even with InuYasha at the moment. Yura and Shakaku will play a BIG part in this war as their story unfolds. You'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

LazuriteSix: InuYasha left a year after Kagome returned from the future, so he has been gone for almost 100 years. Sesshomaru stuck around with Kagome and them for almost fifty years after InuYasha. By time he decided to leave Rin was already old. I didn't really focus on how Daichi got captured, because it didn't really matter. It was more important that he did, and that Kagome saved him. Daichi is still considered a kid. He may be fifty years old, but he is still just a pup, so not as strong as Sesshomaru. In the next chapter you will see what happens, but he doesn't continue with the courting. He has to put an end to it.

Kidnapped by a Demon: I'm not sure how she will survive, but she's strong and will make it through. It also gets worse from here for her.

Redrake323: Nope, never a dull moment, and it's just going to continue to get worse from here.

Wren210: Yes, Shippo will be joining the group, he will be in very soon actually. Ur idea, will happen quite often. After all, Shippo has a lot of pay back for InuYasha treatment.

Pikanet128: She and InuYasha will remain close, but only as friends. There will already be enough angst in future chapters from what I have planned I didn't want to add even more.

Slvrphoenx: I'm glad you liked what I have done so far. Daichi just wants his father to be happy so he will accept Kagome. And of course there will always be bickering between the brothers.

I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Interfering Brothers and Promises

InuYasha sat across the fire, watching Kagome. She was beautiful. She always had been. When he had realized that she wasn't happy with him…it killed him. He had wanted to grab ahold of her, latch on, and never let go.

However, he knew that her inability to let him in was his fault. His indecisiveness had driven a wedge between them, a wedge never to be removed. He couldn't be angry at her because she tried. He could tell, and that hurt him even more.

She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't. She could forgive what he did with Kikyou, but she could never forget. So, he did what he felt he needed to. He let her go. He ignored how he felt, how his heart broke into two, and he did what was best for her.

For a split moment, when he first realized the wench was still alive, he had thought about trying to win her affections again. That is until he saw the way she looked at his brother…and the way his brother looked at her.

While the situation was different, it was similar to how it was before. Sesshomaru didn't want to be mated, but he was forced into it. Either way, Kagome was, once again, being left behind…and having to watch it all.

His heart went out to the female for it seemed she just couldn't catch a break. He wasn't sure what all went on in the miko's life after he left nearly a hundred years ago but the love shared between her and his brother was there, and neither could grab it.

However, his brother was in the wrong. While Sesshomaru may not think InuYasha knew anything about yokai courting rights…he did. And he knew exactly what Sesshomaru was doing.

InuYasha has no plans to get in between his brother and long-ago love, but Sesshomaru was going about this the wrong way. He knew Kagome, and she would never allow him to do something like this.

Sesshomaru was, for once, letting his emotions get the best of him, even if he didn't realize it. To Kagome, Sesshomaru's actions would be cheating, and she would never be the other woman, simply because she knows how it feels.

 _Keh. I put her second to Kikyou so many times, and now, Sesshomaru wants to put his mate second. Kagome will never forget that feeling, and she would never wish for it to happen to anyone else…especially_ because _of her._

He needed to tell her. If this continued and Sesshomaru's mate found out about it before Kagome, she would feel miserable. Even if she didn't know, Kagome's heart was just too kind for something like this.

Sesshomaru may take his actions as betrayal but, in truth, telling _her_ would also help _him._ If Kagome found out about it quick enough, she could tell Sesshomaru to back off and no harm done. If his mate found out…

He wouldn't let it come to that. While InuYasha wasn't particularly fond of his brother, he would rather her go to Sesshomaru than anyone else. He knew his brother enough to know that he would never betray her. She would be safe and well cared for.

That was all he could ask of her at this point.

He just wanted her to be happy. The truth was, he would be happy as long as she was. Even if it was with someone else.

No, he wouldn't go out of his way to get them together. Meddling was what ruined his relationship with Kagome in the first place. He would, however, make sure that nothing got in between them.

Once Sesshomaru got rid of his mate, what happens, happens.

That's all there is to it. Now, he just needed to break the news to Kagome.

"Hey, Wench." He called, watching as she looked at him from speaking with Daichi. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

He didn't give her a chance to reply, nor did he look at his brother. He knew she would follow so he continued walking until they were far enough that the ice prick and lookalike couldn't hear them.

"What is it, InuYasha?" She asked, her voice sending shivers down his spine. How he wished he hadn't fucked up all those years ago.

"First things first. Put up a barrier. I ain't stupid, and I know the bastard is out there." He ordered, crossing his arms and hiding his hands in the large sleeves of his haori.

He felt the flare of her reiki, the way it tingled against his skin. It didn't hurt at all, and that was one thing he had always been amazed about. She was a miko, natural enemy against demons, yet, if she chose, her reiki wouldn't hurt even the smallest yokai.

"Okay, it's up. But why do you want to hide from your brother?" She whispered, her eyes betraying her curiosity.

"Do you know how demons court?" He started, waiting for the shake of her head for him to continue. "When males find a female they wish to take as a mate, they become affectionate, more so than normal. They feel they have to be as close to them as possible. They also become overprotective in every sense of the word. First, they will present a kill. This kill is the start of a courtship and goes to show that he can provide for his female. If she accepts, then the courtship begins."

He knew the moment she began to catch on. It didn't take her long at all, and he assumed it was because of how old she was. Before, she would have been naïve and he would have needed to spell it out for her.

Taking in her pale and knowing face, he continued. "They make sure their wellbeing is taken care of, making sure they are warm and have a comfortable and safe place to sleep. Basically, anything she needs is taken care of….and only by him."

"He can't!" She finally shouted, shaking her head furiously.

"He can. He shouldn't, but he can…and he has." He countered, grabbing the sides of her face to keep her from shaking it off. He looked deep into her blue eyes and could see the pain there. It was a good thing he was doing this now.

"Why? I don't understand!" She cried out.

"He loves you. I don't think I've ever seen the ice prick look at someone the way he looks at you." InuYasha explained. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I do know what I see."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but a knocking on her barrier interrupted her. InuYasha and she both turned their heads to see Daichi looking through the pink barrier. Immediately, InuYasha released her face and she opened the barrier enough to let Daichi in before closing it again.

"What is it, Runt?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm not stupid, and neither is Father. He's furious with you." Daishi answered, glaring at InuYasha before he turned to Kagome. "He sent me to answer questions."

"You know?" Kagome whispered.

"Yea, but not at first. When you saved me, I had no idea you and Father even knew each other. But I guessed it before _he_ came along." He answered, glancing towards InuYasha who just rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what you can." Kagome asked, her hand lifting to rest over her heart.

"I don't know all of the details, and in truth, Father won't tell anybody at this point. He left camp the moment you put up your barrier, and I don't know when he will be back." Daichi stated before plopping on the ground and sitting uncomfortably. He had been worried this would happen to his father. He just wished he had been wrong. "Father fell in love with you before I was born. Something happened and he was forced to take my mother instead."

"That long?" InuYasha asked, actually surprised.

Daichi let out a sad laugh before answering. "Yea. If Dad had his way, Lady Kagome would be my mother."

"Why did he do this courting bullshit?" InuYasha asked, ignoring yet another glare.

"Because his plan was to find some way to break off the mating with my mother. When he did, he didn't want to waste more time by having to court Lady Kagome so he decided to start now."

He almost slipped and told them about the necklace, but he felt his father would want to keep that a secret for a bit longer. After all, he had held on to it for fifty years. He wouldn't want to give it up now.

"Which way did he go?" Kagome questioned and began walking in the direction Daichi pointed.

"He might not be around anywhere." Daichi called, standing up and beginning to follow her. He only stopped when InuYasha grabbed his arm and her voice ghosted back to him.

"He will find me."

"Why did you do this? Why couldn't you have just left it alone?" Daichi asked, turning on his uncle who was still holding his arm.

"Believe it or not, I'm helping him." InuYasha replied. Once he knew he had the kid's attention, he released him and folded his arms.

"Helping? How is this, in any way, helping?" Daichi snapped.

"The fucking ice prince isn't thinking of the consequences. I know Kagome, and she would have never agreed to this courting shit. To her, your father is still being dishonest to his mate, and she ain't cool with that. Now, imagine how the wench would have reacted if your mother found out about it before she did." InuYasha replied, making Daichi blink in thought.

He may not know Kagome that well, but what he has seen screamed of her kind heart. He couldn't deny InuYasha's words and his anger was beginning to subside the more he thought about it.

"If Mom had found out first, Kagome would have felt horrible. Most likely, nothing between her and Father could have happened after that." Daichi whispered, beginning to understand.

"Now you're getting it, Runt. What I did, while shitty, probably just helped them in the long run."

"You better be right because, if you're wrong, I'm going to beat you into the ground." Daichi threatened, pointing towards the hanyou who just laughed.

"Good luck, Runt. If Big Frosty couldn't do it, what makes you think Little Frosty could?" InuYasha scoffed, jumping from the kid who scowled.

"I'm not frosty like Dad!" Daichi yelled, then seriously prayed that his father hadn't heard him say that. With the mood he was in, he may just lose his life.

Kagome continued walking through the woods. She hated to admit it but she was lost. For a few minutes now, she had been walking in circles, and she was beginning to become aggravated. By now, she thought Sesshomaru would have come to her, but she was beginning to think that she had been wrong.

He was hiding his youki so she couldn't track him and looking on the ground was pointless. He was probably jumping from tree to tree to stay hidden. She knew he was there though. He may not come to her, but he was too protective to just leave her be. And if what InuYasha and Daichi said was true…

She stopped immediately, fisted her hands, and threw her head back with an exasperated groan. Stomping her foot, she looked back up again and glared out into the shadows.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru! I know you're out there! I'm lost and need you to find my way back!" She said to the darkness, hoping that would work to get him out.

There was nothing, and she had to admit that hurt. She wanted some kind of confirmation from him. She needed to know the truth, otherwise her heart would end up broken. The last thing she needed was to think that he loved her when he really didn't.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome turned and began to try and find her way back again. Her arms were hugged tightly to her chest and, as much as she fought it, she couldn't keep a single tear from falling from her eye to her cheek.

She very nearly fell back with a shriek when Sesshomaru was suddenly standing before her. If he hadn't reached out to catch her, she would have. Lucky for him, he stopped her descent or she would have had something to yell at him for.

"Miko, you should not be out here alone." He stated, his tone cold and guarded.

"I'm not alone. You're with me." She argued. Instantly, his hand released her elbow and he took a step back. She just took a step forward, not letting him get away. She needed to say this. "Is it true?"

Nothing. He said nothing. At least until she looked into his eyes and saw the answer. He was screaming it, but silently. His golden eyes seemed to be molten gold. They swirled with his emotions and she had never seen anything more beautiful.

The tears she had been holding back fell freely now, and she wiped them away roughly before looking down. Now that she knew, there was something else that needed to be said, and she would say it.

What she hadn't been expecting was for Sesshomaru to grab her chin and force her to look up at him. When her eyes met his, he moved his hand to her cheek, cupping it while his thumb brushed away her tears.

"Sesshomaru. The courting, affection, and everything else has to stop. It's not right, or fair, to your mate." Kagome said softly. His thumb stopped moving but he didn't remove his hand.

"This one never wanted to mate that female." He replied.

Kagome grabbed his hand in hers while pushing her cheek into it. She smiled slightly before looking back up to him. "I know, Sesshomaru. I don't know what happened to make you take her, and I'm not asking. You'll tell me when you're ready. But there is something you must know."

She took a deep breath and looked at the ground for a moment. Telling this male how she felt without actually saying the words was hard. It was nerve-wracking and she could only hope that he would understand her.

"There will be no more affection, no more looks, no more silent promises, nothing like that. It's not fair to your mate. But, I can make you this one promise. If the time comes that you are no longer mated, and you still wish it, I will not deny you." She started, laughing slightly when his eyes widened just a fraction. "You won't even need to court me. I will be yours, no questions asked."

How she just wanted to scream 'I love you,' but she knew she shouldn't. Saying those words would be too painful for both of them. For now, this would be the last altercation like this that they would have. She would make sure of that.

"I will hold you to that promise, Kagome." He rumbled, his voice much deeper than she had ever heard it. She held his gaze a second longer before nodding and pulling away from his hand. He let it fall limply to his side and, just like that, the moment was over.

"Come on, we need to return to your son and brother." Kagome whispered before turning and walking away.

"You are going the wrong way, Miko."

Kagome blushed before turning on her heel and stomping past the smirking daiyokai. She couldn't believe that she basically poured her heart out to the demon of her dreams, then went and made a mistake like that.

 _Ugh! Sometimes_ I'm _the baka, not InuYasha._

-sSs-

While it may seem as if the two have everything worked out, they have no idea just how hard it will be, to know that they both love each other and can do nothing about it. This is when the story begins to get angsty. They constantly have to fight against their wants to keep from doing something stupid. The question is, can they? You'll just have to wait and find out.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: After a hundred years, he could only grow. Beside they will need all the help they can get soon enough. Lol.

Slvrphoenx: It will be a bit of a reunion. Lol. Shippo is a prankster after all. I always imagined that he would follow in his mother's footprints. She basically raised him after all.

Kidnapped by a Demon: A few more people will continue to come into the story, some old, others new. It will continue to get more interesting.

Wren210: Eventually we will find out more about Yura and Shakaku, but they will play a part. A little bit about the part of tricksters would make him nervous, but for the most part, in this story, kitsunes don't normally have as many tails.

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dream or Premonition

"Hello!" Kagome yelled out, her hands cupping her mouth.

Her voice just echoed around her and she crossed her arms, her hands rubbing against her skin to fight off the sudden cold. She couldn't stop herself from hunkering down as she looked around her.

She had no idea where she was. The last she remembered, the group had been settling down for the night. They didn't need sleep but she did, and they were kind enough to help her with that. InuYasha didn't dare complain with Sesshomaru around, and that was always nice.

However, that was the last thing on her mind as she looked around her. She was standing in a shallow pond…or lake. She couldn't really tell. It went on for miles as far as she could see, which wasn't far.

Other than the dead trees that were scattered throughout the water, there was fog rolling over the surface. The place was eerie, and it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She didn't like this place at all.

She took a hesitant step forward, ignoring the way her hakama sucked up the muddy water. When she was sure the ground was flat, she continued on, calling out for anybody. There was no answer, and that was when she realized something.

There was no sound at all.

She should be hearing the splashing of water as she walked. Perhaps some birds or other wildlife. But not even the wind blew. Only her voice was heard, and she quickly stopped speaking. It seemed even a whisper was too much.

She continued walking, looking around at her surrounding and wishing that, with whatever was going on, she would be saved. With that thought, she yelled out for Sesshomaru, and was disappointed when nobody came.

Desperation getting the best of her, she yelled for InuYasha, then Daichi. When, once again, she went unanswered, she began to run. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to find a way out of there.

She only stopped when she tripped over a root and fell into the water. It was deeper than she thought it was and, when she pushed herself up, she realized that what she tripped over wasn't a root.

It was a skeleton.

A worm-like fish chose that moment to swim out of the eye socket of the skull and back into its open mouth. Kagome pushed herself up with a scream and, when she looked around again, she swore she saw people…or _something_ running to hide in the shadows.

She wasn't alone.

With this realization, she got to her feet and began running again, trying to find some way out of the dark abyss she had fallen into. Finally, she spotted land not too far off and she pushed her legs as fast as they could go.

Just before she reached the edge, she was pulled underwater by something, and she tried to scream. Unfortunately, her mouth just filled with the foul-tasting liquid and she looked around frantically.

Bodies among bodies were piled below the surface, and if she hadn't been underwater, she would have been crying. She had never seen so many skeletons before and, as she took a closer look at them, she realized they were all demons.

The burning in her lungs was increasing and she knew that, if she couldn't get to the surface of the abnormally, suddenly very deep water, she was done for. She looked down at her leg, trying to see what had pulled her under and, to her surprise, nothing was there.

Thinking she was free, she began to swim upwards, but to her dismay, she realized that she couldn't. She could still feel something on her foot, only, it was invisible. She tried kicking at it but just ended up kicking herself instead.

And then, all of a sudden, her energy was gone. Her lungs were on fire, and she knew she could fight no more. When she closed her eyes to accept her fate, she felt a whooshing go past her and, shocked, she opened her eyes.

The moment she did, she was on the ground, dry as could be. She was now kneeling on the softest grass she had ever felt. The birds sang, the sun shined, and a light breeze brushed against her face. At the thought of a breeze, she opened her mouth and gulped in the deepest amount of air she could.

When she had settled her lungs and heart, she stood from her hands and knees and looked around once again. This time, she was much happier with what she saw. Behind her was a pond and, looking at the now-blooming and full trees, she guessed that it was the very same pond she had just been in.

The water was perfectly clear and fish jumped from it, breathing in the clean, soft air before splashing back into their home. Ducks and geese floated and honked, nibbling at their feathers and shaking their wings to get comfortable.

A rustling in the bushes near her caught her attention and she looked that way just to see a few rabbit yokai run from them. They ran right past another yokai that caught her off guard.

The snake yokai, normally one to kill and hunt just for the pleasure of it, continued to slither past the furry creatures. His yellow, slitted eyes caught hers, and she stiffened for a moment. She expected the need to defend herself, but she watched as he only turned and continued on his way.

It was then that she realized these lands were occupied by not only demons, but humans as well. Further down the trail, a village was ahead, and she could see the yokai and humans living peacefully together.

There were even hanyou running around, playing with both parts that made them who they were. She couldn't believe it. It was as if there was no hate in the world at all.

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. This time, she watched as the scene before her blurred, and she was suddenly left standing in the clearing that she had fallen asleep in. The only thing was, no one was there. There wasn't even evidence that they had made camp.

"The Shikon Miko, Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you." A deep voice called out. It was the deepest she had ever heard which surprised her, considering Sesshomaru.

She whipped around and gasped at who was standing before her. Long silver hair tied in a topknot. Golden eyes. One magenta stripe along each cheek. She had only seen this figure once, and she had never thought she would see him again…unless…

"Inu no Taisho." She paused to swallow. "Am I dead?"

His booming laugh filled the area around her and she relaxed. Surely, if he was laughing at a time like this, she couldn't be among the dead.

"No, Child. The Kami have sent me to speak to you." He replied, smiling at her. The same smile InuYasha carried. One fang poked out over his lip and he looked almost gentle in that moment.

Then, what he said caught up to her. The Kami. The very gods that created all that she, and everyone else, was a part of sent someone to speak to her. Not only that, but they chose Inu no Taisho, someone she had never really met before. Sure, she saw him when Sounga had been sent to hell, but he had mostly spoken to his sons then, no one else.

"The Kami want to send me a message? Why?" She asked, beginning to wonder if this was a dream.

"This is no dream, Kagome." He replied, laughing when she stiffened. "Yes, I can read your mind. This is not the world you are used to, after all. This is a place where the living can speak to the dead. I chose the location, however, we are not really on the living world."

"To answer your spoken questions, I do not have all the answers for you. Or, I should say, I cannot give them to you. As the Kami have always been, they do not give answers but, instead, wish for their creation to grow on their own. I will tell you what you need, no more."

"Fine, I restate my earlier question then." Kagome countered, making the dog general laugh.

 _Seriously, I feel like calling him the dog general as an insult._

"You may call me Kenta."

"Stop that!" Kagome snapped, crossing her arms.

"You are an amusing human. I can see why my son has chosen you." Kenta smirked, enjoying poking the feisty woman. She was much like his beloved Izayoi.

"Which one." She huffed, and once again, his loud laughter echoed around them.

"Both. Though I will ease your heart. InuYasha will find love again. He just needs to be patient." Kenta offered.

Kagome relaxed and looked up at the very tall demon before her. He would never know it, or, well, he would, but his words helped her a lot. She had been worried about InuYasha, especially if Sesshomaru somehow found a way to get rid of his current mate.

"You're still avoiding my questions." She stated, narrowing her eyes on the male.

"Ever the observant one. I suppose I should begin to answer them." He teased before sighing. "I cannot say why the Kami have decided to speak to you. It is not my place, and you will have to learn it on your own. However, I can tell you what they wish to say."

And, just like that, Kagome was standing in water and surrounded by fog again. She shrieked and jumped for Kenta. She barely knew the male but she had no desire to go through a repeat of last time.

"Do not worry. You cannot be hurt." Kenta chuckled, grabbing her arms and steadying her. "Look around, Kagome. This is the first message. What you see is precisely nine-hundred-eighty-seven yeas, four minutes, and fifty-six seconds into the future, from the very moment you fell asleep."

"We go from the past, to the future I was born in then…to this?" She asked, horrified, as she looked around again.

"Indeed. The upcoming war is the turning point of time. The Kami allowed you to return to the era you now reside in as a second chance. If you fail with this war, time will flow, as it has, until the moment it reaches this." He warned, holding out his arms to gesture what he meant.

Kagome shivered and, just as she was going to speak, a screech of some kind cut her off, and she huddled into herself. She really didn't want to be here anymore. When that thought crossed her mind, she was, once again, transported to the second place she had visited and she relaxed immediately.

"What were those things back there?" She questioned, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Those were humans…at least, they used to be. Once demons were annihilated, the balance was thrown off. I guess you could say that humans….devolved. They are nothing but surviving animals, uneducated and relying strictly on instinct. Worse than what you would call Neanderthals. The Kami are showing you what could happen if you fail. I am telling you: _Do not fail_." Kenta explained, his voice deepening as he got to the end and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Then, what is this?" Kagome asked as a pair of butterflies caught her attention when they fluttered between her and Kenta.

"This is the new future you could bring to the world. While it may not be as technologically advanced, it is healthy. All life is loved, and hate hardly shows itself. The creatures of this future only kill when necessary for food, and they never do it for pleasure. Judgement does not exist, and the lifespan of all is matched. Of course, there is still sickness and disease. Death could always come from some animal or a yokai hunting. But if death were to be nonexistent then, eventually, the world would become overpopulated."

"This is as close to perfect the Kami can allow. You must know, Kagome, what you see before you can only be obtained by _you._ If you do what is required of you, this is the future you will bring to the world. A future that the Kami can be proud of."

"I understand, and I will try my best, but isn't that telling me why the Kami have sent me a message?" Kagome asked, taking in as much of the sight as she possibly could.

"Yes, and no. While you have been told _why_ you need to win the war, it is _how_ that must be kept a secret. You must learn it on your own, and in your own time. If you refuse to accept what it is that must be, you will fail this war." Kenta explained.

When Kagome's eyes went wide in fear, he tapped her nose gently with one clawed hand. "Do not worry. I have faith in you. You defeated Naraku and tore down the walls in both of my sons' hearts. You can do anything, including what is required of you."

It was then that echoed voices of three males shouting her name could be heard and she began to look around. Kenta's chuckle brought her face back to him and she noticed that he was beginning to fade.

"I have one last message, Little One, before I go. I had expected a tad bit more time, but it seems my sons and grandson are beginning to get frantic. Heed my words, for they are the first step to the knowledge you need." He warned as he continued fading.

She looked around as he disappeared and began to grow worried. He never got the chance to say anything. She could already feel the tug on her body and soul, indicating that she was leaving wherever she was, and she wanted to know what he needed to say. Just before she was pulled away, his voice ghosted back to her, soft and quiet like an echo on the breeze.

"To the being of the Kami, you go, a soul once courageous and wise, return to whence his father had gone, a crater made of the wind. For a being you need and seek, awaits your return and awakening."

"What do you mean?!" She shouted, utterly confused by his words.

She never received a reply.

All of a sudden, everything went dark and she felt herself being shaken. Her eyes snapped open, meeting three pairs of worried orbs. She quickly pushed them away and stood to her feet before running to the center of camp and staring up at the sky.

"That wasn't a damn warning, Kenta! How do you expect me to figure out what I need to when all you give me is a riddle?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her hands fisting by her sides.

Her reply was a gentle breeze that brushed across her skin and past her, over to the three males behind her. She could hear his chuckle and the surprise on the faces of the others told her they could, too. She sighed and turned to the males, knowing that she wasn't going to get a better answer.

"What the fuck, Wench? You wake us all up, screaming and crying! Then you're gasping for breath as if you can't breathe! To make matters worse, you calm down all of a sudden and won't wake up for any of us! Now you're screaming at someone named Kenta, and the wind is laughing at us! Explain, now!" InuYasha yelled, stomping up to Kagome. She could see the worry and confusion on his face and she sighed once again.

"This one would not mistake the feel of his sire. Explain what happened, Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes demanding. She was surprised to see just as much worry on his face as InuYasha's and the corner of her mouth twitched before she remembered what happened.

So, she explained, in detail. Every little moment, from the time she arrived to now, she spoke of, and it left all three males completely silent as they thought over what she said. She could see their gears turning and she knew that, soon, they would speak.

"I don't get it. What else are you supposed to learn?" InuYasha finally asked, plopping to the ground.

"Father despised riddles so this Sesshomaru believes those were words from the Kami." He added, a hand on his chin as he looked to the sky, deep in thought.

"Are we allowed to help?" Daichi asked hesitantly.

"Well, he never said you couldn't. I'm pretty sure, if they didn't want you to, they would stop you anyway. Why?" Kagome asked, drained even though she had just been asleep.

"Well, I know I wasn't there for the time of Naraku, but it's a written legend…and one of my favorite stories. Of course, Father kept anything about him out of it, but I remember all the rest. One line of the riddle stands out to me, and I think I know what it is speaking of…or perhaps where." Daichi explained.

"Well, get on with it, Runt!" InuYasha snapped.

""Return to whence his father had gone, a crater made of the wind."" Daichi repeated, pausing before continuing. "Miroku's father died because of his Wind Tunnel. I know none of you ever saw where Miroku was raised, but it was spoken of. When the Wind Tunnel took his father, it took the ground around him….leaving a crater made of wind."

The clearing was silent. All who were present were deep in thought, and no one could come up with anything to argue his point. What he spoke of made sense. The only question was, why? Why did they need to return to where Miroku's father died? A place they had never been?

InuYasha was the one who verbally asked the question, and was answered by Kagome with a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't really know, but I think it's what we should do. It's the only lead we have, and we need to take it."

"Son, do you know of the monk's sire's resting place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea, it's only about a week's walk from here. A few days if we run or fly." Daichi answered.

Kagome nodded her head and grabbed her bow. Without saying a word, she jumped on a startled InuYasha's back and waited patiently. When no one moved and, instead, just stared at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get going. The sun will be up soon and we can get a head start. There's no way I can go back to sleep right now anyway." She stated, squeezing her legs on InuYasha's ribs.

He growled lowly before jumping, making the miko squeak. He motioned for Daichi to lead the way and, just like that, they took off, not realizing that they were well on their way to taking the right first step to the future they all wanted.

-sSs-

I thought I would have trouble with this chapter, but I surprisingly didn't. I'm sure a bunch of you can guess what is going to happen next, and that's okay. You still won't be able to guess everything. Thank you, Wren210, for looking over my riddles and giving me pointers. I took your advice and I believe they turned out fairly well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's longer than usual which I think will make some of you happy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: This story is a continue action of the anime, and at the end of the anime they had a mutual understanding. They may not have liked each other but they held respect for one another. They will break it off, but it's not how anyone will expect and it's still a ways away.

Slvrphoenx: Sesshomaru knows Kagome just as well as InuYasha, but like InuYasha said, Sesshomaru was allowing his emotions to get in the way. InuYasha is trying to help them move along, not ruin what they may or may not have. I believe Shippo will show up in the next chapter.

DarkAngel8605: He didn't come in this chapter, but I believe he will come in in the next chapter.

Wren210: Yes, InuYasha will find a new love, but she has yet to be introduced. I have a few new people who are planned to come in soon. Yes we will be hearing from Riku and Miyu soon enough. I also already have another chapter typed that is focused on Yura and Shakaku. It will all start coming to place soon enough.

I do not own InuYasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Son and a Long Gone Friend

Sesshomaru ran alongside his son and InuYasha. It had been two days since Kagome had woken up screaming and, for the first time, he had felt fear. He hadn't had any idea what was going on with his miko, and he hadn't been able to help in any way.

Then, learning all that she had experienced just continued to beat down his ego. Knowing that he hadn't been there for her, even when she had called for him, had seriously wounded his pride. It didn't matter that he wouldn't have been able to go against the Kami.

He wanted to protect her.

From everything.

Now, she had this great responsibility on her shoulders, and while she seemed fine now, he knew, eventually, it would get to her. Sure, she could handle it, but that didn't mean he wanted her to pull her hair out in the process.

He liked her hair, and he wanted to run his fingers through it again… and he would.

Glancing towards the miko of his dreams, he regretted it instantly. Seeing her so close to his brother was doing mean things to him. He was having to hold back too much of himself to keep from ripping InuYasha to pieces, all for touching _his_ female.

He knew Kagome chose InuYasha because they needed to travel quickly. Also, if Sesshomaru had been the one to hold her, it would have caused too many problems. His control was slipping and he wasn't sure just how much longer it would last.

Before, it wasn't as hard because he didn't think she loved him in return, but now, he knows. And that knowledge just wouldn't leave him alone. His beast was always whining, trying to break free. It would send him dreams of mating the miko over and over again, always resulting in him waking up panting and wanting what he couldn't have. He was just glad he chose to sleep away from the camp. His brother's snores were, surprisingly, his saving grace. He would never hear the end of it if InuYasha or Daichi found out he woke in such a way, painfully hard and out of breath.

He could only imagine the blush flowing through Kagome's cheeks if she were to find out the indecent things his beast dreamed of doing to her. He smirked at that thought before scowling. His thoughts were leading to some unwanted growth and he needed to stop it quickly.

Luckily for him, InuYasha called to a halt. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome climbed from his back and ran into the bushes, hidden from sight, a blush on her cheeks the entire way. It appeared she needed to relieve herself.

"How much longer, Squirt?" InuYasha asked, stretching his back.

"A day, two at most if we run into trouble." Daichi answered.

Before anyone else could say anything, a giant transparent skeleton appeared before the three males, a loud screech roaring through the trees, hurting all of their ears.

Both Daichi and InuYasha screamed and jumped back, landing on their backsides, while Sesshomaru glared at the illusion. He knew who this magic belonged to, and he would have to scold the kit for trying to include him. As if he would fall for such a thing.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled, stomping out from the bushes.

"Hey, Momma. You called?" Shippo replied before dropping from his leaf and landing before a playfully-mad mother.

Forgetting about his little trick, she hugged his taller form to her and he complied. Seeing this male hugging his female did not bother Sesshomaru. He knew the kit would only see the miko as a mother, and because of this, he did not feel threatened.

"Shippo?" InuYasha sputtered, looking up at the kit with awe from his position on the ground.

"In the flesh. Kitsunes grow up, too, ya know. Though I do wonder if a certain inu hanyou has matured or not." Shippo teased, holding out his hands for the two males he had scared.

"Keh." InuYasha mumbled, grabbing his outstretched hand along with Daichi.

"Who are you?" Daichi asked, running behind the kitsune and beginning to count his tails. Shippo managed to pull his many tails away from him, just for his mother to grab ahold of them and begin counting as well. His shoulders sagged and he sighed. It seems he would never escape this.

" _Obviously_ , the name is Shippo. I'm Kagome's adopted son." Shippo answered, finally having enough and pulling his tails away from his mother.

"How many, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, just as curious but not willing to lower himself to actually count.

"Eight." She replied, looking just as surprised as the flash that flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You will do well in the upcoming war. It is good that you did not learn from this one's half-brother, for you would not have grown as you have." Sesshomaru stated, ignoring InuYasha's grumbling and threats.

"War?" Shippo repeated. He had no idea things were getting that bad around here.

"It will be explained as we travel." Sesshomaru ordered, turning from the group.

"Fucking prick." InuYasha mumbled before leaning down for Kagome.

"Mutt." Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome, watching the two, knew exactly how to get back at both brothers for acting so childishly, and she would enjoy every moment of it. She walked past InuYasha, who looked offended, and stood before her son.

"Can I ride with you on your leaf?" She asked, not missing the amusement in her son's eyes. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Of course, Momma." Shippo chuckled, grabbing his leaf again and calling it to size. He climbed on and let his mother sit in front of him.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Calling InuYasha, 'Mutt,' 'Hanyou,' or 'Half-breed' is kind of hypocritical, don't ya think? After all," she started in an innocent voice as Shippo rose to the skies, Daichi floating on his cloud beside them. "If I am to fulfill my promise, it is safe to assume that we would have children. Those children would be hanyous just as much as your brother is."

She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he stiffened. Knowing that her point had been made, she ordered for them to take off, and they did, leaving behind a frozen Sesshomaru.

Of course, he wasn't frozen because he had been called out. The moment the word 'children' left her mouth, his beast sent him images of a very swollen Kagome…and the two of them making the pups. He growled, cursing his beast, and forced himself to think of Jaken. It would not do to run or fly after the pack with a raging hard-on.

Finally, the growing group reached the place that housed Miroku's father's shrine. It was silent as they all looked down into the crater. Two monks' staffs were placed deep in the ground, and that puzzled the onlookers.

They expected one to be present, not two. This was a shrine for one being. It was also clear that no one had been around to care for it recently…or in many years. The grass had grown up to their knees and the temple just behind them had fallen.

Its roof was now the floor, and with one strong push, the thing would fall over. All of this was noticed by everyone…except Kagome. She was focused on something else, something no one could see.

Without a word, she stepped forward, ignoring the yells of the demons behind her as she fell into the crater. When they tried to reach her, she blocked them with her reiki, escaping their grasps. Something was calling to her, and she would not allow anyone to stop her.

Sesshomaru watched as his female refused his help once again and continued walking to the staffs. When she reached them, hesitantly, she reached out before wrapping her fingers around one and pulling it from the ground.

The moment she did, she was surrounded by a bright light, and Sesshomaru was forced to look away for a moment. When it faded, he saw that it had been replaced by a soft purple light and wind was being sucked in towards Kagome.

He heard InuYasha yell in fear and try to get to her, but he was, once again, blocked. It was then that Sesshomaru remembered what Miroku's Wind Tunnel had looked like and, as before, fear flooded his veins. Once again, he was useless and could do nothing to help the woman he wanted to call mate.

He could only watch as her eyes suddenly turned pure white, her hair blowing wildly around her face from the force of the winds. Her feet began to float from the ground, lifting higher and higher until they were all looking up at her.

The wind was strong enough now that the males were forced to brace themselves as they watched in silent horror. Shippo pointed at something and yelled, but Sesshomaru didn't hear a word. Not that he needed to. He had realized, just before the kitsune did, what was happening.

Part of her reiki was being sucked from inside of her and into the staff. All yokai and holy humans knew that if too much reiki was taken, it would equal death. Kagome's back arched and the amount of spiritual energy flowing from her tripled, and just like that, everyone was yelling and ramming themselves against the barrier.

InuYasha had pulled Tessaiga, and was even attempting to break the barrier with Red Tessaiga, but nothing worked. They could only watch as more and more of her reiki was stolen, and for a reason that they didn't even know.

What seemed like hours, but was actually mere minutes, passed and the wind began to die down. The reiki finally stopped flowing and Kagome began to slowly descend to the earth once more, the staff floating beside her.

When her feet touched the ground, an explosion of power flew out from her, sending all of the demons flying back, including Sesshomaru. They groaned as they pushed themselves up and ran to the crater that was no longer under a barrier but froze at what they saw.

Kagome was moaning and holding her head as she pushed herself up. But it wasn't her that had caught their attention. It was the male beside her that they were looking at. He was waking up in a similar fashion to Kagome, and when her eyes met his, her mouth literally dropped.

"Miroku?!" She questioned, unable to think of what just happened.

She jumped to her feet and instantly regretted it as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Sesshomaru was by her side instantly, holding her up as Shippo and InuYasha ran to the now-undead Miroku.

"How is it that I am alive once more?" He asked, looking around at the odd group before him.

"Hell if I know, Lecher, but you are. And it ain't that undead shit that Kikyou was. You're the real deal." InuYasha answered before turning to Kagome. "Start explaining, Wench."

"I don't know. The staff was calling me so I went to it. I don't remember what happened after that." She replied, not realizing that she was holding on to Sesshomaru, her hand resting over his heart above his armor. He wouldn't tell her either.

"If the Kami wanted him back, then he's here for a reason." Shippo surmised, not wanting to question what he shouldn't. Sure, he was curious, but this was the Kami they were talking about.

"The Kami? What is going on? How long have I been dead? Is Sango back as well?" Miroku shot off as Shippo and InuYasha jumped out of the crater, leaving Daichi to grab the monk's staff and follow, along with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Long story short: there is a war. The monks and mikos are trying to annihilate yokai. We are building an army to fight them. The Kami sent a message to Kagome, and apparently, she is supposed to change the future. Pops gave her some fucked up riddle that led to you…" InuYasha trailed off, thinking of what else to say when an evil thought crossed his mind. "Oh yea, Sesshomaru and Kagome fell in love, but they can't even be together because Sesshomaru mated a different bitch."

The low growl was a warning, but it just caused InuYasha and Shippo to laugh. Kagome, finally realizing the way she was leaning on Sesshomaru, instantly pulled away, causing the daiyokai to growl again. Daichi stayed silent, too awestruck at meeting one of his favorite heroes. Monk or not, no one could not admire that cursed hand of his.

Daichi could only imagine how many backsides he had been able to grope.

"Well, well, My Kagome. You forgot about the younger and went for the older. Is that what you consider upgrading?" Miroku teased, causing Shippo to let go of him so he could laugh.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled once he caught on, and he promptly dropped Miroku back on the ground. His plan had thoroughly backfired on him. "I'll go find some shelter for the night. There is no way I'm letting the two idiots travel with what they just went through."

Chuckles was all that was heard as a mumbling InuYasha disappeared. Well, all expect for a still-growling, and pouting, Sesshomaru. That was when the realization hit Kagome.

She was the only female…surrounded by five males.

She gulped.

-sSs-

Yay! Miroku is back. Now I get to write in some pervertedness. Lol. The next chapter will go on more about how Miroku feels to be back. After all, he was resting peacefully with his wife when he was yanked back to the living, and they had always said what is dead should stay that way. He might not take his resurrection that well once he realizes that he was actually brought back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Shout outs:

Slvrphoenx: I always liked to picture Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father as a mix of the two sons. I don't know why, but that's just how it was. The reunion wasn't much between everyone, but there will be some instances when Kagome feels like she needs to pull out her hair. After all, she is one female surrounded by five males. Lol.

Wren210: It was supposed to be confusing. The kami never speak in truths, just riddles. Though I tried to make it somewhat easy to follow….it seems I failed. I'm sorry. Basically, the pond was filled with the bones of demons. Later Kagome will learn that the battle were the final war will be held, was in the same spot that pond was, only a few hundred years younger. The bones of the demons found at the bottom of the pond would be all that fell during that battle. Then, the opposite with bunnies and butterfly's (lol.) would be what the world would be like if Kagome succeeds. Basically, she now has a lot of weight on her shoulders. The next time I have to do a dream like that, I will try to make it more understandable.

DarkAngel8605: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked it so much.

I do not own InuYasha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unanswered Questions and a Frightful Visit

The growing group sat around the fire in silence, all stuck in thought. Kagome was still in shock that, somehow, her reiki had brought Miroku back to life. She had no idea how it happened and no way to explain it.

This aggravated her because her friend had questions and she couldn't answer him. The longer he thought, the more he had, and she didn't know what to do. She felt bad for Miroku. If she had been living peacefully in the dead, and then brought back all of a sudden, she would be just as frustrated as he was.

She may have even taken it out on someone. At least he was just asking a million questions that he wasn't getting any answer to. It made Kagome wish she could get something from Kenta. Maybe a hint or another visit, at least something.

But she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none. It had been about a week since her last dream, and not one thing had happened since then. It wouldn't happen now.

"What about Sango?" Miroku snapped out, his agitation plain on his face.

"I don't know, Miroku. Kenta hasn't spoken to me since the last time he told me about you." Kagome answered again. It seemed Miroku was forgetting that he had already asked some of his questions.

At this, Miroku stood and began pacing, his hand moving and jerking as he mumbled to himself. Kagome sighed and stood, not able to see her friend like that. It was clear he didn't want to be brought back, and she was the one who had ruined his sleep.

Not a word was said as she disappeared, and Sesshomaru turned angry eyes on the monk. "You forget your place, Monk. While you may not have wanted to be returned, you have been given a chance at a second life."

"How could you possibly understand? How can any of you? Even Kagome won't die from old age." Miroku returned, his movements stopping as his eyes met the lord's.

"I lived my life. I defeated Naraku and created a family with Sango. I raised my children to adults and watched them get married before I died an old and happy man. Now, I get brought back and find out my kids are dead, and their great grandchildren are the ones who live in Edo. That the best thing for me to do is _not_ to introduce myself as their great grandfather because it is too confusing." Miroku explained, beginning his pacing again.

He stopped a moment later and let out an angry laugh. "What about Sango? If I'm back, then you can bet that she is probably going to be back, maybe even Kohaku. I imagine anyone who fought against Naraku will be brought back so all of us are going to have to come back and learn that the lives we left behind are long gone. How do you think your little Rin would feel?"

Sesshomaru stood from his spot, glaring at the monk for bringing up Rin. The fact of the matter was, he had already thought about that. Truth was, he wanted Rin back. He wanted to see his daughter again and speak to her and hold her.

Now, the monk had him second-guessing that. Rin herself had been married and given birth to five children before she had passed. How would she feel if she was brought back to know that her children were dead, and any descendants she had, she had to stay away from?

Better yet, how would _he_ feel?

It was a question he didn't want to answer. So, instead, he went in search of Kagome.

Daichi had watched his father the entire time Miroku spoke, and the moment Rin's name was mentioned, he could see guilt flashing across his father's face. Once again, another female that he knew nothing about.

Sure, Kagome had mentioned her before, but she refused to say anything. And he knew his father wouldn't answer him, especially now. Still, he really wanted to know…

"Who is Rin?"

"Keh, this little human girl your father adopted. Basically, you could say she is the one who opened your father's heart. Without her, we wouldn't have the Sesshomaru we have today." InuYasha answered quickly before turning to Miroku. "You're right. None of us will understand what you are going through, but none of this is our fault. Do you blame Kagome?"

"Of course not. Kagome would never have disrupted my rest willingly." Miroku answered, turning to InuYasha.

"Then how do you think she feels?" InuYasha replied, pointing towards the area that Kagome disappeared in. Miroku's gaze followed InuYasha's hand before plopping down on the ground.

"I guess I can see how it would seem like I was angry at her. I'm not. Like Sesshomaru said, I am grateful for a new take on life, even if it's just going to end again." Miroku admitted, looking guilty.

"You're wrong there." A quiet Shippo piped up as InuYasha nodded. "Humans always smell like death, even from birth. Sure, they grow, but no matter what, they are always dying. Every day, they are closer to death, and demons can smell that. It's one reason that yokai think humans are so weak."

"Kagome doesn't have that smell. Now that I think about it, she never did." InuYasha added, putting a finger to his chin. "Why didn't I notice that before?"

"None of us did. Most likely, we just didn't think anything of it. If anyone would have noticed it, it would have been me or InuYasha since she was always closest to us. At the time, no other demon, not even Sesshomaru or Kouga, really got close to her. She always just smelled so nice that I didn't really think about her scent." Shippo cut in, thinking just as much as InuYasha was.

"I feel like you two are getting off track. You never explained what this has to do with Miroku." Daichi cut in, getting a thankful glance from the monk.

"Oh! Miroku doesn't have the smell of death." Shippo explained quickly.

"He ain't gonna die of age this time." InuYasha agreed, looking towards the now stunned Miroku who lifted his hand and began to examine it.

"Well then."

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to catch up with Kagome, and when he did, he wanted to go back and gut the monk. She was leaning against a tree, her knees pulled to her chest with her chin resting on them.

He could see the silent tears running down her face and he hated them. All he really wanted to do was grab her in his arms, lick away her tears, and make sure she never felt upset again. But instead, he was a mated male and couldn't.

Looking around, he noticed that they were further away from the group than he had thought, but thinking that it didn't matter, he pushed that thought aside. A miserable sigh left Kagome at that point, catching the daiyokai's attention and forcing him into a decision.

 _It is not as if I am taking her. I am simply a friend, helping another. Nothing more…at this point._

Nodding to himself for his reasoning, he approached the miko who looked up at him. She didn't move an inch, but he could read her eyes, and he knew she wanted his comfort just as much as he wanted to give it.

So, he did.

He quickly removed his armor, grabbed up the female, and positioned her in his lap. Her hands clutched at his haori as she began sobbing into his chest. One of his hands rested on her back, the other played with the tips of her black locks.

He was in heaven.

Except for her crying, of course.

He wasn't sure how long they sat like that but, by the time he noticed just how dark it had gotten, Kagome had fallen asleep. She was curled up against his heart, breathing deeply, and even he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

That is until he heard the sound of the rest of the group approaching. _Must they_ all _come to find us?_

"That's smart." InuYasha mumbled the moment he caught sight of the two. Shippo and Daichi just smiled, both agreeing that their parental figure needed happiness for once. Miroku was just stunned.

"Oi, Wench!" InuYasha yelled, kicking the foot of the sleeping miko and ignoring his brother's low growl.

Kagome jumped awake, blinking her eyes. She first noticed a very annoyed Sesshomaru before she caught sight of the others, instantly blushing when she remembered the way she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Hey, guys. What time is it?" She asked, pushing herself from the very comfortable spot she was in.

"Damn near dawn." Shippo answered, smirking at his mother.

"It is time for us to leave." Sesshomaru added, standing and grabbing his armor to put back in place.

Just as he finished, all of them experienced something that only Kagome ever had.

It was as if the world was moving around them at a blinding speed, and when it finally calmed, they were in the middle of a dark and eerie lake. Dead trees were in the middle of it, and they could hear screeching not too far off.

Kagome's own little startled squeal caught their attention as she literally began to climb Sesshomaru in an attempt to get away from the black water. It was this action that made them realize where they were.

This was the future she had spoken about. The future the Kami wanted to prevent. Somehow, they were able to see exactly what was happening, and in that moment, they felt fear, even Sesshomaru.

Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, but this time, they were in the middle of a battlefield. All around them, fighting was occurring, and at first, none of them knew what was happening. That is until they noticed themselves.

The copy of InuYasha and Daichi were being surrounded by so many monks and mikos, they couldn't even count them all. The two demons just stood back to back and looked as if they had accepted their fate.

The second Sesshomaru was badly wounded, bleeding all over his pristine clothing as he continued to fight, but failing miserably. It was clear that he was losing as his swings became less and less with his blood loss.

Shippo and Miroku were running from a group that was chasing them. Shippo was holding up the monk while leaving a blood trail behind. Three of his eight tails had been cut in half and left twitching on the ground.

There was an army of demons fighting alongside them, but they were falling quickly, not any match for the thousands upon thousands of mikos and monks that were marching through.

The original group just watched on with wide eyes, not knowing what they were seeing. Was this a warning, or the future? Why were they _all_ being shown this and not just Kagome?

A few of them shuddered at the thought of seeing things like this, and they suddenly all felt sorry for Kagome.

Kagome walked forwards from the group, noticing something that no one else had.

Herself.

At first, she didn't see herself. But then she _felt_ her own reiki. And now, it was impossible not to see the very pink glow that was suddenly manifesting itself. Instinctively, her hand grabbed Sesshomaru's as she watched the pink continue to glow and expand.

When it shot out, sending most of the monks and mikos to the ground, the entire group could feel it and they gasped. Never had they felt something so strong before, and they had no idea what it was. What s _he_ was.

That one blast from Kagome literally turned the war, and just like that, the demons weren't running anymore. They were fighting and pushing back the stunned mikos and monks, at least the ones that hadn't taken off running or surrendered.

All eyes in the group turned to a very shocked Kagome whose mouth was dropped wide. No one knew what to say, especially Kagome.

There was, however, one who had something to say. And he chose that moment to make his presence known.

Instantly, he had them all standing in the possible future that could be had and made himself visible, noticing the reactions of his sons, both of whom were shocked.

"Kenta." Kagome breathed, not sure what she just saw.

"It has been brought to my knowledge that maybe all of you should see what futures you have." His deep voice explained, his eyes meeting the orbs of all in the group before stopping at Kagome.

"You have seen what you must do to win this war, now do it." He demanded, getting a growl from every demon there.

"How do you expect me to do _that_?!" Kagome yelled suddenly. "I don't even have that kind of power!"

"Correct. At the moment, you do not possess that kind of power. However, you will, if you do your part."

"What part?" She asked, calming down slightly.

"I cannot answer that. You must grow into it, learn for yourself. I will tell you this: you have this power deep inside of you. Do you remember Hitomiko telling you of the seal on you?" Kenta answered, cocking his head to the side as he looked at the bewildered group.

"Yea, but that was released when Sesshomaru killed Magatsuhi." Kagome replied, becoming confused.

"You have many seals, Woman. Sesshomaru only released one. Your kind of power can obliterate anyone around you, including yourself. You must unlock each level gradually, accustoming your body to the growth in strength. I'm sure you have noticed a difference since the awakening of the monk." Kenta said, gesturing to the male.

Kagome nodded, feeling a little guilty as all eyes turned to her again. She hadn't said anything because she wasn't sure what it was and she didn't want to worry anyone needlessly. Turning her attention to the demanding male before her, she noticed he wasn't even looking at her anymore but at Sesshomaru.

"You, Son, are letting your emotions get the better of you. You know exactly who you could ask for help in this matter." Kenta stated, his tone holding reprimand.

Sesshomaru growled for two reasons then. He was the Western Lord and refused to be scolded like a pup, but he also didn't want to do what his father was suggesting, for a very good reason. But, with what he had seen here, he would think on the matter.

It was then that Kenta turned to Miroku who shrank back at the intensity and anger Kenta carried. "You dare to question the Kami and their plans? You are a holy monk, are you not? You, of all people, should know that the Kami do what is necessary for the future they want. You will do your part and not question it again."

Miroku just nodded vigorously before gulping. At this action, Kenta's eyes softened on the male before he chuckled. "Do not worry. As will all things, your questions will be answered. You must be patient."

After that, he looked at the others in the group and smiled before nodding to himself. "Your group is growing, young Kagome. It is not finished doing so. There will be more to come, as well as others who will join in this fight. Realize what you must, and you cannot fail. Continue to deny what you already know, and you know what future you will be a part of."

At these last words, Kenta vanished, leaving the group standing back in the forest in their original time…realm. They still weren't sure where they went just then. InuYasha promptly fell to his ass and just shook his head while the others were deadly silent.

This was an eye-opener for all of them.

-sSs-

I am really starting to get into this story. Almost a little more than my _Hatred…or Something Else_ story and that is saying something because that one has been my favorite up to this point. I mentioned all of the others in the old group, Sango, Rin, and Kohaku, because they all have a chance at coming back. Some will, some won't. I have already decided who will and will not, but I will leave you guessing for now. Lol. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Yep, A lot of people were happy about Miroku coming back. It will still be a bit before they get together. I have other people that need to be introduced.

Slvrphoenx: I always right Shippo as a trickster. He was always playing pranks, and I feel like being what he is, he wouldn't grow out of it. While I will have some perverted tendencies for Miroku, there won't be a lot. I'm going to be having a lot more going on, too much to focus on lechery. Lol.

Slytherin's Pimp: I am glad you like my story enough to follow it and review. Thank you.

Wren210: When the next female comes in it just gets worse. The best way I can describe the next female character is like InuYasha. A female InuYasha. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome are doomed. There will be three females total by time the group is done forming.

I do not own InuYasha.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Consequences of Discrimination

Sesshomaru walked in front of his pack, deep in thought. His father's words continued to tumble around in his head, and he, unfortunately, was beginning to lean towards them. It was clear to see that Kagome was struggling to figure out what was needed.

This was stressing her out.

She almost refused to sleep and always seemed to be too deep in thought to really focus on her surroundings. He understood that she had a big role to play in the upcoming war, but he didn't want Kagome to burn herself out in the process.

He wasn't the only one to notice in these last few days either. InuYasha and Shippo have been trying everything they could think of to get Kagome to return back to herself. Even Daichi and Miroku tried, but nothing seemed to work.

It was as if she was taking everything his father said to heart and ignoring everything else. She needed something to take off the strain, and his father was right. Sesshomaru had what she needed.

He just didn't want to use it.

Bringing in this weapon was a wild card. He had no idea how it, or more importantly, Kagome, would react. That was the only thing holding him back. He was certain that seeing it would hurt the woman he loved, and he didn't want that.

But, once again, duty was beginning to outweigh happiness. Once again, he and Kagome were going to have to put aside what they really wanted, all to do what needed to be done. It seemed as if it would never fail.

Every time he began to feel somewhat peaceful in his life, something happened to ruin it. While Kagome wasn't his, he could pretend that she was, and everyone in the group would allow it. They all supported him.

This weapon…would not.

It would be almost as if he left again, and he didn't want that.

A sneeze, at least, that's what he thought it was, brought him from his thoughts, and he turned to look at Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"Miko, did you just squeak?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"No, I sneezed!" Kagome snapped, blushing deeply.

"Our dear Kagome has always sounded like a little mouse when she sneezes." Miroku explained, smiling a bit.

"Keh. That's the wench for ya." InuYasha agreed, crossing his arms.

"I'm about to zap all of you!" Kagome yelled, pointing out a finger and letting her reiki spark at the end of it.

All the demons felt the fine hairs on their arms raise in reaction to it and wisely backed off. All expect for one, of course. One just couldn't let it go.

It was InuYasha who let out a choked laugh before cutting it off. All eyes turned to him to see him visibly struggling to keep his laugh in. They had no idea what was so funny, but they didn't have to wait long before InuYasha exploded in laughter.

"T–The bastard–" InuYasha choked, unable to say anything else.

Sesshomaru just looked confused, wondering what he did that was so funny. Kagome, looking at the reiki sparking at the end of her finger, and knowing how InuYasha's mind was, knew immediately what he was laughing at when he spoke of his brother.

She laughed, too.

So, now, InuYasha and Kagome were laughing like two crazy people, and no one had any idea why. It wasn't until Kagome finally calmed that they knew, and Sesshomaru wished he didn't.

Instead of actually explaining what was happening, Kagome decided to _show_ them. Had anybody else done what she was about to, they would have died….immediately….then brought back to be killed again, this time, slowly.

With her reiki still sparking at the end of her finger, she poked Sesshomaru.

Once.

But that was all it took. His insanely long hair stood on end as if he had been struck by lightning. It was so long that only half of it was pin-straight. The rest floated down as if nothing had happened, making it all worse. Everyone chose that moment to bust out laughing, not able to stop themselves.

Shippo and InuYasha were rolling around on the ground, holding their stomachs while laughing like hyenas. Daichi and Miroku were a tad bit smarter and were trying to keep their heads, but they couldn't not laugh.

Sesshomaru was fuming. He had two minds about the situation. Obviously, he wanted to kill them all, rip their heads from their bodies, and feed them to Ah-Un, but at the same time, Kagome was laughing.

Which she hadn't done in so long.

He turned angry red eyes on the monk as he bravely approached. The monk held out one hand, his one finger sparking with reiki, and Sesshomaru growled in warning. As if he would allow anyone to touch him at the moment.

He didn't even trust Kagome.

Ignoring the growl, Miroku went ahead and touched Sesshomaru, and the only thing that kept him alive was the instant relaxation of Sesshomaru's hair. It was then that Sesshomaru realized that he had neutralized Kagome's reiki.

"That is enough!" Sesshomaru barked, letting his youki out.

Kagome 'epped', and his son ran behind her. Miroku knew he was safe because he was the one to help the lord so he stood his ground and watched as InuYasha and Shippo were suddenly running each other over in an attempt to get away.

Kagome jumped slightly when Sesshomaru slowly turned to look at her, his eyes promising payback. It was as if he was telling her to watch her back, and she gulped loudly. Sure, he wouldn't kill her, but there were plenty of other things he could do.

Now, Sesshomaru, being Sesshomaru, couldn't just let the whole thing go unpunished. He would normally kill anyone who dared to laugh at him. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill any in this group. But he could maim.

So, he promptly chased his idiot half-brother and the kitsune, taking out his anger until there was nothing left of it…or them. Walking away from a pile of groaning kitsune and hanyou as if nothing had just happened, he found a tree to lean on, giving the two time to heal.

Kagome, who normally would have never allowed him to beat on her friend or son, chose that moment to wisely stay silent. It was best if she stayed in the background for now, though it didn't matter. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her, and she knew he was plotting.

Not even an hour later, the group was, once again, ready to go. Kagome was feeling much better than she ever had before, and everyone was glad. Even Sesshomaru who was still agitated with the imbeciles he traveled with.

Never had he wanted Kagome to be his mate so much before. If she belonged to him, he would have taken her off and punished her the moment she thought to do something so insane. As it was, though, he was going to have to think of something different…for now.

Before they even had a chance to leave, Sesshomaru felt a very angry presence coming their way, and quickly. Immediately, he pulled Bakusaiga and jumped in front of Kagome. The others, noticing this, quickly got into battle formation, preparing for the attack.

A loud roar echoed in between the trees, and no one could pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Of course they would get attacked while in a forest and not in a clearing. Even with the disadvantage, Sesshomaru had all of his senses alert so, when he moved with unseen speed and blocked the blow of a very large paw aimed for Kagome, all around were shocked.

The bear demon let out another roar and pulled back his now-bleeding paw quickly before turning confused eyes to Sesshomaru who was, once again, holding his sword at the ready with one hand while the other held Kagome behind him.

"You protect a miko?" The bear asked, his voice deep and raspy, his fangs glistening as he spoke.

"She has done no harm to you." Sesshomaru replied, not letting his guard down. Something wasn't right with this demon.

"As if that matters!" The bear roared, attacking once again. This time, he charged for Miroku, and just as he raised his staff in defense, InuYasha beat him to it, punching the bear straight in his stomach, sending him into the nearest tree.

"Oi, why are you attacking us?" InuYasha questioned, noticing the same thing as Sesshomaru.

This demon seemed intelligent enough, yet he was attacking the Lord of the West and his pack. It didn't make any sense, and it was almost as if he had a death wish. They all watched as the bear stood from the ground and shook its head.

What they saw shocked them.

He was crying.

The bear had tears running from his eyes, matting the fur on his cheek as he, once again, charged Kagome. He never even got near her as Sesshomaru sent him flying again with his whip. This was a fight that did not need Bakusaiga.

This needed Kagome.

And she knew it. She raised both of her hands and stepped from behind Sesshomaru. The entire group was on edge as Kagome approached the fallen demon slowly. Every step she took, she hesitated, making sure the demon wasn't going to attack.

He couldn't hurt her because she could kill him before he even had a chance to attack, but she wanted to help him. It was obvious that something had happened to him, and she wanted to know what.

Just as the bear looked up at her and was about to lunge, she shushed him softly, trying to soothe him. "I won't hurt you."

His eyes grew wide at such a voice coming from a miko, and for a moment, he faltered. Then he got his senses back and, before anyone had time to react, he had the little miko on her back, his body pinning hers to the ground.

He expected to die immediately because her entire group went to attack him, but she placed a barrier around them, not letting them get near. Her actions were confusing, and he had no idea what she was doing.

It just got worse as she leaned up from the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tensed at first. Then, he heard her whispering into his ear, telling him that it was okay and that she would help him.

He lost it.

He was a full-grown male demon, and this female miko had him sobbing into her shoulder. Slowly, he let go of the rage and anger and, as he cried, the group was surprised to see him begin to transform.

Before they knew it, a humanoid demon was wrapping himself around Kagome and crying his heart out. Kagome just continued to rub his back and hum to him, letting him get it all out.

She let down her barrier, knowing that they wouldn't attack him, and she could sense her entire group relaxing. They didn't like it when she pulled stunts like that, but they should be used to it. She would do whatever was needed to be sure that she could help someone.

After a few minutes, the demon sat back from Kagome and wiped off his tear-stained face. He held out a hand to her and helped her to her feet before bowing deeply to her and the rest of the group.

"This one apologizes for what I have done today." He said, his voice deep with emotion.

"Can you tell us why?" Kagome asked once he stood up.

He was very handsome. His hair was cut short and spiky, brown in color. His eyes were completely black, almost a dark hole, but, at the same time, they didn't feel threatening. They still had emotion and all could see the grief he held. His ears were short and round, much like the bear ears he had in his true form. His face wasn't angled like Sesshomaru's but round and small instead.

"I was vacationing with my family. It's not often that I get time away, and my mate…she had just announced her third pregnancy." He started, and it was clear to see the pain tripling as he spoke. "I had gone out to hunt for her and my cubs. When I came back… they had all been killed. It was horrible. They had been ripped, limb from limb. My youngest was only a year. She didn't deserve her death. None of them did."

By now, the male was, once again, hysterical, and all could understand why. Kagome herself had tears running down her cheeks, and they only grew heavier as he continued speaking. "We are a peaceful creature. As long as we are left alone, we will leave you alone. They had no reason to be attacked. I'm sure my mate tried to reason with the group, but they didn't listen. They tortured them and killed them. All because they were demons!"

Sesshomaru, putting two and two together, knew exactly what was happening. "They were monks and mikos."

The gasps and realizations of the group were heard by all, especially by Kagome and Miroku. Kagome hugged the bear yokai again and apologized over and over, just as upset as he was.

"There is nothing we can say or do to bring back your family." Miroku started, bowing to the demon. "But we will put a stop to this. We do not agree with what this group is doing, and we will bring them to an end."

"I do hope you don't mind if I join in your quest eventually? I want revenge." The bear asked, holding his breath.

"Of course you can join us." Kagome soothed, pulling back from the male and wiping her own tears. "We can always use more to help us battle."

"This one thanks you for that." The bear said, slipping back into his formal mode. He nodded once before turning and walking away, his voice ghosting back to them. "I must attend to a few matters first. However, I will find you."

Then he was gone.

And Kagome began to sob.

How could someone be so cruel as to kill an entire family just because they were demons? It wasn't right. They were innocent and just trying to enjoy time together, but they were killed because of it. Because of something as cruel as discrimination.

"We never got his name." Kagome mumbled, turning to Sesshomaru who ignored the others and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and nuzzled into her hair.

He wasn't supposed to do this, but when she cried, all sense when out the window.

"He said he would be back, and he will." Sesshomaru soothed, shooting looks at everyone and daring them to say anything about what he was doing.

Knowing that Kagome needed him at the moment, they wisely stayed silent. At least about that.

"Yea, well, this just goes to show, we're going to have more trouble than expected." InuYasha stated grimly. "Demons who have suffered because of these fuckers aren't going to be that comfortable joining our little group, or an army that has humans in it."

"It appears that our _friends_ have made our task harder." Miroku agreed solemnly.

"We can do it." Kagome whispered, but it was enough. Everyone heard it. They all agreed, but for a different reason.

Kagome believed they would do it because they had to. The rest believed they could do it because they had _her._

With Kagome, anything was possible.

-sSs-

Just some tragedies of war. There will be more along the way, and they WILL make it harder for the group to get the army together that they need. I added the part about Sesshomaru and his hair because the last few chapters were kind of hard, if you know what I mean. So, I wanted to add some laughter. Yes, normally, Sesshomaru would have killed anyone who attempted to do what was done to him, and I wrote that in there. However, he would never kill Kagome or his son, and Miroku helped him. So, Shippo and InuYasha were the last ones left. Killing them was out because of Kagome so he did what he could. Lol. The bear yokai will come into play later on. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

LotusCupcake10: You will find out more about Sango and who will be coming back soon. The chapter with the riddle is already written, though the person is not back yet. I haven't decided on Shippo's tails, but we will see.

Everythingnerd12: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like this story as well.

Foxluna: Questions about Sango and Rin will be answered shortly. It won't take much longer I promise. Right now, Daichi doesn't even know he had an older sister, but he will shortly. I haven't decided if Kirara will be in this story or not. We will see.

Slvrphoenx: What they learn just keeps getting worse and worse, and much more confusing. Soon they will second guess everything.

Slytherin's Pimp: I can't answer that yet. Not without giving away parts of the story.

Redrake323: I am glad you like my story so far. This is my first time doing something like this, and I have to admit I am falling in love with it.

Wren210: You always ask the right questions. No there is not that many miko or monk in there are, however Riku finds a way to get/make more. I can't really say anything else without giving away part of the story, but I promise that you will get some answers soon. Although when I'm done, you will end up having more questions. Lol. You know I don't have a problem with your questions. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A Secret Revealed and a Plotting Monk

Yura knelt down on the damp earth, her miko robes, soaking in the rainwater that had saturated the ground. She dug her hand into the dirt, loosening the roots of an herb that she was running low on.

She was pretty far into the forest, but she didn't mind. She knew she would be safe from any harm because her protector was always around, hidden in the shadows. She was able to look at her love more often now that he was staying so close, which she had no problem with.

She wasn't complaining in the least, but she still felt bad. He had let it slip that he was an important person, and was leaving a lot of people behind by being here, but when she told him to go home, he refused.

He had made her heart swell when he told her he would gladly give up all that he was to make sure she was safe and in his arms. The memory made her smile as she shifted so she was resting on her hands and knees.

She grunted when she pulled on an herb and the roots stuck to the ground, attempting to hold on. She grinned in triumph when the plant broke free, and it was placed in her basket with the others.

Before she had time to even move to grab another herb, she was thrown on to her back with her fire elemental over her. His lips were buried into her neck and her hands instantly fisted in his hair as much as his braid would allow. She could feel the muscles of his chest moving against her clothed skin as he thrusted his heavy erection against her leg.

She moaned under his touch, willing and very much glad to give him access to her body. After all, this wouldn't be the first time he has taken her, and it wouldn't be the last. She wasn't sure why he had tackled her all of a sudden, but she wasn't, in any way, complaining.

His clawed hands expertly opened her haori, revealing her breast bindings. Sitting her up quickly, he undid them before taking a pert nipple into his mouth. She arched against him, and he pushed their hips closer together, melding them as much as he could.

He knew that he shouldn't be taking this woman. It went against everything that he was supposed to be doing, all because of who he was, who he was born to be, but he loved her, and he couldn't fight that, even if he wanted to.

Which he didn't.

He had been so alone before he came across her. He never realized that saving her from a swarm of bees would change his life so much, but he didn't care. If he was sent back in time, he would do the same thing, over and over, as long as he got the chance to be with this woman.

In the time that his thoughts had been on his little female, he had undressed her, leaving her bare to his gaze and touch. His own outfit was quickly being stripped by the small woman beneath him. She was young, and still very unsure, but she didn't let that stop her.

She would never let anything stop her.

The moment he was just as naked as she, he wasted no time entering her slowly and gently. He always made love to her, worshipping her and her body. He would show her just what she meant to him, and she would never question it.

They danced, and moaned, and kissed, and loved. For hours, he brought her to oblivion, making sure she was well-loved, all before they finally reached completion together, joined as one as they so loved to be.

Afterwards, they were left panting, his body still caging her smaller one as he nuzzled into her damp hair. Finally gaining back some coherency, he pulled himself from her, rolling to his back while he pulled her to his chest.

His fingers played in her shoulder-length hair, twirling it around the tip of each finger. Her hands ran along the muscles of his chest, both just basking in what had just happened and being in the arms of the other.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but what brought that on?" She asked, her voice breaking the silence that had formed.

He chuckled softly as she picked up her head, resting her chin on her arms which were still draped across his chest. His eyes met hers, and he pushed some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "You left yourself in a very provocative position."

Yura thought back to what she was doing when he had suddenly attacked her, and she blushed when she realized it. "You mean…when I was bent over?"

He just nodded, his eyes confirming what she had just figured out. They were growing darker, and hungry. She could feel the heat in his body beginning to rise as his blood was, once again, igniting.

She was becoming just as excited as he was until he sat up suddenly, looking out into the trees. His ears twitched as they picked up on something she couldn't. Just before she could ask what was wrong, she was placed on her feet and ordered to get dressed.

As she watched his hurried movements, she began to get worried. His gaze kept flicking back towards the village, and she knew something was wrong. Dressing in record time, she grabbed her basket and began running in the direction that would lead her home.

She grabbed ahold of Shakaku as he picked her up, carrying her towards the village at demon speed. Just before he reached the outskirts of Edo, he set her on her feet and kissed her roughly. When he pulled away, she looked up at him confused, and his hand rested on her cheek.

"Do not anger him." He warned before backing away into the shadows, his eyes glowing like a cat's for a moment before they disappeared. It was a silent whisper that he would be watching.

Not knowing who Shakaku was talking about, she turned and ran into the heart of the village, knowing that she would be needed. Once she was spotted, she was ushered to the front of the growing group, and what she saw froze her in her tracks.

Riku stood with Miyu, looking through all of the faces that had gathered until he landed on hers. He swiftly approached her, and she swallowed her fear, not giving him an inch. She held her ground, even as he towered above her, inches from her face.

"Where is that miko bitch?" He asked, snarling almost like a demon.

"She's not here…and she's not a bitch." Yura replied, much to Shakaku's dismay.

His hand flew to his face in an aggravated slap as he perched in a tall tree, watching the meeting from afar. He specifically told that foolish female not to anger that male, and there she goes, antagonizing him.

 _From day one, that woman has proved that she is clumsy in all things. I will have my hands full._

His thoughts returned back to the scene in front of him as the male spoke again.

"Then where has she gone?" Riku asked, his ire growing at the child before him.

"I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She answered. Her own anger was growing and she was beginning to not care what this man thought.

"Woman, if you don't tell me where the Shikon Miko went, I will burn down this entire town!" Riku threatened.

Yura stayed silent as she listened to the gasps of horror that sounded behind her. She knew this male was definitely capable of doing what he threatened, and he would keep his promise.

"I told you, I don't know where she is. After you attacked us, we returned here and she left again." Yura answered truthfully. It didn't give anything away, but she wasn't lying either.

Her eyes went wide as she watched Riku lift his arm to backhand her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but when she heard gasps, and felt the wind breeze past her, her eyes shot open, knowing what had just happened.

A very angry Shakaku stood before her, his eyes blazing like fire. The hand that had grabbed ahold of Riku's wrist was glowing red, smoke, and the smell of burning flesh, began to waft around the two males, and Riku fought not to scream from the pain.

A small hand to Shakaku's back brought him back to reality and he let go of the male that dared to touch what was his, watching with unhidden satisfaction as Riku fell to his knees, clutching his badly-burned wrist.

"You will leave Edo, and you will not come back. This village is under my protection, and has been for some time." Shakaku announced, loud enough for all to hear.

He used a voice that was loud and demanding, one that she had never heard before. It caused her eyes to go wide, and when she, once again, heard the gasps of the villagers, she turned to see their reactions.

She was surprised when she saw the relief etched on many of their faces. Sure, some held apprehension, not really certain of how to feel about the strong demon before them, but at least he was on their side.

"You will allow a demon to protect you?" Miyu asked, running up to Riku in an attempt to help him stand. He pushed her away, the fury very evident on his face.

"It does not matter! You will die this day!" Riku shouted, his hand reaching out and grabbing ahold of Shakaku's throat.

Yura screamed as the demon she loved, and the monk she hated, was engulfed in a bright purple light. Tears fell from her eyes and she hit her knees, knowing that the death of her lover was her fault. She sobbed into her hands, not wanting to see the pile of ashes that was sure to be in front of her.

Loud murmuring of excitement and awe was heard behind her, but it wasn't until she heard Riku's shocked gasp that she finally looked up. There stood her love, strong and proud. He hadn't even been burned by Riku's reiki, and the smirk on his face told all that he knew it would turn out this way.

Without taking his eyes from Riku, a hand reached out behind him towards Yura, and she took it, wiping her face with her other as he pulled her to her feet. Riku watched the interaction and instantly picked up on what was happening between the two.

"You have taken a demon lover?" He asked, looking at Yura. The couple instantly stiffened, knowing that their secret had been revealed for all.

"Yes, I have." Yura announced proudly. This earned a glance from Shakaku, but it didn't last long as he focused on the irate male before him again.

"As long as the male in question means us no harm, then what she does with him is no concern of ours." A raspy and aged voice called out, surprising both the demon and the female still clutching his hand.

Her name was Mary and, according to the tales, she had joined this village when she was just a child. Her parents were from overseas but died shortly after they arrived. Kagome had taken her in and raised her, more proof that the Shikon Miko didn't age.

"You are an elder, yet you speak in favor of this demon?" Miyu asked, taking a step back as the village men took a few steps forward in support of their new protector.

"Yes. I am far older than most normally live to be. I came to Kagome at the age of five and have grown until my current age of seventy-three. I remember a time that a demon frequented this place quite regularly, protecting it just as he did the Shikon Miko. I also remember tales of how it was a group of demons, humans, and a hanyou that saved this world well over a hundred years ago. Not all demons are evil. They may have dark desires, but humans can as well." Mary stated, her frail body attempting to stand tall.

"He's protecting us from you!" A voice called out from the crowd, and Yura couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Her village was accepting the one she loved.

She turned towards Riku and stepped up to stand beside Shakaku. "You are no longer welcome here, Riku. It is best if you don't return."

"Fine. Throw your souls to hell for all I care! There will be retribution for this village!" Riku yelled, knowing that just he and Miyu could not take on an entire village and a demon. They turned sharply and made their way out of the village, ignoring the happy cheers and yells.

When she was sure they were gone, Yura began to check over Shakaku, ignoring his chuckling as she did so. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a shattered ruby, only held together by a small piece of metal.

"This is what protected me, Yura." He explained before throwing it into the woods. "It only has the power to do so once. It is useless now."

"So, if you get hit with reiki again…?" She trailed off, knowing he would know what she was asking.

"I will not survive."

"Come, Child. Introduce your demon to us." Mary interrupted, pulling Yura's thoughts from dark places.

"This is Shakaku." She introduced before bowing her head. "I know I wasn't supposed to take a lover, but I couldn't help it. I tried to fight how I felt–"

"Silence, Child. The heart wants what it wants." The elder cut in, holding up a shaking hand. "You did not need to hide him from us. We would have accepted a protector. Especially since Lady Kagome has left us to fight a war."

"So, you will let him stay?" Yura asked, looking up to her lover who wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed in silent support.

"As long as he will protect us." Mary agreed, allowing the murmurs of agreement to reach the nervous couple's ears.

Yura looked up to the male holding her and smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips, glad that, at least for this moment, they could be happy. He could only hope that this happiness would stay.

Riku was fuming. He had made it back to his camp with Miyu, and he was taking out his anger on her body. It was about the only thing she was good for. If she kept her mouth shut, he could pretend she was useful for something.

He pounded into her relentlessly, not caring if the grip on her arms hurt her. He needed some kind of escape to keep his powers at bay, otherwise, he would lose control. That was the last thing he needed.

He had plans, plans that needed to come to pass if he was going to win against the demon race. No one knew, not even the female beneath him, but his powers, his reiki…they weren't his. They were stolen from those unwilling to give, and they were…dark.

Dark enough to threaten even him. If he lost even an inch of control, he would be done for. That, he would not allow.

Pulling out roughly from the girl and finishing over her stomach, his thoughts turned to the miko who had shunned him.

Kagome.

He had never felt such power before, and he wanted it. He _needed_ it, and he would have it.

He would have the Shikon Miko, Kagome, as his bride, and there was nothing that she, or anyone, could do about it. It was only a matter of time.

-sSs-

Uh-oh. Riku is planning. What all could he do to get Kagome in his grasp? I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Lol. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Slvrphoenx: It would be horrible, but that bear will eventually play a part in the story. It won't take long before we find out what. I feel as if Sesshomaru would not be happy that people found the hair situation amusing.

BeautifulScarsonCriticalVeins: That's Kagome for you. She takes in everyone she can. Daichi isn't stupid, and he knew his father wouldn't hurt Kagome. She is the perfect person to hide behind. Lol.

Earth'sChild93: He will be absent for a little but, then he will be around. He is a hidden character. Just be patient and you will see him again.

Redrake323: He will get his revenge, but it will take some time.

Slytherin's Pimp: Thank you for your review.

Wren210: I am glad that you found Sesshomaru's hair amusing, though he would probably kill you for it. I am glad that I can make you or any reader laugh though, it makes me happy. There will also be some more added characters other than the bear, but he is the only one we have met so far. No clone's, but…transformation? I'm not really sure what word to use for what I have done with the monks and mikos. Their new friend will _definitely_ bring others to the fight, just like Shakaku. I actually haven't written about revenge yet, but he still remembers. He just can't do anything until they mate. Which doesn't happen until at least chapter thirty one.

I do not own InuYasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One Mate Meeting Another.

With every step Sesshomaru took, his scowl deepened. Soon, he would not be able to keep it a secret. What he was doing was going to be out in the open, and he was going to hurt Kagome.

Already, Daichi was giving him looks as if he was crazy, but even the pup didn't know the complete truth. And the truth was, Kagome needed what he was about to obtain, no matter how much he, or she, didn't want it.

It was powerful, and even his father told him to get this thing and use it.

His eyes flicked to Kagome who was walking with InuYasha and Shippo. She was laughing at something the half-breed said, and the thought that she wouldn't be laughing soon ran through his mind, his scowl turning into a frown.

He stopped walking as he came to the top of the hill and looked down. It took a few moments but the others noticed what he was staring at as well. A large building, castle really, was positioned a mile or so away.

Vines that were hundreds of years old had completely covered the front part of the shiro. Its back was facing an ocean, and Sesshomaru could smell the sea, calming him as much as it would. With what was about to happen, nothing would truly calm him.

"What is this place? It's gorgeous." Kagome asked, coming to stand beside him. He looked down at her for a moment, then back to the very large castle before him.

"This is my shiro." He answered, not looking towards anybody.

But he heard what he needed to. The gasps from the rest of the group at the realization of where they were and who _else_ was here. But he had no choice. He needed to get this item, and Kagome needed to come.

"Come." He ordered, beginning to walk down. He stopped when he realized that no one was following him. He turned and looked up at the rest of his pack, all the males, including his son, standing around Kagome and glaring at him.

"Sesshomaru, I–" Kagome started, but Sesshomaru held up a hand, stopping her.

"You can, and you will." Sesshomaru replied, his tone letting her, and everyone else, know that they had no other option.

His eyes spoke to Kagome on another level, pleading that she not give him trouble, telling her that he didn't want to do this, but it was a must. So, she nodded and followed him.

She was astounded when she walked through the walls of his shiro. It was beautiful. Obviously thousands of years old, and well-aged. She looked around and gasped at all of the beauty of the place. Then she blushed when she realized that, if they had their way, this may one day be her home.

"Milady!" A screeching voice yelled, and before Kagome had time to react, she was tackled to the ground by a green blob. Kagome laughed and hugged the toad to her, happy to see him as well.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called. It was one word, but it was enough. He immediately jumped off of Kagome and bowed to her, apologizing.

Kagome just waved it off as she pushed herself from the floor. Sesshomaru silently began walking again, everyone following behind as they looked around the shiro that just seemed to keep growing.

It wasn't long before they were brought to a set of double doors, and Jaken immediately opened them, holding them that way for everyone to enter.

Inside was what appeared to be a study. One of the walls held scrolls, all organized in a certain way. The back wall was nothing but glass windows, a way to let in light, and fresh air, if need be. A futon was placed on the wall opposite of the scrolls, and Kagome's eyes immediately caught it. Right in the middle of the room was a desk, low to the floor, with a large cushion behind it and two in front.

"Umm. I really did try, but I just can't." Kagome said, making all eyes look towards her. In a bout of childishness, she jumped onto the very large and plush futon, sighing in complete relaxation. She had never felt anything so soft or comfortable, not even in her own time.

Sesshomaru couldn't hide his smirk as he watched his miko lay across his futon. He had pictured her in the same position many times, just with less clothing. "Jaken, fetch Guinevere."

Jaken's mouth dropped as he stared at his lord. He really wanted to ask if Sesshomaru had lost his mind, but one look from the male sent him scurrying away. Daichi wasn't quite as smart as Jaken, at least not in this instance.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He snapped, making everyone look towards him.

Sesshomaru just slowly approached his son and, to everyone's shock, backhanded him. The blow was hard enough to knock him to the floor, but no damage was done. Kagome was by Daichi's side instantly, helping the pup up, and Sesshomaru just turned away.

"I believe, from both Jaken and Daichi's reactions, that Guinevere is your mate, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, reminding everyone why he was considered wise.

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru and he just nodded as he sat down behind his desk. It was time to explain things. "There is a reason this one's mother picked her to be my mate."

"She's hot." InuYasha cut in, knowing exactly how Sesshomaru's mother was.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but the look on Kagome's face made him answer. "This Sesshomaru does not know. I have only met her once."

"In fifty years, you have only seen your mate once?" Shippo asked, not really able to believe him.

"Indeed. I did my duty as a lord, and nothing more." Sesshomaru answered, not liking this topic at all. His eyes went to Kagome who was now sitting on one of the cushions in front of his desk. Her eyes met his, and he was surprised to see the small smile she gave him.

She was reassuring him.

"Come on, guys. Let's sit down and listen to what Sesshomaru has to say. It's obvious he wouldn't be doing this unless he has to." Kagome interrupted. Everyone, other than Miroku, grumbled, but they all did as she asked.

"She will know who you are, and what you are to me." Sesshomaru warned, looking at Kagome still.

Before she had a chance to open her mouth and ask, the doors to the study slammed open and in walked the very female that had changed Sesshomaru's life. She was beautiful, and Kagome was forced to push back the jealousy she felt.

She reminded herself that Sesshomaru didn't want her in any way.

She had long orange hair that fell to her waist. It was curly and wavy, and if she straightened it, it would probably be as long as Sesshomaru's. Her face was gorgeous. Kagome wasn't sure she had ever seen a yokai as pretty as the female before her. She was dressed expensively, and it was clear she was the Lady of the West.

However, Kagome was taken aback when the female turned to look at her and cloudy eyes peered into hers. Guinevere was blind.

"So much pain." Her angelic voice called out, shocking everyone, even Sesshomaru.

"E-Excuse me?" Kagome asked, eyes still locked with the female's

"One glance at me and your heart constricts. It feels as if someone has reached into your chest and is squeezing that very organ, does it not?" Guinevere continued, ignoring the glares she was now receiving from everybody.

"You know nothing." Kagome whispered, her hand resting over her heart. The truth was she was dead on.

"I can see through those pretty blue eyes of yours, Kagome." Guinevere argued, making everyone but Sesshomaru look at her with confusion.

No one had said Kagome's name. Plus, she shouldn't have been able to see the color of Kagome's eyes. The only one to figure it out was the one who was being questioned.

"You're a seer." Kagome whispered breathlessly.

"Indeed, I am, Child." She answered before turning to look towards Sesshomaru. "Milord, I know why you have requested my presence. I also know you have not told them of your plan. Do so."

"You will do well not to order me." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do you think I fear for my life? I do not. Your mother, and my father, have already taken everything from me that I truly cared for. You also took my son. So, what more do I have to lose? Go ahead and kill me, Sesshomaru, for it will just make your life so much easier, wouldn't it? You could have the one you truly want."

"Enough of your games!" Sesshomaru snapped before turning towards the others. "You heard my father mention her as being an asset. She will join our pack from this day forward, helping in this war."

"You can't be serious?" Daichi asked, flinching at the look his father gave him.

"It appears you were not punished enough at your first outburst. If I had a choice, Guinevere would not even be allowed in this shiro, let alone my pack." Sesshomaru growled, not caring if his mate heard him.

"Sesshomaru, that's cruel." Kagome whispered, shocking everybody. Today seemed to be full of surprises, and it was quite tiring.

"Do not worry for me, Dear. The hatred is mutual. If I had a choice, I would not have bent over for the bastard." Guinevere soothed, smiling towards Kagome.

"Keh. If you weren't getting in the way of my friend's happiness, I might actually like you." InuYasha scoffed.

"I am not getting in the way of anything. Even if Sesshomaru were to take the little female right now, I would not care. It is his pride and honor that is keeping him from doing so. If they find a way to remove this mating, they will have my blessing." Guinevere replied, sitting down next to InuYasha and Kagome.

By now, Sesshomaru was rubbing his face in frustration, and he questioned his sanity. He had no idea how his mate really was, but from the glimpse he just got, it would seem she was another InuYasha. That was the last thing he needed.

Kagome stood, ignoring the people in the room, and knelt behind Sesshomaru. She began to rub his shoulders under his armor and he relaxed instantly. Guinevere smiled at Kagome before she turned her attention on InuYasha.

"Since you are in my home and I am the Lady of the West, I demand a back message as well." She ordered much to InuYasha's horror.

"Oi, Bitch. Don't think I'm ever going to touch you cause it ain't happening."

"I guess your brother would be better in bed. He is larger after all." She replied, and simultaneously, Shippo busted out laughing, Sesshomaru growled, and InuYasha turned as red as his robe.

"I do believe this is going to be entertaining." Miroku whispered to Daichi who nodded.

Daichi was still unsure of what to feel about this situation. Sure, he wasn't upset that his mother was joining because he didn't really see her as his mother. He was more worried about Kagome, but looking at her as she tended to his father, laughing at the now-yelling InuYasha, she was proving to have more strength than he thought.

Things would never be the same again, and they honestly wondered what else would happen before this war was over. Who would they bring into the group and how were they going to get enough beings to fight a war against monks and mikos?

They didn't realize that they were already well on their way to having the largest army ever seen. They will soon have enough though, and when they do, Riku and his group will realize the mistake he made.

But it will be too late for him. It will be too late for any who followed the dark monk.

-sSs-

I told you that Guinevere was going to be different, and she will be. We will see more of that in the next chapter, and eventually, she will turn into a very big asset for the group. It will just take time. I hope you enjoyed.

I know I said I would post weekly but I have been having a lot of health problems. Between doctor's appointments and everything else I just haven't had time to write. However, I am done with all of my appointments, besides three month checks up, so I shouldn't have any more delays.

Shout outs:

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like it.

Slvrphoenx: Yep, they are going to have their troubles later on, so I figured for now they will have it easy.

DarkAngel8605: We will learn more about Shakaku. I already have up to chapter thirty-six outlined, and I have yet to get to who he is, so it will take a while. Just be patient. And yes, they will end up mating. I can't answer you about Sesshomaru and Kags, but it won't be too much longer.

Redrake3231: They will play a decent sized part in this story. It will just take a while to figure out what that part is.

Wren210: Yes, he light is impossible to corrupt, but he isn't wanting to corrupt it. You will find out in two chapters exactly what he wants. It's not what anyone really thinks.

I do not own InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Temptation Too Strong and More Unanswered Questions

Kagome was annoyed. It really shouldn't surprise anybody but it seemed as if they didn't notice. Then again, the tension between everyone was almost unbearable.

It was suffocating, thick in the air, and Kagome finally understood that saying. The one that went something like, "So thick, you could cut it with a knife."

On the one hand, she was flattered, thankful that her oldest friend would stick up for her in such lengths, but, truthfully, she was surprised by his actions.

She didn't think he cared enough to do it.

Before, when Kikyou was still alive, he never stood up for her the way he was now, and that was why she was so surprised. In fact, quite a few times, others were protecting her from his mouth.

In this case, InuYasha meant well but his actions were unnecessary and, honestly, she wondered how he could ever think she would condone his antics.

A few days ago, the group had left Sesshomaru's shiro with an extra person. Guinevere had joined them, just as the lord planned.

Kagome wasn't very sure why she has there. She knew what a seer was but she truthfully had no idea how it all worked, or would help.

The one time she asked, Guinevere told her that, at the moment, she had no answers. At least, not for the future. That, while she could see the future, it wasn't at her command.

Things were tense and awkward between Kagome and the only other female in the group, but InuYasha was just making that worse. Not to mention that everyone was just as uncomfortable.

The moment they left, InuYasha's insults had begun. They were small at first, just a few here and there. Guinevere ignored them, not letting them bother her.

The hanyou didn't take this well and upped his game. Insults flew more frequently and with worse content. Now, his insults were bordering on just plain ridiculous.

Kagome's temper was growing.

Yes, things between Guinevere and her were not the best, but InuYasha was forgetting one thing: Guinevere had been forced into this mating.

While Sesshomaru was a victim, so was she. It was clear the beautiful female had no desire for the lord. She was all the way on the opposite side of the group. As far away as she could get.

Which meant that Guinevere was staying away from her as well. Sesshomaru wouldn't leave Kagome's side, worried about her emotional health and how she was taking it

It was all flattering, she wouldn't deny the inu brothers that, but…it wasn't needed….or wanted.

Another insult flew out of InuYasha's mouth and Kagome snapped. She whirled on the hanyou, yelling the word he despised the most, and watching as he slammed into the ground.

Guinevere just looked stunned while the others looked on, bored. They honestly were surprised she lasted as long as she did.

Hands tightened into fists, knuckles white, and Kagome let go of the fury that had been building. "Please tell me why you think it is necessary to insult her? She has done nothing to warrant this behavior! I would have thought, after a hundred years, you would have matured, but I guess I was wrong! Leave her alone!"

"What the fuck, Wench?" InuYasha shouted, popping up from his hole. "Someone needs to make sure the bitch stays away from Sesshomaru! Do you want to see her all over him? Do you want to watch him fuck her?"

She didn't know what happened. Maybe it was InuYasha's insane notion that Sesshomaru would ever touch Guinevere, or maybe it was the mental image that showed itself at his words, but something inside of her broke and she felt it. It was deep in her soul, as if a part of her very being just tore in half, but it was what happened after that shocked her.

Her reiki, a new reiki, flew out of her in a wide arch, connecting with the very one who caused her ire. She couldn't stop it, or even control it.

The moment whatever was in her tore, she could feel the power flowing though her, igniting in her veins as if it heated the very blood that her heart pumped.

InuYasha didn't even have a chance to react before he was thrown into the nearest tree, crashing right through it and landing against another.

Kagome watched in horror as he slid down, unconscious, while the broken tree tumbled to the ground with a violent thud. She cried out for her friend the moment she realized he wasn't moving and ran to his side as quickly as she could.

Shippo and Miroku were right along with her, and she relaxed only slightly when they knew he would be okay. He just needed to sleep off the blow.

"So that is what you are." Guinevere whispered, holding her head as if she was suddenly dizzy.

Daichi grabbed her elbow, helping her to stay steady, and that was when Kagome noticed it. Her eyes, which normally held the cloudiness that came with being blind, were now a bright purple, almost as dark as Miroku's robes, but they swirled with black, moving as if her eyes were the waves of the sea.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked at the same time Sesshomaru spoke up.

"What is it you saw?"

Guinevere looked at both of them, then her eyes clouded over again. Her arm fell to her side, and it was almost as if nothing had happened.

"This is troublesome." Guinevere finally said with a sigh. "I cannot just answer you. This is something you must discover on your own."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? What just happened with my reiki and InuYasha? I thought you were supposed to help me?" Kagome cried, beyond frustrated with the entire situation.

"I will help you, simply not in the way you thought. I cannot just give you the answers for, if I do, or any other, you will not truly learn, or accept. You have a difficult path laid ahead of you, one most would not survive. Your soul is old and wise, but gentle and kind. Not only will this journey be enduring, but it will be a test. Painful even, not only physically, but in all aspects. Mentally, emotionally, and spiritually as well."

Kagome placed her head in her hands and let out a frustrated and angry groan while she stomped her foot. She had no idea what Guinevere was talking about, and truthfully, she didn't even want to ask anymore.

She was getting a pounding headache just from thinking about this path and journey. All she wanted to do was save demonkind, not play a guessing game with the Kami.

She understood how they worked and knew that, if they just gave out answers, then the people who follow them would never truly learn.

And by learn, she meant grow. If a person is just handed things instead of working for them, they begin to expect it, eventually becoming something like a spoiled child.

Whereas, if a person worked for what they wanted, fought for it, they appreciated it much more. All while learning about responsibility and growing into a person that could make anyone proud.

Sure, the rewards were great, but that didn't make it easy.

Kagome had no problem with hard work, she never had. She also proved that over the years she has been in the feudal era.

What she had a problem with was not knowing what she was working for. Already, she was questioning the Kami's plans and wondering just what they were doing.

Yes, she had been told that, if she figured out who she was, she could save the yokai race and win the war. However, she had known who she was. She had since she commanded the Shikon no Tama away.

She was Kagome Higurashi. The Shikon Miko. Befriender of all. She was responsible and hardworking. She loved as much as she could and hated as little as possible.

Now…now, she didn't know.

Now she was told that what she thought she was…was wrong.

Her whole world had been turned upside down and she had no idea how to even right it back, to fix it. Hell, she was losing control of her reiki! How could she possibly stop a war?

She felt a large hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes boring into hers. With a sigh, she let her hands drop, gave him a reassuring smile, then looked back towards Guinevere.

"Can you explain what happened with InuYasha?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. Your anger broke a seal. You have many holding back your reiki, dozens even. While InuYasha may not have suffered greatly this time, someone can in the future. Your seals need to be broken. However, it is best not to do so in fury." Guinevere answered, glancing towards a groaning InuYasha.

"So I have to break my seals, but I have to be careful about it. Why wasn't it like that when I brought back Miroku?" Kagome argued.

"You are incorrect." Sesshomaru interrupted, making Kagome look at him.

"You sent all of us flying, Momma." Shippo added, and Kagome looked between him and Daichi who was nodding.

"Will it be like that every time I unlock a seal?" Kagome asked, looking towards the female again.

"No, but only if it is you who unlocks them. Not the Kamis or your overactive emotion."

"You know what? I'm done for today." Kagome groaned, throwing her hands up and walking away. All just watched, wondering what they should do. They didn't know if she was in the mood for company and they really didn't want to get zapped.

"You should go to her." Guinevere said softly, looking towards her mate. "She'll need you more than anything as the going gets rough. You will have to be her rock."

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment, wondering if this was a trick of some sort. Guinevere, noticing this, just laughed before waving a clawed hand.

"Go. I would not even care if you took her. As long as no one outside of this pack finds out, it won't hurt anyone. I will stay and get a camp going. It will be some time before InuYasha awakens."

Staring for just a moment longer, Sesshomaru decided that he didn't need to worry about what Guinevere thought. His true mate needed him right now, and that was where he should be.

So, he wasted not a second more, turned on his heel, and began to track his female. It didn't take long to find her. Her reiki was sparking around her, leaving a trail of pure power.

Sesshomaru breathed it in deeply, nearly groaning at the intoxicating effect it had on him. His heartbeat quickened, his eyes tinted red, and he was forced to take a calming breath.

Not that it helped much. It was an internal battle to keep parts of him asleep that needed to stay that way. Just her scent nearly threw him over the edge, and he could only imagine how it would be to finally taste her.

When he finally approached her, she had found herself a small clearing. Her arms were hanging by her sides limply while she stared up to the sky...or the heavens.

Sesshomaru wasn't really sure at this point.

He shot out his aura, letting her know of his presence, but didn't take a step forward. If she needed him, he would be there. If not, he would give her the space she wanted.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to leave. The little female's shoulders slumped before she smiled towards him. It was small, and barely noticeable, but it was true.

She began walking towards him and, at her first step, he was reaching up and undoing his armor. Before he finished fully removing it, he grabbed his swords, setting them against a tree, his metal plates following, all while she came closer.

It had all been removed and placed upon the ground when she finally stopped before him. A small, tentative hand reached out and hesitated just over his chest.

He swallowed thickly, wishing that she would close the distance. He wanted to feel her fingers caress him, even through clothing. It had been so long since he had felt her touch.

The moment Guinevere joined them, Kagome had refused every advance he offered. He didn't take offense to it, knowing that his female felt bad for the mate forced on him.

But now, being alone with Kagome, her scent all around him and her hand so close, yet so far, it was maddening, and torture, and unbelievably erotic.

"Dear gods, Kagome, touch me." He groaned, reaching up and grabbing her hand. He forced it to his chest and, when he felt it tighten in his haori, he let go.

Kagome's other hand joined it and he closed his eyes in pure ecstasy to her touch. It was not good for them to go days without this because, the moment it finally happened, all reason went out the window.

His obi had been taken off when he had removed his swords and, with one small slip of her hand, flesh was on flesh. Somehow, she had managed to maneuver a dainty appendage under his clothing, and the first contact of heated skin had him hissing.

She went to move away but one look from him stopped her. It was clear to see just how much he wanted this. She probably should have stopped, but she didn't.

Her other hand joined the first, and soon, his haori was parted open, revealing his chest to her greedy eyes. He was gorgeously built. Toned abs and muscle, but not overly so.

He was hard to the touch, but soft at the same time. Her eyes met his for a moment, and she was shocked at the pure intensity of it.

It was like looking into molten gold. His eyes swirled, and eventually, she was forced to look away. If she had continued…

Her fear was coming true as Sesshomaru's clawed hand gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him again. He took one step closer and, all of a sudden, she could feel his hard planes against her soft body.

Her breasts pressed into his chest, her hips were just below his, and she gasped when she felt just what her touch had done to him.

His arousal pushed into her stomach, and she wanted to explore that part of him, too. She didn't get to think on that much, though, for foreign lips were suddenly on hers, stealing the very breath she had.

Sesshomaru kissed her slowly, obviously waiting for a reaction from her. She gave in soon enough, and her lips pressed against his, much to his pleasure.

His growl of triumph sent shivers straight to her core and she shivered against him. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.

Her hands were still on his chest but they were now tightened into fists. Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru licked at her bottom lip, asking for entry, and he wasted no time using it to his advantage.

He dived in, tasting her for the first time, and his knees shook. He groaned against her sweet mouth, savoring the taste of his dreams.

He knew her flavor would be wonderful, something that he would never be able to truly imagine, but this…he had not expected this at all.

Any sense he had left was gone the moment he got a taste of her. Then he was nothing but pure beast when the smell of her arousal hit his nose.

His eyes bled red, his stripes becoming jagged. Never had he wanted a female so bad before that his inner self came out.

They both knew that they should stop, that this needed to wait, but reasoning was gone. The taste of the other, the feel of each other, it was all that they could think about

It wasn't until Sesshomaru's hand reached up and cupped a breast that Kagome was jolted back to reality. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back from her dangerous inu, blue eyes meeting blood red.

They both panted, but Kagome pulling back had cleared the fog from both of their minds. Kagome was ashamed of herself for allowing it to go so far while Sesshomaru was now debating on how to control his new addiction. One taste of her wouldn't be enough.

It would never be enough.

-sSs-

Here's a new chapter for you. This is the first time the two really got a chance to act this way with one another. You'll notice in the next few chapters that they will somewhat continue with the touchy feelings. It won't be as heated. But that will eventually come back and bite them in the ass. For now, I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Isara-love: They will eventually find a way to break the mating. It will just take them awhile. As far as someone wanting Kagome as a mate or wife, I'm not sure. I will think on it. As for all of your other reviews, I thank you for them. There was one in particular I thought I should discuss. You stated that you had wanted more jealousy, and I'd like to say that I can understand you want. Yes, some jealousy is good, and most likely there will be some. However, everyone does the 'InuYasha gets in the middle' bit, and I wanted to do something differently. InuYasha, as well as Guinevere will be there to help the couple. After all, Sesshomaru and Kagome already have enough on their plates as is.

Slvrphoenx: I am glad that you enjoyed the last update so much. Quite a lot of people will join in on the fight, and some will be surprising. Guinevere will eventually become close to Kagome but it will take a while. I think when that happens, more people will start to like her. Right now she is hated because she is mated to Sesshomaru. Lol.

Decadenceofmysoul: I'm glad you like Guinevere, I'm sure many didn't.

Wren210: Eventually the seer in here, will be made known. Just like in this chapter, she will be able to give insight that the others can't, without having the gods interfere. Later on, she will become a huge asset. Though she is blind, you can't really tell. No she can't see the outcome in the war, she doesn't have control of her visions, when or what. You right, that normally Kagome wouldn't do something like that, but all of the little touches will come back to bite them in the ass. After all, they seem to be forgetting that he is in fact still mated. Yes, I felt that Sesshomaru's punishment may have been a little harsh, but they are Yokai. They tend to be rougher than humans, so I thought it was fitting. Plus, Sesshomaru was under a lot of stress at the moment. Don't worry, stuff like that won't happen often, if ever again.

I do not own InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Shenanigans of Perverts and the Making of an Army

A small fire flickered in the darkness, its several inhabitants circled around it. Some for warmth; others for comfort. It wasn't a chilly night, however, spines still shivered.

Especially when one certain person walked by. Dark and heavy was his aura, suffocating all who had the unpleasantness of feeling it. Most ran in another direction. Some embraced it; others accepted it out of fear for their own lives. The being very well knew this which is why it carried the wicked smirk on his face.

None could truly deny him, and in the end, he would get what he wanted, sure to win the very war he was waging on those that were deserving. There was one that denied him for now, but that wouldn't last too much longer. Soon, the one he followed would come to her senses, see that she could still be saved, and beg for him to be the one to do it.

For now, the Shikon Miko's soul was misguided, but soon enough, she would come back to the light, the light of the Gods. She believed she was being honorable in trying to instill piece, but she was missing one thing. Her reiki.

Why would the Gods see fit to bestow such a great power on beings, the only power able to kill those abominations, if they weren't supposed to use it? Riku would never believe the Gods just willingly gave reiki to those deserving for no reason. No, they were meant to destroy the mistakes that roamed this beautiful earth.

With Riku, he would save the lands they lived on.

The want for the Shikon Miko was growing, bordering on obsession, but that wasn't how he saw it. He needed that miko, craved her light, at least the light she would regain once he had his way with her. The way he saw it, this war wouldn't end quickly. It may very well take years to eradicate demons. A timeframe he was willing to accept.

The only problem was his own lifespan. He wouldn't be able to see the end of the damned, at least, not in person. Once he reached the heavens, he could watch from his throne. That is where Kagome came in. She was ageless, never to grow old. Once she was in his grasp, he would offer his seed, allowing the miko to bear his children.

It would be those children that would see the new world, the world that should be. They would be beyond powerful, containing both his and their mother's holiness.

Add the agelessness, and he would have created the most powerful monks and mikos of all time. They would carry his blood, his yearning for a safe world. So, in a way, it would be him, Riku, who changed the world to what it was supposed to be.

It would all be because of him.

His smirk never faltered as he approached the terrified teenagers. They grasped at each other, holding onto whatever they could in an attempt to stay calm.

It didn't work.

They were trembling, their eyes white all the way around. Even small whimpers could be heard occasionally as their orbs stared him down.

When he stood in front of them, he kneeled, looking over each girl thoroughly. His hand reached out, grabbing the one to the left's chin, turning her head to the side for a better look. His dark brown eyes, nearly black, met her light brown ones, searching her very soul. Soon, he released her and did the same to the other girl.

This time, the girl looked away, trying to hide from him, and his smirk faded into a scowl. He forced the female to look at him by squeezing her chin painfully. With a shake of his head, he released her and stood to his full height. He gestured toward Miyu and pointed to the female that had defied him.

His trusty female grabbed the girl roughly, yanking at her arm and dragging her away. The girl screamed in pain, yelling for her friend who was frozen in fear. Once the screaming was no longer heard, and the defiant female locked away, Riku turned back to the now-crying girl.

"What are you doing to us?" She sobbed quietly, scared to ask but needing to know.

"I am the Gods' secret weapon. Their prodigy. With me leading an army of monks and mikos, we can rule these lands and rid them of the vermin that walk freely." Riku answered, holding out a hand for the girl.

She hesitated, staring at his offered hand, before finally taking it. He helped her to her feet, offered a kind smile, and brushed off some dirt from her shoulder.

She tensed at his touch and he sighed. "Do not fear me, Child. Have I done anything to hurt you?"

"You took us from our homes. Where is my friend? What did you do to Yona?" The girl asked, wringing her hands together.

"I will admit…" He hesitated for a moment, looking down at the female.

"Aiko."

"Aiko. Yes, I took you both from your homes, but you each have a destiny that needs to be fulfilled. As for your friend, she is not as worthy as you, therefore, her destiny will not be as great as yours." Riku supplied, looking up to the heavens as if he saw something.

"What do you mean worthy? Will Yona be okay?" Aiko asked, worry for her friend creeping into her voice.

"It is time you forgot your friend. Her sins will be dealt with, and she will be saved." Riku paused, letting his eyes meet hers. He would not be answering anymore questions about the other girl. "As for you, your journey is just beginning. You will be another addition to the war, to the side of good. Your service is appreciated."

"But you said you had an army of monks and mikos. I don't have any holy power." Aiko argued.

Riku's kind smile grew into a deadly one. His eyes darkened, and Aiko gasped at the sight before her. It was almost as if his features had changed, making him something else entirely.

"Not yet, but you will." He growled.

In one fluid movement, he grabbed the amulet from around his neck and placed it to her forehead. She didn't even have time to react before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything she knew changed.

The last thing she heard was Riku's laughter as the darkness consumed her.

Kagome had her head back in laughter as her son played out an illusion in front of them. It was a memory of one of the many fun times they had while hunting Naraku. It, of course, always ended with InuYasha being in a crater, and the hanyou only grumbled while everyone cackled, all except Sesshomaru.

It had been a few days since Kagome had broken another seal, and the tension between the pack members had settled down. Guinevere was proving to be an asset, and not just because of her abilities. She could fight, too, which she proved when they had been attacked by a horde of raging demons. InuYasha had been stunned into silence when she had saved him by taking out a demon at his back.

He had grumbled a thank you which she waved off, saying that she only did what was needed, nothing more. It was clear to see that he felt bad for his earlier treatment of the female, but his pride wouldn't let him apologize.

Even more surprising was the way she pushed Kagome and Sesshomaru together, not caring in the slightest that the two wanted to be together. Even now, Kagome was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest as he leaned against a tree, his long legs caging her to him while his arms were wrapped around her waist

All thanks to Guinevere.

Even before she came along, the two never allowed this kind of touching, not wanting to cross a line, but the way they saw it, that line had already been crossed that time their lips touched.

It hadn't happened since then, and for good reason. Neither one would be able to stop themselves if there was a repeat. They may allow simple touching and affection, but going all the way was something that couldn't happen.

Kagome sighed and leaned further into Sesshomaru's chest. His arms tightened around her in response and she couldn't help but smile.

"I do think I wish to bathe." Guinevere announced, standing from her spot and stretching, the light of the fire outlining her figure.

"Oh! I'll join you!" Kagome called, attempting to stand but failing to do so when strong arms held on.

"No."

It was only one word, and it confused the hell out of Kagome. Sesshomaru had never once denied her a bath, and now, all of a sudden, he was?

"Sesshomaru?"

"Don't take it personally, Kagome. " Guinevere cut in, making the miko look at her. "He just doesn't want you to get accosted."

"I seriously doubt anyone would leave the camp with him here." Kagome scoffed

"It is not the males this Sesshomaru worries about." His baritone voice answered.

Miroku, who had been taking a sip from the water skin at the time, spit out the liquid in shock…all over InuYasha. The hanyou yelled and cursed, wanting to know what the monk's problem was.

Miroku was gaping at Guinevere, eyes wide and mouth opened. "You?" It was all he could manage.

"Yes, I do partake in the female form, though it has been a while. Since before I became the Lady of the West." Guinevere answered, smirking at the male.

Miroku swallowed loudly, looking from female to female. He took in Kagome's blushing cheeks and the way her fingers played with one another while she looked at the ground. Then the way Guinevere looked at the suddenly shy and embarrassed miko, and he couldn't keep in the groan if he wanted to. He suddenly felt lightheaded and as if his nose was going to bleed.

Of course, that wouldn't happen because all of his blood had gone somewhere else.

He wasn't the only one thinking along those lines. Someone very shocking was also having trouble with his extra appendage as he pictured a very shy Kagome still holding that famous blush as the skilled Guinevere made her into a woman.

InuYasha stood very quickly and ran out of the camp, looking for a secluded place to be alone.

"You will all stop your fantasizing with my miko." Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes brimming with red at the audacity of the two perverts.

"I do apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. However, we are simply male and cannot stop ourselves. When the opportunity is present, we take it." Miroku replied, shifting his seated position. He was quite uncomfortable.

Shippo suddenly busted out laughing and Daichi groaned. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru as Guinevere chuckled, wondering what they all heard at that moment.

Sesshomaru wasn't one for facial expressions but, at that moment, he was holding one of pure disgust. He looked down at his miko, then looked away, not able to look at her questioning blue eyes. He was _not_ about to answer her.

Shippo, seeing his mother wondering what just happened, enlightened her. "InuYasha just worked one out."

"What?" She asked, still confused. Her innocent mind just couldn't keep up.

Shippo, once again, tried to help her. "You know, gave it a tug, abused the wicked stick, fastened the chain strap on the hamlet of love, be–"

"Dear god!" Daichi yelled, throwing up his hands. "He means InuYasha took himself in hand."

The blush on Kagome's face got darker, especially when InuYasha walked back into camp, a pep in his step. He sat down beside Miroku who then excused himself, walking stiffly from the camp.

"I need to sleep." Kagome whispered, hiding her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"This one needs to kill." Sesshomaru mumbled, trying to comfort his amazingly embarrassed female. Guinevere just laughed as she left the camp, heading for the nearby springs.

"Here I thought I would finally have another woman to talk with, but instead, she is just as bad as the men." Kagome stated, the sound muffled by Sesshomaru's clothing.

"Rest, Kagome. This Sesshomaru will not allow the imbeciles anywhere near what is mine." Sesshomaru soothed, running his fingers through her thick hair.

As she tried to relax into his hold, Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, not taking his eyes off of him. Then, once the monk and Guinevere returned, he eyed all three, making sure none of them approached his female.

They may not have attempted to touch her, but that didn't stop their minds from wandering. Lucky for them, Sesshomaru was too focused on the scent of his miko to notice their arousal. Shippo and Daichi weren't so lucky.

-sSs-

I haven't had any pervertedness in my chapters since I brought Miroku back. So I decided to add some. Guinevere is not gay, however, she does enjoy both male and female partners. Eventually, you will see what I mean. Lol. No, she and Kagome will not have sex, but eventually, she does find someone she is interested in. Riku is somehow able to make mikos and monks. You'll find out how eventually but for now, that is all you get. Hehe. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: InuYasha is fine, it would take more than that to seriously hurt them. Lol. There will be a few more people to join them, but not that many more.

Isara-love: It would always be funny to see InuYasha smash into a tree, and with the way he was treating Guinevere, he deserved it.

DarkAngel8605: I haven't decided just who Guinevere will end up with, whether it is InuYasha, or a new character. I will have to see how the flow and build of the characters go. Yes, Satori will come into the picture, and she will get her ass handed to her, but it will take a while. No, Guinevere and Daichi will not create a bond that will eventually be explained later on as well.

Slvrphoenx: Yes, Guinevere has no problem allowing Sesshomaru and Kagome do as they wish, but that will eventually bite them in the ass. Finding out more about Kagome herself is going to take a very long time.

Wren210: You are right, Giun hasn't helped yet. Truth is, there is more to her than she even knows, and she will have to learn just like Kagome will. I just haven't gotten there yet. She is pretty pointless, and the second person to be brought back (you know who) has no problem saying that to her. Eventually Guinevere's time will come, just be patient lol. It's been a while sense I got this kind of reaction out of you. I think last time is when I called Moko-Moko a tail. Lol. Daichi and Guinevere will never have a mother and son relationship. They recognize each other for what they are, but that is it. Yes, there will be questions, and when you get one answer, your left with two more questions. I love doing that in stories, it keeps the reader coming back, and making things interesting. You will get at least some answers soon enough, and even more as the story unfolds. Remember, Kenta, the messenger of the gods, told Sesshomaru to gather Guin. Yes, that just means more questions, but you will get your answers. I promise. Just hang in there. Lol. The affection they are showing each other will eventually bite them in the ass. I have already written that chapter so it won't take too much longer for that. I hope this helped at least a little bit. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Misplaced Hopes on Dreams of Truth

Kagome groaned as she looked around, once again not recognizing where she was. She was really getting tired of these dreams, and also not having any answers. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet as she slept?

She sighed, accepting tonight's fate, and began walking forward. She had had enough visions to know that, if she kept walking, eventually, she would find what was needed. She just hoped that she wasn't met with pain this time. She could only handle so much of that.

At least this time, she wasn't in the middle of war, or in someplace really creepy that looked as if it belonged in a horror movie. This time, it looked as if she was still in the same time as she currently was, maybe even a place she had traveled before.

Yes, she definitely recognized that tree.

Perhaps she was going insane. It would make sense with everything that was going on. An impending war. Riddles and games with the Gods. Dead father-in-laws coming to tease her quite often.

She froze at that last thought and scowled. Sesshomaru and she were not yet mated. It was not safe to think of Kenta as her father-in-law. Besides, would he even be considered that since she and Sesshomaru weren't getting married, but mated?

Maybe she should ask Kenta when she finally found him.

She began walking again while scolding herself. No, she shouldn't ask him. There was a very good chance that Sesshomaru and she will not be able to mate, and if that happened… It just wasn't good. Kagome and Sesshomaru had crossed a line, one that would be very difficult to step back from.

They had made the mistake of becoming affectionate, allowing each other the wonder of touch, even if innocent. All except for that one time. The time they were able to taste each other, even for a moment. They hadn't done so again since then.

Kagome could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes as reality began to set in. She had to pull back. She had to refuse Sesshomaru her touch, the touch he craved, just as he needed to refuse her. It needed to be done, no matter how much they wanted it.

After everything is said and done, if Sesshomaru failed to find a way to break his mating, then, when he and Kagome part…it would kill them both. By separating now, it would be easier on them in the long run.

She was going to have to hurt the male she loved. She could only hope that he would understand.

"Why?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking on a sob as she looked up to the heavens. "Why bring us back together just to tear us apart again?"

As expected, she received no answer, and she sighed again. Wiping away the tears that had escaped her, she focused on where she was walking, hoping she would awaken soon. She really hated nights like these.

She stopped again when she heard a voice calling out, one she recognized. What she didn't understand was why she was hearing it. Normally, she was the only one in these dreams, but as the voice yelled out again, a small hint of fear in her tone, Kagome knew that she wasn't alone.

"Guinevere!" Kagome yelled, trying to find the female and help to soothe her.

Kagome took off at a run when the other female let out a startled yelp. She pushed past trees, ignoring as their limbs tore at her face. There was no telling what these dreams held, and the pain was very much real.

Quite often, she would wake up covered in blood and panting. She would quickly hide her scent and make her way from camp to wash away the blood and clean her wounds. Luckily, she hadn't yet been caught. She knew if any of her protectors realized that she could get hurt, or even die in her dreams, they would never let her sleep again.

Finally, she burst through the trees and looked at the fallen female in horror. There was a male demon above her, attempting to force himself on Guinevere. His hand was covering her mouth so she couldn't scream, another holding up her hands.

Unfortunately, he had a total of four arms so his other two were roaming all over her body against her will. Kagome didn't even take a moment to think before she tackled the male away from her friend.

They were on a hill and, as she caused the male to lose his balance, she did, too, and, together, they tumbled. All Kagome could do was let out a scream as they continued to plummet to the bottom. As she rolled, she would catch glimpses of the end, and she had two options.

She would either slam into a tree, most likely breaking quite a few bones and bleeding internally, or she would bypass all the trees and fall off of a cliff, slamming into her death that way. Either way wasn't looking good.

So, she closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Something snagged on her wrist roughly, five sharp objects tearing into her flesh, and she hissed in pain before her arm was jolted roughly as she came to a stop, causing her to scream out in agony. Whatever happened, her arm was dislocated…but that was it.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at her arm, seeing blood running down her pale skin. Her eyes traveled up to her wrist where someone's small hand was holding on, the claws at the end of the fingers puncturing her flesh.

Her eyes traveled up more and met terrified cloudy ones. Guinevere.

"I've got you." The female said, pulling Kagome to her feet and holding her until she was steady.

When Kagome nodded, Guinevere pulled her claws from Kagome's skin and gave her an apologetic look. She hadn't meant to hurt her, but in her terror of losing Kagome, she had forgotten how delicate a human could be.

"Thank-you." Kagome muttered, her good hand grabbing her elbow and holding her bad arm steady.

"I should be thanking you." Guinevere muttered, running a hand over her face before looking towards Kagome again. "How do we get out of this place? What exactly is going on anyway?"

"I figured you, being a seer, would know a vison when you saw it." Kagome teased before allowing her shoulders to slump in pain. "We can't leave. Not until I have seen what is meant to be seen."

Guinevere opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt a power rising out of nowhere. She had never felt anything like it before, and the gasp from Kagome told her that the miko was feeling the same thing.

This power was new, yet it held something very old. It was breathtaking and they had yet to even see where it was coming from. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to kill anyone that threatened it, and the two females wondered if they should hide.

It didn't matter, though, because their feet had been glued to the ground, ensuring that they saw what they needed to. Kagome was used to things like this while Guinevere wasn't. Once she realized she couldn't move, she been to panic. It wasn't until Kagome grabbed her arm with her good hand that she settled.

Finally, whatever it was that had such amazing power could be seen, and they were awestruck. They couldn't tell who it was, only what it was. At least, they thought it was a human female.

The being itself was just an outline, no detail whatsoever to the thing. The eyes were pure white, but the rest was covered in a bright pink. The pink was the power that tingled at both Kagome and Guinevere's skin.

It flowed over the being, creating something they had never seen before. They were forced to watch as the thing continued to slowly walk towards them, never breaking stride. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the powerful being approach her, its white eyes staring into hers.

She was powerless to move, and the creature just continued to walk towards her. All Kagome could do was gasp as the thing walked through her body, filling her to the brim with power. She expected to feel pain, but she didn't. What she felt was warmth, and strangely familiar.

The power was suddenly gone, and she turned behind her to see the creature again, only to see nothing. It had vanished. Kagome turned towards Guinevere, only to meet awestruck eyes. She was about to ask what just happened when a new power fell over them.

This time, it wasn't warm. It was hot, fiery hot, and it burned. It took everything Kagome had not to yell out from the pain, and she wished the other being would come back. But no such luck happened as Kagome's eyes fell on what was causing her such pain.

It was much like the powerful female they just saw only, this time, this one was male. Instead of pink covering his body, it was dark purple, and it coated more than just him. As he walked towards them, the ground at his feet died, the grass and any plant life withering around him.

His eyes were black, and Kagome felt as if her very soul was being sucked into them. He continued to approach her, and she knew he was going to walk through her, just like the female had. However, this one wouldn't be anywhere near as warm. This was going to be hell.

Sesshomaru shot up from his sleeping position near Kagome at her scream. He was by her side instantly, gripping her shoulders and shaking her gently, trying to wake her. He didn't even notice as Guinevere let out a very similar scream, or that his brother ran to her aid.

All he noticed was the blood dripping from his female's wrist and the bloodcurdling scream that was still echoing in the air. Daichi and Shippo were standing at Kagome's feet, both worried about the female.

Miroku was on the other side of Sesshomaru, helping to try and wake Kagome. He placed two fingers to his lips, prayer beads in hand, and began to chant. Sesshomaru watched as the monk grimaced in pain, but he kept going, forcing himself to help her.

It wasn't until the monk yelled out in pain right along with the females that Sesshomaru knew something horrible was happening. Miroku fell back, throwing the now-red-hot beads from his hand, and looked towards Kagome with terror filling his entire face.

"What is happening?" He yelled, afraid for his friend.

A small stream of blood fell from Kagome's nose and Sesshomaru's fear skyrocketed. He had no idea what was happening to his female, and he wasn't sure what to do. In truth, there wasn't anything he could do to help, and that angered him.

"The last time this happened, she had a dream about you." InuYasha answered, holding the hand of Guinevere who had settled down but was still unmoving.

Kagome let out one last scream, her back arched at a painful angle. Sesshomaru's ears rang from the shriek but he stayed with her, whispering to her, making sure she could hear him, no matter what. It was all he could do.

Finally, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she tore herself away from the males surrounding her, crawling a few feet away and vomiting violently. Guinevere was doing the same, but took it one step further. She was sobbing and holding on to InuYasha in terror, her blind eyes opened wide.

"What the fuck just happened?" InuYasha yelled, looking towards a panting Kagome.

Kagome didn't reply. She couldn't. She just rolled to her side, wincing in pain from her shoulder and wrist. She didn't lay there long before Sesshomaru was before her. All thoughts of pulling away disappeared as she looked into his worried eyes, and she gave in.

She clutched on to him, sobbing into his chest, and he patted her back, soothing her as best he could. It took some time but, finally, the brothers were able to calm the females down enough to check on their wounds.

Kagome was the worst of the two and had to have Miroku pop her arm back in place. Sesshomaru fought his inner beast not to kill the monk when she screamed out in pain again. The only reason he didn't was because, the moment he heard the popping noise, Kagome began to roll her arm in a lot less pain.

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered, grabbing Kagome's wrist and licking at Guinevere's claw marks. He may not have been in the dream, but he wasn't stupid. Whatever happened to Kagome, his mate had been present, and she was the only one with claws.

Kagome took a deep breath and explained everything, from the moment she woke up in that place to the moment the evil being walked through her. Then she took it one step further and spoke the words she heard just before she had woken up violently.

"In a village desecrated, yet bloomed with a hopeful future. Lies a warrior so fierce, yet a gentle hand. A sister like no other, a heart like blood. The strength of a bond, never to be broken. Search for a home, and grave to many. For a being you need and seek, awaits your return and awakening."

"Do you think it's another riddle, like with Miroku?" Daichi asked, sitting on the ground beside Shippo, watching as his father pulled the miko into his lap and began to scent her, making sure she was okay.

"Yea, but now we have to figure out who it is." Kagome admitted. "I'm really tired of these visions."

"Visions? Those weren't visions. You can't be hurt, or nearly fucking raped, or killed in visions." Guinevere cut in, and Sesshomaru tensed immediately.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru warned, very much going to deny her sleep.

"Please, don't start. Even if you force me to stay awake, you know that the Gods can just send your father down and include all of you in the…whatever it is." Kagome argued, placing her hand on his face and soothing him.

"There is a clue in that riddle." Shippo started, distracting the yokai lord. "It said 'sister' so we're going to be bringing back a female."

"So Sango or Rin." InuYasha added, looking towards Sesshomaru.

"But Rin wasn't a warrior." Kagome argued, hating that she was. She knew how much her lord wanted to see his daughter.

"Rin may not have had the body of a warrior, however, her heart was another story." Sesshomaru stated, his voice tight. He may get his daughter back.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think…" Kagome trailed off, meeting the eyes of the male she loved. The intensity told her he wouldn't hear what she had to say. If she wanted him to listen, he would have to see.

"When this Sesshomaru saved Rin, her village was killed by wolves. It is a grave to many." Sesshomaru announced, and they all knew what that meant. They were going to look for Rin.

"Okay. Let's get going then. There is no way I am going back to sleep." Kagome surrendered, standing to her feet. Everyone else followed her lead silently.

They set off, no one saying a word, their minds all focused on other things. Who could blame them? It seemed every time they turned around, what they knew was being torn away. Guinevere was wondering what just happened to her and Kagome and was terrified it would happen again. Sesshomaru was wondering if Rin was about to come back to life, and if he would have the chance to apologize. Kagome was worried for Sesshomaru and how he would take the news if it was not Rin they were rescuing. Plus, she was thinking about the beings in her dream.

There was just too much going on, and she felt as if she was going to lose it.

-sSs-

More questions and not enough answers. That's just how it's gonna be for a while. Lol. Sesshomaru has to let go of Rin, but he has yet to do that. He feel guilty over not spending time with her, and because of that, he is desperate for her to come back. She may, she may not. It may just not be time for her, or Sesshomaru may not get his wish. That will be answered later.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Yes! We have to have Miroku and his lecherous ways. Lol. It won't be often that I write about Miroku like that, but when I am in need of a funny moment we will be used quite often. Lol.

Isara-love: I normally do post those stars between scenes. I must have missed one and I am sorry for that. I will start triple checking my work to catch it again.

Slvrphoenx: Yes, Guin is okay with the two being together, but everyone is forgetting the very reason why they shouldn't be together in the first place. Right now, affection between Sesshomaru and Kagome isn't allowed, but they are ignoring that. It isn't a very good thing.

Wren210: Yes, Riku is very disturbed, and he will only get worse from here. We will figure out more about the stone and how it was obtained. It will just take a bit. He has taken males, I just haven't mentioned it. I also assume that it would be easier for him to take females as well. A Harem sounds like a good idea, perhaps I can incorporate that in. lol. Normally Kagome would catch on to what Shippo was saying, however I wanted some comedy in there, and that was the best way I could think of it. lol. Give Guin a chance. We haven't heard much about her, but we will. She will grow into a strong character, just like Kagome will. Lol. I'm not sure how I am going to work their affection biting them in the ass. I already wrote the chapter, but I feel that it is nothing but petty drama, which happened a few chapters before that (you have yet to read it.) If you have any idea's let me know. For the most part, no one teases them. You have to remember some time passes between each chapter. At least a month or so. War is not quick, neither is growing into a power. Plus all of the traveling they do is on foot, meaning it will take days if not weeks to get from point a to point b. Kagome will be having more visions. Guin only got sucked into that one because she doesn't have control of her powers. Once again this goes back to guin having to grow as just as much as Kagome does. She won't be as strong as our heroin, but she is more than what she thinks.

I do not own InuYasha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Assumptions are a Dangerous Thing

Sesshomaru knew better. Or at least, he should have. The chances of what he wanted to happen were slim to none, but that didn't mean anything to him right now. What he wanted, he got, and this would be no different.

He would prove it to everyone once they finally arrived at their destination. They would all see he was never wrong. Then they could stop sending him those not-so-secret glances of pity.

He didn't need their pity because he would get her back.

His beautiful and caring daughter.

His Rin.

How he regrets those last few years of her life. He should have been there, supporting her in her aged life, but he wasn't. He sacrificed the last bit of time he had with her so he could perform his duties as a lord.

He would never be able to say he didn't regret that decision.

Yes, he received Daichi from the union to Guinevere, and he would never trade his son for anything. He loved him, even if he wasn't willing to admit it out loud.

That did not change how he wished things were different. He wished that Guinevere had never come into his life. He wished that Daichi had been born from his miko. He wished his son could have met his sister. He wished for so many things.

So many things that he wouldn't get.

The death of Rin had devastated him. It had torn out the heart she had thawed. He quickly reverted to the cold lord he had always been, much to his mother's relief. He had lost the two females that meant everything to him, and he could have prevented it. He should have trusted Kagome and her strength. He should have believed in her.

His hand absentmindedly reached into his haori, searching for the necklace he was never able to give Kagome. The necklace he may never be able to give up again.

He had told Rin of his plans for the miko. He had explained that he would be gone for a few days, needing to get the perfect gift for such a unique woman. Rin had encouraged him, saying that she knew he wouldn't fail.

He only wished he hadn't proved her wrong. Because he did fail. He failed both his daughter and the woman he loved. He let the lands he was born into rule his life and left them alone.

Because of his actions, his daughter died resenting him and the woman he wanted as his life mate was pulling away from him.

Yes, Kagome allowed certain affections, but he wanted so much more. He wanted her body, soul, and heart. He wanted everything she had to offer, and Kagome wasn't allowing that.

Not while he was mated to another.

He didn't blame her. It was the honorable thing to do.

Just like taking a mate and producing a full-yokai heir was honorable.

It seemed as if honor could kill someone quicker than his own claws…and it was much more painful.

He wouldn't tell anybody, but he was always being followed by a dark cloud of despair. One he wasn't sure would leave him. At least, not on its own. No, to get rid of the pestering thing, he needed three things alone. His miko, his daughter, and his son. And two of those things he couldn't get. Unfortunately, there was a chance he wouldn't get any of them.

Kagome may never become his, and Rin may never come back to him…

And it was all his fault.

"Sesshomaru?" an angelic voice called, breaking him from his depressing thoughts.

He turned his head down and met the blue eyes of his miko. He could see the concern and worry floating around in those depths, and it caused his wilting heart to clench in pain. He didn't deserve her concern. He felt as he did by his own actions, his own choices. Choices he could have, and should have, made differently.

"This one is fine, Miko." He stated coldly, turning away from Kagome.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw her attempting to grab for him. However, not being able to handle her touch, or anyone else's for that matter, he pulled away before she could make contact.

Ignoring the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes, he picked up his pace and walked away from the silent group following him. He made sure they could see him, but nothing more. He needed to be alone as they continued to a place he never thought he would see again.

 _Please come back to me, Rin._

Kagome was pretty sure she knew what was wrong with her lord, but that didn't mean his actions didn't hurt. He wanted to mate her, but he wouldn't let her in when he needed her most.

Did that mean he didn't trust her? Did that mean he didn't love her as she had assumed? After all, he had never said it, just simply gave her a look. But looks could very much so be deceiving.

She held a hand to her chest just over her heart as the other gripped her bow, the tip of it dragging on the ground.

Was it possible she only saw what she wanted to see? That there really wasn't love there? It wouldn't be the first time she fell for her mind tricks. After all, look at all of the history between her and InuYasha.

She loved him, he didn't love her. Then he loved her, and she didn't love him.

Maybe she wasn't meant to have someone by her side. That would be her luck. She ends up being the key to winning this war, and as payment for her services, she is gifted with loneliness.

It would be just like the Kami to pull a cruel and sick joke like that.

"Oi, Wench." InuYasha called softly, coming to stand beside her. He gently shoved his shoulder into hers, making her look up at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, straightening up.

InuYasha reached over and ran a thumb across her cheek, surprising her when she saw it pull away wet. "You really expect me to believe that? You can't lie to me so speak up."

Kagome's own fingers moved to her face, feeling the wetness herself. She hadn't realized she had been crying. Glancing ahead of her, she noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't picked up on her tears and she quickly wiped them away, making sure he didn't.

At least the wind was on her side and blowing away from the lord.

"Are ya going to answer me or what?" InuYasha prodded, once again pushing her with his shoulder.

It had been some time since he had seen her this distressed, and he really wished Sango were here. She had always been good when Kagome had her moments like this.

"It's…nothing." She whispered dejectedly.

InuYasha took one look at her and knew she was lying again. He glanced over at the monk, noticing his own knowing glance. His violet eyes flickered towards the lord, telling InuYasha all he needed to know.

Love trouble…

Yep, InuYasha needed Sango.

Sucking it up, and knowing he was about to become very uncomfortable, InuYasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and leapt away. He gave no one a chance to say anything, meaning he gave no one a chance to stop him…including his brother.

Of course, Sesshomaru didn't even notice. He just continued to walk, his hand tucked into his haori. Shippo and Daichi shared a look, knowing what needed to happen next. Shippo gave out orders to start building camp while Daichi ran to catch up with his father.

The young lord was surprised when he grabbed his father's arm and golden eyes turned to him full of an emotion he had never seen his father carry before. One he never wanted to see in his father's eyes again.

"We're setting up camp." Daichi informed. He watched as his father looked to the sky, judging the time, and stopped his father before he could say anything. "Something has upset Kagome, and InuYasha took her off to talk to her."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He just took a step towards the woods, looking for the miko's aura. He stopped suddenly when he realized he didn't feel hers or his brother's. She was blocking him. Looking towards his son, he didn't even need to ask. Daichi's eyes said it all. Kagome was upset because of him. Once again, his actions had screwed something up.

Was this all he could do?

Not even caring anymore, he let his shoulders slump and walked away from the group who just watched as his back disappeared into the shelter of the trees.

All wondered the same thing: why did everything have to be such a mess?

Meanwhile, InuYasha was currently on a low branch, the miko clutching to his chest as she sobbed into him. He wasn't really sure where her mind had gone, but he knew who it involved.

He remained patient as he held the woman to him, letting her cry everything out. He couldn't help but think of how many times he had made her cry like this, but he quickly pushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time for self-loathing.

When she finally settled and pulled back from him, he watched as she wiped the tears from her face. She took one look at his soaked haori and let out a broken laugh, mumbling her apology.

"Stop it, Wench, and tell me what is bothering you." He said, placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

Sometime long ago, had he been in this position, he would have kissed her. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted, but she wasn't his so he dropped his hand, holding her gaze with his own.

Kagome looked up to her friend, saw the seriousness in his eyes, and knew that he wouldn't leave this alone. So, she broke down and told him all of it.

Every insecurity, every thought she had kept hidden surfaced and damn near threw InuYasha off guard. Her fears of not being good enough to be a lady. The fact that Sesshomaru may never want children with her. The simple truth that Guinevere was much more beautiful than she. The concern that she was still so much weaker than Sesshomaru. Every possible thought a female could have concerning a male tumbled out of her sweet little mouth.

And InuYasha listened to it all, allowing her to vent as much as she needed. He never interrupted, never scoffed, never even got jealous. Quite honestly, he was surprised at the way her mind worked.

Here she was, one of the strongest mikos he knew, and all of her insecurities and fears came down to one thing. Something he didn't think she would ever give a damn about.

She was human.

Something she had never been ashamed of before. Now, she saw herself as the pathetic humans that Sesshomaru hated. The worthless human that he chose to throw aside so he could sire an heir with a demoness.

InuYasha had never been so pissed in his life. Kagome was the first person, female, human, whatever you want to call it, that accepted him for what he was. She never even batted an eyelash at his half-breed status, and here she was, thinking she was trash because of her species.

He grabbed her chin in his hand, making her look into his angry eyes. He would make sure she heard this, even if it was that last thing he ever did. He would never allow her to think so low of herself.

"Listen here and listen good. I never want you to think of yourself that way again. Do you hear me? If any male makes you feel as if you are below the earth he walks on, then they don't fucking deserve you. I don't give a shit who they are. You are an amazing woman, and I kick myself every day for letting you get away."

He was panting by now in his rant, but it didn't matter. He wasn't done yet. "That fucking ice prick…he loves you. As much as I hate to say it…he would be good for you. But you have to remember, before you, he never had anyone other than his son. And what parent shares everything with their kid? He doesn't know how to let you in, Kags. I will say this, though: I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

"But…"

"No buts, Kagome. The guy has been a frosty ass his entire life, which is far longer than you have even been alive. Don't you think he should be given a few get-away-free passes? Fuck, he was worse than I was before I met you. You can thaw his heart just like you thawed mine."

"You're taking your brother's side?" Kagome asked, giving him the smallest of smiles.

InuYasha scoffed and leaned his head back against the tree trunk. "Yea, and I hate the bastard so what does that tell ya?"

Kagome thought on what InuYasha said and couldn't argue his point. He was right. Sesshomaru was worse than InuYasha had ever been.

"Ok, I'll try to keep that in mind." Kagome assured, giving InuYasha a full-blown smile. "Thank-you."

"Keh," was her reply, and she smiled even more as she leaned her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around, keeping her secure and safe.

All he could think was that his brother was a lucky bastard, and Sesshomaru better do whatever he could to make sure she never left his grasp.

Unknown to the two friends, the very demon lord they were discussing had accidentally stumbled across them. Kagome's barrier didn't allow sound to pass through, but Sesshomaru didn't need it.

He could see exactly what was going on between his brother and the woman he thought loved him. Baring his fangs, he swiftly turned from the couple and began the journey back to the pack.

He would not fight for a whore.

-sSs-

Uh-Oh. As my Beta says "never ASSUME anything because it will make an ASS out of U and Me." I wonder how bad Sesshomaru will mess up. I guess we will just have to see.

 **ATTENTION** : As I am sure some of you are aware, I have been late on these past few updates. There is a reason for that. My muse has decided to bombard me with more ideas and stories that I just can't seem to shake. Therefore, I will have two to three new stories open. That is a lot, even I can admit that. With that being said, I can't very well update five to six stories weekly. The new system I have come up with is basically the same as before, only with a slight difference. I will update three chapters every week, just like now. However, all three of those chapters can be based on one story, of it can be based on three. It just depends on which one I feel like writing about. With that being said, it also wouldn't be fair if I completely ignored certain stories for others. I will make sure that I don't go any longer than two to three weeks without updating a story. I normally go pretty quickly with my updates, so I really don't see this as a problem. I will let everyone know when I begin to post some of my new stories.

Shout outs:

EurydicesRevenge: We have been here and around. Many places really. Lol. I am glad you like this story, and I will keep it coming for you and everyone else.

ZyiareHellsing: Here is more. I hope this will help with your addiction. I can't have you having withdrawals.

Fairygirl-2.0: I can't answer any questions, you will just have to be patient to see.

Earth'sChild93: It was easy, but sometimes hope can be a dangerous thing.

Redrake323: I can't give any details on who is coming back, but I can say this will be the last person to do so.

Wrem210: Yay! Rants. Lol. Guin was dragged into the vision because of what she is. Nothing more extravagant. Basically she has more power than she realizes and doesn't have control over it. Kagome is kind of like a magnet, drawing out everyone's inner strength. She was assaulted like she was, because it wasn't a vision. I can't say what it was, but it is very much real. Anything can happen. You will know what happened when that thing passed through Kagome, just not now. Kagome doesn't even know. But it will eventually be a battle. Lol. You're not supposed to understand the 'visions'. They are meant to be confusing, and the fact that you are confused means I am doing my job. Tell your muse, that my muse says she talks to your already, that maybe it enjoys confusing you. Lol. It's an entertaining reaction. Guin never stood a chance with you did she? We will get more into Daichi and Kags relationship soon. Eventually we will focus on InuYasha. I'm trying to slow down this story, but it will all happen eventually. I will ask for your help on this story when I get closer to writing the chapter I need help on.

Isara-love: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked my story.

Slytherin's pimp: I'm not sure what direction I am going yet. I haven't made my decision, but we will see.

I do not own InuYasha.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Careless Words Can Scar a Fragile Heart

Nobody could tell what was wrong with Sesshomaru. Before, he seemed to be upset about something, sad even. Now, he was angry, furious, and downright terrifying.

Even Kagome wouldn't go near him, and that was saying something.

Kagome and InuYasha had returned to the group, surprised to see everyone packing up. Sesshomaru was ordering them around like a slave driver, saying that he had never given the order to stop and, because he was alpha, that meant they would go on for as long as he wished.

And apparently, he wished them all dead. He had forced them to walk through the night, ignoring the fatigue of the two humans in the group. They were exhausted.

Poor Kagome even collapsed at one point, only being caught by her son. When Shippo picked her up to carry her, Sesshomaru turned feral eyes on him, demanding that he make the human walk.

InuYasha damn near lost it when Sesshomaru said that because it played right into her insecurities. He didn't care what you had going on in your mind, you don't talk to someone like that. Especially one you supposedly loved.

It was like he had done a complete one-eighty. The day before, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with eyes full of want and love. Now, he held hatred and anger. For a moment, InuYasha had thought his brother to be possessed, but it was definitely the bastard. His scent told him that much.

Both Miroku and Kagome were asleep on their feet, looking as if they would fall over at any moment. Daichi had attempted to talk to his father but that ended in a snarl and a threat to the boy's health.

Daichi backed off immediately, not wanting to get hit like he had in his father's study. He really didn't like it when he was punished. It didn't happen often, but it still hurt.

So, now, they all just kept walking behind the angered daiyokai, wondering what had crawled up his backside. They all hoped that they would reach their destination soon because they wouldn't be able to keep going much longer. Even the demons were beginning to feel the distance they had walked.

Finally, Sesshomaru stopped and stared at a spot on the ground. His eyes seemed to fade away, as if he had gone back to a time long ago, before he finally came back to himself.

"Miko." He called, his voice full of ice, making Kagome jump before she stepped forward hesitantly.

"Do what you must." He ordered, eyes boring into hers.

He pointed at the spot on the ground, and she knew it must have been where Rin had died. She gulped quietly and walked forward. She hoped her theory was wrong because, quite honestly, she felt that, if angered enough, Sesshomaru might actually hurt her.

At least now he would.

She walked around, searching for anything that might call to her. She could feel the eyes of the others, and she knew as she continued that she was right. Rin wasn't who the riddle spoke of.

However, she continued trying, making sure she gave it everything she had. At least she could say she had tried her best. She only hoped that was enough.

Finally, knowing that she couldn't drag this on anymore, she turned to Sesshomaru, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

It was all she said, but it was enough.

"Hn." He grunted before a thought popped into his mind, one he could not keep to himself. "Perhaps you have lost your reiki."

A look of instant confusion crossed Kagome's face. "What? Why would I have lost my reiki?"

"You are not as pure as you seem. It seems that the theory of a miko's lost virginity rings true." Sesshomaru stated. "This should be a lesson, in the future, not to whore yourself out, Filthy Human."

"Oi, what the fuck are you talking about?" InuYasha barked, noticing the way Kagome seemed to be frozen. He could only imagine how it felt to be called a whore and a human by the demon you were in love with.

"Do not play coy with me, Half-breed. This one saw you two the day before. Your secret is out." Sesshomaru replied, turning his back on the group.

The truth of the miko he thought was his, plus the fact that his daughter was not coming back to him, was hurting even more than he had thought.

"You are making a grave mistake." Guinevere cut in, eyes narrowed in anger. At this point, everyone was bristling besides a still-frozen Kagome.

"No. The only mistake this one has made was thinking the human would make a good mate. It seems our search to become unmated has been in vain. It is no longer needed." Sesshomaru retorted, looking over Guinevere. How had he not noticed her beauty before?

It would be something he would have to take into consideration at a later date. Now, however, was not the time for a rut with his mate. Perhaps when he finally allowed them to set up camp?

Ignoring the feral growling from his beast at his actions, he turned once again, his steps faltering at the sob from behind him.

 _Why does the whore cry?_

Kagome very much so saw the look Sesshomaru had given Guinevere, and at that moment, she knew. She knew he had never loved her, never cared. It had all been a sick and disgusting lie.

Shippo made his way to his mother and grabbed her shoulders. He wouldn't let her be treated this way, not by anyone. "Come on, Momma. Let's get out of here."

Sesshomaru turned slowly and watched as the kitsune picked up the sobbing woman. Just before the kit could leave, InuYasha stopped him while stepping up to the confused daiyokai.

"Let me remind you of something, Fucker. What you're accusing Kagome of is what I did to her. So why the fuck you would ever think she would treat anyone else that way blows my mind. Kagome could never hurt someone she cares about, let alone loves. You just royally screwed yourself because you just ruined any chance of having the one female who loved you." InuYasha whispered, his hands clenched into fists at his side, his bangs covering his eyes. He had never been so pissed in his entire life.

Sesshomaru felt real fear pool in the pit of his stomach. The more his brother spoke, the more he realized his mistake. Could he have really pushed Kagome away so badly?

"Do you really want to know what happened yesterday? I was telling her to be patient with you because you have no idea how to let someone in. I take all of that back because I will never let you near her again." InuYasha continued.

Neither male noticed as the small woman pushed herself from Shippo's arms, or as she approached them, until she stepped in the middle of the two and did something that broke Sesshomaru's heart.

She had her back facing him as she soothed InuYasha, using soft words that Sesshomaru had to strain to hear. When he did hear them, he wished he hadn't.

"Come on, InuYasha. It is good this happened. Now, I know what he really thinks. Finding out now means I didn't have to find out after we had mated. It saves me from having to spend my life beside someone so cruel."

InuYasha watched his brother as Kagome spoke, watching as his face morphed from terror to pain. It was clear he realized his mistake now but that didn't matter. The damage had been done, and InuYasha knew all too well what that meant for Sesshomaru.

Kagome would want nothing to do with him.

So, giving one last glare to his broken brother, he wrapped an arm around a still-silently-crying Kagome and walked away.

All Sesshomaru could do was watch as his pack turned their backs on him, following Inuyasha's lead. Even his son, who hesitated for a moment, turned and left. He was alone. Truly and utterly alone.

His shoulders slumped, his head hung low, and Sesshomaru fell into more despair than he had ever felt before. As if gravity had become too heavy of a burden, the daiyokai fell to his knees, eyes stuck open in shock, a small whimper escaping him.

He never noticed the disappointed brown doe eyes watching him from behind a tree, or the way she disappeared into a small breeze, gently flowing over his form and following the pack that had just left him.

Kagome felt as if she had gone numb. Her entire body felt nothing but freezing cold which didn't make any sense, considering it was the middle of summer.

Night had fallen around them, and InuYasha had quickly stepped up to his old place as alpha. She knew that, eventually, Sesshomaru would come back and push InuYasha to beta again, but for now, InuYasha was their leader.

Kagome couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was so cruel. For damn near a hundred years, he had kept up this façade of being caring and loyal.

She really believed he had loved her.

Another mistake on her part.

Once again, she had given her heart to someone, just to have it crushed in their grasp. This time…this time, she didn't think she would be able to piece it back together. She didn't know if she wanted to.

What was the point? Every time she tried to fall for someone, it always ended in disaster. This had to be her wake-up call, and she needed to listen to it. For once, she needed to listen to the wind, and the way it blew.

Instead of focusing on her heart, she needed to focus on this war. It was more important than her happiness, and it was time she remembered that. Duty before pleasure.

Gods, she was exhausted.

Just as she thought about laying down for the night, a soft breeze gently floated past her. It was the only warm thing she had felt since earlier that morning, and she closed her eyes, savoring it.

She wasn't expecting the breeze to touch her soul as it did, and her eyes snapped open in realization. She had felt this touch before, the soft caress of a child, a daughter.

Rin.

She knew immediately what Rin wanted and, for a second, she thought about refusing the woman. But, as the breeze began to turn into a wind, she knew she couldn't.

So, she stood, announced that she would return, and left. The rest of the group probably thought she just needed some space and was willing to give it to her. She was sure InuYasha wouldn't allow her anywhere near Sesshomaru anymore.

She followed the breeze, letting it guide her in the direction needed. It didn't take long at all to find the lord, and what she saw pulled at her heart more than she thought it would.

He should never fall to his knees for anyone.

What she didn't understand was why he was there in the first place. She never thought anyone could bring him to such a low.

She stepped from the shadow of the trees as the breeze swirled around him before disappearing. As she took another step, she crushed a twig beneath her foot and froze. She expected Sesshomaru to look at her, but he didn't. He didn't do anything.

Freezing her reeling emotions, she straightened her shoulders. She would get this done and over with. "Sesshomaru."

His head snapped up instantly, his golden gaze locking with hers. She hardened her gaze as she saw what she thought to be regret flash through his eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to make that mistake again.

She was surprised when he was suddenly before her, still on his knees. His face was buried into her stomach, his large hands gripping her waist tightly. She had never been more confused in her life.

He was, once again, acting as if he loved her, and her foolish heart was starting to fall for it…again.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what to say."

"You have said enough. Someone wanted me to check on you, so I did." Kagome stated, shrugging her shoulders. She felt him tense at the same time a gust of wind just about smacked her in the face.

She glared into the air, making sure Rin knew she wasn't pleased.

"Kagome, I have never been more sorry in my long life. Please forgive me." He whispered, still burying his face into her stomach, not willing to look at her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in what he was saying. Well…begging, actually. He was on his knees, apologizing and begging, and her heart fell again, right into the palm of his hands.

He would never go to such an extreme if he was faking.

"Why?" she asked, her voice breaking with emotion.

"This–I saw you and the hanyou…your barrier would not allow me to hear what was being said, but I could see. I assumed that was enough…I was wrong." He explained, finally lifting his face from her abdomen and looking up into her distraught eyes.

"You were wrong about InuYasha and me…you were right about everything else." Kagome replied, her voice soft. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "I am just a human and, compared to you, I am filthy. Not to mention I'm nowhere near as beautiful as Guinevere, and the way you looked at her earlier proved that. I'm not…You were right when you said you should stay with Guinevere. She is much better than I am."

Sesshomaru stood up instantly, hating himself more than he ever had before. He would have a lot of making up to do, but he would do it. He wouldn't let this woman go.

"I cannot deny I did look at Guinevere. However, it was done so out of anger. Once I had calmed from the hurt of what I thought you did, and the second loss of my daughter…I never could have taken her. As for the rest of my words, they were lies bred by my anger and hatred. They mean nothing." He breathed, placing a hand on her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You are so much more than a human to me. You are the female that stole my cold heart. The very female, and only woman, I will ever love."

Kagome's eyes widened at his declaration and she couldn't stop the tears that overflowed. How she wished she could just jump into his arms, but her heart was conflicted.

She wanted him badly, however, she shouldn't. In reality, it wasn't her that should be there but Guinevere instead. She was his mate, not Kagome.

"Please, forgive me?" Sesshomaru begged again, running the hand holding her chin to her cheek, his thumb rubbing away the tears.

Kagome gave a hesitant nod, and Sesshomaru knew he still had a lot of work to do. She forgave easily, but that didn't mean his words and actions didn't do damage. But he didn't care because at least he had the chance to fix it. A chance he wouldn't waste.

So, doing what he wanted to, he kissed her, his mouth taking over her lips in the most demanding kiss he had ever given. He was ordering her to feel how much he loved her, and though it would take a while, he would make sure she did.

He didn't care if it took his entire life, by the time he was done, she would never question his love again.

-sSs-

Not all is fixed between the lovebirds. It is going to take time, and it will take a while. But it will get there eventually. These last two chapters added some drama, and now, I can move on to some action. Yes, I do believe I will have a fight scene in the next chapter. On that note, I hope you enjoy.

I will be posting a new story today called _Changed Body, Changed Heart_. It's about an arrogant and stubborn Sesshomaru having a spell placed over him during a moment of weakness. He has no idea how to break it, but he only has a year to do so. In this time he accidently runs into InuYasha's pack while they hunt Naraku. I think we can all guess what happens after that. Sess/Kag Pairing. Head on over and check it out.

Shout outs:

Pikanet128: I see you caught up. I did read all of the messages you sent me, I just haven't had time to message you back. I have a lot going on right now, lol. I'm glad you're back though.

Redrake323: Yea, but she assumed things on her own as well. All will be well eventually.

Earth'sChild93: Yep, he stepped in it.

NikitaTaichou007: You were right and guessed it all. Lol.

Wren210: To what we discussed, I have that planned out now. Remember when I said there was more drama later on down the road, well, I will put what we discussed there. I feel like it will fit better there.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review.

ZyiareHellsing: Thank you for the review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A Heart Ripped Out By a Man with Half a Mind

There they stood, a group of yokai, hanyou, and humans, including a monk and miko. A group containing seven individuals, standing across from a group that easily held at least twenty monks and mikos, most looking terrified.

From that large group, there were three humans that stood at the front, eyeing the raven-haired miko across from them. It was silent, tension filling the air around everyone, all wondering what was going to happen, and who was going to speak…or attack, first.

Sesshomaru eyed the monk causing the war that may annihilate all yokai, wondering how someone like him could have the power to do so. He seemed just like a normal monk, not really possessing any great power.

His eyes spoke of the internal battle going on inside of the monk, and Sesshomaru wondered then if Riku was currently completely present, or if his mind had somehow dwindled, leaving half a man in its wake.

There were two females also present and, while Sesshomaru had never met the forces behind the war, he was able to put two-and-two together from what he had heard. The more confident female must be Miyu.

She held her head high, standing just behind Riku as an alpha female should, just as Kagome was to Sesshomaru. His nose twitched as the smell of day-old sex brushed against it, and he scowled in annoyance. Was it so hard for humans to bathe, especially after an act such as that?

Smell, alone, spoke of Riku and Miyu sleeping together, but he doubted the leader monk realized that the miko was a whore. She smelled of other men as well and, though faint, he believed he even scented a yokai in the mix.

He glanced a look around his group, paying attention to the demons and noticing their looks of surprise and disgust as well. Kagome, seeing what he was doing, looked at the others before giving him a confused look, wondering what was going on, so he leaned down and told her quietly.

She blushed deeply, then covered her mouth to try and stifle a giggle. The irony of it all was large, and even Sesshomaru was having trouble keeping a straight face. The stare down, once again, continued, that is until Sesshomaru suddenly smelled Kagome's blood.

It was old, very old, but it didn't stop the flicker of red in his eyes, or the way he snarled at the smirking monk. Instinct was at its finest. More growls and a hiss from around him told him that the monk had gotten a reaction out of every demon in his pack which was obviously what the fool wanted.

"Do you see?" Riku asked, turning his back to them and addressing the ones behind him. "Just the simple smell of blood can send the beasts into a rage, yet some of you still feel what we are doing is cruel."

Riku pulled his hand out of his long violet sleeve, showing a bloodied arrow. Kagome immediately grabbed her arm where that very arrow had sliced her skin and felt her anger growing. He was tricking these people, making them think that demons couldn't control themselves.

"Of course they are going to act that way when they smell _my_ blood. They all want to protect me, and you're using that against them to make everyone else see what you want them to!" Kagome yelled, attempting to walk past Sesshomaru, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"This arrow had one purpose only: to locate you. If your beasts can't handle the smell, that is because of what they are, not my doing." Riku replied, turning back to Kagome. He stared at the miko for a second, something in his eyes sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"You may believe that I am tricking your…pets. I can assure you, I am not. I am simply pulling out their true nature. It is you that has been tricked, by the very creatures you call…friends." Riku started, twirling the arrow in his fingers. "Because you have been misled, your sins can be forgiven." Another pause as Riku eyed Miroku with curiosity. "Perhaps even for the monk in your group. You both hold great power and would be a welcome asset in this war."

"We thank you for your offer but, sadly, we must decline." Miroku cut in.

Riku nodded his head in acceptance before looking towards Kagome again. "You, Monk, I do not care about. The Shikon Miko, however, she is a necessity. You see, I image this war will last much longer than you all think. Already, it has been nearly a year since I called upon you in Edo." He cocked his head to the side, contemplating his next words. "Every day, I age, growing closer and closer to the time of my passing. I know that I cannot be granted timelessness, however, there is one who has been offered such a gift."

"Do you think killing me will give you my lifespan?" Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My beautiful little miko, I don't wish to kill you." Riku said, and immediately, the entire opposing group was on edge, knowing what the monk was going to say but not wanting to hear it. "I will marry you, then breed your agelessness into our children. It will be them who will see the end of the war and the destruction of all yokai trash. It would be much easier if you would join me now for we could begin right away."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply to his sick idea but a much louder mouth beat her to it…unfortunately making things much worse. "Keh, as if she would fuck anyone other than the big guy over there."

Kagome groaned while everyone else glared at InuYasha who was now cowering. Riku looked between Kagome and the very large demon lord, noticing just how protective Sesshomaru was being, and suddenly, everything made sense.

"You are a demon's whore." Riku breathed, ignoring the snarl from Sesshomaru who was only being held back by the small feminine hand on his. "This whole time, I thought you were pure, and to think I was willing to give you a wedding to keep your honor. So be it, your body will still be useful."

"I will never come to you." Kagome snapped, wishing they could just be fighting instead. These words were becoming petty and useless.

"So it seems, I had hoped we could do this the easy way. I guess I was wrong." Riku stated, turning from the group and beginning to walk away. He didn't stop until he stood just in front of the others, leaving Miyu and the younger female alone. "Make no mistake, Shikon Miko. You will come to me, willing…or not. Until you are by my side, by any means, I will not stop."

With a nod from Riku, Miyu pushed the small girl towards the other group, causing her to fall to her knees. Kagome instantly ran to the girl's side to help her up, thinking that Riku was about to harm the child. She was surprised when the female whispered she was sorry, and Kagome thought she was upset that she had fallen.

That is until Kagome was struck in the chest with a powerful attack of dark reiki. Kagome was immediately thrown back, only being caught by Sesshomaru who, from the force Kagome was being thrown, was pushed into the ground.

The hit was enough that the two slid a few feet until finally coming to a stop, surrounded by dust and dirt. Kagome looked over Sesshomaru, making sure he was okay, then climbed off of his chest. He stood quickly and began stalking towards the human that dared to attack his female, ordering that InuYasha keep Kagome back. The girl, noticing this, and fearing for her life, quickly threw out another ball of energy, straight for the demon lord.

Sesshomaru didn't even dodge it. He just continued to walk forward, letting the ball of energy hit him in the chest. The look of shocked rage on Riku's face as he realized that Sesshomaru hadn't even been burned was enough to fuel everyone's hatred.

In a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru's large hand closed around the child's throat, picking her up from the ground as his eyes bore into hers. He could see the fear in her gaze, but there was something else as well. Something that didn't belong to her.

"Please?" The girl whispered, catching Sesshomaru's attention. "They have my friend, Yona."

Sesshomaru held the girl for a bit longer, continuing to look into her eyes. It was then that he noticed Riku behind her, and he was excited. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru knew his plan. The monk wanted him to kill the girl. That way, it would appear as if he really was the monster that Riku portrayed him as.

"Kagome." He called, letting the calming tone of his voice register to the female he still held. Once Kagome was by his side, he dropped the girl to the ground, watching as she gasped for breath. "She will travel with us."

"What?!" Riku shouted, making everyone look at him. Kagome ignored his outburst and helped the woman-child off of the ground, soothing her fears.

"Retreat while you still can, Monk." Sesshomaru called, his deep voice now holding an edge of warning in it. "You have lost this battle. Accept it and move on."

"I may have lost this battle, but I will win the war. The moment I get my hands on that miko of yours, no one will be able to stop me!" Riku shouted. In his blind rage, the monk lifted his arm and shot out a ball of reiki, not caring that his own followers were a witness to his insanity.

At first, Sesshomaru expected it to head for him so he didn't move. While he could feel more power from the monk now, he knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him. It would just hurt. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized its real target. By then, he could only watch as the ball of dark light flew into the young child Kagome was helping and out of the other side.

Blood splattered all over who was near, coating Kagome almost fully. Wide blue eyes stared at the lifeless girl still held in her arms. A vicious and demented laugh could be heard, and it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Why would you do this?" Miroku yelled, just as shocked as the rest of the group.

"Why? WHY? These yokai trash took something from me that I can never get back. Something dear and innocent, and then had the audacity to laugh at what he had done!" Riku yelled, the veins in his necks protruding in his anger. He suddenly calmed himself and straightened up, taking one last look at the lifeless girl before nodding and walking away, his group of followers hesitantly walking behind him.

The body of the young girl fell from Kagome's arms, thudding to the ground with a sickening squish. Kagome looked at herself, seeing how she was covered in the female's blood, and, even under the red liquid, everyone could see how pale she went.

Sesshomaru was by her side instantly, giving orders that Shippo and Daichi were to begin digging a hole to bury the fallen miko, InuYasha and Miroku were to find somewhere to shelter for the night, and Guinevere, as much as he hated the thought, was to find a spring for Kagome so she could bathe.

Once everyone was obeying his orders, he knelt by the child, reaching out and gently closing her eyes. He may be a demon, but this girl was just a child. She should not have been forced to fight like she had, nor should she have been killed either. For a moment, he thought of Rin, and how even she had put her life in danger at a young age, but soon pushed those thoughts away.

His eyes traveled to the gaping hole in the child's chest and he sighed before standing. Riku had ripped out the girl's heart. Even Tenseiga could not save her now. As he walked over to the fox and his son, he vowed that Riku would meet his end by the claws of his hand.

What he has done, and will do, cannot be forgiven.

-sSs-

Not too action-packed, but it does set things up for later on. If anyone forgot, the arrow that was mentioned is from the chapter where Kagome saves Daichi. She was shot with an arrow and, other than Sesshomaru healing her wound, nothing else was mentioned about it. This was why. Riku was using it to follow her. There are a few other hints in this chapter as well, but you will have to figure them out on your own. Hehe. I hope you enjoy.

Also, while my author notes aren't very interesting sometimes they help. I seriously felt like a broken record writing all of these shout outs. When I type up a chapter, I reread it, and pick out some areas that need to be addressed. If something is just a hint, or like the last chapter, not completely finished. I say so in my author's notes. Although, typing this authors note is probably pointless…

Shout outs:

DarkAngel8605: I won't answer any questions about you will be coming back. It may be Rin, it may not. You will just have to see. He won't be giving in presents. You have to remember, Sesshomaru thinks everything is okay. He doesn't realize that Kagome retains stuff so easily, but he will learn. The courting necklace will come into play, but it will take a bit.

Slvrphoenx: InuYasha would be the best one to do it, since he hurt Kagome so much. He would know her reactions the best, and unfortunately, also know how to help her because of it. She won't forget. It won't be mentioned for a while, but it WILL come back up. That chapter is already written. Rin would never leave her father figure hanging. I love writing and I love hearing just how much others enjoy it. I've always written my own stories, but it didn't really start progressing with them until I started posting. Compared to some of my first stories, I can admit I have gotten a lot better. I'm not the best or anything, but I am proud of myself for improving as I have. Now I just need to continue.

Maybb: She wasn't to accepting. In one of the last paragraphs it said that there would still be some work to do. Yes Kagome forgave him, but she hasn't forgotten. And it will come back up again. Because of what he did, she will always feel inferior to Guinevere, at least until she is able to overlook what he did.

Isara-love: Yes, she forgave him, but she didn't forget. I believe it was twice that I said that in the last chapter. Once in the story, and once in the author's note. The fight will come back up again. Kagome's new insecurities regarding Guinevere will be introduced. You just have to be patient.

Guest: Yes, Kagome reacted two quickly. But in the anime she normally does, and only when she stopped to think about it, did she really began to understand things. I try my best to keep the characters as close to the anime as possible. All of her insecurities will be address, but that doesn't happen in real life. It happens slowly, and that is how it will happen in my story. And no, Kagome is not a strong woman right. Quite honestly, I don't even believe her to be that strong in the anime, but she will be. She will grow into a strong woman, it will just take time. Again, It will be a slow progression, but it will happen.

Redrake323: Yea, misunderstandings always suck, but at least they were somewhat able to get back to normal…somewhat.

Wren210: She forgives easy, but she doesn't forget easy. What will discussed will happen in about three of four chapters, so not much longer now.

I do not own InuYasha.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A Sister Returned, A Few Revelations

Kagome looked at the tall log walls, wondering what the inside held. Miroku himself held his staff so tight his knuckles had gone white. She understood completely how he felt for she felt the same way. Anyone who was a part of the old group that hunted Naraku felt the same thing.

Their pack was about to be whole again. Everyone, except for Rin, was going to be back, and fighting against the new evil. Only, this time, they wouldn't be lost due to time. Everyone would now be ageless, forever to stay together, just as it should be.

Kagome had a sudden thought and wondered if, perhaps, they were the start of the new world. Kenta had told her that everyone had long lives, much like a demon did. If Miroku and Sango had children, and she and Sesshomaru did, too, most likely their children would be ageless as well.

Then, as their children mated or married, the line would continue and repeat itself, helping to create the world Kagome saw, and so wanted to see again. It was possible that, even now, they were working on the new future she was shown.

Then again, she was once again getting ahead of herself. She shouldn't be thinking that she and Sesshomaru would have children because it was quite possible they wouldn't. After all, he was still mated to Guinevere, and they weren't any closer to figuring out how to undo the mating.

They may never.

Pushing those thoughts away, she turned her attention back to the village in front of her. Right after Naraku was defeated, Sango and Miroku had journeyed back to this village in an attempt to restore it to its former glory.

Kagome had been told that they had taken one look inside of it and realized that there was no saving it. Most of the buildings had completely fallen in on themselves, and there was no longer even a fence to keep demons, or anything else, out.

Now, though, they didn't know what to think.

It was apparent someone had been trying to rebuild the village at one point in time. Yes, it was starting to fall again from age, but someone had been close to having it completely restored. The log fence had been rebuilt entirely and now surrounded the entire village, so much so that no one could see inside.

"There are no humans inside." Sesshomaru stated, looking at the village with thoughtful eyes.

"Keh, no humans, but what about demons?" InuYasha asked, his voice tight. Many memories of this place were running through his head, and he wasn't liking many of them.

"There is one, however, they are hiding their presence. They are strong for even this one is having difficulty finding them." Sesshomaru admitted reluctantly.

"Well, just standing here isn't going to solve anything." Kagome sighed before smiling up to Sesshomaru and deciding to tease him. "Besides, we don't have anything to worry about with big strong Sesshomaru around."

"Miko." Sesshomaru growled, watching as the chuckling woman walked forward, not even passing him a glance with her torment. He looked at his brother when the hanyou smacked him on the back, also laughing.

Sesshomaru snarled as the entire group just walked past him, most used to the way Kagome acted, others finding it hilarious but wanting to get to the village. Looking up to the heavens and praying that his woman didn't put him into an early grave, he finally moved forward, running at a blur until he was back at the front of the group, stopping suddenly so that Kagome ran into his back roughly.

Her muttered 'ow' brought a smirk to Sesshomaru's lips as he began to walk again, getting serious as they reached the front gates. Sesshomaru pushed the wooden doors open and listened as the group gasped at what they saw.

It was as if the village had never fallen. There was wear from the years, but it looked as if Naraku had never set his filthy hands on it. Whoever had done this had spent time doing it, and it had to have taken years.

"Who would do this?" Miroku breathed, amazed at how much the village had changed since the last time he was there. At that time, there had only been him and Sango. Kagome had been forced back to her time, and InuYasha had refused to go too far from the well.

Sango had been devastated by the condition of her old home, but they had agreed that there was nothing to be done…someone had obviously felt differently.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered, stepping into the village for the first time. He didn't make it one step before his eyes widened in surprise and he was pushing Kagome out of the way.

Instead of the miko being attacked, the small ball of fur landed on him instead. His shoulders slumped and quite a few beings in the pack started laughing as the tiny nekomata licked his face religiously. It wasn't until he growled that red eyes opened and the small yokai realized just who she was licking.

She kicked off of his face and jumped for her original target who immediately held her arms out for her. Kagome held Kirara to her chest, not even trying to hold back the tears at seeing the cat for the first time in so long.

The last time she had seen Kirara was the last visit Kohaku had made to the village. He had come to see Sango just to find out she and Miroku had passed. Kohaku himself was an older male at that time, and Kagome knew she would never see him again.

Finding Kirara alone told everyone quite a few things. One, Kohaku had indeed passed. Two, it had happened in this village. And three, it was Kohaku who had built the village back up to its former glory, and most likely alone.

Kohaku had never settled down, never had a family. Kirara and Sango were all that he needed and wanted. He felt that any female who loved him didn't deserve what she would be getting if he accepted her proposal. He had too many _demons_ that haunted him, too many memories.

"I have missed you, Kirara." Kagome whispered, squeezing the nekomata. Kirara purred and nuzzled into Kagome's neck before freezing. She had just caught sight of InuYasha and Miroku and immediately jumped into the monk's arms, greeting him before jumping to InuYasha.

She then made her way to Shippo before going back to Kagome. She mewed her 'hello' to the newcomers but didn't jump in their arms. She wasn't exactly sure who they were and didn't quite trust them yet.

"Where is Kohaku, Kirara?" Miroku asked softly.

In response, Kirara mewed and jumped from Kagome's arms, bounding towards the many graves the village held. Kirara was sitting beside a grave, and Kagome knew exactly who it was. The sickle used for both good and bad was pressed into the earth that had hardened over time.

"Thank-you, Kirara, for laying him to rest." Miroku acknowledged, kneeling beside the male's grave. Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha also kneeled, paying their respects, while the others stayed back, giving them space.

Daichi was surprised when his father walked up to the boy's grave and kneeled himself, also paying respect to the human male. It seemed he was always witnessing things he never thought his father would do.

"I forgot Kohaku was under your protection for a while." Kagome said, looking up to the lord who was beside her. His eyes shifted to hers for a moment before looking away. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to.

"Enough of that." InuYasha said gruffly before standing to his feet. "Do you think Kirara is the one that riddle was talking about, or was it Sango?"

"Sango." Kagome answered, standing to her feet and pointing in the direction she felt the pull. "It may be best for the demons to stay back. You remember what happened last time."

"I won't argue that." Shippo mumbled. He and Daichi shared a look before looking back towards the miko. "We will go and find a few huts for us to stay in for a few days. I'm sure everyone is going to want to reconnect."

"That's a good idea, Runt. I'll come with you." InuYasha added, running after the two boys as they began to walk away.

"I'll go find the nearest spring. It has been a while since we have been able to soak completely." Guinevere cut in, nodding to the last of the group as she also turned to leave.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru, wondering what he was going to do. It didn't take long before he answered. "This one will stay here with the feline. Be safe." He finished off his sentence by cupping her cheek.

When his hand finally fell from her face, Kagome took a step back and turned to Miroku. They gave each other a look and a nod and, together, they made their way to whatever place was calling Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched, knowing that he couldn't hide from the fact that he wasn't going to get his daughter back. She was gone to him, meaning he would never be able to right his wrongs. A mew on his shoulder brought his attention to the feline that was now perched on him. She nuzzled into his chin as if she knew what he was feeling, and he smirked before petting her head. No one would know that he took comfort from a cat…he would make sure of it.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Miroku were walking in silence, both worried and excited about what was going to happen. They were happy that they would be getting Sango back, but they knew what would happen to Kagome once they did.

Her energy would most likely be drained like last time, and that always worried everyone.

"You know, Lady Kagome, I will never get used to seeing the Lord of the West act the way he does with you." Miroku said, breaking the silence. Kagome was grateful for it.

"You're not the only one that has said that, but I just don't see it. Before he left and got mated, he treated me much the same way he does now, just without the rare kissing we sometimes partake in." Kagome admitted with a blush.

The lecherous grin Miroku had didn't get past Kagome. "Just how far has this kissing gone, and how often? Is it possible our pure Kagome isn't as innocent as we thought?"

"I can't wait till we get Sango back. Then she will be here to hit you whenever your cursed hand gets the better of you." Kagome mumbled, glaring playfully at her friend.

"I have missed my beloved and her abusiveness these past few months. I will admit traveling everywhere other than here made me anxious. Especially when we came across Rin's deathbed. It was wrong, but a small part of me wished that she would stay that way. Had she come back, I may not have gotten my Sango back." Miroku whispered, looking up to the sky as if he was silently apologizing for his feelings and wants.

"I don't think you will be judged as badly as you think. You were dead, then brought back to life. You haven't been given any answers and have had to go months thinking that you wouldn't get to see your wife again. Then, when you find out there is a chance, we have to travel in the opposite direction to see if it is someone else that will be returned. You love Sango, and it is natural to want her by your side, even if there's a chance you won't." Kagome soothed, not noticing the knowing glance Miroku sent her.

"It must be hard, having to travel with Sesshomaru, knowing that you may be forced to part with him again."

"It is. His affection doesn't help. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but that's the problem. What happens if we do have to part, and I have become used to his touch? It will be gone, and there will be nothing I can do to get it back. In the end, his affection may just make things worse." Kagome said with a deep sigh.

"Perhaps you should speak to him on this matter." Miroku suggested, reaching up to fix the rings on his staff. It always bugged him when there wasn't an even number on each side.

"And hurt his feelings? None of you may see it, but Sesshomaru is sensitive." Kagome retorted, fixing the bow on her shoulder. It had started to slide down.

"There is the Kagome we all know and love. You would rather experience the pain than allow someone else to do so." Miroku teased, giving his friend a meaningful glance.

"Of course."

"Have you ever thought, Kagome, that very notion could eventually be your downfall? You may be timeless, but you are still a human female. How much hurt and pain can you handle before your purity finally taints?" Miroku asked pointedly, making Kagome look towards him.

He was right, after all, and she knew that. Throughout the years of hunting Naraku, then being forced home, thinking she would never see her friends again, she never once gave into the negative emotions she felt. She had every reason to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

But she was human, just as Miroku pointed out.

Everyone had their breaking point, even demons. How much hurt would it take before she reached hers? She knew that she very well may. It wasn't like she was a god, or even a demi-god, so, if she continued to shoulder everyone else's pain, she would eventually break.

Just a few words from a wise friend and Kagome was thinking more on things she does, and things she should do. Once again, everything she thought secure was upturned, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

With a sigh, she turned her attention back to the ever-growing pull. She knew she was getting close to where she should be for it was almost as if her feet were moving on their own. She was sure that, even if she wanted to stop, she couldn't.

So, she just let her body take her where she needed to go. She expected to see Hiraikotsu, that was a given, just as she had seen Miroku's staff. What she hadn't expected was to see the floating body of her sister.

Both Kagome and Miroku were stunned frozen at the sight of a perfectly healthy Sango floating in front of her weapon of choice. She was in her Taijia armor and even held the sword at her side like usual. It was as if she had been frozen in the shard-hunting days.

"Stay here." Kagome whispered, pushing the sound past the sudden lump in her throat. Miroku nodded and stayed where he was as Kagome approached her long-gone, and soon-to-be returned, friend.

The closer she got, the more she could feel her reiki beginning to flood her veins, searching for a way out. She held up her hand, outstretched towards Sango, and gasped as her power slowly poured from the tips of her fingers.

The last time this happened, Kagome had been forced into unconsciousness, unable to see exactly what was happening. This time, however, she was able to experience it, and she hadn't even known she held that much power.

She watched her reiki continue to flow from her and into the form of her sister. She could feel something inside of her break and snap. She knew immediately that it was another seal, and she forced her new reiki into submission, pulling it deep inside of her while letting Sango take as much as she needed.

Another gasp was heard but this time from the female who was slowly lowering to the ground. Eyes snapped open, revealing brown orbs that both Kagome and Miroku longed to see. Kagome, feeling that she had done what she needed, pulled back her reiki and closed her eyes at the power that suddenly flowed through her veins. She had never asked for power, and while she would never use it other than to help someone, she had to admit it felt good.

She could admit that she now understood why Sesshomaru was always bragging about it.

Sango looked up at the female she thought was Kagome, unsure if it really was. She was leaning up on her elbows, watching as the Kagome-look-alike closed her eyes, her entire body covered in a sheen of light as if she was glowing.

It was as if she was a kami.

The being of pure power opened her eyes, revealing pure white orbs, and held out a hand. Sango hesitantly placed her own hand in the female's and, as she was pulled to her feet, the light began to subside, leaving the Kagome Sango was used to.

Blue eyes stared into brown, a warm smile greeting an astounded one.

"Welcome back, Sango." Kagome greeted, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Yes, welcome back, Beloved." Miroku cut in, and Sango squealed as reality finally caught up with her. Kagome could only laugh as the three friends were suddenly in a bear hug. Everyone was surprised when InuYasha and Shippo charged into them, Kirara on InuYasha's shoulder. Soon, the three-person bear hug had turned into a frenzy of happy squeals and excited tears.

Sango knew there were things that needed to be explained but, for now, she was back, and that was all that mattered.

-sSs-

As far as reunions go, I feel like this one went very well. I didn't have Kagome pass out like last time because she is growing in strength, meaning she is learning how to use her energy and control it. You'll notice little things like that as she grows from the damsel in distress to a warrior worthy of the god's attention. She still has a lot of growing to do as well. While I think that wanting to save everyone is a noble cause, I also think it's impossible. Two things could happen for even trying: you would fail or, eventually, your purity will fade. Yes, Kagome will keep her kind and loving heart, but she will learn that not everyone can be saved…and that some shouldn't be. She isn't going to hold on to that childish innocence anymore, and for good reason. It will take some time for her to grow, though, and some drastic measures. So, don't worry, she won't change overnight. For now, though, I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: He will, don't worry. Everyone will have a chance to kick some butt.

Guest: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it.

Tallowlyplum80: Thank you for your review, I hope you will continue to like it.

Wren210: I didn't really put a name to it, but I guess it would be fear. He was able to see that she was being forced into what she was doing, and her statement afterwards confirmed that. Riku has a reason for his insanity, it just hasn't been shown yet. While most who follow him are terrified of him, there are those that believe he is in the right, crazy or not. No, there was no saving the girl, and ultimately, there will always be casualties of war. Sesshomaru is too bad ass to be affected by someone who wasn't even born with reiki. Remember Riku forced the girl to have reiki, so I just feel like Sesshomaru is too strong for that. As always I'm glad you like my stories. I have actually had trouble writing them and it has been a few weeks since I have done so. Luckily I was so ahead that I could keep up with my weekly updates. I've taken somewhat of a break from writing and have been reading other's stories. Slowly though, I feel as if my muse is trying to wake up.

I do not own InuYasha.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A Friendship Formed, and a Bigoted Village

Kagome sank herself into the steaming water, thankful that she could finally soak her tired body. Traveling as she had been then breaking a seal took a lot out of a person. Three more splashes were heard, two soft and one large one.

Sango and Guinevere sighed as their bodies were covered, and Kirara's small head popped out of the soothing liquid, her two tails flicking as she continued to splash and play. Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing for the first time in a while.

"So what all has been going on? I know the little bit you have told me, but I feel like there is so much more." Sango asked, making Kirara meow in agreement as Kagome opened her eyes with a sigh.

"Where to start? There is a monk gathering an army of holy users, intent of eradiating all yokai. Sesshomaru and I have gotten the group back together, and now we need to find alleys to fight in this war." Kagome answered, playing with the water in front of her.

"Explain Sesshomaru. I know ya'll got close when he kept coming to the village, but I never expected this." Sango said, making Kagome groan.

"That one I can explain. You see, our lord fell in love with a human, isn't that right Kagome." Guinevere cut in, making Kagome blush. "Well, his mother figured out that he planned to court Kagome, and eventually mate her. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. She threatened to kill Kagome should he react on his desires, and he knew, at that time that while Kagome was strong, even she could be over powered. So he was forced to go with his mother's wishes."

"He never told me that. He just said he had to do his duty as lord." Kagome whispered, falling in love with the stoic demon even more.

"Of course not. If he were to admit that, he would also be admitting that he was weak. Too weak to protect you." Guinevere stated, smirking at a thought.

"And let me guess, you jumped on the chance to mate with the lord?" Sango asked, eyeing the new female to the group.

"Of course not. At the time I had been courting another. However, because of my sight, Satori had been pushing me to mate with Sesshomaru for some time. I told her I wasn't interested, and wanted to mate the one I had loved. Imagine my surprise when she threatened me with the same threat she gave to Sesshomaru, then imagine the betrayal when my own father agreed with her." Guinevere corrected, not holding an ounce of anger towards the slayer. She was only protecting her friend after all.

"Maybe you can go back to him, you know if Sesshomaru figures out a way to dissolve you're mating." Kagome perked up, getting excited for the female. That is until Guinevere suddenly looked sad and placed a clawed hand over the bite mark on her shoulder, digging her claws into scared skin, trying to ruin it as much as possible.

"I was not as smart as Sesshomaru. I did not heed Satori's threat, stating that I could protect my soon to be human mate. I figured she wouldn't be serious, for I would only have him for a few years anyway, then time would take him from me. I was wrong in assuming that, and I failed in protecting my lover." Guinevere whispered, pausing for a second before continuing. "At that point I didn't have anything to lose, and I figured I could at least gain a pup. Something to love that wouldn't eventually leave me. I know most female yokai, do not care about their offspring, but I am not like mot yokai. I didn't even get to keep my son, because the moment Daichi was weaned, he was snatched from my arms. After a while, enough time passed that I realized I would never have a proper relationship with my son, but I was okay with that. For you see, I had a vision. No, I cannot speak of it, but this vision…it gives me hope that eventually everything will go as we want it to."

The group was silent, thinking on everything Guinevere had spoken, and honestly feeling sorry for the inu. Most likely no one even knew of what she had been through, not even Sesshomaru. Guinevere had been alone the moment her lover was killed, and when she joined the group, she still wasn't really a part of it. That would change now.

"You're not alone anymore." Kagome announced, noticing the way Guinevere's cloudy eyes widened and looked towards her. Sango nodded, agreeing with her friend, and just like that, Guinevere was a part of a pack. It was past time to properly include her.

A new bond of friendship had been formed.

"About your visions, are they certain" Sango asked, still curious of a few things. Kirara climbed out of the springs, and shook herself dry before finding a spot to curl up and lick herself.

"No, nothing is certain really. My visions are subject to change, just as the future is. They are not set in stone. However, for the most part what I see, will occur." Guinevere answered, grabbing the pouch of soap that Kagome had made, grabbed some of the powder, and wet it in her fingers, before she lathered the soap on her skin. Kagome and Sango followed along the same path.

They bathed in silence for the most part until they heard a nervous chuckle coming from the bushes. A curse and a few seconds later, InuYasha and Miroku came running out of the bushes, an angry and feral Sesshomaru hot on their heels.

Sango and Kagome sunk down into the water, covering themselves, while Guinevere just laughed at the scene before her. It seemed that her modesty didn't exist, not even when someone was caught peeping at them.

Shippo and Daichi ran into the field, holding open their haori's and giving their backs to the females so they could dress without being noticed. Sango and Kagome took the chance, while Kagome yelled out 'sit' allowing Sesshomaru to grab ahold of his first target.

By time the women were dressed, InuYasha was tied in a large ball, and somehow hanging from a tree. Miroku was backed up against the trunk of the same tree, gulping as the angered demon lord stalked his prey.

The moment Sesshomaru was inches from Miroku's face, he let out an earth shattering growl, and Miroku promptly fainted. Pleased with his work, Sesshomaru grabbed the two imbeciles from their unconscious positions, and dragging them behind him bowed to the woman and left, not saying a word the entire time.

Kagome and Sango could only share a look before busting out laughing, Guinevere right along with them. Shippo and Daichi escorted the women back to the camp, both noticing a difference between the females.

They all knew one thing for sure.

Miroku and InuYasha would never peep again, at least not when Kagome was in the bathes as well.

Kagome tensed as she walked through the village, the rest of the group following behind her and Sesshomaru. They had left the demon slayer village a few weeks ago, and have since then run low on their supplies.

The group then decided that they would stop at the next village and restock on anything needed. Lucky for them, the village they stumbled across was a marketing village, meaning they could find much more than little necessities.

Kagome would be able to get a few arrows, and a new string for her bow. Sango needed to buy a new Kimono to wear over her slayer outfit, since she wasn't supplied with one. Miroku was interested in looking for new prayer beads. He was worried that his was getting worn down.

Overall everyone had something they wished to procure, and a marketing village would be perfect to do just that. There was bound to be many different types of goods, some they never even expected to see.

However, they weren't expecting the welcome they received. It was true they weren't being shunned and attacked, but the looks they received were obviously not friendly. And they all knew that if there weren't demon's in the group, they would have been invited in with open arms.

Sesshomaru, being the alpha, had his instincts were going haywire. His urge to protect Kagome and his pack were steadily growing, and as a way to keep those urges at bay, he placed an open palm on the small of Kagome's back. Her touch always calmed him.

Had he realized the reaction he would have gotten, he never would have done so.

Immediately whispers started, and none of them nice. Sesshomaru growled deeply as the word demon whore and yokai lover were breathed. He had hoped Kagome hadn't heard but he could feel her tense underneath his touch, and his growl dropped into a snarl.

She pulled away from him and stopped walking, her hands fisted at her side. Her head was bowed down, her bangs covering her eyes. The group stopped to stare at her, wondering what her next move would be.

However, they never really got a chance to wait, because before anyone could even do anything, InuYasha was suddenly pelted with a large ripe tomato. The hanyou cursed, before growling at the one who threw something at him, but that growl died in his throat as he realized just what they were facing.

An angry mob.

Everyone held some kind of projectile, ranging from some type of edible food all the way to actual weapons. Seeing the danger, Kirara transformed into her large form, hissing at the fools. This also was not the best move because the moment she did, the village attacked.

Everyone had to move quickly, or risk being killed. The only option they had was to take to the skies. They had been surrounded and breaking through wouldn't be possible without risking injury to one or more of the pack.

So, Miroku and Sango jumped on Kirara, who immediately took off. Shippo grabbed Guinevere who was the closest one to him, and jumped on his leaf, while Daichi grabbed InuYasha. Sesshomaru flash stepped to Kagome, pulling her to him, and before they knew it, they were all above the village, watching down as the humans began to riot just to get a chance at the pack.

They were now throwing blame at any person around them, not able to resist a good fight, all because no one got a hit on a demon that did nothing to them. It was sickening, and Sesshomaru suddenly believed even more of the stories Kagome and InuYasha had spoken when talking of her time.

The future needed to be saved if these were the kind of people that lived it.

Turning away from the sad sight, the group flew away and left it all behind. They didn't touch down on the ground again until they were hours away from any potential danger. Once everyone's feet touched the earth, the silence was finally broken by a gruff and angry InuYasha.

"Why can't we fly like that more often?"

"We would miss too much." Sesshomaru answered, checking over Kagome. His hands tightened into fist and he growled lowly when she pulled away from him and began walking again.

"He means, that when walking, we take the chance of running into more alleys." Daichi added, noticing how his father was preoccupied.

"Or enemies." Shippo mumbled.

Kagome let out a startled squeal when Sesshomaru was suddenly standing right behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She tensed as soon as she realized what was going on, and Sesshomaru growled again, not willing to allow her to pull away from him.

"You do you shun this one's touch, Miko?"

"Because we never should have crossed that line." Kagome whispered, and this time it was Sesshomaru's turn to tense.

"Kagome-"

"Please stop." She begged, not wanting to hear what he was going to say. If she did, she would never be able to do what needed to be done. "W-We have to stop Sesshomaru. You are mated to someone else."

"This one-"

"I know you didn't want it, but that doesn't change the fact that it still happened. Us doing this," She paused to motion towards Sesshomaru's arms, "is wrong. This is what makes me a demon's whore, because all everyone sees is your concubine. Everybody sees your beautiful mate, and the plain human following behind. I can't…I can't compete with her."

Nobody said anything as they watched the exchange. Honestly, everyone felt bad for Sesshomaru. InuYasha knew more than anybody why Kagome was acting the way she was. She still hadn't forgotten about their fight a while ago. The one where Sesshomaru accused her of cheating, and then turned to Guinevere.

Sesshomaru had thought it to be behind him, in the past.

He was wrong.

"That-"

"We have to stop, Sesshomaru. The affection, the touches, it all has to stop." Kagome whispered again, and the moment Sesshomaru's arms fell from around her waist she took three large steps away from him. "Please don't touch me again. Until you can find a way to break your mating to Guinevere…there… there is _nothing_ between us."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he looked at the female he loved. He understood why she was doing what she was, but that didn't make it hurt any less. It was the statement that their love was nothing that was painful. And once again he was cursing his mother for this predicament.

Looking into hardened blue eyes, Sesshomaru made a decision. If Kagome will allow the thoughts of others dictate how they interact with each other, than he would give her what she wanted. Even so, he felt as if his heart was being ripped out once again and his hand instantly searched for the necklace still hidden in his pocket.

For the first time since he came to possess the necklace he pulled it out in front of another. His son was the only other one who had even known of the trinket, and now something that brought him peace, only brought him pain.

He no longer wanted it.

So, he held out his hand towards Kagome. When she didn't immediately take it, he let the necklace drop to the ground and walked off, leaving the group behind. This time, they weren't sure he would be back.

Kagome bent down to pick up the necklace and let her fingers run against the beading and charms. It was beautiful and she expected it longer, wondering what it was and why it looked so worn. She had never seen it before, but it had many days behind it.

"It was his courting necklace to you." Daichi's voice came through, shocking quite a few people. The anger on his face was just as shocking as what he said. "When he was forced to mate my mother, he kept that with him at all times. He couldn't even part with it. He became dependent on that very necklace, so what does it say that he threw it on the ground."

Kagome swallowed, fighting back the tears that so wanted to fall.

"You broke his heart, all because someone, who you don't even know, called you a name, something you've been called before. When will you all realize that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. You two could be happy and in love, and instead you fight it, saying careless words to hurt the other, just to keep them at bay. Fuck everyone else, because they don't matter. At least they shouldn't." Daichi stated, walking after his father, only stopping to say one last thing. "By the way, even if father never finds a way to break the bond between him and mother. There will always be _something_ between the two of you, no matter how hard you try to hide behind it."

With that he left, and Kagome collapsed to her knees, holding the necklace over her heart. The heart that was breaking again, because Sesshomaru walked away just like he did before. Only this time, it was because of her, and her words.

Daichi was right, it shouldn't matter what everyone else thought, but she forgot that. And now she was paying the price.

-sSs-

More trouble in paradise, this time though it is serious and will take a while to fix. All the fighting and words spoken in the last fight will begin to play a part now. I wanted to add the bit about Shippo grabbing ahold of Guinevere, because a lot of people think that she is exactly like Sesshomaru in species. Yes, she is an Inu, however she is just a normal yokai, not a daiyokai. Meaning she has no true form, no poison, and no flight. She only has her strength, speed, and sight. At the moment, her character is pretty pointless, but eventually she will come in handy. It will take _a while_ though. Until then, I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

ZyairelHellsing: I'm glad you liked my last update, and I can only hope that you will like this one as well.

Makaco: Thank you for your review.

Redrake323: Yep, Sango was one of the strongest in the group, and she will be needed soon enough in the future. No others will be brought back though, and a few people are upset about that.

Wren210: Yea, I imagine that it would throw her for a loop, however, I focused on Miroku's reaction when he was returned, and for the most part hers would be the same. I felt it was repetitive, and didn't need to be gone over. I have a feeling you probably didn't like the first part of this chapter very well since it focused on Guinevere, but at least you have a few questions answered about her. Of course, I'm sure more have popped up. lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Never Trust Only What You Can See

Shakaku leaned back against the tree, his posture relaxed as his feet dangled over the high branch. He took a deep breath, scenting the little woman sitting against him and the air around him. He scowled as a few new smells hit his nose before pushing it to the back of his mind.

He had more important things to think about.

Things like the woman he had fallen in love with.

His eyes traveled to the thick brown hair on the top of her head and he looked away again, knowing she was as relaxed as she could be. His hands rested on her abdomen, locking her in place, her hands on top of his.

He looked down at his own muscular arms, narrowing his eyes at the unmarked skin. Yura didn't know but he had markings that he kept hidden. He was a powerful person and, sometimes, he just wanted a break from it all.

That was how he had met Yura in the first place. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been hiding in a tree when he had noticed a young girl being chased by many bees. Part of hiding meant concealing the very markings that screamed who he was.

Normally, he went to the only person who he could count on to hide him, the only person who could truly understand how he felt. However, that person had been gone, patrolling his lands. Now, he was off fighting a war.

In truth, all of this was his fault.

As Yura sighed and relaxed further into his hold, Shakaku knew he couldn't really be angry at his friend.

He wouldn't give up this woman. The very woman he wanted to mate. The same woman he knew he could never truly have.

Leaning his head back against the tree, Shakaku closed his eyes. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. People depended on him, needed him. Normally, he would escape for a few days, spending most of them with Yura, then return home.

However, now that the Shikon Miko has left her village vulnerable, and in the hands of a new miko, he couldn't return to his home under good conscience. He understood why this Kagome woman did what she had, but Yura wasn't truly ready. She still had more to learn before she should have been put in this position.

Although he couldn't lie. She was doing exceptionally well. It just tired her out more than he liked. Thoughts of his Yura turned his thoughts to something else. How would she react when she found out who he was?

She didn't mind him being a demon, but what about the secret he had been keeping? It wasn't exactly small and, quite honestly, she wouldn't look at him the same way. What, then, would he do? Would he lose his female, just because of something he didn't even want?

He was already going to lose her because of her lifespan, and now, there was a chance he would lose her for something that he couldn't change. Something that was a part of him. He loved her as she was. Could she return the favor?

"Shakaku?" Yura whispered, pulling him out of his thoughts. "What has you so worried?"

"Many things." He answered truthfully. He nuzzled into her hair and tightened his arms around her.

"I wonder if you will ever let me in." Yura replied, making the male behind her tense. His eyes bore into the back of her head, and she could feel it as if she could see it.

"What do you mean, Woman?"

"Do you really think I don't know you have your secrets? It's ok. I'm not mad about it." Yura stated, turning slightly towards her lover and placing a small hand on his cheek, her fingers trailing over his skin. "I just want you to know that you can trust me. I won't judge you, or tell anyone your secrets. I also won't pressure you to tell me."

"One day, perhaps, I will confide in you." He acknowledged, pressing his lips to her forehead and letting them linger.

Somehow, this woman once again surprised him, and he wondered if there would be a time where she didn't. He knew that, while he had her, there would never be a dull moment. He also knew her knack of getting into trouble would keep him on his toes.

She seemed to prove that when she attempted to turn around to face him but, instead, got her foot caught on the branch and tumbled over the edge. Luckily, Shakaku had amazing reflexes and caught the frightened woman by her ankle.

He lifted one eyebrow as she giggled at him, her arms and hair dangling beneath her as he continued to hold her suspended for a moment. The thought that she must really trust him crossed his mind, and he returned her smile before pulling her back to the branch.

This time, he went ahead and set her chest to his before wrapping his arms back around her. He tilted his head and nipped at her neck, causing the female to giggle again. He continued to tickle her, enjoying their time together.

Had he been home, he never would have been able to play like this.

This was something that only she could give him.

"I love you, Shakaku." Yura said, breathless. He pulled away from her, blinking his eyes in wonderment. He would never understand how he was able to get a female such as her.

"And I, you." He replied, covering her lips with his. His kiss was loving and sensual, thorough and passionate. He took in her taste and the small moans she released as he explored her wet cavern.

Quickly, he pulled her into his lap, letting her straddle his legs and the erection he was now supporting. He had taken her many times but a tree would be new, even for him. Not to mention just how high up they were in this particular tree.

Hands roamed. Tongues cooled heated flesh. Backs arched as heads were thrown back. Clothing was quickly discarded, floating to the ground beneath them like leaves caught by the wind. The sounds of passion, love, and ecstasy were heard by the wildlife surrounding them, the wind that blew, and the gods smiling at their connection.

Not even the biting bark under Shakaku's backside and thighs could dull the sensations his woman brought forth from him as he rocked into her accommodating body. How it weeped for him. Dark, pert nipples rested on full, round breasts. A siren's calling.

Sweat trailed over two bodies, hair grasped by large hands, holding their prize in place for his show of love. Not once had he taken a female and felt the things this one could evoke in him. The very cliff that she brought him to, the one nearing quickly, was the highest.

Thoughts of sinking his fangs into tempting flesh flashed through his mind, bombarding him with a new need, and he snarled his fangs, fighting the very real, and very large, urge to truly mate his female.

He couldn't be sure about the next, but this time, he won the battle and brought both him and Yura to completion. Her scream hurt his ears, making them twitch, but never once did he look away as she threw her head back, his own teeth bared as he spilt inside of her, marking her as his for at least a few days.

She collapsed onto his chest, both panting from their activities. He couldn't keep the wicked smile from his face as he trailed his fingers through her damp hair. He had just taken his woman in a tree. This would be something Sesshomaru would find enjoyable. He would have to brag about it the next time he saw his friend.

The moment of bliss was ruined when a new smell hit his nose, and he snapped his head toward it. He registered the scent from earlier, the one he had pushed away, but the oncoming scent wasn't peaceful. They reeked of anger…and danger.

Yura yelped as he pushed from the tree, landing on the forest floor. He need not say anything for his miko was smart and immediately dressed herself. They finished together, and she climbed onto his back, holding on for dear life as he jumped back into the tree tops, bouncing from branch to branch.

He stopped a few trees away, keeping hidden as he crouched down above a group of bandits consisting of men and women. His senses quickly took note of the situation and he scowled in disgust. The females were huddled together, many silently crying.

A few were covered in blood that appeared to have been attempted to be cleaned. It was the location of this blood that disgusted Shakaku the most. The gasp behind him spoke that Yura had noticed the bloody thighs of the women, and he could feel her tense.

"How can those men do something so horrible?" She whispered, the smell of unshed tears slapping her male.

"They did not." Shakaku corrected, turning his eyes towards the new group of men.

"I don't understand. How can you know?

"The same way any demon will know what occurred between us. Those women do not smell of those men…at least, not internally." Shakaku stated, jumping from the branch and landing on the ground again.

He knelt, allowing Yura to step off of him, then turned to her. "The women are not scared of _those_ men. They are scared of males in general. Those men rescued the females, and now, the rapists are about to attempt to take the females back."

"Well, they saved the girls so the bandits should be fine, right?" Yura asked, looking past him to the group of bandits and the much larger army approaching.

"This one believes the culprits recruited more. The bandits will not survive." He replied. He pointed to the base of the tree and nodded towards the trunk. Yura moved to it instantly, and he placed a hand beside her shoulder. The other grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"They are human. Your reiki will not work. You will stay in this spot and not move until I tell you to." He ordered, making sure he continued to stare into her eyes.

He needed her out of the way so he could handle this army. Normally, he wouldn't interfere, but they were too close to the village for him to turn his back on the fight. In order to protect Yura, he would have to destroy this army on his own.

Not much of a problem, just annoying.

When he received a nod of compliance, and a whispered "be careful," he placed a quick kiss on her lips before turning back towards the now-standing bandits. The army was standing in front of them, demanding their females back.

Of course, the savior males denied them, not even backing down to certain death. Shakaku decided this was the perfect time to intervene. He said nothing as he strolled between the tiny group of bandits and the large army.

He simply stood, facing the men that disgusted him. They reeked of the females, and he knew they hadn't even washed themselves after defiling the women. It was vile and only fueled his anger.

"You will leave this instant." It was an order, his voice strong and loud, commanding anyone who heard.

A few men took a step back and lowered their swords, not wanting to fight a demon, but the leader of the army held up a hand, telling his men to stand their ground. It seemed he would be the cause of their death.

"We just want our women, then we will leave." The male said, his voice wavering even though he acted as if it didn't.

"These women are now mine. They will go somewhere where they can heal from your misuse and live their lives as they should under this Shakaku's protection. This is your last warning. Remove yourselves from these lands." Shakaku could hear the bandits murmuring behind him, and he quickly tuned them out. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at the male that dared to raise his sword towards him.

"I will fight you for them." The leader stated.

Shakaku looked at the shaking sword and knew the male was trembling. In fact, the entire army was, and he could only think that humans were becoming weaker and weaker. At one time, they actually used to be considered true warriors…not now though.

So, without saying a word, he snapped his arms up, outstretched to the side, and let his flames engulf him. He could not allow these men to leave for, if he did, they would just find more women to violate. He just hoped Yura could forgive him.

Immediately, the army dropped their weapons and began running, and he quickly took off after them. Balls of flaming fire shot from his arm, flying towards his new enemy with every swing of his arm. Men were engulfed and could only manage one small scream before the intense heat took their breath away.

The smell of burning flesh and hair was becoming strong and overbearing. He stopped when only one male was left, the leader. He watched as the man continued running for his life, turning to look behind him at the now-still demon.

Shakaku let the male get far enough away to think that he had made it before he slapped his hands together in a loud clap, pulling them apart slowly and watching as a wall of fire formed in front of him. His flames were so hot, he could see the heat waves flowing off of it. A push of both hands and that giant wall of fire was chasing after the now-terrified, shrieking male.

The inferno took out the already dead males, leaving nothing but piles of ashes that blew away in its passing. Finally, the last target was engulfed in flames, immediately incinerated. It happened so quickly that the ashes of the body actually stayed put in the form of a human for a second before swirling away.

Knowing that he had not finished his task, he turned back towards the bandits. He noticed that they were surrounding the females, their swords drawn. He looked towards the woods, his eyes meeting Yura's, and he gave a quick nod. She immediately ran towards him, shocking the bandits.

The leader of the group took notice of how the small miko female was looking up at the demon, and he knew they had finally found a safe place for the females. After all, they lived their lives stealing, and dragging around traumatized women wouldn't exactly be wise.

"You saved us." The leader said while bowing. "We are in your debt."

"Hn. The females will come with my miko and myself. They will be treated and given shelter until their homes can be found." Shakaku ordered. The man nodded and gave the order to his own men to let the females go, and they gladly went to Yura, glad to be with another girl.

"Is there anything else we can do? Truly, we would have lost our lives if not for you." The leader said once again.

Shakaku thought for a moment before a smile hit his face. There was something he could do, and while they would be a help later on, they would still annoy the Western Lord. He couldn't pass up this chance.

"You will go to the Western Shiro, home of the Western Lord. You will fight in the upcoming war, ensuring the survival of yokai. When succeeded, you will be paid…if you survive. You will also be a part of a new world where peace strives between all." Shakaku commanded, catching the male off guard.

"O-Oh, there's a war?" The bandit asked, actually looking confused. When he received a nod from the powerful demon, he turned to his men, noticing that most of them were okay with fighting for demons. Besides, they had never been to the Western Shiro before so maybe they could snag a few items as well. "How will they know you sent us?"

"When you arrive, you will be surrounded by guards. The palace is well protected. Ask for Jaken immediately, and when he arrives, tell him that Shakaku sent you. This one's name will be all you need." Shakaku returned before placing a hand on the small of his female's back and turning. He took a few steps before pausing to look over his shoulder at the men. "You may think me powerful, but the Western Lord is even stronger. I would advise you not to steal from him. He has taken someone's hand for much less."

With that, the demon walked away with his female, the others following behind. The bandit leader shivered at the thought of who he would be approaching soon. He could only imagine what the Western Lord was capable of.

Riku stood in the middle of the marketing village, the headmaster across from them. He reached into his pocket and grasped the pouch of coins before handing it to the male. It was easy to see the damage done to the village, and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

His plan had worked much better than anticipated. He had only told the headmaster to create a mob and attack the group housing his miko, he never asked for a riot. But it would work towards his advantage. Another reminder of why the Western Lord should hate humans, another wedge between what was his and the trash standing in his way.

"But we weren't able to kill them?" the headmaster stated, letting the pouch weigh heavily in his hand.

"It is of no matter. I am sure the desired effect was still achieved." Riku replied, smiling in victory.

"What exactly did you want to happen?"

That smile quickly fell as he eyed the male. He contemplated on answering him, then decided it wouldn't hurt anything to be truthful. "That demon is keeping my miko from me. This was just the first step to getting what is mine."

At that, he turned from the shocked headmaster, whistling a happy tune as he began towards his army. This plan was done, and he knew it had worked perfectly. There was no way it couldn't have.

His happy whistle was the only thing heard as he began to think of the next step he would take. Soon, very soon, he would get his miko. He would have all of his desires. He would destroy yokai, he would create powerful offspring, but most importantly…he would have Kagome.

-sSs-

It's been a while since we paid a visit to Shakaku and Yura. I am pretty sure that a couple of you will realize just who he is. Lol. If not, you will find out soon enough. But he is beginning to help by sending able bodies to war. He'll end up doing more, but for now, that's it. It seems that Riku was the one who started the fight between Kagome and Sesshomaru so he got what he wanted. I wonder what else he is going to plan. You will all just have to wait. Hehe. I hope you enjoy.

Also, just as an advanced warning. I have decided to do a sequel to this story. Yay!

Shout outs:

CelticladyLynn236: Sesshomaru did what he did with mating Guinevere as a way to protect Kagome. Truthfully, Kagome wouldn't have been strong enough to handle the armies Sesshomaru's mother sent her way, and Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to protect her 24/7. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just that he had no choice in the matter. He also would never hurt Kagome purposefully. Kagome does have a long way to grow, and she will realize that in the next chapter. Sesshomaru did forget about the fact that he couldn't be with Kagome in that way, and it is a good thing that Kagome reminded him, though he may be angry about it. While the necklace will be mentioned again, I do not believe I will do anything special with it. Satori will eventually play a part in this story, but it will still be a bit before she appears. And when she does show up, she will not be a happy camper.

Alexis Night (guest): It's a little bit more than just saying "fuck it". Kagome has always been responsible and she does what needs to be done, not what she wants to do. She wouldn't change from that, no matter what. I try my best to keep her character as close to the anime character as I can. That is why Kagome has to grow as a person. She is still weak in the emotional department, and she will realize that soon.

Redrake323: I feel bad for both of them. The situation they are in, isn't a pleasant one.

Slytherin's pimp: Yes, Kagome does feel like the other woman, and eventually Sesshomaru will realize that. He will begin to understand where Kagome is coming from, just like Kagome herself will begin to understand a few things.

Wren210: Poor Guin. She will never win with you, will she? Lol. Shush….. and no, nobody can catch a break. Lol. That would be too easy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Analyzing One's Self and Not Finding the Help Needed

Kagome walked silently along with her group. She could faintly hear the others laughing or speaking to someone else but, for the most part, she was keeping her distance. She just couldn't seem to bring herself to join in any conversations.

Her arms tightened around her torso, trying to hug the warmth back into her. She felt so cold. The moment Sesshomaru left the group, she could feel the warmth fading from her body. Sure, it was beginning to get chilly, fall settling in, but that wasn't the culprit.

No, it was her guilt that was eating away at her warmth. She never should have said what she had to Sesshomaru, but she had let her emotions and past hurts get the best of her. And now, it had been a week since anyone other than Daichi had set eyes on him.

The first night he was gone, she had cried. She had realized even more, then, that she missed his touch, the overwhelming presence of him sitting beside her, looking out for her as she slept. It was the day after that that Daichi returned, stating that Sesshomaru had ordered them to go to the Northern Palace.

It was time for them to attempt to recruit more armies. Sesshomaru also alerted them that he would be joining them for that meeting, but not until then. So, Kagome did the only thing she could at that point. She had cried again.

After that, she ran out of tears and, instead, went inward. She continued to question just why this kept happening to her. How was she supposed to keep giving her love to others, just to have it sent right back? In truth, she had been feeling sorry for herself.

That didn't last long. Once she realized just what she was doing, she pushed away all emotion ad began to look at everything logically, just like Sesshomaru would. She went over everything that happened, the thoughts that flowed through her head, the insecurities that forced her to act as she did.

And she didn't like any of it.

A hundred years. That was how long it had been since she left InuYasha, claiming to have forgiven him. The truth hit her hard, pushing itself into the forefront of her mind, and she realized the truth. She still hadn't forgotten a thing.

She had held onto every little thing InuYasha had done and let it fester, growing and growing until it took control. She never even knew it. So, when Sesshomaru came along, she continued to hold onto all of that hurt and anger, _looking_ for things he did wrong. Things that shouldn't even be looked at, really.

Sure, some things he did hurt, but he was a lot different than InuYasha. She shouldn't have treated Sesshomaru as if it was his fault she was as damaged as she was. Holding little things against him was wrong, and it sickened her to realize just what she did hold against him.

First being his original leaving. She remembered standing outside her hut, looking in the direction of the West, wondering when he would return. She remembered having the feeling of foreboding, something she couldn't place at the time.

She expected him not to return, expected him to go to another. And while those things did happen, they were out of his control. Even after learning why he left, why he never came back to visit, she had still felt betrayed.

She shouldn't have. At that time, he wasn't hers, and he did what his title demanded of him. In truth, what he did was noble. He had sacrificed his happiness for her safety, and his duty. He took care of his family, raised his son, yet she was still angry.

Then there was the way he didn't let her in. If he was upset or confused about something, he withdrew into himself. It was what he had done his entire life. He had never had anyone he could trust fully, yet she still expected him to be able to let her in overnight. Even the few years they had been together as friends wasn't enough for his walls to break. She was proof of that, for even she still had walls.

Then there was the situation with Guinevere. Inferior was an adequate word to describe how the demoness made her feel. Though she shouldn't, she did. Sesshomaru made it perfectly clear that he only desired her, Kagome, but she still couldn't get the feeling of dread from her system. When she looked at Sesshomaru and Guinevere, she saw InuYasha and Kikyou.

She would admit that Sesshomaru never should have looked at Guinevere the way he did, even in anger, and that was something he would have to understand. While she continued to look through herself, taking everything out and placing it on the table, there was somethings he would need to keep an eye out for as well.

Looking at another female, even in anger, was not okay.

She would never condone such a thing, but none of that would have ever happened had she not run away and took his wanting to be alone so personal. Even InuYasha, the ultimate cause of all this hurt, knew that Sesshomaru wasn't yet able to let anyone in.

Realizing all of this, and noticing that it was her that had sent Sesshomaru away, she did something she hadn't expected. She didn't cower away, go cry to a friend, or beg for forgiveness. No, she became determined.

She was weak, emotionally, mentally, and physically. The only power she had was her reiki, and even that wasn't at her full control. While some of it was sealed away, what she did have she was still scared to use.

Pathetic.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she attracted Sesshomaru, but she would make sure she kept that attraction. If it was the last thing she did, she would become the daiyokai's mate, but there were things that needed to happen first.

She needed to grow, become stronger in every way possible. She needed to let go of the past and look only to her future. It was her only option. Not only so she could be worthy of Sesshomaru, but so she could be confident in herself.

After all, that was her main problem. Confidence.

She thought everyone was above her, worth more than she ever would be, and that just wasn't true. She was the one always preaching that everyone was equal. Now, she needed to include herself in that. She needed to take her own advice.

Her hand absentmindedly went to the necklace now around her neck, her fingers feeling the charm through the fabric of her haori. She knew she shouldn't wear it, but she couldn't help it. It was her hope, her motivation.

Straightening up, Kagome looked out at the horizon, noticing the first sightings of the Northern Shiro. She was the alpha female of this pack, and it was her duty to lead when her alpha wasn't present. She couldn't continue sulking.

"We're almost there." She called out, gaining the attention of her pack. They all looked at her, surprised to see the way she was carrying herself. She gave them all a determined look, then picked up the pace so she was at the front of the pack, leading.

Guinevere smirked as she sensed the miko _finally_ taking the first steps needed to win this war. She was finally beginning to learn, and open herself up to the possibilities that awaited her. And she was doing it on her own.

It was silent when the group first noticed Sesshomaru. They expected Kagome to back down and return to the meek way she had been, but she continued forward, walking straight towards him. When she stood but a few feet from him, their eyes met, blue to gold, determined to ice.

Then, Kagome did something that shocked them all, none more than the daiyokai whose eyes widened. She bowed. She gave respect as someone beneath Sesshomaru. Even that didn't top it off. It was what happened after she stood again that knocked many off of their feet.

Instead of groveling as they expected, she simply pointed to the entrance and smiled. "Should we enter?"

"Miko." Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice rang out, sending shivers down her spine. How she wanted to drop to her knees, begging for forgiveness, but she knew she shouldn't. There were things that needed to be done first.

"Yes, Milord?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Sesshomaru reached out, grabbing her chin in his hand, and he pulled her close to him. His eyes bore into hers, and it was as if the world melted away around them. Silently, they conveyed a conversation, no words needed.

Sesshomaru could see what her thoughts were, how she wanted to be with him but wanted to work on herself as well. She was telling him to be patient. His own eyes weren't far from her own, and it was apparent that, while he had been away, he had done some thinking.

The truth was, they both had things they needed to work on, things that would get in the way of their budding relationship. He needed to break down his walls, and she needed to get rid of her insecurities.

He gave one curt nod, and she smiled at him. His hand released her chin and she took a step back and, just like that, their conversation was done. Both turned back to their pack who were stunned. Instead of seeing the alpha they were used to, they saw a duo.

An alpha and his female, the two strongest beings in their group, both demanding respect.

"Come." Sesshomaru ordered, turning from everyone and beginning to walk towards the shiro, Kagome just behind him.

The pack shared a look of confusion before shrugging their shoulders and following behind their leaders. Once they finally came up to the shiro, they took in the relatively small castle. It was larger than most huts, obviously, but compared to the Western Shiro, it was tiny.

It wasn't very old either. While the West had vines covering the walls, this castle had hardly any. Truthfully, the only spectacular thing about this building was the Mother Nature behind it. Mountain after mountain spanned the skies behind the castle, all holding snow-peaked caps. It was beautiful.

"Do you know the Northern Lord?" Kagome asked, looking up to Sesshomaru. His eyes flicked towards her, his head not moving, before he looked back to the large wood doors they were approaching.

"No." He answered.

"The Northern Lord, Hayate, is a peaceful demon. He never left his shiro, stating that his family was the most important thing to him. He would not leave them behind for politics that he wanted no part of. For the most part, he keeps to himself." Guinevere added, making InuYasha scoff.

"Why are we wasting our fucking time then?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms. "We could be finding someone who would actually fight. Besides, look how small this castle is. I doubt there is even any room for an army in there."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Miroku replied, eyeing the doors as they opened widely for their guests.

The being that walked out shocked quite a few of the guests. Black, beady eyes roamed over the pack, a fang-filled smile gracing the face that belonged to the bear demon.

"It's you!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised to see the very yokai that had tried to kill her so long ago. The one who was so distraught from the death of his family that he blamed every monk and miko for it.

"Indeed, Little Miko. This one told you we would meet again." He said, bending at the waist and grabbing Kagome's hand in his once she was close enough. He brought his lips to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You are the lord." Sesshomaru stated, noticing the sigil on the armor. He looked away quickly, trying to keep the growl in at the show of affection the bear bestowed on his female. It was royalty like this lord that couldn't know of what was between Kagome and himself for they were the ones who had the power to stop it.

"Yes, I am Lord Hayate. Come in, my guests. We will dine and celebrate your arrival." The bear said, loud enough for all to hear.

He turned from the group and led them inside. His orders were being given out which were followed quickly. He immediately had a festival set up, wanting to truly welcome his guests. He stated that the ones that were to help him get revenge deserved all he could offer.

Sesshomaru attempted to tell him that they just wished to speak of the war, but Hayate brushed it off, saying the conversation could be held off for another day. It had waited this long after all. So, finally, Sesshomaru agreed to the festival, and they were lead to separate rooms and given the chance to freshen up before they celebrated.

The moment Sesshomaru saw Kagome in royal garbs, he had to fight harder than normal to keep himself from taking her. He knew that they had their problems, but she was still beautiful and still held his heart. He wanted her.

However, he settled for a dance, not willing to risk any more than that. They could say it was simply the alpha and alpha female enjoying the festivities. However, Hayate, not knowing of the situation, pushed Sesshomaru and Guinevere to dance and, wanting everything to seem normal, Sesshomaru accepted.

His eyes begged with Kagome to understand and she gave a nod that she did. He relaxed a bit but didn't fully release all of the tension until the dance was over and he was able to let go of his mate. He quickly joined the others, no one noticing when Kagome snuck away for a moment, or that Daichi followed her.

"Why don't you have an army?" InuYasha asked, noticing that there really weren't any guards protecting the place. He looked around and counted, his face scowling at the low number.

"I had one. However, every time I sent out a patrol, they never came back. A new colony has built up and, anytime they catch anyone vulnerable out and about, they attack. My army is trained, but not much. We are peaceful creatures and don't wish to fight unless provoked." Hayate answered with a sigh as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why didn't you train your army better, then, perhaps, start a war to defend yourself?" Shippo countered. His eyes gazed around him, noticing that his mother was now missing. He turned back to the conversation, assuming that she had just gone to the restroom.

"When I finally decided to try, it was too late. This Hayate didn't have enough men. You see, these people aren't normal. There is no way of detecting them until they are upon you. You cannot feel them. You cannot smell them. They have the advantage." Hayate replied, setting down his drink. "This one can't even send an army to their home because no one knows where they live. They are hidden."

"Surely they left tracks." Sesshomaru scolded, starting to believe that InuYasha had been right earlier. This was a waste of time.

"At first, they do. Then, once they get into the forest, all traces of them stop. There is no barrier, no nothing. They just vanish." The Northern Lord paused again, looking up to the starry sky before continuing. "It shames me to say, but they are not even demons. They are human."

"Human? They should not be able to hide themselves from us." Guinevere said thoughtfully before sending an apologetic look towards the humans in their group. They shrugged their shoulders, agreeing completely.

"This one knows, but it is true. It is not safe to venture out alone, or even in small groups. Especially at night." Hayate agreed, hating that he had to.

"Hey, where's Mama and Daichi?" Shippo suddenly asked, making everyone stop what they were doing to look around. He had thought she was using the restroom, but Daichi was gone as well.

Realizing that Kagome and Daichi were, in fact, missing, everyone began to fill will dread, none more so than Sesshomaru himself.

-sSs-

This is not a favorite chapter. Honestly, I don't like it at all, but it is important. Kagome now realizes that she has some growing up to do, just as Sesshomaru realizes that he needs to let Kagome in more. It's a step in the right direction. It will still take some time though. I'm sure that most of you are thinking that Kagome is going to be doing all of the growing up, but this chapter was mostly in her point of view. We will hear Sesshomaru's thoughts more in depth soon enough. The new colony will have its part to play in the story, but not in the way you think. I know Hayate may seem somewhat shady, but he's not. Bears are actually very peaceful creatures and, for the most part, mind their own business. However, he will practically offer no help in this war. Not everyone can join into a war, and the group is now learning that. On another note, I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Realizing ones Mistakes, a bit to Late

Kagome had no idea where she was. All she knew was she was being carried by a strangely large male, Daichi was unconscious, and she was away from her pack. She could feel as the male beneath her jumped from tree to tree, and she prayed that he wouldn't fall.

He was just human after all.

Her mouth had been bound when her and Daichi were were ambushed, both being knocked unconscious. When she awoke she flung over someone's shoulder, his hand rested on her backside to keep her from falling.

She squirmed to escape and the male simple told her to stay put. Of course she didn't listen, and instead continued to fight against him. So, he simply gave her a smirk and let her fall. Her scream was muffled due to the cloth in her mouth, but it was still heard.

She expected to fall to her death, but she was caught by another male, and that was when she noticed her surroundings. A group of men, adorning nothing but a loin cloth and a high amount of muscles were jumping from limb to limb, traveling through the trees.

They laughed at her reaction, making comments about how their master would be pleased with their find. They had Youta for dinner, and a female to please their leader. They would celebrate this night.

It was then that Kagome looked for Daichi, and her eyes grew wide. It wasn't often that she saw the teenage pup hurt, but it was clear what ever they did to him had done some damage.

He was bleeding from his ears, and his entire body was limp. If it wasn't for the occasional twitching of his fingers, Kagome would have thought him to be dead. She shot out her aura, looking for the rest of her pack, and as she feared she was met with nothing.

The sun was high in the sky, telling Kagome that she had been unresponsive for quite some time. Even though the people who abducted her were human, they were moving quite quickly. She had to be many miles from everyone.

With Diachi heavily hurt, that meant getting out of this was up to her.

First, they needed to stop moving. She was sure they were taking them back to their home, tribe, where ever it was they lived. She seriously hoped it wasn't in the trees. She wasn't sure how she would escape that.

It was then that she felt her stomach drop, and she realized that their was no more trees, that the entire group was no free falling to the ground. She screamed again, her heart pounding in her chest, and just when she thought they were going to die, the males landed as if they didn't just jump from the top of a tree.

Their stride never broke as they began to run at astonishing speeds. Kagome looked around, taking in the sight of the ocean, and the beautiful beach she wished she could enjoy. It would be a place Sesshomaru and she could enjoy.

She shook her head, taking her thoughts away from somewhere it shouldn't be. She couldn't see any thing in front of them, telling her that their destination wasn't anywhere close. That made her job so much harder.

She leaned back and relaxed as best as she could. Until they stopped, there wasn't anything she could do, so instead, she plotted.

It was dark before the gate of the males changed and she looked up, dumbfounded at what she saw. Literally miles above the ocean, was a floating island. It was huge, and unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Miles didn't even describe the expanse of the land, of the rocks coming out from the plush green forest that thrived at the top of the island. Waterfalls fell from the middle and beginning of the rock, falling to the ocean beneath it.

Her first thought: How did it stay in the air.

Her second: How would they climb it.

A few wooden boats were anchored to the shore, floating in the waves. That explained how they would get to the island, but she was still baffled when it came to getting to the forest she could clearly see.

Thoughts were thrown away when she was suddenly tossed into a boat, landing on her hip roughly and causing her to hiss in pain. She flinched as Diachi was thrown beside her, and she looked him over, making sure he wasn't hurt any farther.

When she was satisfied, she turned to their abductors and glared at them. When Sesshomaru found her, she would let him get his revenge. She would even help. She rubbed her wrist together, trying to get the burning pain to subside from her hands being tide to the other. She wasn't very comfortable.

It took another hour before they arrived at the island, and now that they were closer to the rock formation, she realized her first thought on it was wrong. Before she thought it to be huge, but instead, it was massive.

The males took some rope and threw it to the bottom of the island, tying off the ends to keep their boats where they wanted. After that she watched as another man placed a rope over his back, typing it in a way that was confusing her.

It wasn't until they picked up Daichi that she realized what they were doing. They placed him in the ropes, making sure that he was stuck to the mans back. And then they approached her.

She wasn't given the luxury of rope. She was simply throne onto a mans back, and told to hold on, or die. So instinctively, she tightened her arms around the mans neck, and her legs around his waist.

This male was gentle as he asked if she was ready, and her eyes opened in shock. His hand was on her thigh, and gave a squeeze of encouragement before he launched himself from the boat, and clung to the bottom of the island by just his arms.

She squealed as he chuckled kindly at her reaction and she could only watch in wonderment as the men began to climb, getting high enough that they could use their feet. It was amazing how trained the humans were, and taking out the fact that they kidnapped her, they would be a formidable ally.

She pushed out her tongue, pressing against the clothe. It was hard, and the muscle ended up overworked and tired, but she was finally able to get her mouth free. Now if only she could get her hands free. They were hurting even more now that she was using them to keep her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" She asked, deciding that this male may be willing to answer a few of her questions.

"Home. You will be presented to our leader, who will decide if you will become food or his wife. The Yokai will become dinner." He answered, making her shiver.

"Is there anyway I can get out of that?" Kagome muttered, blowing at a loose strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

"Kill master." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Kagome stared at him wide eyed, surprised that he seemed so nonchalant with killing off the one who ruled them.

"Just like that?" Kagome continued, looking up at the island and noticing they were almost to the top. She would not allow herself to look down.

"Yes. The strongest survive. To live you must challenge then defeat him." He supplied. He hoped that she would challenge their ruler. It had been some time since they had thrived as a tribe, and he blamed their master for it.

He was not very good at keeping his people safe and alive, let alone happy.

"I can't catch a break can I? I'm supposed to save the world, but I kidnapped and will now have to fight for my life." Kagome scoffed, glaring up at the skies and the gods.

"And that of your sons. Should you win, you would chose if he lives or becomes dinner." The man added, making Kagome look at the back of his head.

"Son? He isn't my son. He's not even human." Kagome corrected, surprised that she wasn't upset with the thought.

"Then you need to tell him that. Once you were knocked unconscious, He yelled for you, calling you 'mom'. He then became quite vicious in his attempt to get you back, but he was no match for all of us." He stated, making Kagome look over to the still asleep yokai.

He had tried to protect her, not only that he had called her 'mom'. Is that what Daichi thought of her? Did he see her as his mother? If so, Kagome would happily accept that role. First though, she had to make sure they were alive for that conversation to happen.

"Will you challenge?" The male asked, pulling her from her thoughts."

"What is your name?" Kagome replied, purposefully not answering him.

"Kazuhiko."

"I like that. If I win this challenge, will you support me?" She asked. If she was going to do this, she needed to make sure she had at least one person behind her. Otherwise the effort would be pointless.

"Yes. I follow who ever is the strongest." Was his simple reply.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Getting to the top of the island didn't take as long as she thought it would. The moment their feet touched soft grass, Kazuhiko knelt down for Kagome, making it easy for her to let go of him. Her arms and legs shook from the strain of holding on so tightly, but she didn't let it show.

Kazuhiko could see it though, and he was already beginning to admire the female. Her body may not be strong, but her spirit was. She may be exactly what they needed to thrive as they once did.

Deciding that she couldn't run away any longer, he pulled the sharpened blade from his hip, smirking as her eyes widened. As if he would hurt her. He was hoping she would be able to kill their leader.

Using the blade he sliced the cloth holding her wrist together, and then the fabric that was dangling from her neck. He watched as she rubbed at the reddened skin on her arms, and he felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it away.

Any pain previously caused would fade if she won against their leader.

Kagome looked towards Daichi. Her worry for him was growing quickly. He was a yokai, and his healing should have kicked in by now. If anything, the twitching she once saw had stopped.

"How did you take down my son?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening as she realized what she called him. She internally shrugged her shoulders, deciding that it didn't matter.

Kazuhiko looked at the female regretfully, before turning and beginning to walk away. "Follow." He ordered, before answering the miko. "The yokai took many of us down before we were able to restrain him. Even then, he fought against us, calling for his father. We could feel the aura of the one's approaching and could not allow him to call for help."

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, almost horrified at the thought of what could have been done with Daichi.

"We jumped to the highest tree, and dropped him."

Kagome stopped immediately, frozen at how calmly the man had said that. He just admitted to dropping a teenage pup from a tree, and it was as if he didn't care. Also, why didn't he fly? "You could have killed him! He isn't even full grown, he may not be able to heal from a fall like that and you don't even care!"

Kazuhiko stopped, looking deep in thought. "He is not full grown?"

"No! He is still a pup! In human terms, a baby! He was calling for his father because you just knocked out the one he felt is his mother was unconscious, and he was scared! So you drop him from a tree, likely killing him! Do you even care?!" Kagome shouted, making the human look away.

"We had not realized he was a child…pup. We do not come across demons very often. We assumed that because he was able to kill so many of us, that he was an adult." Kazuhiko defended.

"When his father finds us, nothing with stop his wrath." Kagome whispered, shaking from the anger rolling off of her.

It was at that moment Kazuhiko realized the mistake they made by taking these two beings. He could see the pink aura rolling off of the human, and he was forced to take a step back as it rolled towards them, the anger she felt burning at his skin.

"If he dies, you will all have to pay for what you have done!" She hissed, eyes finally meeting his.

At first sight of her now colorless eyes, Kazuhiko fell back, landing on his rump. The rest of the group turned to see what was causing all of the commotion and immediately tensed at the sight. They now all realized they made a mistake, and they had no idea what the repercussions of that mistake entailed.

-sSs-

Oh-oh. I wonder what will happen now. Lol. Kagome is awfully mad. I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Although, foe the next few chapters, time will skip around a bit. It will be months before the packs are reunited. There is your only warning. I do hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Earth'sChild93: Hayata really own't play to much of a part. After all, he really doesn't even have an army. I'm glad that you like my story though.

Slvrphoenx: Kagome has a lot of growing up to do, and she will over the next few chapters. Sesshomaru will come to see his mistakes as well. Sorry it took so long to update.

DarkAngel8605: This separation is exactly what Kagome needs to get control of her power. She needs to learn to rely on herself, and not everyone around her. And she will. I am glad that you think so highly of me, and I thank you for it. We will learn more about Shakaku soon enough. We will see him again in chapter 33 or 34. Some people have already guessed it.

Redrake323: I'm glad you liked this chapter. Thank you for your review.

Wren210: Shush... A lot more people like those bandits have been found, and more will come to their aid as well. Its only a matter of time. Riki will win many battles before the war is over, and you know a few of them. Those issues will soon be handled, and while not forgotten, forgiven. They will learn from their mistakes, and grow stronger.

I do not own InuYasha.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Letting in Those Least Expected.

Anger.

Regret.

Guilt.

All emotions that Sesshomaru hadn't truly felt within a long time. Sure, anger was the most common of the two, but as far as regret and guilt, no, he never really felt those. At least not until the miko.

It seemed that the more he was around her, the more he experienced these things, and he wasn't sure if he was okay with that. He stopped walking, his eyes looking up to the darkened sky.

A lone wolf chose that moment to howl to the full moon cascading the earth beneath it in a warm glow of light. It was peaceful… and dare he say it romantic. Now if only his female was beside him to enjoy this moment.

They had been searching for Kagome and Daichi for a week now, and so far nothing was happening. They seemed to be no closer to finding his female and son, and that thought filled him with another emotion. Failure.

He has failed his true mate and son.

They needed him, and he was unable to do anything to help them, he couldn't even find them. Everything he knew about himself was gone, The proud Daiyokai that he once was had disappeared and until he found his family again, it wouldn't return.

Even his beast was ashamed of him.

It was saying something if your inner self decided that you weren't worth its time.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru continued walking, his mind going over everything he failed at. It surprised him with just how long that list was. It was times like these, when he was alone, that he was the hardest on himself.

The rest of his pack was a few miles back, sleeping. Sesshomaru was hardly seen with them anymore. He no longer felt like an alpha. He knew that he still was and that the group would always think of him that way, but, he doubted himself.

Something else he had never done before.

Was this love? Is this what it felt like to love someone?

No. When he was with Kagome, when he could look into those beautiful blue eyes, watch as her smile caused her face to radiate with light, he felt something deep inside. Straight to his core, it spoke him.

Every time he was granted with the luxury of touching her flesh, even just the briefest of grazes, his skin tingled, as if she sent a small lightening bolt through them. It was enough to make his eyes close, recalling what he hasn't felt in so long.

Gods, how he wanted his woman beside him, his son following. He wanted his family back, but he wasn't sure it would happen. Even if he were to find Kagome, could they fix the problems that had been created between them.

The longing he felt for Kagome only grew as he thought back to their fight, the one just before Kagome was captured. He had thrown the courting necklace to the ground, basically saying that she meant nothing to him.

Yes, she had said those exact words to him, but he knew she didn't mean it. She was scared and hurting, and she took it out on the one closest to her. But, actions speak louder than words. Would she be able to forgive him for his actions that day.

He wasn't even sure what happened to the necklace. For all he knew, it was left behind.

He knew he had things he needed to fix, things about himself that needed to be changed. He could tell when he saw Kagome after that fight that she had done some deep thinking, that she had made a decision.

He had never seen so much determination in her eyes before, and he, at that time, knew that she was determined to make things work between them. Now, he wasn't so sure.. After all, he couldn't even let her in.

He had always been so closed off, trained to be that way from a pup. Now, when he needed to let the one female in that he desired, he couldn't. He felt it would make him weak. It wasn't until Kagome was taken from him that he realized the truth.

He was weak without her by his side.

Sesshomaru looked down, lifting his clawed hand to eye level. His fingers tightened, then loosened, taunting him. He was supposed to be this strong powerful Daiyokai, a lord, but he was weak.

Emotionally, he was pathetic, a cripple.

He had only shown the minimum amount of emotion towards Sesshomaru, just enough to let her see what she needed to. But she deserved so much more. She deserved his entire heart. She had it, for no one else will ever get his love as Kagome does, but she deserved to see that, to feel what it was that he held hidden away.

Ultimately, he needed to learn to let others in.

He just had no idea how to start. How do you allow a woman into your heart, when you never have before. Not to mention, said woman isn't even there beside him. He had to find Kagome, he had to fix everything between them, and somehow make her his mate.

It was at that time that a promise came to mind, and he closed his eyes, letting the wind brush the soothing words over his skin.

" _If the time comes that you are no longer mated, and you still wish it, I will not deny you. You won't even need to court me. I will be yours, no questions asked."_

That was a promise he would hold Kagome to. He would make sure that she still loved him, take her as his mate, then spend the rest of their days making her the happiest female to walk these than the war, and getting his son back, it was his only goal, his only wish.

He would do what ever he had to, to get his true mate.

There lies another problem, one he couldn't believe that he was contemplating.

Guinevere was a problem. She was in his way, and he couldn't have that. However, there was only one way he could think of that would ruin their mating, and it was a way to bring dishonor his way…unless he did it in secret.

Even his Kagome couldn't know.

The only way to break a mating, was through death.

Honestly, Sesshomaru was becoming desperate enough to consider it. If he killed Guinevere, he could have Kagome, but should anyone find out…he would be ruined. Kagome would never look at him the same.

But he needed the miko by his side, and as his permanently.

His hand fell to the sword always at his waist, the only thing his father left him besides the western lands. Tenseiga. He had no problem using the sword to bring back his current mate, he just wouldn't be able to.

Someone killed by his own hand, could not be revived.

If he killed Guinevere, there would be no second chance for her.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned, walking back towards his pack. Not only did he truly not want to kill Guinevere, no matter what she was apart of his pack, he didn't want to hurt his half-brother.

Only someone blind would be unable to see the growth of the two. InuYasha and Guinevere had become closer over the time spent traveling. A smirk crossed Sesshomaru's lips as he thought about everything over all.

InuYasha had wanted Kagome, but lost her, and now Kagome and Sesshomaru want each other. However, Sesshomaru was forced to mate Guinevere, and now InuYasha wants Guinevere, a female he cannot have.

This entire situation was laughable had Sesshomaru not been apart of it.

A rustling to his left caught his attention, and his head snapped in that direction. He immediately calmed down as the aura and scent of his brother brushed against him. He waited until the hanyou broke out of the brush, cursing as a limb from a tree got stuck in his hair.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the antics of his brother.

"Just checking to see if you were still moping." InuYasha scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and hiding his hands in the red robe he always wore.

"This Sesshomaru does not mope." Sesshomaru growled, turning away from his brother, but not moving from the spot.

It was silent for a moment, causing the tension between the two to rise, and Inuyasha began to fidget under the weight of it.

"Look man," InuYasha started, breaking first. "I'm worried about ya."

"There is no cause for you to worry." Sesshomaru retorted, looking back towards the hanyou. Honestly, InuYasha's outburst shocked Sesshomaru.

"You can't lie to anyone but yourself. You're hardly even apart of the pack anymore. You don't eat. You don't sleep. All you do is feel sorry for yourself." InuYasha argued, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"What is it you expect this one to do. Continue on with the war as if my son and mate are not missing. Do you realize, there is a chance that the two are no longer even alive." Sesshomaru snapped, looking back to the sky again. "Why are you here? What is your purpose in searching for this Sesshomaru?"

"Look…You're my brother. You can argue all you want, but…Damnit! I'm worried about you Sesshomaru! Why can't you see that. Yes, Kagome and Daichi are missing, but you're entire pack has to not only worry about them, but now you as well." InuYasha sputtered, unable to say what he really wanted to say.

"You care about this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising even himself.

He could not deny that through the length of traveling, a certain…fondness has grown for the brash hanyou. Sesshomaru had realized it some time ago, however, he would never have admitted it.

Now though, now he realized he wasn't the only one to have grown closer.

"Maybe." InuYasha muttered, his shoulders rising as he looked away.

"This Sess- I have come to care for you as well, Little brother." Sesshomaru admitted, catching the hanyou off guard. InuYasha's eyes went comically big as he looked at his brother, before catching himself. He nodded and again the silence fell on them, only this time filled with awkwardness instead of tension.

They just weren't sure what to say.

Sesshomaru was thinking logically at this point though, deciding if he should make the next move that had popped into his mind. Yes, he wanted to open himself up to Kagome, but perhaps InuYasha was the stepping stone needed.

Looking at his brother from the corner of his eyes, and seeing the way InuYasha squirmed, unsure of what to do, pushed Sesshomaru into his decision. It should not be like this between brothers. They were pack, and Sesshomaru should be able to trust anyone he allowed so close to him, especially his blood pack.

"This Sesshomaru is a failure." He blurted out, catching Inuyasha off guard again. Sesshomaru's hands tightened into fist, the reality setting in as he spoke the words for the first time.

"How? Because Kagome and Daichi have gotten kidnapped?" InuYasha asked, waiting for his brothers nod before he continued. "Keh, Kagome can never stay out of trouble. It's something you will have to get used to with her. And Daichi probably protected her, getting dragged into it. Shit happens. And because you couldn't stop it, doesn't mean you are a failure."

Sesshomaru looked towards InuYasha, who seemed as if he was far away, deep in a memory that happened so long ago.

"Kagome… she will always be reckless." InuYasha whispered. "Did you know that one time she died for me?" InuYasha paused, noticing his brothers eyes widening. "We were in Kaguya's castle. The bitch tied me to a tree with vines and I couldn't move. Kagome shot an arrow at her, but the wench turned it back towards me. So Kagome jumped in the way, taking the damn arrow in her back. I was powerless to stop it. I could only watch as my best friend, and the woman I loved died. The light went out of her eyes, and even to this day, it haunts me."

"Ironically, that was also when Kagome found out she was timeless. Kaguya attempted to absorb Kagome so she could become immortal, and in doing so, basically healed Kagome. So…Kagome purified her."

"What is the point of your story?" Sesshomaru asked, not liking the picture InuYasha had just painted into his head.

"Kagome will put herself in danger for anyone. You know it just like I do. You can't get yourself down every time something happens. You have to stay strong for Kagome, because she is going to need you. You will be the one that she turns to in her time of need, the one she will count on. Feeling like this," InuYasha waved a hand at Sesshomaru to make a point. "Isn't going to help you or her."

"What should I do?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised that his brother was actually helping him to lift his spirits.

"Have faith in Kagome. She is strong, and will do whatever is needed to protect Daichi. She can't let herself die, because then he will have to fend for himself. She will survive, and she will bring your son back." InuYasha assured. He completely believed what he said, and Sesshomaru was thankful for it.

"This Sesshomaru misses her. I miss her scent, her warmth. I miss how excitable my son is, how he followed me no matter what. I wish to have them back by my side, forever under my protection." Sesshomaru admitted, looking towards his brother and seeing the smirk on his face.

"I never thought I would see you like this, a male in love and a proud father. Its refreshing from the bastard I'm used to." InuYasha smirked, before his smile faltered. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

Sesshomaru watched as his brother swallowed, and it was clear to see InuYasha didn't want to ask what he was about to. However, "Ask what you will?"

"I want to kill Guinevere."

-sSs-

We'll damn, I bet you guys weren't expecting that. I wonder why Inuyasha could ever want to kill Guinevere. Also, I know a few of you expressed a dislike for the pairing of Guinevere and Inuyasha, but this has been the plan from the start. I have no intention of changing it.

I also feel like this chapter is a big one, because Sesshomaru finally pushed himself out of his comfort zone. He needs to learn to let certain people in. Obviously not all, but the ones in his pack can be trusted. No, I wont change how Sesshomaru is. He will still be the aristocratic killer we all know. He will simply open up to certain people.

I haven't decided if I will write a fight scene between Kagome and the tribe master yet or not. It all depends on if I'm in the mood for it. School really is taking a lot out of me. Lol. Anywaysss, I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Inugirl504: Thank you. I am glad that you think so.

Slvrphoenx: Daichi is okay, I could never kill him off. Too many people like him. Kagome would accept something like that, and ultimately if she and Sesshomaru mate, that is what Daichi would be.

Pikanet128: Thanks for the review. It has been awhile since I posted in this story, so forgetting about it is understandable. Lol.

Redrake323: Kagome mad, is a scary person. Lol.

Yukihime88: More about Kagome will happen in the next chapter.

Wren210: I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure how I thought of the whole Island thing, but im glad I did. It's okay, even I feel Guin is pointless, but soon they will begin to notice something different about her.

I do not own InuYasha.


	30. Chapter 30

**Attention: Please read. Normally any type of review doesn't bother me. Of course I like getting the good reviews, and I even like getting constructive criticism because it can help with my writing. I don't care if I get flames, they really don't even bother me. However, I WILL NOT tolerate one reviewer insulting another. It's unacceptable. I will not have my readers scared to review because someone decides to slam them. This is me, as a writer, protecting my readers. Now with that said, the one this is directed to, I must say I understand what you were trying to do. You, in a way, were attempting to protect me and I appreciate it. However, the one you insulted was a friend, and her review meant no harm. This is the type of banter that we do. Just recently I gave a review on her story, saying much the same thing she did. I also have to point out that your review had nothing to say about this story. It was simply all bashing, and that I don't like. I understand if you get mad, however, even had you chose another to shame, I would still have posted this rant. It's okay to read reviews have posted. Please do, just don't insult them. And I promise I can handle any kind of review I get, even flames. I'm a big girl. Lol.**

 **On another note, please continue reading, and I hope this rant doesn't turn to many of you away.**

Chapter 30

Free of One, Searching for Another.

Kagome looked down at her son, her hand clasping his own. A healer stood beside, removing the bandages placed upon his body. His wounds had healed fully just the night before, and finally he showed signs of waking up.

Two weeks, she had been here, ruling over an island full of people. She had never ruled anything before, and had been quite terrified, but learned, with Hazuhiko by her side, that she was a natural.

Of course, he had been the only one who could calm her when she learned of how they took down Daichi. They are ordered to do what is needed and if she wanted revenge she needed to challenge their master.

She agreed.

When she had been dropped at the feet of a man, she knew this man was the tribe leader. He was tall and muscular, much like the men of this tribe, but it was the sick grin he carried that sent shivers down her spine.

His intentions with her were clear and she would never allow that. After all, her virginity was being saved for one male, and no other. Then the very man standing before her declared that Daichi was to be skinned and cut up, he was to be dinner.

A rage inside of her filled the very veins that ran through her, and she pushed herself to her feet. Immediately challenging the man. She loved how his grin immediately fell from his face, replaced by shock.

It was gone quickly though and transformed into anger. Kazuhiko gave her his own sword knives, giving her the weapon needed to fight, and just like that that fight ensued.

Kagome could admit that she needed more work in the skill of knives. Sesshomaru had taught her to use a sword, though she would admit that she was rusty with it. Never had she learned knives. She felt it wasn't needed. Now she was regretting that decision.

She lost count of the injuries she received, and the amount of times she was knocked to the ground, but she never gave up. She continued to push to her feet, determined to save her son. It was this determination that eventually saved her.

The man, for she never learned his name, faltered in his footing, bringing him a step to close to her. And she used that moment to plunged the knife deep into his throat. She ignored the feeling of blood rushing over her hand, and watched as the light left the mans eyes.

When she was sure he was dead she let go of the knife, watching as he fell to the ground with a thud. It was then the realization that she had just killed a human crashed into her, and she let her tears fall.

She hated killing, no matter what. But she had never let that stop her. The first time she killed a demon, it tore her up inside, and now it was the same with a human. Kazuhiko surprised her the moment he fell to his knees, bowing to her.

The crowd that formed during the fight, followed his movements, immediately acknowledging that she was now their master, their ruler. She accepted it immediately, even though it was a surprise.

So many things had been running through her head at that moment, number one being her son. Second though, this was the reason she accepted being a ruler over the island. The amount of people that were now hers would be beneficial to the war she was fighting.

However, her first order had been to set up a pallet for Daichi, and get the best healer looking at him immediately. She then decided that she needed a few things to address before she visited her son.

First she made sure that no one would call her master. They weren't slaves, and were free to do as they wished. She then explained, that instead of hunting demon's for food, they would make use of the over abundance of animals living right here with them.

She also told them that they needed to branch out, to make alliances with the lords of other lands. To do so wold make them stronger, but she had trouble getting them to believe her. It was something she would continue to work on.

At first they didn't trust her, but their community had begun to thrive again, and she quickly gained all of their respect. Soon she would broach the subject of alliances again, but for now she will let it keep.

A groan brought her attention back to Daichi and she poured some of her reiki deep into her hands, letting her soothing energy flow through him. In the two weeks she has been here, she took a few hours a day to meditate, and she was amazed at just how much that helped her.

She could feel her barriers breaking inside, and her control was immaculate. Her powers were extraordinary, and there was only one conclusion to explain it. However, that explanation didn't sit well with her. She never wanted to be what she was, and she refused to even admit it out loud. She would tell no one.

"Mom?" Daichi groaned, fluttering his eyes open as if in pain.

Kagome immediately placed a soft hand on his cheek, drawing his attention to her. "I'm here son. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

His eyes began to water, but he blinked, not allowed the tears to fall. His hand covered her own, and nodded accepting her words without hesitation. And just like that a bond was formed.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, wondering if he could go through with it. It had been three months since his brother shocked the living crap out of him when he stated he wished to kill Guinevere.

Sesshomaru could have sworn the hanyou had begun to develop feelings for the female, but in that moment he had questioned his judgement. It didn't take long before his brother explained though, and then it all made since.

InuYasha wished to court, and then eventually mate with Guinevere. However for that to happen, The mating between Sesshomaru and Guinevere needed to disappear. Looking at it logically, InuYasha knew that one of the two had to die. Then delving farther into the situation, he realized it had to be Guinevere.

No one, besides Sesshomaru, could wield Tenseiga.

So, also knowing that if Sesshomaru killed the female, Guinevere would be lost to them all, InuYasha decided he was the only one who could kill the female without having serious repercussions.

Sesshomaru had to admit he was proud of his brother. Killing the female you wanted to mate was no easy task, and he knew it would be hard on his brother. Especially after he explained that there may be a chance that Tenseiga wouldn't work.

It was why InuYasha began to procrastinate. It seemed the hanyou didn't want to chance the failure of the sword. Sesshomaru had attempted to talk to his brother, to help him through this troubling time, but it had been Guinevere that was needed.

She knew of the plan, InuYasha not keeping it a secret from her, and finally it was her who put her foot down. Which now left them where they currently were. At a standstill as InuYasha started at Guinevere with wide frightened eyes, and as she stared back with determination.

She was tired of waiting, tired of putting off the inevitable and was demanding that he get on with it. InuYasha looked towards Sesshomaru and he nodded in encouragement while drawing his father's fang Tenseiga. Having it out and at the ready will help InuYasha with doing what was needed.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha asked, turning to Guinevere.

"Anything to be untied from the asshole." Guinevere smirked, making InuYasha smirk in return while Sesshomaru ignored her completely.

InuYasha swallowed, before pulling his sword. The sound of the metal grating against the wood caused Inuyasha to flinch. The sight of his fang growing, ready for battle, made his heart stop.

He was really about to do this. He was really about to kill the female who was beginning to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Why is it that he always has the worst luck with females.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha once again looked at Guinevere, and seeing her nod of encouragement, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. The moment his eyes opened again, he let out a battle cry, and plunged his sword deep into Guinevere's chest.

Her blind eyes widened in surprise at the sudden pain. She expected it to hurt, but not this badly. Her hand went to her chest the moment InuYasha pulled his sword, and she looked down at the blood pouring from the wound. He had pierced her heart.

Her knees gave out from the blood loss, and InuYasha dropped his sword and grabbed the woman before she hit the ground. A snarl forced him to look away from Guinevere, and to his brother, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Sesshomaru had felt pain before, but this was unbearable. While Sesshomaru and Guinevere never bonded, they were still mated, and losing a mate was normally a dire situation. Most mates loved one another, and the pain of losing them was unbearable.

Sesshomaru assumed that because he did not love Guinevere that he would feel no pain, but he was wrong. The twisting and turning in his heart just about sent him to his knees. His eyes bleed red as he gripped his sword so tightly he worried he might break it. His free hand clutched at his Haori, just above his heart.

It was clear to everyone that their plan was working.

All eyes turned back to Guinevere as she let out a gasp, blood now dripping from her mouth, and InuYasha placed a hand on the side of her face, hating that he was the cause of her pain, she smiled once more and then went limp in his arms.

InuYasha, gently set Guinevere to the ground, brushing a few strands of hair from her forehead, then looked towards Sesshomaru. The Daiyokai was panting as his eyes began to fade back to their gold, the pain subsiding from his chest.

That told him all he needed to know. Guinevere was dead.

He turned to his brother and the lifeless woman in his arms. He slowly made his way to them, refusing to meet his brothers needy eyes. He didn't want to see that, especially if Tenseiga didn't work.

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Guinevere, using the tip to push down the top of her haori, revealing her shoulder. The elation that filled him when his eyes met with unmarked flesh, indicating that he was no longer mated, damn near made him smile.

He was finally free to do as he wished with Kagome.

Now he needed to focus on something else instead.

He lifted his sword, relaxing once he saw the gremlins of the underworld, and immediately swung. InuYasha jumped out of the way in reflex, but his eyes widened when the blade went straight through him.

Then, all was silent. Even sesshomaru sheathing his sword didn't make a noise. All held their breath, waiting for any sign that it worked. Finally, a lone heartbeat rang out, making all the demons in the group let out a breath of relief, even Sesshomaru who was surprised that he did.

InuYasha immediately went back to her side, waiting patiently as she groaned. Her eyes tightened before fluttering open. InuYasha had never been able so happy to see her sightless eyes.

"Did it work?" Guinevere rasped, her hand reaching up to rub the spot that used to be her mating mark. The smooth skin and the nod from Sesshomaru gave her her answer, and she couldn't help but to smile.

It was that smile that forced InuYasha's hand and he crashed his lips against Guinevere's, tasting her flesh for the very first time. He was sure this wouldn't be the last.

Sesshomaru turned away from the sight, scowling at the feeling that suddenly surged through him. It was one he wasn't used to. He hadn't felt it since he saw Kagome and InuYasha together, and assumed the worst.

Jealousy.

Of course he wasn't upset that InuYasha was showing his affection with his soon to be mate, no Sesshomaru was jealous because Kagome wasn't here to celebrate with him. He was finally free to mate Kagome, and now she wasn't even here.

He didn't even know if she was alive.

"I saw Kagome." Guinevere whispered, causing Sesshomaru to look back towards her. His eyes bore into hers, demanding an explanation.

"She's alive and well." Guinevere assured, before laughing. "In fact, she is better than well."

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru asked, walking towards the female.

"She doesn't want me to say. She says it isn't time for the two of you to meet yet, but that time is coming soon." Guinevere stated, smirking as Sesshomaru growled. "She also said to stop growling and use that patience your so proud of."

Sesshomaru glared at Guinevere, internally cursing Kagome. That sounds exactly like something she would say and it irritated him. Was it so wrong that he wished to find her and his son?

"Daichi?" Sesshomaru asked, not lessening his glare.

"Kagome said her son is alive and well. He was injured badly, but he made a full recovery." Guinevere answered, smiling as Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

Son? Kagome was seeing Daichi as her own now? What had happened between the two while away from his side. Of course he wasn't complaining, he had no problem with a growing bond between the two, in fact he was happy it had formed.

It would mean that she accepted everything about Sesshomaru, including the fact that he had mated another. It meant that she has forgiven him for everything that he had ever done. At this realization, his heart swelled.

The moment he saw her, the moment she decided it was time for the reunion, was the moment he would take that female as his mate. He would love her, adore her, and worship her for the end of times.

She made a promise, and he intended on making her keep it.

-sSs-

Time frame wise, this story has skipped around a bit. I would say at this point from the moment of the first chapter, to now it has been about two years. In my mind walking across japan would take a long time. Weeks if not months to get from point a to b. Not to mention they tend to wander, going from village to village looking for people to fight in the war. I haven't mentioned it, but that is happening in the back ground, and eventually it will come into the light. The reunion chapter is about two away, then after that it will be the mating chapter. It won't take that much longer, so for any of you that are excited, your patience will soon be worth it.

Kagome mentioned that she knew what she was, but she refused to say it. Eventually she will, but for now, she is keeping it to herself. Kagome never wanted power, and if she accepts what she is, she has to accept the power. And in a way, she has accepted it happened, but she just doesn't want it in general. It will be a bit before Kagome admits what she discovered, so just be patient. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Wolfgirl09: This next few chapters are going to be nothing but cliffhangers. Sorry. It was just the way I wrote them. Lol. At least you got this update early. Lol. School is going very well, and thank you for remebering.

Guest: Wren is not a hateful reviewer. She was just joking with me. This is something the two of us do. Its harmless play. Thank you for looking out for me, but its not needed. Honestly, I don't want any drama between my reviewers, so it would be best if not to comment on any other reviewer. If it happens again, I WILL turn off anonymous reviewing.

Yukihime88: I never really say who suggested what, because it isn't important. But had I written it, you would have been correct in your assumption. InuYasha would never offer to killing Guinevere.

Pikanet128: I like that I made Sesshomaru grow as a character, just like Kagome has done. We will see more of how much they've grown soon enough. Also, I'm human. I make mistakes. Lol

Wren210: Of course you can kill Guinevere. You just need to write yourself into my story long enough to tear out her heart, then find away to leave before an enraged InuYasha tries to retaliate. Lol. I already explained to you why I didn't do the fight scene earlier. I hope I didn't disappoint you to much. There will be a time when Riku learns that you never piss off a mother, or a father, or brother, or uncle, or aunt, or anything in between. He will learn the hard way. Lol.

Axltz: CORRECT! Enough said. Lol.

Hotaru83: Thank you. So far not many people like that pairing, but its okay. I'm glad at least one person does.

Slvrphoenx: It was time that Sesshomaru try letting people in. Besides the brothers have been holding onto their hate long enough. Great minds think alike. Guinevere does know, and in my mind I think she would have been the one to suggest it. I'm glad you like Guinevere and InuYasha being together. That makes at least two that do.

LizLeoSage: Yes, that is exactly why he wants to kill her.

Inugirl504: It was an important time for all of them. I hope it was a happy surprise.

I do not own InuYasha.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Final goodbyes, and soon to be hello's

Kagome looked out at the sight before her, nodding her head. It really was a beautiful place. She had been simply exploring her new lands when she stumbled upon it. Literally. A twig had tripped her up, causing her to fall and eventually roll to a stop in the small clearing.

When she first set eyes on it, it took her breath away. It was an oasis, completely hidden by a wall of vines that had grown throughout the trees. In the middle was a small pond, crystal clear and as blue as her eyes.

You could clearly see to the bottom, watch as the fish and other animals swam by. To the left of it, a waterfall slammed down into the otherwise calm water. The rock tower the water fall came from climbed up for some time before it leveled off.

If one was to look clearly, there was a hidden cave behind the waterfall. When first found, Kagome decided to explore it, and was amazed at what she found. It had been completely uninhabited. It showed no evidence of ever having been lived in.

So Kagome made it hers.

She began bringing her own things there, creating a pallet and making it livable. Of course, she still lived in her hut with the villagers, but this cave would find its use soon enough. She just had to wait for the right time.

Kagome sat down, crossing her legs, and immediately closed her eyes. It was time for her to meditate. For the most part, Kagome could feel that she had broken every barrier that was placed on her energy except one. But no matter what she did, she could not get that last one to break.

She had tried meditation, she had tried forcing it. She even joined in with her army and trained her body. But nothing seemed to work, which just made her think that it wasn't time for her to break it. After all the kami's worked in mysterious ways.

"That they do." A deep voice spoke beside her and Kagome smiled. She knew exactly who it was, and didn't even bother opening her eyes.

"It was been awhile Kenta." She stated, relaxing even more.

"Indeed it has. This is a lovely place you have chosen. I am sure my son will love it." Kenta replied, finally making Kagome open her eyes and look at him. What he saw surprised him, because even though her confidence had built drastically over these few months, she still held fear.

"Do you think he will accept me?" Kagome asked, her voice giving away all that she felt.

"You cannot be serious?" Kenta gasped, flabbergasted at this little female beside him. Looking down at her, and the way she looked away from him, he knew that she was. With a sigh he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in.

"He loves you Kagome, he is changing for you. When you see him, you will be shocked by the changes you see. Besides, you mad a promise and he intends to hold you to that." Kenta soothed, kissing the female on the temple of her head.

Even though she has grown considerably emotionally, and she appeared as strong as can be, there was still a part of her that would always think herself nothing special. However, she wouldn't be Kagome if she didn't hold on to how she was.

"Do you really think he will like this spot. When I saw it…I thought of him. You know…I thought…"

Kenta placed a hand over her lips, smiling down at her. "This is a perfect place to mate my son, and he will love it. You are perfect for him, and I await the day I can call you my daughter."

Kagome smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling from his words. She was happy that he thought Sesshomaru would like this place, because she put a lot of work into it. She wanted it to be perfect when Sesshomaru finally came to her.

A few days ago, Guinevere had come to her dream. She was shocked to learn that she was dead, and even more so to learn how she died. Honestly, she had thought of that idea before, but she wasn't one to promote killing. Yes, she knew it had to be done, but she wasn't about to suggest it to one who she thought was a friend.

The moment she learned that Sesshomaru was no longer mated, she immediately wanted to call him to her, but something was telling not to. Something was saying that he needed to do one last thing before he came to her. The wait though, was killing her.

"Grandpa?" Another voice asked, making both inhabitants of the clearing turn to it.

Daichi, dressed in the robes of the people he now helped to rule, stood staring at the male who sired his father. Anytime Kenta showed up, bad news always followed, so he learned to be wary of the male.

"Come, Daichi. Sit with us and enjoy the view." Kenta bellowed, holding out his other arm. It hurt when his grandson hesitated, but eventually the pup finally came to him. He wrapped his arm around him just as he did Kagome.

"It feels nice having my family surrounding me. Now if only my son was with us." Kenta said, making Kagome giggling. Daichi wasn't sold yet though.

"What bad thing is going to happen next?" The pup asked, narrowing his eyes at the now stiff adult.

Kenta removed his arms from both people at his side, and rested them on his raised knees. He had hoped to put this off for a bit longer, but it seems his grandsons mistrust wouldn't allow that.

"You didn't come here for a visit did you?" Kagome asked, looking away from him. How she wished she could catch a break.

"No, I am here to warn you." Kenta confirmed, his voice grave.

"Its not like you will tell us what will happen, just that it will." Daichi scoffed, looking at his mother. Once again she was looking sad and alone, and he wished he could comfort her like she needed. But only one male could, and he wasn't here at the moment.

Again Kenta sighed, looking over at Daichi. "You are correct, I cannot speak of what will happen, because I do not know of it myself. The kami will not release the information, in fact, they said the danger is a possibility, not guaranteed."

"Tell me what you can." Kagome ordered, accepting that this is the way of the Kami. She would never have answers until it unfolded.

"Riku is plotting. It is why he has been so quite. However, his plan cannot work unless he finds someone willing to go through with it. That is not likely. However, the Kami wished to warn you, for, should he succeed…the pain it will bring you and Sesshomaru is unbearable." Kenta warned, serious eyes turning towards the now wide eyed miko. "I do not know what may happen, but for the Kami to warn of something that is only a possibility…."

He didn't need to finish his sentence for Kagome to understand. What ever it is they were worried about, Kagome needed to watch out for it. There's no telling what could happen to her and Sesshomaru, and she couldn't let her guard down.

"If I send for Sesshomaru now, will he be able to finish what must be done before he arrives?" Kagome asked. She really wanted Sesshomaru beside her so she could watch over him. Yes, he was strong, but if she could stop what ever was going to happen she would.

If Kenta gave his approval, she would immediately go back to her people and attempt to get them to make alliances with the other lands. It was necessary to fight in this war, but she couldn't go against the whole of her people. She needed to have their approval.

"Yes, Sesshomaru will be doing what needs to be done very soon. Send your notification Kagome, then mate my son." Kenta answered, smiling as he began to fade from sight.

When he was gone, Kagome looked towards her son, giving him a tired smile. He stood first, holding out a hand for her, and she gladly accepted it. She wrapped an arm around his waist and let him begin to guide her back to the village. She knew her way, she was just exhausted.

Having the future of demons on her shoulders, plus ruling over a tribe filled with hundreds was hard work. It was draining, and she was thankful for everything Daichi helped her do. He was trained to rule, born for it even, so he helped out as much as he could.

"Smile mom, Father will be here soon." Daichi whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She did smile, even though it was small. "Yes, soon I will have my mate. Now I just have to convince an entire tribe that we need to socialize with other lands."

"If anyone can do it, it's you."

A sigh escaped Sesshomaru as he looked up to the sky. He was upon his back, his pack sleeping around him. How he missed the warmth of his mate, son and daughter. Rin of course still came back to thought often, and every time she did, he felt regret.

Kagome had forgiven him for what he did, for leaving both her and Rin for a woman he didn't love, for choosing his duty over his happiness. Rin however, she died thinking he didn't love her. Thinking that she wasn't his daughter.

This was something he would never be able to fix.

" _Lord Sesshomaru_ "

Sesshomaru sat up, looking around and noticing everyone was still asleep. He could have sworn he heard his name being called, but it appears he was wrong. A shiver went down his back, and he narrowed his eyes.

" _Lord Sesshomaru"_

His eyes widened. This time there was no mistaking what he just heard. Someone was calling him, but it wasn't from anyone in his pack. In fact, it seemed as if whoever was beckoning him wasn't apart of this world.

Was it a trap? Was someone wanting him to fall, and thought that this would work?

" _Lord Sesshomaru!"_

Sesshomaru stood, his heart stilling as he heard the fearful call of one he never thought to hear again. He knew that voice, and instantly he was filled with anger. How dare who ever this was use his daughter against him.

"You wish to challenge this one." Sesshomaru growled, looking around while trying to pinpoint the location of the one attempting to trick him.

Nothing was said for a long moment and it wasn't until a large gust of wind came from behind that he questioned his original assumption. He turned behind him, glaring at the wind for attempting to knock him over, and was caught off guard when another gust of wind suddenly collided with his facing, making him take a few steps back.

He heard a giggle then that he would never forget.

"Rin…" He whispered, turning back towards the sound. The wind gusted again and this time he allowed it to push his feet into moving.

What ever was happening, he would follow it.

He wasn't pushed for very long before he was suddenly standing in front of something he hadn't been expecting. Almost hidden completely behind the tall grass was a few gravestones, its age heavily shown from the wear to the stone.

"What do you want to show me?" Sesshomaru asked, not taking his eyes from the grave. Was she warning him? Was someone in danger?

It was then Sesshomaru's eyes widened more than ever before. A little girl, wearing an orange and yellow kimono, black hair down to her shoulders other than the tiny topknot placed on the side of her head.

She carried a smile as she walked to the gravestones, and knelt down, playing with a small flower that had grown there. Sesshomaru could clearly see through the ghostly Rin, but it didn't seem to bother him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

 _"I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru,"_

Again the voice was perfect, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to reply. "What is it?" He knew it was pointless, but something in him was telling him to interact with this apparition.

The Rin before him turned to look at him for a second before turning back to the head stone, her attention once again on the flower. " _If I died one day, I was wondering, Would you…would you always remember me?"_

Instantly Sesshomaru was filled with day ja vu as a memory over a hundred years old popped into his head. The real Rin, his daughter, had asked the same thing, and he couldn't stop the scowl that crossed his face as he remembered his reply.

How pathetic he was.

Not anymore.

"Every day." It was simple, but true.

The Rin in front of him turned and stood, a huge smile lighting up her face. It was almost as if this was real, and Rin could hear him. It wasn't until the girl spoke again, that he realized more was happening than he thought.

"Was that so hard Daddy?" Rin asked, her small body morphing and growing into the beautiful Rin that was a young woman. Still small for her age, but she was a woman, her face defined, and happy.

This time, he couldn't see through her.

"Rin…" It was a whisper among the breeze, the same breeze that fluttered her hair over her shoulder.

"It's me." She replied, taking a step towards him, but hesitating.

That hesitation reminded sesshomaru of everything he did wrong with the females in his life, and he decided to change that, right here, and right now.

In but a moment he flashed stepped towards Rin, watching as her eyes widened once he was in front of her. In that small amount of time, he dropped his armor, which now laid in the grass behind him.

Slowly, a large clawed hand reached out, not stopping until it rested upon the warm cheek of Rin, who turned her head into his touch. His hand didn't rest in that spot very long before it travelled to the back of her neck, and then he did something he never had before.

He pulled the shocked young woman to his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and refusing to let her leave. He would keep his daughter here, where she belonged. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"I'm glad I was finally able to feel this?" Rin whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, anger filling him, all of it directed towards himself. He was a horrible father. He needed to make her see that he loved her, that the moment she tried to feed him, was the moment she became his.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru, I…I have missed you, Daughter." He replied, his eyes opening to look down at her, memorizing her beautiful face once again. His free hand came to rest on her cheek again, and she smiled, her brown eyes lighting up.

"I've missed you to. I wanted to come earlier, but it wasn't time. I'm surprised I didn't get in trouble for helping Kagome." Rin admitted, before clamping a hand over her mouth and taking a step away.

"Kagome has seen you?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling slightly hurt that she would keep something like this from him.

"NO! When you accused her of sleeping with InuYasha, I was the one who made her come back to you." Rin corrected, making sure her father wasn't angry at Kagome.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and relaxed. Kagome had said that someone wanted her to find him, she just hadn't said who. And according to Rin, Kagome never even saw Rin, simply felt her. He couldn't be mad at Kagome for that, plus the timing for reveling such a thing was off anyway.

"You saw that?" Sesshomaru asked, looking away from Rin. How many of his embarrassing moments has she seen.

"I've seen a lot." She said, looking away as well. It was silent for a moment as a tension began to grown between them, and Rin smiled. She couldn't let that happen. "I've also seen how much you've grown these last few months. Grandpa is surprised even, he said he wasn't sure you could do it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, forgetting Rin was able to see it, but decided that it didn't matter if she saw. She was his daughter after all. "Father was always one for dramatics."

"Yes he is. Though he was pouting when he returned from his last visit to Kagome. Apparently Daichi decided to scold him." Rin giggled, covering her mouth as she remembered the daiyokai liking his wounds.

"What could ever cause Daichi to react that way?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling along with her.

"Daichi caught him and Kagome sitting around visiting with each other, and Daichi basically told him that he only ever comes with bad news. Daichi was right." Rin answered, looking sad for a moment.

"What is this bad news?"

"I'm not sure, even Kenta doesn't know but he just says there is a chance something devastating may happen in the future. Something revolving around you and Kagome." Rin replied, looking dejected before she perked up. "On a brighter note, now that you've seen me, it will be time to find Kagome. You'll have to tell her hi for me."

"You will not be returning to the Kami. You will stay here with me." Sesshomaru ordered immediately, his form tensing so much Rin thought he would break.

"I can't do that, and you know it daddy. My time here, is done." Rin explained as she grabbed her fathers hand. She wasn't expecting it when she was suddenly pulled into his chest, and she smiled.

"the monk and slayer…"

"They are warriors, needed to fight in this war. I'm not. I was never one for fighting." She responded, burying her face in his chest.

Sesshomaru looked up at the skies, glaring at the Kami for teasing him like this. His heart was hurting, knowing that he was going to lose his daughter again. "When will you leave me?"

"Don't make it sound like this is goodbye forever. I'll visit from time to time. After all, I want to meet any new brothers or sisters I may receive." Rin giggled, before looking up to a still tense Sesshomaru. "I have to go in a few minutes, please don't ruin this."

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman, and let his shoulders drop. She was right. He should be happy with the time he got, and not waste it.

"Rin, This one may never have said it, but it is time you heard it. You have always been my daughter, and as your father I have always been proud." He said, before burying his face into her hair again. He may be trying to open up even more but certain times it still made him feel uncomfortable. "I love you, Rin."

"I love you to Daddy. And I always knew that. You may not have said it, but you showed it, more than you thought you did. I understood why you left, and I was never angry with you. I wished you would have said bye before my death, but I forgave you immediately." Rin assured, easing the last bit of guilt that still lingered in his heart.

"Sesshomaru?" Another voice called, making both inhabitants of the forest turn around. InuYasha stood there, shocked beyond belief even though he shouldn't be.

"Hey Uncle InuYasha." Rin giggled, waving towards the still stunned hanyou, before turning back to Sesshomaru. "It's time for me to go, but I'll visit again."

"I will hold you to that promise, Rin." Sesshomaru stated as Rin pulled away from him. He placed a hand on her cheek one last time, watching as her smile lit up her face. The moment she began to fade, his heart constricted, but her giggle echoed around them, lightening it once more.

It was silent for a moment as the brothers looked to where Rin once stood. Finally Sesshomaru turned to InuYasha, noticing a scroll in his hand.

"What is it you wanted?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling the hanyou out of his shock.

"Jaken came while you were gone." InuYasha started, holding out the scroll towards Sesshomaru, who reached out and took it.

Again silence fell as Sesshomaru began to unravel and read the scroll. His eyebrow lifted in surprise and he looked towards InuYasha who just shrugged confused as well.

It was a summons for the lords of the lands. Apparently a new land had been discovered and the lady of that land wanted to discuss alliances with all of lords and lady's. He had never heard of a lady ruling alone, but his curiosity was spiked.

"Are we going to go?" InuYasha asked, as Sesshomaru unraveled the scroll even more, watching as his brother looked over the map provided.

"Hn. They can help in this war." Sesshomaru answered. He looked at the scroll longer, the handwriting upon the parchment catching his attention. He was sure he had noticed such writing before, but he couldn't place it.

"Maybe we can find Kagome along the way?" InuYasha suggested, noticing how his brother seemed more docile than normal at the moment.

"No, she will let me know when it is time." Sesshomaru replied, rolling up the scroll and tucking it in his haori, the same place he used to carry the courting necklace he so desperately missed.

"It will be soon. Just be patient a little longer, and I'm sure you will have your mate back." InuYasha soothed, hoping his own words were true. He couldn't even imagine what his brother was feeling.

"Hn." It was all Sesshomaru could express because his words were gone in the hope that InuYasha was right. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to have Kagome and his son back at his side again.

-sSs-

One chapter closer to the reunion. That will happen next chapter….maybe. I might add something else, and if I do the reunion will be pushed back, but I promise it's coming. Just be patient. I don't have very much to say on this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Axltz: Only one more chapter till the reunion so I hope your happy about that.

Wren210: Nope, however, I am writing a moment between Daichi and kagome. Just to clear the air between them completely. But that's not till chapter 35. Everyone has a long way to go. Its apart of living, we are always changing.

Madam Fluffy: He denied her access because it is the yokai way. Plus yokai raise their young differently than Kagome would have, so sesshomaru took Daichi away and raised him the same as he saw Kagome do with her kit. And yes, she was forced into the mating as well, but not once did she say so. She never explained her side of the story, and Sesshomaru never asked. Their entire situation was screwed up, and Sesshomaru acted how he felt was right at the time. Besides, Guinevere was okay with Daichi being taken from her after awhile, and she has even said so in the story. Diachi has always acknowledged her as the female that gave birth to him, but that was it. And it will remain that way.

Inugirl504: That just seemed like a comment Kagome would make.

Redreake323: I am glad that you have liked what I am doing so far.

Hotaru83: Your welcome. Hope this one was worth the wait.

Pikanet128: It will still be a bit before Kagome tells anyone what she is. She doesn't want to be what she is, and telling people is admitting it. I saw that I have a few messages but I haven't had time to read or respond. I'll look when I can.

LizLeoSage: At that last chapter yes, it had been three months. Ultimately, in my head it pictured about six months between when Kagome was taken and when they are finally reunited.

Slvrphoenx: InuYasha just has the worse luck with females. I couldn't get in the mindset to write a fight scene. That's why I decided against it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Thanksgiving! As a way to say thank you to my readers, here is an early update. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 32

A Reunion Long Awaited

Honestly Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. When he had been summoned to the central lands he expected something less…extravagant. Instead, here he stood, his pack behind him, staring up at a floating island.

The only sound was the waves crashing to the beach and the quite snickering of the humans that loved the reaction they were seeing. Golden eyes turned to them, and they immediately shut up, standing as straight as possible.

"Milord, If you would climb into the boats we will take you to the island." A human said, motioning to the boats Sesshomaru was currently scowling at.

"No, need." The lord replied, grabbing his brother and pulling him onto the cloud now formed under his feet. The rest of his pack followed, Guinevere riding on Shippo's leaf, and Sango and Miroku jumping on a transformed Kirara.

The humans could only look on in awe as they watched the group began to fly towards the top of the mountain. The taller of the two laugh, causing the other to look towards him.

"It is just as our lady predicted, is it not." The taller explained, making the other smile. He was right after all. Their lady Kagome had said that the Western Lord would refuse their help. It's a good thing she planned ahead for this.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting the welcome he received the moment his feet touched the ground. He expected to have to search what it was they were looking for, but instead they were met with another group of humans, all tall and well built.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Kazuhiko, and I have been sent by Milady to escort you and your pack to the tribe." The human said, watching as the male before him looked over every inch of himself.

"Who is this lady?" Sango asked, unable to hold her tongue. This was all just to much to take in.

"She will be reveled soon enough." Kazuhiko answered, and turned from the group, not allowing anyone else to answer.

The pack looked towards Sesshomaru, wondering what his next move will be. They weren't to surprised when he began following the human, after all, he was a dog and his curiosity had been spiked.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku started, walking just behind the Daiyokai. "Something seems off… Its as if they know more than they are letting on."

"Observant as always monk." Sesshomaru complimented before explaining his motives. "It is why This Sesshomaru is following the human. How is it these people know about us, when we have never met? It is a question, that must be answered."

Miroku nodded, then fell back into step beside his wife. What ever was happening, they had reason to keep their guard up. It wouldn't do for them to fall in an enemy's territory. His hand tightened on his staff as Kirara jumped from Sango's arms, and up on his shoulder.

He hissed as she bit his ear, and his head turned to her with wide eyes. He could see a bit of blood on her mouth, but it was her eyes that surprised him. It was if she was scolding him for something.

"Why is it the neko just reprimanded you, Monk?" Sesshomaru asked, causing the entire group to stop along with him as he approached the two who happened to be causing a scene.

The humans stopped as well, intending to watch what happened next. They had learned some of the ways demons lived from their lady, but they had never experienced it. It was entertaining to say the least.

"I don't know, she just bit me." Miroku answered, rubbing his ear.

"Were you thinking thoughts you shouldn't have been?" Shippo asked, getting a glare from the monk.

"The only thing I was thinking was that we should keep our guard up. Nothing perverse." Miroku defended.

It was when he said that that Kirara hissed at him, causing him to jump. She leapt from his shoulder landing on the ground and bounded through the forest and out of sight. Even Sango's cry for her friend didn't stop the neko from leaving.

"She will be safe." Guinevere assured, her eyes far off as if she was thinking of something. A smile formed on her face and InuYasha walked to her side, grabbing her hand.

"Can you tell us?" InuYasha asked, still a little worried for his intended.

Neither him or Guinevere had said anything, but something had changed with her powers. They came more frequently, and even he had been subjected to one during the night. He had thought it to be a nightmare, until he looked over and saw a wide eyed Guinevere. Something was wrong with her.

"I will not need to. Your answer will be here soon enough." Guinevere answered, giving a knowing look towards InuYasha before looking towards Sesshomaru. "Should we not continue on then?"

Sesshomaru barred his teeth, aggravated that once again Guinevere wouldn't answer anything. Honestly, he wondered why his father wanted her around when she couldn't seem to help. Reigning in his anger, he turned from the group and began walking again, passing the humans as he went.

Kazuhiko rolled his eyes, remembering how Kagome had told him to have patience with the group. Her advice was coming in handy. Making quick work of the ground that had formed between him and the lord, he made his way upfront, once again leading.

It didn't take long before the first sight of the tribe was upon them. Kazuhiko stopped at the top of the hill, allowing the pack behind him to take in the sight. Kagome had been able to take a dying village and make it flourish.

Where there had barely been sturdy homes, now had many things replacing it. The huts had been the first things to change, be built again and much safer. They provided everything that a hut should. He had thought that to be the end of it, but he had been wrong.

Far to the left, almost out of sight from where they stood, a training ground had been built. It had an oval dirt ring in it used for running. Kagome had come up with races and rules for them to follow to help their endurance and stamina. She had even helped to design a few bars that were raised from the ground. There would be three to a set, and each set at different heights. They used them to strengthen their upper body by swinging on the bar and jumping from each one.

Not only did she help them train, she also helped them to create new weapons. The showed them the bow and arrows, and even spears. She also explained about a weapon that was basically a large rock attached to a strong piece of leather. It was to be spun above the head and then thrown towards the enemy. It was quite useful.

"Before our lady came, we were dying. She has brought much, even the healers." Kazuhiko explained, glad that the group behind him seemed pleased with the place. "We of course had one healer, but she really didn't know what she was doing. Our lady taught her and a few others what was to be done in certain situations, and now we are thriving. Our women survive birth, and our men survive their wounds."

As he finished speaking Kazuhiko began to walk, knowing he would be followed. "There was even one male who lost a leg. She drew up a map of sorts for us to follow, and we carved the man a new leg out of a tree. I have never seen anyone be able to think like her."

"She sounds like my mother." Shippo exclaimed, not noticing the way Sesshomaru froze immediately.

His head whipped around, looking at Guinevere who looked him dead in the eyes, her face black. It was apparent he wouldn't get any answers from her. Figures.

How ever, he was now anxious to meet this lady, because if his assumption was correct…

If he was right, he would soon have everything he had ever wanted.

"Does she have a mate to help her rule. It seems like a lot for one female?" Miroku asked, ignoring the look from his wife.

"No. There have been offers for her to wed. I myself asked for her hand, but we all get refused. She stated that there is only one male she will accept and that soon he would find her." Kazuhiko answered, holding back his smirk.

Other than her son, Kagome had only told Kazuhiko about her relationship with Sesshomaru. And watching the daiyokai now, it was easy to see that the male was beginning to put two and two together.

"Take me to her. Now!" Sesshomaru ordered, eyes slowly bleeding red.

Kazuhiko chuckled as he continued to lead them through the village. They had entered a few minutes ago, and now a few of the tribes people were venturing out, looking at the new comers with awe in their eyes.

"There is her son, perhaps he can lead you to her." Kazuhiko pointed, making the eyes of the group turn to a cloaked figure a few feet away.

Sesshomaru stopped walking as the word son left Kazuhiko's lips. If sesshomaru was right…then this was…

"Reveal yourself." Sesshomaru demanded, his hands tightening up into fist. This could be the moment he had been waiting for.

Instead of listening the hidden figure walked towards the group, not stoping until he was a few feet in front of a very tense Daiyokai. Ever so slowly, small clawed hands raised, the sleeves of the cloak falling back and reveling magenta strips on the wrist of said hands.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight, and his breath caught. His eyes left the hands, and traveled to the beings face, frozen at what met him. Golden eyes met red ringed ones, and Daichi didn't even have a chance to react as he was pulled into hard and cold armor.

"My son." Sesshomaru whispered, burying his nose into the silver hair of his pup. He growled when he received no scent, and immediately what ever spell was on his son, dropped, flooding Sesshomaru's senses with what he had missed.

"I've missed you to, dad." Daichi replied, surprised at the way his father was acting. Not once had he ever been held like this, but he wouldn't object to it.

"Wait a minute! If you're here, where is the wench?" InuYasha asked, making Sesshomaru release his son to look down at him.

Daichi simply smiled before turning to look behind him. Murmurs from the villagers could be heard as he pointed, and Sesshomaru looked up, his heart stoping completely. There before him was a sight he thought he would never see again.

Kagome stood proud, holding Kirara in her hands and petting the neko as they reunited together, all while the miko continued walking in her direction. When she finally looked up from the feline, her entire posture screamed of royalty.

As she passed the tribes people fell to their knees worshipping Kagome. It was clear she was highly respected, and very much loved. Honestly, Sesshomaru was having trouble staying where he was. She was even more beautiful like this then she had been before.

But he knew.

He knew, that this situation didn't call for a romantic reunion. Kagome had obviously worked hard gaining the trust and respect of her people. To them, she was a lady, their queen. He would not lower her by acting like a pup in heat.

No, this was a meeting between lord and lady and that is how it would remain.

At least until they were alone.

Finally Kagome stopped in front of him, a few feet away. Daichi went back to her side, standing just behind her and Sesshomaru was proud. His son was backing up the one he viewed as mother, and Sesshomaru couldn't agree more.

"Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, bowing to Kagome. He kept his hands hidden in his haori sleeves. It wouldn't do for anyone to see how tight his fist were.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome also bowed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" InuYasha suddenly bellowed. "Months! You two have been separated for months and this is the reunion you have."

A green whip was his answer as Sesshomaru was quick to reprimand his brother. "Do not disrespect the lady."

"It's good to see you again Lady Kagome." Sango snickered, not at all surprised that her sister could pull the stunt she did.

Kagome smiled towards Sango, before turning back towards Sesshomaru. "Milord, would you like to come to my hut and discuss a possible alliance?"

"That will be acceptable, miko." Sesshomaru nodded.

Even if he wasn't planning on mating Kagome, he would consider an alliance with her. It was clear she knew how to run a kingdom, for her people were strong and loyal. He would be a fool not to at least hear her out.

Kagome turned and began to lead the group towards her hut. She rubbed her hands on her thighs, attempting to get the nervous sweat off of her hands. She hadn't expected meeting him to make her feel so unsure.

She had wanted him to react this way, but now that he was, she wasn't sure she liked it. She had hoped that he would have some kind of reaction to finally seeing her. Internally she shook her head, pushing away all thoughts. Right now it wasn't time for that.

It didn't take long before they reached her hut, and immediately a Kazuhiko held open the cloth for her. Just as she passed, he reached out grabbing her hand and stopping her front going into the hut.

He knew what was going to happen was she went into her home, so he had to try one more time. "Milady, I ask for your hand once again. I am the strongest of the village, other than your son, and I would protect you, send the rest of my life making you happy." Kazuhiko stated, his chest held out in hope. He basically knew the answer, but he had to try.

Kagome gave him a small smile, the sweet and kind one he always got before she rejected him and he simply nodded, accepting her refusal. "As long as you are happy with who ever you chose milady."

"Thank you Kazuhiko." Kagome whispered, turning back to enter her hut, Sesshomaru following behind her.

To everyone's surprise Kazuhiko closed the mate just after the demon lord and stood in front of it, forcing everyone to wait outside. He just smirked at the angry group before him. They would thank them later.

Inside, Sesshomaru was seething. If he had to watch one more person fawn of the miko, he couldn't guarantee what will happen. Once he mated the woman, it wouldn't be so bad, but for now, he had on security when it came to her.

"Why did everyone else stay outside?" Kagome asked, making the angry lord look behind him.

He smirked at the realization. It seemed Kazuhiko was on his side more than Sesshomaru thought.

It was time to make Kagome aware of his plans.

"Miko, you made this one a promise." Sesshomaru growled out, his golden eyes turning towards her. He could see her swallow as his deep, dark, and raspy voice meet her ears, and he was pleased with her reaction.

"What promise?" Kagome asked, trying to draw out what was about to happen. That one sentence told her that Sesshomaru wanted to mate her just as much as she did, and she wanted this moment to last for a bit longer.

Normal walking speed wasn't quick enough so Sesshomaru flashed stepped towards his intended, removed his armor, slammed her against the wall, and held her there with his body. His eyes had bled red, and he was now only mere inches from Kagome.

"You know what promise I speak of, Koi. Do not pretend you do not." He growled low, his voice right next to here ear. He could feel the full body shiver that ran over her and he let his tongue snake out to lick the shell of her ear as a reward to himself.

His eyes closed as her taste flowed over his senses, and it took everything he had not to groan. Kagome on the other hand wasn't holding much back. Already she was panting, wiggling against him as her arousal began to permeate the air around them.

He had yet to truly even touch her, and she was already begging for his touch.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered while simultaneously lifting a thigh to his waist, wrapping her long leg around his hip and securing herself there.

Sesshomaru growled again, crashing his lips against her in a brutal kiss that had her melting all over again. His hands went to her backside, pulling her up to his waist, and both her legs locked around him, causing him to growl in appreciation as her wet heat met against his turgid length.

He had to remind himself to take it slow, and not just bury himself into her. His member protested that adamantly, but he succeeded in holding back. Soon, he would be where he belonged, where no other would ever be again.

Kagome's mouth parted in an attempt to say something, but Sesshomaru didn't allow that. No, instead his tongue dived into her mouth, taking it just as he would another part of her soon enough.

Dull nails flew to the back of his head, scratching against his scalp while long fingers pulled his silver locks. He growled against her mouth, thrusting his hips into her and delighting in the sound of her mewling.

His attentions where paying off wonderfully as she squirmed against him. His hard length pressed so intimately against her heat. He knew he was exactly where he should be, for the moment he pressed against her sensitive clit, she threw her head back and yelled for him, his ears twitching at the sound.

He faintly heard the rest of the group leaving and silently thanked Kazuhiko for giving them this moment. It was the last thought he had on anything other than the woman before him.

His lips didn't stay idle as she announced her pleasure. Instead they found her neck, leaving a trail of hot opened mouth kisses. Gods, how his member protested what he was doing.

Of course, he had never partaken in something like this before. Dry humping wasn't something he had been interested in, but for this woman…he would do anything. He pulled back from her just enough to see her beautiful face.

Her entire body tensed against his thrusting hips, her hands tightened in his hair pulling his head back and forcing a growl out of him. He didn't mind it at all, in fact he enjoyed the pain it brought.

Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her back arched, and he knew she had reached euphoria. He watched every moment of it, took in her opened jaw, her flushed cheeks, her tangled hair. It was a breath taking sight to see the very miko he loved in the throughs of passion.

At one time, he thought he would never see this side of her.

How happy he was that he was wrong.

Eventually, her silent screams turned into rough panting as her eyes opened, blue and wide. They swirled with emotion, and for a moment he was caught off guard, and drowning. He had never seen her eyes as they now were, and he was lost.

It wasn't until she blinked that he came to and focused on her once more. Her legs shook from his attentions and he pulled back slightly, allowing the miko to slide down his body until shaky legs hit the ground.

"Your promise, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, his voice softer than it had ever been before.

"I will keep my promise." Kagome whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her body against his. She buried her head into his neck, and his arms automatically wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Now." Sesshomaru ordered, his voice going even deeper.

"Now." Kagome agreed, looking up at him again. "Just not here."

Fangs showing in a silent snarl, Sesshomaru nodded. He to, didn't want to mate when so many people could hear him. He would be quite loud once he finally got the woman he had been wanting for years, and he knew certain people like his brother wouldn't let him live it down.

"Follow me." Kagome ordered, and pulled her to the back of her hut. She walked out of a hidden back door, and looked back at him to smile once.

Then the two were gone.

-sSs-

I bet none of you can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter! Lol. Finally the chapter everyone has been waiting for will be next. Even I'm excited that its finally happening. I didn't think I would be able to hold out this long. Lol. I'm glad I did though. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Lia. : You left a lot of reviews, and Im going to reply back to most of them here. I wanted a heartfelt moment between Sesshomaru and Rin. That was a guilt he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life, and I wanted that gone. No, the pond is not the same. I'm glad you like InuYasha and Guin as a pairing. There will be many more twist within this story. No, I actually have never read that legend, but I've heard that its good. I just like the name.

Sejieneedscoffee: I couldn't really come up with a name so I refer to the as the central lands. It's the best I had. Lol.

NikitaTaichou007: I hope this was soon enough for you. Lol.

Slvrphoenx: Sesshomaru needed that moment to move on from the past.

Inugirl504: thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Pikanet128: It will be awhile before she admits that. I agree that he needed to speak to her. Poor Kenta just wants to see his family. He can't. Help that he always brings bad news.

cherry blossom: I will keep going until this story is finished.

Reddrake323: He did, and it was needed.

Axltz: I'm glad you enjoyed the reunion so much. I was hoping to get that reaction. I hope this chapter is as good as you were thinking.

Wren210: They will be, that I can assure you. Grins role will be revealed soon. No, InuYasha and Guin are not mated. It will be awhile before that happens.

I do not own InuYasha.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Bonded, not Mated

Sesshomaru didn't know what the hell to think, in fact he couldn't. He could only watch as his miko ran beside him, keeping up with his own pace. He wasn't even holding back. He could feel the power of her reiki, and knew she was using it to power up her legs, he just hadn't thought it was possible.

It just made his straining erection throb even more.

She was much more powerful than she ever had been, and he wouldn't be surprised if she nearly matched him. He had fallen in love with her because of _her_ , however, now she had even more of his heart. He hadn't even realized he could love this much, especially one person.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, keep up!" Kagome shouted, excitement in her voice, and he watched as she took off, leaving him behind. He could catch up easily, but if she wanted a chase, that is what she would get.

He would catch his pray.

After a certain amount of time, he decided she had gotten enough of a head start. He picked up the pace, running in the direction she had previously gone. She had hid her scent, but it was of no matter.

Her reiki alone held its own heat so it was easy enough to follow that. Of course he came to a dead stop when he noticed a certain fabric hanging from a low branch of a tree. Her haori. The white fabric drew his attention easily and he growled at the realization that she was undressing.

His feet began moving again, and he snarled as he realized his stop caused her to get farther away. He would not stop for anything else, and he didn't. Even when he found her breast bindings floating in the wind, or her Hakama laying on the ground, he didn't stop.

It wasn't until he ran across the last piece of clothing that covered her womanly area that he froze yet again. This time however, his mouth was open in a silent snarl as he bent to retrieve the garments.

The bitch knew how to play with him.

While she had her scent hidden, she allowed this one piece of clothing to be scented. His eyes were already red as he brought the garment to his nose and breathed deeply, he couldn't help but to close them as her heavy arousal assaulted his senses.

A flare of her aura, and Sesshomaru looked up, realizing that she was calling him. He had been so fixated on this one cloth that he forgot about his mate to be. With a low subsonic growl, he placed the panties in his pocket and took off at a dead run.

This game was over.

By time he reached Kagome, he was almost feral. He burst through a clearing just as she did, and before she even had time to react, she was pulled into a heaving chest, clawed hands holding her tightly to it.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, her voice catching as one of his hands cupped a breast, a nipple pushing its way through his fingers.

"Yes, mate." He replied, his voice gravely from his arousal, the very one that had his length twitching into her back.

Already his balls had drawn up, tightening against him in need. He was in physical pain, and only her touch could fix that. He would be sure she would as well. Another hand went to her belly, pressing even lower until he cupped her intimately.

She arched her back, pushing her hips into his hand, causing him to growl. His lips went to her neck, nipping and sucking anywhere he could reach. Her taste burst across his tongue and couldn't help but to open his fangs and clamp them down on her pasty skin.

Soon he would sink them in, tasting her blood as he did.

A lone finger on the hand cupping her pushed upward, past her weeping folds and to her clit. She jumped in response and Sesshomaru groaned at the realization of just how wet she was for him. He wanted to plunge into her depths, feel that wet heat on his wanting cock, but he would wait.

"Sesshomaru." She moaned, making his cock twitch against her back again. How he was glad he removed his armor earlier before.

"N-not here." She spit out, her hips still moving against him, contradicting her words.

"Woman, you test my patience." He growled, licking at the shell of her ear before nipping it. His finger began to move quicker against her swollen clit and he had no plans of stopping.

"Please," She begged, her own hands grabbing his and squeezing. She was beginning to lose any fight she had, and she wanted this to be perfect. "I p-picked out a place."

Hearing her pleas, and realizing she had put thought into this before their reunion he finally agreed to her wishes, pulling his hand away from her cream and reluctantly letting her go. Even though he no longer held her to him, she leaned against him, panting heavily.

"Take me to this spot, Miko. This Sesshomaru will not wait much longer." He informed, making her stand to her own feet and begin running, at a human pace.

Sesshomaru could hardly wait, and the speed was killing him, but he guessed they were closer than he thought, and he could handle it. Of course he had to keep his eyes either above or below Kagome, for if he got one glance of her round backside, of the attributes she carried on the front he would be lost.

Finally she stopped running and turned to look at him. His eyes looked upon the pond and waterfall, how peaceful and calm their surroundings were and he nodded in approval. She had picked well.

However, it was when he looked back towards Kagome that his breath caught. More precisely the thing that laid upon her breast had his eyes stuck on it, and he couldn't help but to reach out and gently clasp the necklace he thought lost.

"You kept it." He breathed, eyes finally looking up towards her.

"I… When Daichi told me what it was I couldn't throw it away. I know I didn't have the right to wear it, but…" She finished with a shrug of her shoulders.

She didn't get to say anything else as she was once again pulled into a chest. This time however, her lips were consumed by the being in front of her. His lips covered hers, demanding admission and she obliged, allowing his own need and passion to fill herself.

Only when her hands were tightening on his shoulder in need for air did he release her, panting just as hard as she was. Their eyes met, gold meeting blue and he kissed her again, this time tenderly and almost as if he found her to be fragile.

It wasn't fragile he was thinking of in that moment, it was worship. He felt he would never have this female, and knowing that he finally can, that soon she would be his was enough to make him appreciate her much more than any other male would.

"Kagome." He whispered, a large hand laying over her breast, above her frantically beating heart. One finger began to play with the necklace, as he looked into her eyes, letting her see all that she wanted. He would never hide from her.

"For years, I told myself I would never have you. I convinced myself that eventually I would have to watch you take another, leaving me behind with someone I never wanted." He began, using his free hand to cup her cheek which she turned into. "Now, holding you like this, knowing that soon you will become mine, it feels as if I am dreaming. I fear. For the first time in my long existence, I fear."

"Sesshomaru…" She trailed off as a finger covered her lips.

"If I were to wake tomorrow, separated from you once again… I would not know if I could handle that pain. To realize that this is just a dream, even if it feels real… Kagome, I love you more than I have ever loved another." His eyes closed as he admitted what he was about to. Never would these words have left his mouth before, but in this case, they would. "You are my only weakness. Not even Daichi holds this much power over me."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started, placing her hands on his angled face, her thumbs tracing his markings and causing him to purr at her touch. "I am here. I will be here tomorrow and the next day, and every day after that. I will never leave your side unless you send me away. This is a dream, and yet its not. What is happening here, in this very moment, is real, so very real. But, it seems so unreal as well. Sesshomaru, I fell in love with you before Guinevere, long before her in fact. I have much the same fear as you. I don't want to lose you as I have done once before. I want you to stay by my side always."

His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could, his nose buried in her neck. She released her scent, knowing that's what he wanted, and he growled, low in his chest. "I will never send you away woman, you will be by my side for all of eternity." He pulled away again, only far enough to look into her face. "I will not mate you this night."

The shock and pain that crossed her face in that moment had him covering her mouth, stopping her questions and screeches. She really needed to let him finish more often. "I will let nothing take you from me, not even death. No, I will not mate you, instead I will bind your soul to mine."

"Sessh-" She started tears in her eyes. She never got to finish though as his lips crashed against hers, demanding her submission, and she gave it with a sigh of acceptance. A sigh that he took advantage of, and forced his tongue into her willing mouth.

He tasted her, plunging into her hot mouth much like his lower body would be doing soon enough. His hands rested on her hips, squeezing occasionally as a way to keep himself in check. He was beginning to lose control of his beast once more, and he wanted to keep that from happening.

This moment was not meant to be rough or dominating. No, this was a melding of lovers, joining as one. He would be gentle with her this time. Next time, however, was another story.

"Where still not completely there, yet." Kagome said, pulling away from his mouth so she could breath. He groaned at her words, but quickly latched onto her neck as her hands began to undress him. First came his swords, gently taking them off, then placing them in the bushes so they wouldn't get stolen.

Of course, she never moved away from him, not that he would allow it. Next came his obi, which floated to the ground silently. Her hands reached inside his haori, tiny fingers rubbing against taunt quivering muscle.

She teased him, exploring his chest with dainty fingers for minutes on end before finally removing his top. He had to release her hips to get the clothing fully off of him, but the moment he was free, his arms wrapped around her again.

Her own lips found his neck, kissing his skin tenderly, and his eyes closed, a growl escaping from his fangs. It wasn't until she nipped at his ear that a snarl escaped him, loud enough to cause a few small animals to scurry away.

Her teeth scrapped across his neck, his cock twitching impatiently. Her hands finally found the ties of his hakama, and with one pull his turgid length sprang free, thudding against her stomach as the last of his clothing fell to his feet. He was grateful he never wore a fundoshi.

"Kagome," he drawled out in a moan. She had tentatively grabbed his length, and upon feeling his size gasped in realization. He was definitely well endowed, and he could smell her fear beginning to taint the smell of her arousal.

He would not have that.

"I assure you Kagome, I will fit. There also will not be any pain." He stated, grounding his hips into her hand once as she squeezed when he spoke.

If she was not careful….

"Kagome, release me!" He demanded, grabbing her hand and pulling it from him. He was too late however, and as her hand ran of the head of his cock, he burst, his seed shooting from him and over to the woman he would soon mate.

He groaned in sweet pleasure mixed with embarrassment. He had never lost himself from so little before, and he was thankful of his breed. He would be ready to go again in but a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, staring wide eyes at his twitching cock. The very member that was coated in its own seed, the liquid dripping down its shaft and balls.

Sesshomaru, after finally calming down, panted as he looked at Kagome, her cheeks blushing. He could see the disappointment on her face, and knew that it was directed at herself more than him. She felt she had done something wrong.

Eyes trailing over her body, they stopped once they reached her abdomen, glued to his seed that coated her. Seeing her like that, already marked by his scent, he suddenly was glad that he hadn't been able to hold back. Plus, it would ensure that he lasted much longer as they continued this.

"Kagome, you did nothing wrong." He supplied, cupping her face again and making her look at him. "This is just how attracted to you I am. Woman, do you realize just what it is you do to me?"

She bit her lip as her wide eyes stared into his. Her head shook in innocent denial, and he felt his balls draw up, his length swelling to a magnitude he hadn't reached before. He looked down to his cock, making her eyes traveling to the twitching member, and she gasped.

He got his point across and that was all that was needed.

"Come, my mate. Where is it you wish to complete this? I cannot wait much longer." Sesshomaru asked, looking back to his female.

"Umm, do you want to go swimming?"

Swimming? Did she really just ask him to go swimming at a time like this? His eyes watched her, watched her smile form, even as she backed away from him. Curiosity getting the best of him, he let her go, intending on following her.

Imagine his surprise, and aggravation, when she jumped into the pond.

-sSs-

Seriously, why won't this lemon end… Like I've never had a lemon be so long before, and it's aggravating even me. Gah! I'm mad at myself. Hopefully, the next will finally finish this off, because i really need to move on with this story. Lol. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Inugirl504:

Alucardgal: I am updating this story only right now. So the other one you reviewed is being put on hold for now. It won't be forever though. I am glad you're liking everything so far though.

Slvrphoenx: Kagome put a lot of thought into her mating. She wanted it to be perfect after everything her and Sesshomaru have been through. Whocould blame her.

Cherryblossom: is this soon enough for you? Lol

Axltz: after everything the two have been through, I like a little lack of control is expected. Lol. Riku will be back soon. I believe we will here from in in chapter 38. Also the new evil will become present in that chapter as well.

Pikanet128: yea, a little bit of humor is always great in a story. It was done innocently. Shippo had no idea where his mother was.

Wren210: Yea, I figured that Sesshomaru had no competition so far in this story, so I decided to change it. lol. Not that Kazuhiko was any real competition. Lol. You can never have too many friends. Its okay, you don't like guin anyway. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	34. Chapter 34

**Decided to post this for all my loyal readers. You better love me. Lol.**

Chapter 34

Nothing Can Break a Bond so Strong

Growling in frustration Sesshomaru stared at the water, watching as the ripples caused by Kagome's splash created little waves before disappearing. It was as the water became calm once more that a hint of worry began to fill him.

The worry continued to grow and grow until he was panicking. She should have come up for air by now. Not even taking the time to think about it, Sesshomaru dived into the water, shivering at the temperature difference.

It wasn't cold outside, but his body had been heated from their earlier activities. Taking a moment to check his surroundings, he was surprised by how clear the water was. Had he taken a bit more time to notice, he would have been able to see Kagome from the surface.

However, he wasn't upset in the slightest that he had jumped in.

Only a few feet in front of him was his little miko, playing with a school of fish. He couldn't help but to smile as he took her in, surprised, yet not, at what he was seeing. She was breathing, just differently than normal. He could see the pink energy flowing around her, and into her nostrils, just as every time she breathed out, pink bubbles were formed and floated to the surface.

He had no idea how she did it, and he was definitely going to make her explain.

Kicking his feet, he swam towards Kagome, making the school of fish scatter for safety. She glared at him for scaring her friends, but then that disappeared as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.

Their eyes met for a moment before he looked up seeing how far away the surface was, and he scowled. It seemed he would have to surface soon. He may be a demon, but even he required air.

Just as he was about to swim to the top, small hands cupped his face bringing his lips to her own. The air left him in a whoosh at the surprise and he was beginning to feel the burn in his lungs. Just when he thought she was trying to kill him she surprised him yet again.

He felt as her lips parted his, and then air filled his lungs, taking away the burn that had formed. _She_ was breathing for _him._ Amazed Sesshomaru pulled his lips away, eyes wide as he looked towards a grinning Kagome.

She pointed downwards, and he knew she wanted to swim to the location, so he allowed her to lead him. She grabbed his hand and began swimming along the water fall. It was amazing, and he couldn't help but to wonder why he had never done something like this before.

Black and white caught his eye and he smiled at the sight of their hair melding together. It was just a sign of what else would come soon enough, and he found himself getting anxious again.

Finally they reached the bottom of the water fall, and dove under it, before righting themselves and kicking towards the surface. When they broke Kagome took in a deep breath of air, throwing her hair back, and Sesshomaru had never thought her to be so beautiful before.

"Were here." She panted, swimming to the edge of a cave he had never seen. He could hardly see through the waterfall behind him, and now he was glad that he had listened to Kagome and let her bring him here.

This place couldn't have been any better.

Following his mate, Sesshomaru swam to the edge, unable to resist the urge to grab her backside as she climbed out of the water. Her squeal was music to his ears and he chuckled as he followed her.

His eyes narrowed as he realized that even with his demon eyes, he really couldn't see. The cave was just that dark. He looked towards Kagome who had her hand covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Hold on." She said, and then closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru's own eyes widened as he watched the female begin to get a pink glow over her entire body. That glow kept growing and growing, and eventually he could see as clearly as if the sun itself had formed in the cave.

When Kagome opened her eyes, he was already looking into them, frozen from the sight. They swirled with her power, and he realized then that he had no idea just how strong she was.

She had surpassed him.

"How?" He asked, reaching out and placing a hand on her cheek, awed that her reiki didn't hurt him in the slightest.

"Well, while I was here, I worked on a lot. Emotionally I knew I had some growing up to do, so I spent my time meditating, thinking on things that I needed to work on. It was as I meditated that I realized I could control the reiki inside of me." She began, grabbing his hand and pulling him deeper into the cave. "When I realized that, it opened so many doors for me that I hadn't realized were closed."

She paused in speaking for a moment to step up on a high ledge, and Sesshomaru realized she was too little for it, he pulled her to his side and jumped them both of them up. She nodded in thanks before continuing her story. "It's like the breathing in water trick. Water itself is energy. In the time I was born in, it was used to make electricity, which is like…a harnessed sun. Anyway, taking my knowledge with that, and the fact that water carries oxygen in it, I wanted to see if I could manipulate the water to do what I needed it to. I failed the first couple of times, and if it wasn't for Daichi I would have drowned."

Her giggle at that revelation caused Sesshomaru to growl and she gave him a smile that. Had his agitation failing. He wondered if he could ever stay mad at her. It was a moot point anyway.

"After that I tried new things, like glowing in the dark or running at demon speeds. My body is energy as well, and adding my reiki to it made it to where I can manipulate certain aspects." She continued, stopping finally and releasing his hand to hold them out in front of her. "We made it."

Sesshomaru took in the sight around him and his heart swelled. She had put a lot of thought into their mating, and he loved it. It showed that she had been looking forward to this day as much as he had been.

A futon of furs was laid out in one side of the cave, big enough for them to lay anyway they could. He could smell meat that had been properly stored, meaning that she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

Dry logs were stacked high, most likely for fire to cook the meat, and he was proud of the work she did. They would be able to survive here for a week if they wished it. "You have done well, little mate."

"You like it?" She asked, and he turned to her, surprised to see that she had worried about his opinion.

His strides ate the ground as he made his way to her, not stopping until he stood just inches from her. "I love it." He whispered, his voice dropping an octave at the close proximity to his mate.

His cock, which had begun to slumber during the swim began to stir again, swelling until stiff and wanting, and he didn't even try to hide it. Gold stared into blue, both watching to see who would make the first move.

It was a simultaneous choice between the two, and in seconds their lips were crashed together, her hands tangling in his hair, while his hands gripped her hips, pulling her as close to him as possible.

Fire flooded between them, their wet bodies not even noticing as hands and fingers rubbed against flesh. Passion erupted, drowning the two in something they never even thought existed, but something that they would accept with open arms.

With a groan Sesshomaru squeezed the cheeks of Kagome's backside, loving how they filled his palms. He pulled her up on him, causing her legs to wrap around his waist, and a hiss escaped his clenched teeth as he felt her wet heat on his turgid length.

His balls drew up, tightening in anticipation and as her lips covered his once more, he knew he would be lost. In a matter of seconds he was standing before the futons, lowering himself to his knees while never releasing the female still attached to him.

Kagome's dull nails dug into his scalp, fingers pulling silken locks and he growled into her mouth. At this point he was more animal than anything, and he found he couldn't wait any longer to take his female. He gently leaned over the furs, placing her back against the soft texture.

She turned her head to the side, panting, as he began kissing along her neck, his waist fitting perfectly between her spread thighs. Gods how her wet heat coated his length perfectly. While he was ready to bond them, he knew she still wasn't ready for his member.

The males of his species were large, and he needed to prepare her more. It was a problem he would happily fix. One hand bent at the elbow, holding himself up so he could have a perfect view of the female under him, while the other began a long torturous journey to the place he longed to be.

His fingers teased her folds, running over the outside of them, and he realized just how wet she truly was. Already her cream coated his digits, and he groaned again. He buried his nose into her neck, breathing deeply as a way to calm down.

Finally he gave her what she was wanting, and pressed a single clawed finger between her folds, immediately meeting with her swollen clit. She jerked beneath him and he ground his hips into her thigh, attempting to get some relief for himself.

He swirled his finger around her bud, taking pleasure in her mewls as he did so. His lips met the fleshy skin of her neck and left a trail of opened mouth kisses on her skin. Nipping at her ear, he inserted another finger, it joining with the previous.

The smell of her arousal began to fill the cave, and his mind was becoming a haze. How she controlled him, yet didn't even know. Growling as he thrust his hips again, he lowered his fingers, deciding that it was time to work her into a frenzy.

Two fingers dove into her entrance and he growled at how she squeezed him. "So tight, my little miko." He purred, loving that she had felt very few males other than him. He couldn't help but hope that only his brother had been here. He didn't like the ideas of knowing that another had touched what is his.

Her only reply was her back arching, and he was mesmerized as her breast bounced from the action. Quickly he pulled a puckered nipple into his salivating mouth, his tongue pressing against the nub and his fangs scraped against it.

Her mewl turned into of cry of pleasure, and his own cock twitched at the sound. She was perfect for him in every way. Her hands, left his hair, and found the fur beneath them, grasping at the blankets tightly.

His thumb pressed against her clit again, and this time her sound was cut off by a shocked cry. His fingers never slowed, pumping in and out of her tight canal, only stopping so he could spread them.

As he switched to her neglecting breast, he added a third finger, making sure she was stretched for him. He had no intention of hurting her. It was as he nipped at her darkened bud that she cried out for him in ecstasy.

Her hips rubbed against his hand, bringing herself as much pleasure as he was bringing her. He growled in painful wait as he felt her core tighten around his fingers, and he couldn't fathom how she was so tight.

He pulled away from her heaving breast, watching as she convulsed under him before stiffening up completely. She was frozen from her pleasure. His demon eyes could see the goosebumps rise along her skin, the sweat beading her forehead. He took in the way her cheeks had reddened, the way she wasn't breathing, or even moving from her arched position.

It was beautiful and maddening at the same time.

Finally her prolonged release began to ebb away, and her back fell to the furs again, leaving her a panting mess. He pulled his fingers from her, delighting in her groan, and brought said appendages to his lips. He wanted one taste of her natural nectar before he bonded her to him.

Devine.

It was the only word to describe what she tasted like as he licked his fingers, making sure not to miss any bit that she had given him freely. When he was sure he had gotten all that he could, he leaned back over her, their eyes meeting with acceptance, and joy.

They knew what was about to happen, and the way she widened her thighs, allowing him to slip more easily between her legs, told him she was just as ready for this as he. His cock pressed against her fold, his hips thrusting slightly so her cream could coat himself.

It didn't take long before he was positioning himself at her entrance. He only stopped as her hand grabbed his, interlacing their fingers. Once she had a tight grip on him, and she nodded that she was ready, he surged forward, seating himself to the hilt.

He froze the moment he did that, one thought crossing his mind. She couldn't be. She never told him. His eyes went to hers again, and he hissed at the realization that his new assumptions were correct.

All this time, she thought her to have taken a lover, to have known the touch of InuYasha. He was wrong. The way she had cried out, the way her hand tightened around his. Not to mention the smell of virgins blood, and the fact that he had felt her barrier break when he breached her walls, it was all to much.

"You are a virgin." He breathed, eyes wide as he analyzed the situation as best as he could.

"I was." She groaned, closing her eyes tightly as his cock twitched inside her. It was the realization that she was in pain that made him begin to pull away from her, and out of her cavern.

Her legs immediately went around his waist, locking him into place. She was still in pain, and he felt guilt at being the cause of it. If only he had known. "If you had told me, Kagome, I would have been gentle."

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." She replied, her voice lighter as she relaxed beneath him.

His hand cupped her face, his nose running along hers before he gently kissed it. "You are mine!" He growled as the realization that only he had ever been where no other would go crossed his mind. It was his undoing, and his eyes bled red.

"Always yours." She whispered, mesmerized by the sight before her. A feral Sesshomaru, completely undone because of her. It made her feel special to know that she could cause him to do this.

Deciding that enough time had passed, Kagome wiggled beneath him, testing to see if his entrance had still hurt her. She was glad to feel no pain at all. It was this movement that finally convinced her lover to draw out slowly.

She gasped at the feeling that one motion did, but when he pushed back in, she threw in the towel. There was no way her mind would stay sane while this male was loving her the way he was.

Slow long thrust was what she was receiving, a melding of bodies, a joining of lovers. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him as close to her as possible.

Sesshomaru was having difficulty holding back. He wanted to ravage her, take her as hard as he could, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. He had already hurt her once, and he would not do it again.

That didn't mean it wasn't difficult though.

Already her hot walls clamped at him, attempting to keep him buried in her, and he was so tempted to oblige.

"Please, Sesshomaru?" She begged out, making the male above her nip at her collar bone, drawing out another mewl. He really loved that sound coming from her.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice husky, his breath coming out in pants. "Tell you mate, what you need."

"Harder. Please go faster." She cried, thrusting her hips up to his.

He snarled as he gave into her pleas, grabbing her hips, and holding her still as he plunged into her quivering core repeatedly. He had told himself to take an easy, but that thought was thrown away the moment she began to beg.

The sounds of slapping skin hit his ears, causing them to twitch. Her mewls progressed to cries again, and he growled, feeling her walls tighten around him. She was so close. So damn close.

"Come for me, Kagome." He ordered, his voice demanding that she obey him. And obey she did. Her head was thrown back, her back arched off the ground as her cunt tightened around him so tightly he thought to be stuck.

His own growl escaped him as he fought off his release, not yet done with the female beneath him. He had many more plans for the woman. Both were panting as she began the descent to earth, dazed towards her surroundings.

Sesshomaru took that time to pull from her core, loving the moan of disappointment he received. He maneuvered her gently pulling her to her hands and knees, and just about lost it as she wiggled her hips.

He ignored that while he could, and pressed a hand to her upper back, using slight pressure to push her down. He wanted her to submit to him, and was glad when she gave no fuss.

When she was positioned the way he liked, he kneeled behind her, his hands rubbing at her hips soothingly. His cock was teasing her folds, his hips making the large length move from her clit, to her opening and back again. She was beginning to squirm, and he had to admit he liked it.

He wanted her to beg for him, for his touch, for his cock.

"Tell me what you need." He demanded, thrusting the head of his member against her clit.

She cried out, tears of frustration beginning to leak from her eyes. She bit her lip attempting to hold on to her defiance, but as he began to move away that defiance was long forgotten. "Please! I want you!"

"How do you want me?" He asked, his hand reaching around her hips, grabbing ahold of a breast.

She hissed at the contact, cursing the sadistic bastard. "I want you in me."

"What part of me?" He continued, leaning over her back to cover her entire body. She had never felt so feminine in her life. "You can have my tongue." A lick to her shoulder. "My fingers," A pinch to her nipple. "Or even my cock." A thrust of hips to her clit. "Tell me what you want, woman."

"Your cock." She growled, the sound sending shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. "Please."

Finally she was begging, however, he just couldn't give her what she wanted. At least not yet. "Where would you like my cock, Miko?" He asked, smirking wickedly at her groan of frustration. "There is your mouth. Would you like to pleasure this Sesshomaru that way?" When he got no reply, he knew she was giving in. "Perhaps another virginal hole not yet tested. Do you wish to be dirty, Woman?" Her entire body blushed at that suggestion, and he couldn't help the violent shutter that came with the realization that she wanted to try that way to. Gods, she was going to be the death of him. However, that was for another day. "Or would you rather I fucked your cunt?"

"That one, please." She begged, her hips wiggling against him.

He growled, wanting to hear one last thing. "Say it miko. Say what you want, or I will leave you wanting this night. After all, I do not have to take you to bond with you."

"I want you to fuck my cunt!" She cried, giving the demon lord exactly what he wanted.

He lost his control at her words, and finally thrust home. His heavy balls slammed against her clit from his thrust and he snarled above her. His claws tore at the fur beneath them, while his other hand gripped at her breast tightly.

He knew with this pace, and her tightness he wouldn't last through another of her orgasm. So when he felt her begin to quiver, her body shaking beneath him, her cries becoming loud with passion, he knew his end was coming.

With every slap of skin to skin, balls to clit, he felt his release coming. His seed rising through his shaft ready for the moment he would fill her womb. Her juices flowed down his member, coating his thighs as his fangs lengthened, preparing for the bonding he knew was right around the corner.

He licked at her skin on the crook of her neck, his saliva numbing the area. He still refused to cause her pain, even while piercing her flesh. His name suddenly left her lips in a cry that had his ears ringing, and he roared as his seed shot from his convulsing length, filling her waiting womb.

At the last second he pressed as deeply as he could go, the head of his member pressed against her open womb. He would fill her completely. When his roar was nothing but an echo around them he leaned back over his female, wasting no time in burying his fangs into the sensitive skin.

She gasped as the blood began to flow from his mouth, and he groaned in ecstasy as the taste of her power sent him falling into another blissful moment, this time his seed was too much, forcing itself back out of her cavern, and down their joined legs.

Kagome stiffened beneath him again as she felt his orgasm, felt his seed shooting into her, his cock twitching with each spasm, sending her into her own release. She didn't even feel the pain in her shoulder, but she did feel as his aura began to escape his body, swirling around hers.

She released her own, allowing the two to dance together, melding as one, binding for eternity. She could feel his emotions, his happiness, his love, and elation. And she knew that he could feel her own. Tears of joy fell down her cheeks, wetting the blankets beneath them, and his clawed hand caressed a cheek, wiping away the tears.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only about a minute or so, their aura's separated, now forever carrying a piece of the other, before melting back into the owner's body. Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from Kagome, licking at the wound until he no longer tasted blood.

Once he was sure she was healed, he fell to his side, completely drained, and pulling her with him. Both panted as he buried his nose in her hair, smelling her new scent that would always hold him. Their mating had taken. He had successfully bonded them to each other, and now, nothing could come between them again.

"I love you, mate." Kagome whispered, eyes closing in exhaustion.

"And I you, my mate." Sesshomaru replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, and keeping her close to him. He had yet to pull from her cavern, and he had no plan to do so anytime soon. "Sleep, little one. I will be here when you wake."

"M'kay." Was her mumble as she obeyed his commands falling into blissful sleep, Sesshomaru following his own demand.

Finally they were one.

-sSs-

Excuse my language but, HOLY FUCK! This thing just would not end. I have never written a lemon so long, but I couldn't seem to stop it any earlier than I did. I could have broken this into two chapters but decided that three chapters on a lemon was enough. But anyways… the chapter you have all been waiting on is now here, and they are finally together. I think I might write a chapter with Shakaku next and then the group will be heading back to the west. Enter Sesshomaru's mother! I hope you are all ready for some drama. Enjoy!

Shout outs:

Pikanet128: I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll like this one just as much.

Wren210: Yes, poor Sesshomaru, but at least he got some enjoyment out of it. lol. I would be happy to help if you need it.

Kilala56: I am glad that you are enjoying it. I try my best for my readers and hearing of your enjoyment always makes me happy.

Guest: no surprise that you didn't review under a name. Perhaps I would have more respect for your review if you had. As far as no one listening to Sesshomaru, you're wrong. Sesshomaru is the alpha, and many times he has proven that. It seems you have read over it. Kagome doesn't toy with Sesshomaru. If fact she was the one always pushing him away, did you miss that as well? If you don't like this story, move on. I don't need you to read it, and I'd rather not have someone force themselves to do so. It's pointless.

Inugirl504: Lol, I am glad that you are happy they will finally be mated. It's one reason why I went ahead and posted this chapter for everybody.

I do not own InuYasha.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Coming to Reality, and a Moment Between Two.

"So close." Sesshomaru groaned, his hands tightening on his females hips as she bounced on his cock. Her walls, tightened squeezing around his member, trying to keep him locked inside.

His eyes were glued to her form, her heaving breast, her sweaty body, her flushed cheeks, all so appealing to the lord who never wanted this to stop. How his balls tingled, singling his impending release. His shaft jerked, on the edge of pure bliss.

With a shout, Kagome came around him, her back arching. Her walls convulsed around his cock, forcing the male to thrust his hips home, the tip of his member pressed against her womb as he spilled inside her, filling her.

For one long excruciating, yet wonderful moment, the two were stuck, frozen, and stiff, unable to even move as their orgasm wracked through their body. Finally Kagome fell forward, resting on her lords chest, both panting heavily.

It was silent for a moment until Kagome sat up, deciding it was time to have the conversation they had been putting off. "We really should return to the others. We've been here for three days."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, simply looked away, and Kagome had to stifle a giggle. The lord was pouting. He didn't want to leave at all, and she knew it, she didn't either, but they were a lord and lady. They had people to look after, not to mention they were still fighting a war.

"Sesshomaru, why do you want to stay so badly." She asked, leaning forward again and nuzzling her nose under her chin.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her to him tightly.

"It is just us here. That will change once we leave." He answered, his voice gruff. He still wasn't meeting her eyes, and she was beginning to get upset.

"What is going to change?" She asked, grabbing his chin and pulling it towards her. His eyes finally met hers, and she was surprised to see him still so unmasked. She knew he had no intention of hiding from her, but it still caught her off guard.

Gently she rested her lips against his, tenderly they danced, his hand moving to the back of her head and holding her there. She knew what was wrong with him, and he didn't have to say anything. He was letting her feel it through their bond.

When she pulled away their eyes met again and she kissed his nose, still just as soft. "Moments like these, they can still happen." She whispered, her lips moving to his forehead.

He rolled them in that moment, settling between her thighs again as he was before, his member still buried within her, but beginning to swell. She had no objections to it, and relaxed, letting him do as he wanted.

"One more time, my mate." He growled, his nose rubbing against the crescent moon that had formed between his bite mark. "One more time, before we leave."

"Sesshomaru, do you really think I would let you get away with not giving me this pleasure. When we leave this cave, I expect you to steal me away every few days and ravish me." Kagome stated, grabbing his face in her hands, and making him look at her. "There will never be a last time for us."

Kagome knew Sesshomaru wasn't wanting the sex simply because it was good, no, he craved the connection that came with it, the bonding that came when they rested against each other, the love that flowed through them at every turn. He wanted the closeness, not the pleasure.

He searched her eyes for a moment before placing his cheek against hers, and she knew he was finally starting to believe her. Knowing how close to her he wanted to be, her heart swelled for him, loving him even more.

He began to pull away from her, and her legs wrapped around him, keeping him close. He turned questioning eyes to her, wondering why she wasn't allowing him to leave so they could get dressed.

"One more time in this cave though."

He couldn't even hold back his smile

When the newly mated pair returned, all the people they passed on their way to Kagome's hut bowed to them, just as they always did before, only this time Sesshomaru was included.

It was apparent someone had informed her people what had occurred and she could only be thankful she didn't have to explain that. She didn't think she could handle it, and just thinking about it made her blush.

Sesshomaru noticed and smirked, looking down at his still so innocent mate. He would never tire of her antics.

"It's about time you two showed up. Were fighting a war, ya know." The male voice of the hanyou called out. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself and keep his patience.

"You are lucky we returned at all, InuYasha. It was much more peaceful without your nagging voice." Sesshomaru replied, placing a hand on the small of Kagome's back and leading her towards her hut.

She ignored him though, and went straight towards InuYasha, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. InuYasha was surprised, but he eventually hugged her back, ignoring the growing ire of his brother.

"Yea, I missed you to wench." He said, pushing her out to arms length so he could look her over, his hands never leaving her shoulder. "You really need to stop getting kidnapped."

"Momma!" Another voice yelled, and she looked up to see Shippo running towards her with the rest of the pack following along.

One by one she was engulfed in a hug, finally able to say hello to her friends. She couldn't help but to laugh along with them, just as excited as they were.

"Let me see." Guinevere said, pushing her way through the crowd. Guinevere couldn't see it, but instantly Kagome's smile faded as the woman approached her, causing quite a few faces to contort into confusion.

It wasn't until her eyes met with Daichi that they understood. According to Guinevere, Kagome and Daichi had become closer, calling each other mother and son. How would that change now that the real mother was present.

Guinevere pulled at Kagome's robes, revealing the mating mark she now carried. A clawed thumb went over it, sightless eyes widening at what she felt.

"You bonded with her." Guinevere announced, surprised at her lord, though she shouldn't be.

"Nothing will take her from me." Sesshomaru replied, not regretting it in the slightest.

"Why do you act as if it's such a bad thing?" Kagome asked, confused. Even more so when she felt her mate tense behind her.

"You did not tell her. How foolish of you." Guinevere scoffed, fixing Kagome's robes and taking a few steps back.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned, her eyes turning towards her mate.

"I did tell you. Even death will not separate us." He defended, looking away from Kagome to glare at his ex mate.

"Yea, but that just means in the after life. It's not like if I die, you do as well." She laughed nervously. Her breath hitched the moment his eyes met hers and she felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes when she realized the truth.

If she died, so did he, and vice versa.

She wasn't worried about him falling, because she full heartedly believed nothing can take him down. However, she on the other hand…

"Sesshomaru, I'm just human! I may be strong, but my body isn't. I can still die!" She yelled, worried that she would be his down fall. She didn't want to be the one that killed him, and she never would have agreed had he told her this.

She couldn't help but to step back as Sesshomaru was suddenly in front if her, his eyes blood red, and his aura shooting out of him. She had never seen him get so angry so fast before.

"Never, speak as if your life will end, Kagome. I will not allow it to happen. You _will not_ be taken from me again." He growled through clenched teeth, and she swallowed. She could feel his fury through their bond through his flaring aura, and she was unsure of what to do.

She nodded her head, making sure he could see it, but still his anger didn't subside. And then another emotion filtered through their bond, and Kagome gasped at the realization. He was hurt. While he never wanted to lose her, he also felt that she was regretting their mating.

While she wouldn't have agreed originally, she wouldn't change it since it already happened. She would never wish away her bond. So, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling her as close to him as possible.

He was tense beneath her and she began to nuzzle into his thick neck, calming him. "Sesshomaru," She whispered, not wanting the others to hear. "I could never regret mating with you. You know this. I love you, and we have waited too long to be together for me to throw it all away. I just worry for you."

He relaxed immediately, and wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring that his pack was watching him with wide eyes. "Do not fear for my life, or yours. I will not allow any harm to come to you, my mate."

She again nodded into his chest, taking his comfort at the news of what he had done. No she wasn't angry, and even had he not bonded them in such a way, she would have always been worried for her mate.

In truth, this makes no difference.

Sesshomaru looked to his son, seeing the way he refused to look towards Shippo, and recalling the reaction Kagome had to Guinevere earlier, he decided it was time to get the two together. They needed to talk things out.

Both were currently thinking to much and he had to admit it was annoying. But they were his family, and he would help.

"Daichi, you will take my mate to find kindling." Sesshomaru ordered, looking at his son.

"But, Sesshomaru, I have wood in the hut." Kagome argued, making the yokai look down at her.

"You need more." It was a simple reply, but he released Kagome, and something in his tone told her not to argue.

"Come on, Daichi." Kagome whispered, holding her hand out to the boy she thought of as a son.

He approached her, and instead of taking her hand as she thought, he scooped her up real quickly and began to run towards the woods, and the already cut pile of wood. It would be a few months before winter came around, but his father was wanting to get firewood for some reason.

When they arrived, Daichi set her down easily and began to pick up the chunks of wood, holding them in his free arm.

"Daichi, your father doesn't want firewood." Kagome said, making Daichi look towards her confused.

He watched as she approached him slowly and nervously. She silently began taking the wood from his arms, placing it back into the pile. Finally her eyes looked up towards him, and he took a step back, surprised by the amount of emotion swirling in the blue depths.

"Daichi… now that Guinevere is back… I…" She took a deep breath looking away from him, and he felt his heart constrict. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was.

"You no longer want to be my mother?" He asked, his voice guarded, and his face void of any emotion.

In that moment he reminded her so much of his father.

"I love being your mother, Daichi. You are my son, and will always be." She responded, her voice strong.

"Because you mated my father." He scolded, his eyes narrowing. He should have known better.

"No, I considered you my son before your father found me. Yes, mating your father made it official, but even if your father and I had not worked out, you will still be mine." Kagome reprimanded.

"Then… what are you trying to say?" He asked, finally letting his guard down.

"With your real mom back, I would understand if you don't want to consider me your mom." She whispered, her eyes looking down to the ground.

"You are a fool." Daichi stated, making her head snap up to look at him.

"You sound like your father." Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms.

She was stunned when Daichi wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close. It took a moment but she released her hands and gripped at his robes.

"It is true you did not birth me, but you are my mother." He confirmed, and Kagome smiled into his chest.

Why did it seem like everyone was taller than her. Pushing that thought away she couldn't fight the tears of happiness as he sniffed her hair, and she knew he was taking in her scent memorizing it.

It was amazing how he and Sesshomaru were so alike, yet so very different.

Pulling away first she wiped her tears and smiled happily towards her son.

"Thank you." She whispered, then her smile faded as she thought of the female back at camp. "But, what about Guinevere?"

"I was taken from her when I was still a pup. Father wanted to raise me himself, plus it is uncommon for a female yokai to bring up her own pup. She would normally push it off on someone else, or let it fend for itself." Daichi shrugged, looking away. "Its how father was raised. His mother wanted nothing to do with him until he was the western lord, and by then he wanted nothing to do with her."

"So, you don't think Guinevere will be upset?" Kagome asked, her fingers fidgeting with each other.

"No, and honestly, I don't care. I don't see her as my mother, I see you as my mother. Besides, she was always pushing you and father together, she would know that by law it would make the two of us bond, if you and father bonded." Daichi soothed, shrugging his shoulders as she looked up to him, more tears misting in her eyes.

"I'm glad that I have you and your father." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Daichi again. He did the same, smiling towards the kami.

While war and mayhem surrounded everyone, still unbreakable bonds can be formed.

-sSs-

Finally a moment between mother and son. A few of you asked for this, and this was the best I could think of. I hope it was all to your liking. Another few of you expressed a dislike towards the way I handled the relationship between Daichi and Guinevere. I have explained this multiple times throughout the story. Normally, between a yokai pair, the mother wants nothing to do with raising the child. It is customary that the father, or a servant, takes the child and raises it. I really hope that I don't have to explain this again. Lol. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy.

Unfortunately my muse and motivation is gone. I haven't written a chapter in weeks and I'm running out of the ones that are already written. If you have any ideas on how to help me, let me know.

Shout outs:

Slvrphoenx: I really couldn't get that lemon to stop, and it annoyed me. Lol. I'm glad you and everyone else liked it as well. For the most part, I only write sess and Kagome pairings. Sometimes I will do others, but they are my favorite.

Kilala56: Yes, Kagome will mark Sesshomaru, however it will be awhile. I'm going to use it to my advantage later, but it won't take to much longer. I am glad you like my story so much though.

NikitaTaichou007: I will keep it up for as long as I can.

Redrake323: I am glad that you enjoyed it. This was sort of a filler chapter, but soon we will begin getting back into the story.

Cecilia54: I am glad you liked it.

Pikanet128: Vivid could work with what you were trying to say. Lol. No, he probably doesn't know what oxygen is, but I think he had more things on his mind at that point. Lol. I am actually trying to come up with ideas for Sesshomaru's mother to try, but I am failing miserably.

Inugirl504: Sesshomaru is learning to open up to his make, but even more so to Kagome. After all, she is his mate, and he should be able to come to her no matter what.

Wren210: I'm glad you liked it. Lol. Kagome will mark Sesshomaru, but it will be a bit out. And we all know that Kagome is never submissive, but when it comes to Sesshomaru she can be. At least in my opinion. No other male was strong enough to make her be so, but Sesshomaru is. While she has surpassed him in power, that is not a permanent thing, and will be explained later. Another thing is, Sesshomaru wouldn't try to control her. He would really only dominate her in their bed and when it comes to her safety. I promise though, that there will be times when Kagome takes control. Its Kagome after all. It is equal, Sesshomaru can even admit to that and has. But as the male, and in the time they live in, Sesshomaru will always have say so. But, you will see he won't use that power over Kagome unless he has to.

I do not own InuYasha.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A New Alliance and an Annoyance

Kagome looked out at the group before her, not surprised to see them at all. They however, were quite shocked to see her, especially as the lady of the new lands they were summoned to.

Wide blue eyes looked into calm sapphire orbs, and it took everything Kagome had not to laugh. InuYasha wasn't holding anything back, and immediately busted out laughing at the look his petty enemy carried.

"Lord Kouga, I am glad you agreed to my summons." Kagome acknowledged, shooting a glance to InuYasha, shutting him up immediately. Sesshomaru stood beside her, his eyes watching over the wolfs every movement.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru had a problem with Kouga, simply because Kouga had at one point liked Kagome. It didn't matter that Kagome was now Sesshomaru's mate, he wasn't going to like any male near her.

"Kagome, how?" Kouga asked, Ginta and Haku behind him.

"Well, I was captured, along with Daichi. He was injured, so it was up to me. I ended up killing their master and taking over. Then after making my village stronger, I sent out summons to you, the lord of the west, and the southern lord." Kagome explained, before lifting a hand to point towards her hut. "Perhaps, this conversation would be better had inside."

"Yea, okay. Plus that will get you away from mutt face who obviously still can't protect you." Kouga agreed, unable to resist temptation.

"Fuck you."

"Come." Sesshomaru interrupted, placing a spread hand on Kagome's lower back and beginning to walk towards their hut. Kouga followed, leaving his two followers behind to catch up with the others.

When they entered, Sesshomaru held open the mat for Kagome, then promptly let it fall on Kouga. A glare from Kagome, and an echoed laugh from InuYasha was his reward. Ignoring the reprimanding look from his mate, he grabbed his female, sat against the wall, and pulled her into his lap.

The wolf would know who she belongs to.

Kouga rolled his eyes at the display. He had gotten over Kagome almost a hundred years ago. She made it clear that their would be nothing between them, so he went in search of Ayame. Now, he was happily mated, with two pups and a third on the way.

"So, why didn't you send for the north? Why are you sending for the lords anyway?" Kouga asked, sitting cross legged on the floor across from the mated pair. He didn't like being out for too long, and away from his mate while in her delicate condition.

"We're going to war, Kouga, and we need your wolves." Kagome admitted, her voice serious and grave.

"War? With who?" The wolf asked, a tremor of surprise in his words.

"Do you remember the hunt for Naraku?" Kagome started, waiting on the males nod before continuing. "During that time, I'm sure you remember that I would sometimes leave InuYasha for a week or so. That's because I went home. However, what you don't know, is that my home was in the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, five hundred years to be exact." Kagome answered, before sighing. The wide eyes of Kouga, told her that he believed her, now she had to break the news. "Kouga, there are no demons in my time. Before I was pulled into the well, demons were believed to be a myth. It was why I never had any miko training. I never even realized I was a miko until I came back to here."

"There are no demons? That's impossible. I wouldn't die easily, and the big guy here, wouldn't have died at all." Kouga yelled, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha has seen it. He has been to her future and confirmed that there were no demons. None even in hiding." Sesshomaru argued, looking as if nothing bothered him, however, on the inside, he was just as worried as Kouga was.

"Why? How do we die?" Kouga asked, looking back towards Kagome.

"At the time, I didn't know. There was no record of wars concerning demons. As I said, yokai weren't history, they were a myth. They never existed to me, or anyone in my time. It wasn't until about two years ago that I realized how yokai died, and that it was happening now." Kagome replied, looking away for a moment before turning her attention back to the stunned wolf in front of her.

"There is a monk named Riku. We are unsure of his motives, we just know that he is somehow building a holy army to annihilate all yokai. He holds nothing back, doing what ever is needed to insure his victory. He's already done horrible things, and I am sure there are many things we don't know about."

"Why hasn't he been stopped?" Kouga asked, looking towards Sesshomaru who bristled at the silent question.

"No one can get close enough to him. He's smart, and knows to keep his distance. In this, he is like Naraku, using others to fight his battles. Even now, we have no idea where he is, or how big of an army he has." Kagome answered, setting a hand on her mates thigh to calm him. Her tone of voice let Kouga know that he crossed a line, and he nodded his apologies to the western lord. Kagome wasn't someone he wanted to upset anymore.

"So, what is your battle plan?" Kouga asked, sitting his elbows on his knees as he began to think on what he would do with this information.

"We have been recruiting those willing to fight in this war, and sending them to the west. When we return there, we will begin training as one, making sure that we are in synch. The demons need to understand the limitations of the humans, and the humans need to understand the strength of the demons. Having two species working together, who previously hated each other is going to have kinks, and we need to get them out before we go to war." Kagome supplied, catching Kouga off guard once again. He never expected that she or anyone else, would be able to get humans and demons to work together.

"What makes you think we have that much time?" Kouga asked with a sigh.

"Riku himself has said that this war will last years, longer than even his life span. I have no intention of allowing it to go on that long, but we know we have no worry from a true attack from Riku anytime soon. At least not until he gets what he wants." Kagome said, watching as the wolf nodded, before his face turned to a questioning mask.

"What does he want?"

This time the answer came from a so far silent Daiyokai. "My mate. He wishes to breed her. He believes that their children would have the timeless lifespan like she does, and that his children will be the ones to succeed in what he has started." Just saying the words left a foul taste in Sesshomaru's mouth.

"You really are something, Ya know that." Kouga asked on a laugh. "So you want my wolves and army?"

"I want an alliance Kouga. The east with the central lands, and Sesshomaru is offering an alliance with the west. In return, you will offer your help with this war. It really would be in your best interest to accept this offer." Kagome explained, her shoulders straight, showing just how much of a lady she could be.

"You've got the west, and you now have the east. What of the south and north?" Kouga continued, wanting to know what chances he had with this war.

"the north has nothing to offer. They no longer even have an army, and would be no help to us. I did not even call on them. The south… I have heard nothing back from them. We will be staying here for a few more days to see if anyone shows up, but at this point, I don't think anyone will." Kagome supplied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay. I will fight in this war, and accept your alliance. I ask that you allow me a few days to spend with my mate. She is pregnant, and I will miss the birth to train at the west." Kouga asked, smiling at Kagome when her face softened considerably.

"Of course Kouga. You may go see Ayame. Tell her I said hi though." Kagome chirped, making Kouga sigh in relief. He hated wars.

"We will ask one last thing of you however." Sesshomaru started, receiving a glare from the wolf. "My pack cannot leave for another few days. However, we wish for Kagome's army to begin the trek to the west now. We ask that you lead them."

"Can they keep up?" Kouga scoffed, stiffening when he received a glare from Kagome.

"Yes, they can. They can't run as fast as you, a demon, but they are stronger than most humans you have encountered." Kagome defended.

"Yea, I know that. The fuckers climbed a floating mountain for crying out loud." Kouga smirked, before nodding. "That's fine, I'll lead them. Just make sure they know that my word is law until you are back to lead them."

"That is acceptable." Kagome agreed, handing out a hand to Kouga.

He looked at her for a moment, before grasping her hand in his much larger one.

"It was a pleasure doing business, Kouga." She smiled, before pulling her hand away.

Kouga simply rolled his eyes, making Kagome laugh.

Was that an eye twitch?

Did the, Sesshomaru Taisho's, eye just twitch in annoyance.

At the feeling of movement just above his golden eyes, he had his answer. Yes, his eyebrow was twitching. He looked down at the cause of the annoyance, his eyes narrowing as his mate once again released that horrendous sound.

They had left the central lands a few weeks ago, heading towards the south. They intended to confront the southern lord, ask why he was unwilling to align himself with the west and central lands, just to be told that the lord had been missing for a few years.

They decided not to linger, and were now heading back towards the west, to their home, to relax and train their new army. However, making it there with his sanity seemed to be almost impossible.

Another sound escaped the little miko, and his hands clenched into fist. Was she doing this on purpose? Was she trying to aggravate him, to get a rise out of him? It was working a bit to well, he might add.

Another sound, and this time he flinched. Why would she do this to him? Was she trying to see just how much patience he had? Was she trying to break him down? Another glare to his female, and he almost groaned at her innocent face, the smile plastered to her lips as she gazed at the nature around her.

Then to make matters worse, her small hand reached up and clutched at his larger one, and his ire began to fall. She wouldn't do this purposefully to him, so then what was happening. She didn't seem to be alarmed by it, but perhaps he should be. That noise can't be healthy.

Another sound, and another twitch. He had lost count of how long the miko had been making that noise, and it began to anger him again. What ever was happening needed to leave his little mate alone, and move on to the next person.

When Kagome opened her mouth and another sound left it, Sesshomaru began to say something, finally losing his patience. However, he was saved by his brash brother, and for once he was thankful.

"Can you stop with the fucking hiccups, Wench." Inuyasha shouted, making Kagome blush a deep red.

"I can't help it, ya know. I used to get them all the time when we were chasing Naraku." Kagome defended, looking at the ground as another noise escaped her.

"What is a hiccup?" Daichi asked, not realizing that he had beaten his father to the question. Now Sesshomaru had to thank his son as well.

"Its hard to explain. Basically it is a sharpe intake of air, but it goes deeper than a gasp." Kagome said, not really sure how to explain it to someone who never has them, and never will.

"Didn't you say it just means you are growing. Maybe now you won't be the smallest around us any more." Shippo added, laughing at his mothers expense. Of course chuckles were heard among the others, and even a little meow from Kirara.

"It has been awhile since you last had them, Kagome. Maybe that is why you haven't grown." Sango added, trying to be helpful. She didn't realize that she was only making things worse as the others began to cackle.

"It doesn't actually mean your growing Sango. Even in my time, no one really knows why they occur. They came up with that growing statement to tell children." Kagome mumbled. She attempted to pull her hand from Sesshomaru, just wanting to hug herself in her embarrassment, but he refused her.

"You are safe?" He asked, looking concerned, and she really just wanted to find a hole to lay in. Now her mate thought she was dying.

"Yes, they are harmless, just annoying." Kagome admitted, glaring at everyone that decided to scoff at that particular moment.

Another noise left her, and this time she caught the twitch in Sesshomaru's eye brow, and she groaned. Even her mate was annoyed with her.

"How do you get rid of it?" Guinevere asked, smirking at the pack she now traveled with. It was amazing how entertaining these beings could be.

"I believe I can answer that." Miroku started. "As a human, Sango and myself have been privy to these hiccups, though we had no idea what they were called before our dear Kagome. For the most part, you let them leave on their own. However, there are a few old legends that give a few options to removing them. Drink water quickly, hold your breath, or be startled."

The rings of his staff rang as slammed it into the ground at his last word attempting to startle Kagome. She did jump, and everyone was silent, waiting to see if he had fixed the problem. The moment she had another hiccup, the pack groaned in exasperation.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome shouted, blushing even deeper.

It was then that a giant skull appeared in front of her, a horrifying scream escaping from its dropped jaw. She turned to Shippo glaring at him, and the skull faded away as he gave a sheepish smile.

"I had to try."He explained.

"You forget, I raised you, Son. I know all of your tricks, and the skull is your favorite." She reprimanded, finishing off with another hiccup.

Sesshomaru growled in that instant and pulled his mate to his side. His cloud formed under his feet as he took to the sky, determined to get those damned hiccups to leave and never come back. He could hear his pack scrambling to keep up, but he didn't care. Those things needed to go.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, looking at the ground as he flew quickly.

He didn't answer, and didn't stop until he hovered above a pond below him. He sighed, knowing that this was most Likely going to come back on him, but the moment she hiccuped in his ear, his mind was made up.

What he was about to do, wouldn't kill, or even hurt her, but she would be furious with him. "You say, holding your breath, drinking water quickly, and being startled are ways to remove these hiccups?"

He looked towards Miroku who sat behind Sango on Kirara. The monk gave a hesitant nod and Sesshomaru turned back towards Kagome. "Perhaps all three at once?" He pressed his lips to hers, taking his time to memorize her taste and texture. It would be some time before she allowed the privilege edge again.

When he pulled away he looked into confused and innocent blue eyes. He second guessed himself again, debating on turning away when another sound left her lips, and he hardened his heart.

"Forgive me, my mate." He growled, before pushing Kagome away from his cloud.

Her scream as she fell hurt his ears, and he watched as she splashed into the water. He could hear the others making a groaning noise as she collided, and he sighed, beginning his decent to the earth. It was time to see if his plan had worked.

Just as he landed Kagome burst from the water with a furious scream. Her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, and he stiffened his back, refusing to feel fear when it concerned his mate. Why then did he have the urge to run with ever step she took.

"Sesshomaru! What is wrong with you?!" She screeched, her clothing dripping wet, her bare feet flopping on the ground as she approached him. He raised an eyebrow, and realized he would be buying her new tabis.

"This Sesshomaru helped you miko. Have you not noticed those horrendous noises are gone?" He asked.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, starring wide eyed at her mate. She ignored the loud and boisterous laughing around her, deciding that she would get them all back later.

"You dropped me….in a pond…just to get my hiccups to go away?" She asked on a quite whisper.

At her question the laughing just got louder, and Kagome growled, sending a shiver down Sesshomaru's spine.

"I could not take much more, Miko." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

All got silent the moment another hiccup hit their ears. This time even Kagome was looking for the culprit and the moment eyes landed on Sango's red face, they found the reason for the noise.

She shook her head denying it, but her body betrayed her, hiccuping again. Even Kagome joined in on the laughing as the rest of the pack lost it, unable to keep in their amusement with the entire situation.

With a snarl, Sesshomaru turned from the group, deciding that distance was the best at the moment. He couldn't help but to question why he was even traveling with humans in the first place. Another hiccup hit his ear, and he didn't even hide the eye roll.

"Fools."

-sSs-

Just a little fun chapter for ya. Still got writers block with this story, and I only have one more written chapter after this one. Hopefully I can get my muse back soon. Hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Slvrphoenx: I'm glad you enjoyed that encounter. A lot of people did.

Redrake323: Yes, it was needed and a lot of people asked me to write it, so I did.

Wren210: Gotta love the lemons. Lol. They make everything so much better. I'm glad you like the mother son moment that much. Lol. My goal is to make people feel with my writing, and I'm glad I did. Sesshomaru doesn't want to be without her ever again, and as many times as Kagome has died, there is a chance Tenseiga wouldn't work. Plus, Sesshomaru is the only one who can wield it, so if he died, he would be screwed anyway.

Pikanet128: I do have a few filler chapters. Lol. It helps to add length and answer any questions I may have missed.

Inugirl504: The peace won't last for very long.

I do not own InuYasha.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A New Evil and an Old.

Riku looked at his army in front of him, a smirk forming on his lips. He was proud of himself. If it wouldn't raise questions he would even pat himself on the back. He couldn't even count the amount of members apart of his army, but he knew it was in the thousands.

There was no way his miko and her pets could destroy him, not now. The moment she got a look at what he had to offer, she would be crawling to him, begging that he take her in. And he would. He needed her after all, but he would be sure to break her. He needed to make it so she would never leave his grasp again.

He already had the perfect plan on how to break her, to make her feel unworthy, and his loins tightened as he imagined it. The woman on her knees, pleasuring him as no woman worth anything should do to a male. To make things worse, he would force Kagome to perform in front of his entire army. All would know of how low she fell. She would never want to set foot in front of her pack of those vile creatures again.

It was perfect.

Reaching down and shifting his painful arousal, he decided to think on what needed to be done to get Kagome to even see his army, to beg him for acceptance. It will be hard and trying, but it will happen. He knew it.

He searched long and hard for someone to do what he needed. It would be so much easier if he carried the power himself, but he doesn't. At least not at the moment. He will soon though, he just needed his plan to unfold.

He needed the miko out of his way while he plotted, and that was what he was going to do. Then once he was finished doing what needed to be done, he would have the miko in the palm of his hand.

In but a few short months, the one he requested will be here, and then his planning will begin. Kagome will become indisposed, and he can continue to plot. His manhood twitched as another image of the miko pleasuring him popped into his head.

He needed to find Miyu to relieve himself on. He couldn't wait for the day that he could find his release inside the walls of his miko, to see her swell with his prodigy. It was a day that would be coming shortly.

Within the year, she would be his.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined, causing the western lords wars to twitch. They were so close to home, and maybe then he could punish the miko for causing such an upset. He was still agitated with her, and she knew it.

It was why she was currently clutching to his arm, trying to get his attention. He couldn't really blame the miko for what she did. It was in her nature to help, but she should have thought things through first.

"I said I was sorry." She pleaded, before stopping and crossing her arms over her chest. "Nobody else is mad."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh as his miko pouted, and turned around to face her. His eyes fell to the tear in her haori, to the blood still staining her clothing. He remembered seeing the bandit's sword slicing her skin, and feeling the panic surge through him as he realized she was hurt.

He had been sent into a rage trying to get to her, and in the process hurt InuYasha, who was still currently limping. Had his claws caught any of the humans in the group… He didn't even want to think about it.

"We warned you, Kagome, to stay out of it. It was none of your concern what that bandit did to the farmer. Especially considering the bandit was bringing no harm." Sesshomaru reprimanded, noticing the defiant look Kagome gave him. He stopped her before she could speak. "Yes, the bandit was taking advantage of the farmer by buying what the farmer had for a low price. It does not matter, for that was not of our concern."

"That farmer needed the money! He wouldn't have survived on that measly amount. All I did was prove the bandit wrong! Besides, were in the west! Isn't it our job to care for the people?" Kagome demanded, not looking guilty in the slightest.

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing to crimson before he took a deep breath to calm down. "You do not yet realize how large the west is Kagome. If we delved into everyone's affairs, we would have no rest. We do not interfere in the sell and trade of the people. After all, if the farmer felt that price was too low, he simply could have refused to sell. It was the farmers choice on what to do, and could be handled without us."

"I don't see what I did wrong." Kagome mumbled. Yes, she saw his point, but she still didn't see why he was so mad.

"Because of your interference, the pack was forced to fight an unnecessary battle. Some of us are now injured because of it. You yourself were, and had it not been for my saliva, you would still be bleeding this very moment. InuYasha is injured because of my haste to get to you. Shippo did not come out unscathed either. All of this could have been prevented miko, had you left things alone. We cannot help them all. Even as the lord and lady of these lands, we must make a choice. Who needs help more?" Sesshomaru's tone was soft as he explained the stipulations for ruling over the west.

She had experience with the central lands, and she did wonderful with that. He would never deny it. However, the west had thousands compared to her hundreds. He didn't have the resources or time to see to every single subject he ruled over. Even with help it would be an impossible feat.

This was something she would have to come to understand, and it would be hard for her. She was hardwired to help everyone, but in this case, she couldn't. And what just happened proved it.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, her head bowed.

"Seeing you injured did not help my ire either." Sesshomaru added, letting her know that he wasn't angry for what happened.

She looked up at him, and he growled softly at the sight of unshed tears. He had not meant to make her cry. He took the few steps needed for him to be in front of her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Another hand went to her dark locks, and tangled into her hair.

"No one is angry with you, Kagome. We understand you wish to help everyone you can. But you have to understand that cannot happen in the West. There is too many subjects." He soothed, nuzzling into her neck.

He began to relax as she buried her head into his chest, and he knew she was calming down. He was glad that he knew how to comfort her, because he would be lost otherwise. He hated when his miko was upset.

"Guin?" InuYasha's hesitant voice broke through the moment, making Sesshomaru release Kagome, and both turn to look at the female.

Her hand was at her head, holding it as if she was in pain. Her lips were drawn back in a silent snarl. Violet eyes showed her fear, as they unclouded, telling everyone what was about to happen. She was having a vision.

What they hadn't expected was for the world around them to suddenly change, where there used to be trees and open spaces, they now stood in a large clearing. Sesshomaru looked around, while pulling Kagome to his side. The others immediately drew their weapons remembering what happens to the females when they have a vision.

"I can't stop it!" Guinevere called out, alerting everyone that she no longer had control of her powers. Something had changed with them, and this was the result.

"Look!" Miroku shouted, pointing in a direction no one had been looking. All turned at the sound, and eyes widened at what they saw.

Energy flowed from a being, something she never wanted to see again. The last time she felt this energy, she felt as if she was burning alive. It was as if the male was simply aura, his body see through, but dark purple.

"Not again." Guinevere whispered, her voice filled with terror, and all heard it.

They attempted to move, to shield themselves, but they were all frozen, not even a finger could be budged, no one could blink. Something was refusing them access to move as they wished. All except for Kagome. Knowing that this was meant for her, Kagome stepped forward, ignoring the growl of her mate.

She stood in front of the form, expecting it to walk through her like it had last time. It didn't though, and instead chose to stop in front of her. She stared at the form, black eyes staring right back at her. The cold and lifeless eyes sent a shiver down her spine, and she cocked her head to the side, curious.

One loan arm rose from the being, a transparent purple figure reaching out towards her. She attempted to draw back, but realized she was now stuck just as everyone else was. She couldn't escape. Her eyes widened as his finger neared, and she could hear the struggles of her mate, and everyone else trying to get to her.

The moment the figures finger met with the skin of her forehead, an agonizing pain flowed through. There was physical pain, but the emotional pain is what caught her off guard. Her heart constricted so tightly, she feared it was going to stop beating.

She attempted to fight the scream that wanted to escape, but failed as the dark aura surged into her. She was released from the paralysis, and she threw her head back, letting out a terrorized sob of pain. It was heartbreaking for all that could hear. Seeing the tears falling from her eyes freely, hearing the sobs as they escaped, they knew this was a warning.

Finally, the others were released, and they charged forward, trying to get to Kagome. Just as Sesshomaru had reached her, wrapping his arms around her, black clouds shot from her, shooting into the others of the group. Not one was unaffected.

InuYasha and Guinevere gasped at the sorrow that plagued them. Daichi hit his knees, tears falling down his eyes. Sango was silently sobbing, Miroku looking just as upset. Shippo's tails sagged to the ground as the sorrow coursed through him. Kirara mewled, and laid her head on her paws, the sound devastating.

None of it compared to scene in front of them. Kagome stilled sobbed loudly, her hands clutching onto Sesshomaru. The large male had fallen to his knees, his entire being frozen. His eyes were blood red, his strips jagged, his fangs elongated, and claws grown. His beast was very much present.

What surprised them all was what they never expected to see. It was just one, but it was enough to make everyone realize he was in just as much pain as Kagome was. It was as that single tear fell from the western lord's chin that the image finally disappeared, leaving them back where they had started.

Only a voice on the wind broke the sound of Kagome's sobs. "You have been warned, Miko of the Shikon, Daughter of the kami. Stop the evil that plagues these lands, or what you just experienced with become truth."

Silence was all that was heard as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him, rumbling deep in his chest. He had never felt such pain before. He had had physical pain and could handle that easily. Emotional was another thing though. It was something that was unexpected, and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

He looked up to his pack, seeing the looks of fear and worry in their gaze, and he knew, they needed to stop Riku. They couldn't allow whatever he was planning to come to pass.

They just couldn't.

Satori looked into her mirror, disgusted by what she saw. From time to time she would look over her son, making sure that he was behaving as the western lord should. It had been a few years since she did so, and decided that it was time.

She should have checked in sooner.

In her absence that fool f a boy had taken the miko as a concubine. The very miko she had declared was not allowed at the West. Sesshomaru knew how she felt for the human whore, and she would not allow the bitch inside her shiro.

It didn't matter that she wasn't allowed in the palace, it was still hers.

At least Guinevere was still in his group, and that proved that Sesshomaru was not completely lost. It meant that he was still mated to Guinevere, and he could be saved. She just had to get rid of the miko once and for all.

She couldn't allow her son to think he could mate the bitch. She would never allow that in her own home. Her eyes moved to the other member in the group that made her skin crawl. The one she never expected her son to accept.

It was an insult to her just that Sesshomaru chose to converse with the half-breed, let alone accept the mongrel into his pack. No, none of this would do. Something would have to give, and she would be the one to be sure everything was returned to the way it was before.

The miko and half-breed would not live the moment they set foot in the shiro.

-sSs-

Here's another chapter for you guys. Guin can now project her visions outward. Which means the group will be able to see it just as she does. Can any of you guess what the vision meant? Brownie points if you can. Wren210, you can't play. You already know what is going to happen. Next chapter we get to meet Sesshomaru's mother. Ive been able to outline a few more chapters for this story, now we just need to see if I can write them. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Rashel12345: Drama will come shortly, and there will be a large supply of it.

Pikanet128: I think I would be upset if I was thrown into a lake. Lol. And thanks for the good luck wishes.

-inuyahsa: Im glad you I could answer your questions. Lol.

Wren210: I would've, but I made it where demons couldn't get the hiccups. Its why Sesshomaru didn't know what they were. Lol.

Inugirl504: I'm glad you liked it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Where almost home, Mom!" Daichi laughed, running past the miko and the lord who watched the young pup with amusement. It was clear to see he was excited to be returning home, and Sesshomaru completely understood.

He himself was glad to be returning to his home, and the fact that this was the first time in fifty years he felt like this didn't go unnoticed. Before, he always knew he was returning to a mate he never wanted. One he never even spoke to unless absolutely necessary.

Now his new mate, his true mate, was by his side, and he wanted to do nothing but show her to her new home. The one time she had been here, they only retrieved Guinevere and then left. He had no desire to stay any longer.

Now, that had all changed. Glancing down to his little mate just as his shiro came into view, he didn't miss the look of awe she held. It seemed she realized just as much as him that this was her home now. Not Edo, not the Central Lands, but the west, with him.

Blue eyes turned up to meet his and he smirked, letting her see the emotion he felt in that moment. Her arms wrapped around his long one, and she leaned against him. He relished in the feel of her body against his, even if innocent.

For the longest time, he didn't have that, and he would never take it for granted.

"Dad…" Daichi paused, his feet coming to a standstill the moment he spotted something he was unsure of. "Who is that?"

Sesshomaru looked to where his son was pointing and growled deeply. That woman was not allowed on his lands, and she knew this. He could hear Guinevere hiss at the sight as well, and he knew that if the new comer was around, trouble would be around as well.

He pulled his arm from Kagome, who was looking at him questioningly, and wrapped it around her shoulder, protecting her from what was going to come. He looked towards his son, and ordered him with a flick of his eyes to return to the pack. Daichi obeyed immediately.

"Who is that bitch, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked, noticing how tense his brother was.

"Satori, the Lady Mother of the West." Sesshomaru answered, making everyone in the pack stop moving. They all knew who this woman was, and what she had threatened to make Sesshomaru turn from Kagome. Needless to say, already the pack disliked her.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. I'm sure she wants to meet me." Kagome said, making the lord look down to his mate. He smirked down at her, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Cover your scent, Love. I wish to see her face once you reveal that you are now the Lady of the West, and above Mother in every way." Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring InuYasha's amused scoff. He took in one more sniff of her hair, and growled when he could no longer smell it.

He loved her scent, especially now that it would always carry a hint of him.

Pulling away he turned back to his Shiro and began walking once again. He could see his mother much clearer now, and it was easy to see how she was bristling in fury already. To her, he was still mated to Guinevere, and holding Kagome as he was, was dishonorable.

Finally he stopped before the woman that birthed him, and met her furious eyes with his calm ones. "I do believe I banned you from these lands, Mother."

"You would dare?" She growled, looking at no one but him. "It is apparent you need me more than ever. Please explain why you are touching such filth. Why have you dishonored yourself, and your mate?"

"This Sesshomaru has dishonored no one." Sesshomaru replied, turning to look at his ex-mate, smirking when InuYasha grabbed her hand. "As you can see, she is no longer mine."

"So you have dishonored each other?" Satori asked, blinking in surprise before controlling herself.

"No, I'm no longer the western lady." Guinevere cut in, squeezing InuYasha's hand as he begin to grow angry. "I was killed during our travels and Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to bring me back. However, our bond by then was gone."

"Well renew it! Its time another pup was running around these walls anyway." Satori stated calmly.

Kagome by this point was beginning to get angry. She hated how this woman was putting her on ignore, as if she was even there. She had demanded respect from people lower than the lady mother, and she would demand it from her as well.

"If Sesshomaru should sire another child, it will be I that bares it." Kagome said, turning furious eyes to the just as angry Satori.

Sesshomaru tightened his arm around Kagome, trying not to think of Kagome full with his seed. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"As if he would ever sire half-breeds. My son may be misguided by his attraction to the filth that you are, but he would not be foolish enough to take you in such away. He would never impregnate you, a whore of a woman." Satori growled, her hands fisting into balls.

"On the contrary, Mother. Seeing Kagome swell with my seed is something This One looks forward to. It will happen, and there is nothing you can do about it." Sesshomaru said, finally voicing his opinion. He could see Kagome's blush and even feel her embarrassment through their bond. He knew she had no problem barring his children, it's just the topic of conversation that made her uncomfortable.

She was still so innocent after all.

"You think I would ever let you breed a disgusting Hanyou! No, this night you will take Guinevere as your mate. You will right the wrongs you have made." Satori snarled, losing her composure at the way her son was reacting.

"You presume much. I have already taken a mate, and it cannot be undone." Sesshomaru explained, looking to Kagome who nodded. Her scent was released and he took a deep whiff. He didn't go long without it, but he still missed her smell.

"You foolish pup!" Satori screeched, eyes bleeding red as she looked over her son and the female he pulled closer to his side.

"Do not interfere, Mother. I have banished you from my lands before, I will do it again." Sesshomaru warned. He never liked being called a pup. Not with his current age as it was.

"Why don't you just ban her already?" InuYasha asked, ignoring the growl sent his way from a fuming female.

"She can be used in this war." Sesshomaru answered reluctantly before turning back to his mother. "Know this. Should any harm befall any in my pack, you will not even be able to crawl back to your home."

Before Satori could open her mouth to say anything, Sesshomaru began walking. No one even sent her a glance expect a curious Daichi, but even he chose his father and Kagome over a grandmother he never even knew.

Satori could only stare as everyone ignored her, and entered the castle. She had attempted to talk sense into her son, now she was going to have to take more drastic measures. She would start small, then move her way up.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to his side, ignoring the shocked looks of his people and servants. He had told whoever needed to know that Kagome was now his mate, and before morning all would know what had transpired. They would know that no dishonor had happened to anyone.

Sure, there would be a few people who were angry at him for taking a human mate, but he had faith in his female. He knew she could win over everyone. Well, anyone except his mother. She is a lost cause.

He had hoped that Kagome would never have met his mother, but that didn't go as planned. He never held the intentions of calling on the woman who birthed him, to fight in this war. He knew it would have ended badly.

But, now that she was here, and already causing problems, he couldn't deny her strength.

"Your shiro is beautiful." Kagome whispered, causing the lord to look down at her.

"Indeed, however, it is our shiro. No longer does it belong solely to me." He corrected, squeezing the hand laced to his.

"It's only mine because we mated, but it still will always be yours." Kagome countered, not noticing the way Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed.

She was pushed against a wall before she could protest, and her eyes met intense golden orbs.

"What is mine, is yours Kagome. I know that is not how it works in human marriages, but we are not married. We are mated. As long as we are together this shiro is yours. You are the lady of the west, and when I am not present, you will be the one to lead. This is your home, just as it is mine." He scolded, a lone hand rising up and resting on her cheek.

Kagome's eyes began to mist with happiness and she nodded her agreement. Her own arms went around Sesshomaru's neck and her lips went to his. The two completely forgot about the others that still occasionally walked around these halls, and only felt the other.

Lips move against one another, melding into one. Tongues fought for dominance, while growls and moans escaped the host. Sesshomaru was having a hard time containing himself. At this point another part of him was agreeing, and was currently pressed into his armor.

A nearly silent 'epp' broke through his fog, and he turned nearly red eyes to the culprit. A servant woman was scurrying away, obviously back in the direction she had come. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome, noticed her panting, her swollen lips, and tousled hair, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

He nearly took his mate there in the hall.

The blush on Kagome's cheeks told him she didn't find it as amusing.

"This will be the talk of the servants for some time." Sesshomaru concluded, backing away from Kagome and holding out a lone hand for her. She took it immediately, and Sesshomaru let out a pleased growl.

"Are they that nosy?" Kagome asked, falling into step beside Sesshomaru as he walked to a destination she was unaware of.

"Yes, however, they have never caught me in such an intimate act before. If fact, I have never nearly lost all control before like that. You are a first." He explained, turning down a hall, and slowing his foot steps until they stopped in front of a door. "We have no secrets between us, correct?"

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, and she looked away, telling him that she was indeed hiding something. His eyes narrowed and he leaned down towards her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, his tone serious.

"I can't tell you." She whispered, her eyes looking down. Sesshomaru looked towards the door he was standing before, then looked away.

It was then that Kagome realized what he was doing, and why he had even asked that question in the first place. Obviously there was something behind that door that she needed to know about, and he was going to tell her. She hurt him, when she denied him the same favor.

She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressing her cheek against cool armor. She never even noticed as she caught her flesh on one of his spikes or the way he tensed beneath her the moment he smelled it.

"It's not that I can't tell _you._ I just can't admit it to myself let alone another person. I will tell you as soon as I can Sesshomaru, but I need time. Please, believe me." She begged, closing her eyes tightly.

She tensed as his hands gripped her arms, and pushed her away from herself. Her eyes snapped open, hurt and betrayal stinging through them. His own eyes narrowed when he noticed this, anger still coursing through him.

"I would never push you away Kagome. No matter what you do." He stated, before leaning forward and pressing his warm tongue against the small cut. It took one swipe and the wound healed completely. "As far as this secret…I have some patience, Kagome, but not a lot. I do hope you will come to me soon."

"I will. As soon as I'm ready, you will be the first to know. I just don't want anyone to treat me differently." She admitted, kissing the male under his jaw. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck in response, and she knew he would give her the time that she requested.

"Come, I have something to show you. Keep in mind, that I will take no one other than you." He warned, turning from his now confused mate, to the still closed door. He pushed it open, and stepped in, the smell of heavy perfume hitting their noses instantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A chorus of female voices hit their ears, and Sesshomaru flinched while Kagome looked around wide eyed.

Out of all of the things she expected, this had been the last. Ten women laid around on beautiful furniture, some dressed, others completely naked. There was even a male, one who looked to be a guard in the middle of pleasuring one of the women.

"Concubines." Kagome whispered, taking in the sight with confusion. She knew he would never take one, he wouldn't even do so when he was mated to Guinevere, but why did he still keep them around.

"Oh! Are you the new mate we have already heard so much about?" A tall blond woman called, standing from her seated position and walking towards Kagome. Her breast bounced as she did, and Kagome was finding it hard to look away.

"My eyes are up here, honey." The same woman interrupted, making Kagome blush deeply as she finally looked away from the two naked breast. She could feel Sesshomaru attempting to keep in his chuckle, and she dug her nails into his hand, silencing him immediately.

"Your quite aren't you." The woman said, before looking towards Sesshomaru. "Was your last mate like this?"

"Wait, Guinevere was never here?" Kagome spoke up gaining the attention of everyone in the room, even the one still beating pleasured.

"No. I had no desire to have Guinevere as a mate. That is different with you. Knowing how mother feels about you, she would try anything to break us apart. I know that cannot happen, however, I wish to get rid of anything that may cause confusion." Sesshomaru explained, looking towards the woman as they all began to surround the two of them.

"Such beautiful eyes." One whispered.

"I would pay to see them glazed over in passion." Another said.

"Enough." The blond said, causing all chatter to stop. It was clear she was the head concubine. Her kind silver eyes turned back to Kagome as she smiled. "Ignore them. While we are not truly concubines anymore, some can't give up the life style. My name is Olivia."

"Can I ask a question?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I already know what you are going to ask. Sesshomaru has not come to us for many years, since before the heir to the west was born. However, should he send us away, or give us to another, our life's could take a drastic turn. Here we are free to do what we will. Out there, we will once again be the slaves that we were before. That is if we have a home, or even live through another master. So our lord keeps us around to be sure that doesn't happen." Olivia answered, assuming correctly about Kagome's question.

"The real question will be, Will you make us leave, or can we stay?" Another woman asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked over the new lady of the west.

"Can you stand knowing that each of us have been with the lord at least once. That Olivia was his favorite at one point in time." Another piped in, and Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru who was very tense.

It was clear to see that he wanted nothing to come between them, and he was leaving the decision to Kagome. He wanted to help the girls, but if she desired it, he would send them away. Her heart melted for the lord even more. He was kind even though he didn't show it to often.

"Sesshomaru. Your damn near ancient." Kagome started, only pausing as he glared down at her, and a few of the women let out a laugh. "I can't expect you to never have had sex before. As long as you don't come to them now, I have no problem with them staying. Maybe I can even get pointers."

"I like this woman, milord. Maybe we can keep her for a few hours." Olivia asked, running a few fingers through Kagome's hair.

"No." Sesshomaru ordered sharply, turning from the annoying females and dragging his mate behind him. He ignored the whining from the women, and growled when he realized that Kagome was whining along with them.

He would not leave Kagome with other women that he had previously bedded. Guinevere was enough, but she never truly got to experience his sexual prowess. Those woman in there… they taught him how to please a woman before he turned that around on them, and did exactly that. He didn't want Kagome to hear about those stories, because she was the only one he was interested in this moment and it would be that way for the rest of his life.

"Calm down, Sesshomaru. We were just teasing you." Kagome laughed, running behind her lord to try and keep up. Although if she fell, he would most likely keep going anyway, dragging her along behind him.

He stopped moving and turned to Kagome, his eyes tinting red in the corners. "You dare to tease me? Perhaps, it is time you learned your place." He growled, and immediately Kagome was rubbing her thighs together, remembering the kiss they had shared earlier.

The smell of her arousal was his undoing, and before she knew what happened she was suddenly in their rooms with a frantic daiyokai over her.

-sSs-

I was going to do a lemon, but this chapter ended up getting to long. I have plans for Satori, but I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. This chapter was a little forced, so it's not my best and I apologize for it, but at least it's something. Back in this time and age, marriage was not equal. A woman was always a mans property, so that is why she expected Sesshomaru to feel the same way. It doesn't matter that she was raised in the future, Sesshomaru wasn't. The concubines really won't play a part. Satori will use them once, then they won't be mentioned again. Anywayyss, I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Pikanet128: I hope you liked this chapter.

Redrake323: Sessys mom will of course be a problem.

Inugirl504: Not hilarious. But potentially serious.

Wren210: Nothing was shone, per say, it was all felt.

I do not own InuYasha.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Plotting Mothers, and Determined Females.

Satori smirked as she looked at the woman in front of her. All were present and that was perfect, for her. It would make her task much easier. Ten woman stood before her, All with hatred in their eyes. She knew these women despised her, but she also knew they disliked someone even more. There was no way they liked that human woman, and if Satori could get these beings on her side, then they could get others, and soon enough the Lady Mother will have all that she needs.

"Satori." Olivia acknowledge coldly, and Satori tightened her fist, determined not to lose her temper on the head concubine. She knew there was no love in this room for the other, but she still birthed the lord of the West. She demanded respect when she passed, and she would surely get it from the woman in front of her. Especially from a lowly whore.

"Olivia." Satori returned, proud of herself for keeping and calm and not killing the woman in front of her. "I have a proposition all of you may be interested in." She was certain the concubines would would take up her offer, after all, many would be interested in taking down someone of a strong title. And with that human bitch, it would be easy to do.

Olivia's eyes looked over the older woman and then grimaced as she looked to the others. There were subtle shakes of the head as if they were caring on a silent conversation and Satori narrowed her eyes. She hadn't even said what the proposition was, so how dare they say no so quickly. She deserved to have at least have them hear her out.

For a split moment she had the urge to turn around to leave, to let Sesshomaru ruin his life any way he wanted to, but then she thought of her late mate and the death that befell him at the hands of the human. She wouldn't let her son fall in the same way, protecting a human who couldn't protect herself.

Yes, she could admit that Kagome had power, but it wasn't enough. Not enough for Satori's son. The bitch had been here for a few weeks already, and not once has she shown her power or demanded dominance from anyone. It could only mean the woman carried no power, and no backbone. She would be a horrible lady of the west, and her son could do so much better. Which is what brought Satori to this room. For the plan she has, she needed a full yokai female. So far, all that she has asked, has refused, therefore she was now in the concubines room, sure that one of them would be interested in what she had to offer.

"You have not yet heard what I have planned, yet you deny me?" Satori asked, her robes fluttering beside her as she crossed her arms over her chest, effectively looking like a pouting child even though she didn't realize it. One hand rose to play with a pigtail, and she smirked, looking towards Olivia again. "One of you could be put into a very good position."

"We're not interested in sleeping with you. To be honest, you seem like the kind of woman who would be stingy in bed, and we all would rather get something out of it." Olivia responded, snickers sounding out from behind her as Satoris face turned red from either anger, or embarrassment. Perhaps even a bit of both.

"That is not what I meant!" Satori snapped, hating these woman even more. A she wanted was to protect her son, but no one wanted to help her. It was as if they all wanted him to fall, and she needed someone to be on her side. She needed someone to help her save her son. She was beginning to get desperate.

"Then what is it you want?" Another girl asked, her breast bouncing as she sat up from her chair, another female draped behind her, braiding the hair of the other. Satori would never understand who demons could get so close to one another. They were raised from a young age not to let anyone in, but these girls seemed to ignore that rule.

Deciding to push those thoughts away she told the concubines her plan. She knew someone would take her up on her offer. It would be foolish if they didn't. What she had planned ,meant one of these girls could get treatment, they had never gotten before, and they only had to do one thing in return. And for the most part, that thing was relatively easy.

Imagine her surprise when the entire room erupted in laughter, and at her expense. She couldn't understand it. Did they not take her seriously and think this was a joke, or did they truly have no interest in what she had just offered. The confusion must have shown on her face, because Olivia wasted no time in explaining what was happening to the unsuspecting female.

"Have you lost your mind?" She asked, taking a step towards Satori, smirking as the woman took a step back surprised. "None of us have a death wish. Kagome could kill us all without breaking a sweat, yet you want us to risk our lives! Not only do we have to worry about Kagome's reaction, the lords alone would be explosive. If you continue with this plan, you will not like the consequences."

"What consequences? You act as if the woman is strong, she is human. She may carry some holy power, but not enough to do any real damage." Satori argued, crossing her arms once again with a scoff, her face the picture of annoyance. No one could tell her that woman was strong, and she believe it. It just wasn't possible.

"Have you watched her train the armies she helped to gather. She isn't just sitting on the guidelines, she's training with them. Her injuries heal within minutes, her strength, parallel to the Lords. I wouldn't be surprised if she surpassed him." Another woman answered, and Olivia nodded agreeing with her. It was a sight to behold, and they could admit that. One human woman, training an army of demons and humans. This war would go down in history.

"You really expect me to believe this?" Satori demanded, annoyance morphing into anger. She had no desire to hear anymore of this conversation. Obviously she wasn't going to get any help from these fools. Deciding enough was enough, she turned her back to the woman, only stoping when Olivia's voice ran out once again.

"You won't find anyone in the west to help with your ridiculous plan, perhaps somewhere else will have better results." The concubine suggested, and Satori said nothing, just continuing to walk away. When the large doors to the women's room, closed Olivia turned around to meet the angry eyes of her sisters.

"Oh calm down, will you." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders and placing a hand to her chin while she thought. "I have complete faith in the lord and his lady, and that plan will never work to separate them. In fact, I believe it will backfire on Satori."

"Then why tell her to find someone somewhere else. You know she will do it." A girl asked, a Olivia smirked a dangerous smile as an answer.

"We all know how I despise that woman. I have never hated someone as much as I hate her, and I will do anything to see her fall. Imagine our lady's anger when she realizes what Satori attempted to do." Olivia answered, and the other girls smirked, realizing what the head concubine had just done.

Kagome was calm, patient, friendly, caring, and loving. But if anyone was to test all of those, pushing the woman to her limits, they met the hot header woman hidden underneath. When Kagome discovered what Satori planned, the lady was going to go off on. The annoying woman, and finally someone would put Satori in her place, and hopefully maim a bit in the process. No one, would take down Kagome, and it's time Satori learned that.

…TFLW…

"Stay down there, Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, her teeth gritted in pain as her fingers slipped farther down the jagged rock. She could see the blood left behind, and knew Sesshomaru could smell it, but she was determined to do this. She currently hung thirty feet above the ground, dangling from the cliff she decided to climb.

She had been told she couldn't climb it with out her reiki, and she was determined to prove it to herself and everyone else. Yes, she used her power for her strength and there was nothing wrong with that, but she would show she was more than a miko with extraordinary powers. She was a human woman on a mission.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru warned as she slipped farther, her feet attempting to grasp as the rock formation, but couldn't find anywhere steady. "We will just kill the fool, and he will know not to challenge you again."

"Sesshomaru, if you wish to have sex later, you will shut up!" Kagome snapped, breathing deeply through her nose and ignoring the snickers and chuckles as Sesshomaru's anger flared from being threatened and told to shut up in the same sentence. At the moment Kagome didn't care. She was determined to finish her task, and she had been doing amazing. She climbed it with ease, at least until the rock decided to curve until it was horizontal to the ground, and that was when she began to have trouble. She lost her footing, and now was attempting to get back.

"Ignore dad, you can do it mom!" Daichi yelled, and Kagome heard the grunt from the boy indicating Sesshomaru had smacked him on the back of the head again. It was Sesshomaru's way of reprimanding the boy without hurting him. Other than than slap when Guinevere first joined them, Sesshomaru never really struck his son.

"Thank you Daichi." Kagome yelled back, spotting a sharp rock just out of her reach. It was covered in vines, and that was when an idea popped into her head. The vines were thick, and growing from the top of the cliff that was so close, yet out of Kagome's reach. It would hold nicely. Sesshomaru was going to be pissed, but if it helped her to prove her worth yet again, she would deal with it.

Taking a deep breath, she swung her body back and forth, getting momentum. The moment her feet met with solid rock, she lunged, pushing off of the rocks and was airborne for a few seconds. She could hear the gasp below her, but put that on ignore as she reached for the rock. She missed, as expected, and her hand wrapped around something else instead. She was in free fall. Plummeting to the ground, but finally her hand found purchase, and she stopped her decent. She swung slowly on the thick vine. One hand on fire from the burn, the other holding on for dear life as he feet kept her in place.

She looked to her left and saw Sesshomaru floating on his cloud beside her. Apparently, he had intended to save her ,but she saved herself just before he could reach her. She smiled at him and he growled, not happy with what was happening at all.

"Go on. I'm fine." She panted, her limbs and muscles burning from the strain. She was going to take a hot bath after this, then sleep the rest of the day and night away. Her arms shook, but she began to climb, ignoring Sesshomaru as he growled again.

Reach about half way up the vine she stopped and looked to the ground. As long as the vine would hold her plan would work. Using her hips she began to swing. When she had a good rhythm going, she let her feet go lose, holding onto the vine with only her upper strength. She used her entire lower body to swing faster and farther. Finally she had reached were she wanted to and when deemed the moment perfect, she launched herself once again.

She grabbed another vine, this one only about a foot in length. She had to time it perfectly, or she would screw everything up. Her hand grasped the vine, leaving only a few inches to spare. The vine pulled from the rock, sending Kagome jolting down another few inches and her eyes widened. This vine was at the very tip of the rock, meaning it wasn't as strong. She was going to need to move fast if this was going to work.

Reaching up with her burned hand, she ignored the pain and grabbed at the rock, happy when she got a good hold on the first try. Knowing she had the rest of this in the bag, she let go of the vine, and climbed over the point of the cliff, proving to everyone that she didn't need her reiki. When she reached the safety of grass, she stayed on her hands and knees panting and trying to catch her breath. Yes, she had been training her body, but even that had been grueling on her.

Knowing they were waiting on her, Kagome pushed to her feet, ignoring her shaking legs. When she looked down to everyone, she raised her fist, indicating that she had done it, and the crowd roared. Daichi alone was jumping up and down in excitement, his yells the loudest. Even the male who had challenged her was clapping his hands in approval, and Kagome sighed, glad that was over.

She looked up when movement caught her eye, and watched as Sesshomaru stepped from his cloud, closing the distance between them. His eyes spoke of annoyance, but showed how proud he was of her. He just didn't like to see her hurt. He proved that by grabbing her most injured hand in his, his fingers gentle as he brought it to his mouth, his tongue lapping at the wounds.

"I'm already healing, Sesshomaru." Kagome argued, but sighed as his eyes met her. He knew she was healing, this was simply something he wanted to do. He loved to pamper her, and his affections was one way he did. That and protecting her, loving her, and buying her gifts she really didn't need. But this was how Sesshomaru showed his love, and she wouldn't hurt him by denying anything he wanted to give.

"I did it." She whispered as he switched hands, and his eyes met hers again. He finished with her second hand much quicker, and laced his fingers through hers, before pulling her close to him. She collided into his chest with a grunt, and looked up into his amused golden eyes.

"So you did." He replied, his free hand grasping at her waist, making sure she didn't go anywhere. "What is it you wish to have for a reward?" He questioned, his eyes sparkling, and she knew exactly how he wanted to reward her. As if she would ever deny something so amazing.

"Well, first I'd like a bath. Nice and warm, with someone to rub my shoulders and wash my hair." She replied, kissing his jaw as he growled and approval. "After that, I want a meal fed to me, piece by piece." She continued, and she could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach as she stood to her tippy toes to whisper into my ear. "Then I want to curl up in bed and sleep the day away."

"That can be arranged, my miko." Sesshomaru growled, nipping at Kagome's own ear. He was so damn close to taking her right there, with part of his army watching. He never realized what it was he was missing until he finally had the miko in his arms, and he would be sure she never escaped him.

"The question is, who will help me with this task?" Kagome asked innocently as she pushed herself away from Sesshomaru, and began making her way back to the shiro. "Who will rub down my wet and slick body as I bath, or feed me my food…perhaps off their own body?"

There was no reply as Kagome was suddenly picked up and thrown over the shoulder of her mate. Laughter could be heard as he used his speed and sped away, not stoping to speak to anyone until he made it to his chambers, and his personal hot spring. Kagome's laugh could be heard through the halls as the door shut, and no one could keep the smile off of their face.

To everyone's surprise, Kagome was what the West needed to be truly happy and flourish. Soon they will realize that happiness also depends on the happiness of the miko, because soon, they would lose it, and they may never get it back.

…sSs…

Hopefully, I can force myself out of this writers block. If this chapter isn't as good as normal, I apologize. I am trying to get back into my stories, but it is proving difficult. I'm going to be forcing myself to write chapters for my stories until it comes back to me. I highly recommend rereading this story, because there are a lot of little things that need to be remembered, and I promise to try my best when it comes to posting. I hope you all enojy.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Interference in a Created Life

Satori looked over the food the cook had prepared, making sure no one realized she was there. Currently the cook was preparing desert, and everyone else was off doing other things. It was perfect. She pulled out a purple vile from her inner kimono and looked over the potion she had made. Everything was set up as it should be, and all that was needed was for her son to eat dinner. After this night, there would be no more Kagome, and that was all Satori could hope for.

Quickly pulling the cork from the potion she poured it over the golden plate. The lord always received his food upon a plate of gold, and the lady's was silver. It had been the custom for years. Imagine Satori's surprise when Kagome complained about it, stating she didn't need any special plating. The bitch.

What Lady wanted to eat like a servant. It just went to prove Kagome wasn't good enough for Sesshomaru and its up to Satori to right the wrong that had been made. Yes, this idea would bring disgrace to her son, but some of that would be regained when Kagome was cast aside.

Taking a deep breath and nodding to herself to continue, she dumped the potion over the gold plate and watched as the liquid soaked into the food. Sesshomaru wouldn't see or even smell the potion. He wouldn't know it was there until it was to late. Which is what she needed.

She took one more glance around the kitchen before slipping out, her robes making a rustling as she escaped into the hall ways. No one would ever know that she was the one behind this, and she would help her son get back on track. This day couldn't get any better.

…TFLW…

Sesshomaru took another bite of his food, listening as the dinner guest around him talked amongst themselves. He never joined into these conversations, so his silent eating wasn't anything new to those around him. Neither was the empty chair. Kagome would eat dinner with him occasionally, but there were times she stayed behind to train the troops a bit farther.

Normally Sesshomaru would join her, but there were times, like now, that he was needed at a dinner meeting. He didn't understand why he was here considering he never participated, but he was forced to make a appearance. He would much rather be training with his mate.

Right now he could imagine the muscle under Kagome's soft skin tensing and releasing as they were used. He could just smell the sweat mixed with her delectable scent, and contrary to what others thought, the scent of him feeling strengthening herself was more appealing than he's like to admit. It's not as if she smelled horribly, in fact, it was the opposite. Kagome's sweet didn't smell like a normal humans. No. She smelt of power, much like her blood did. That was a scent he would always love.

He narrowed his eyes as a sudden course of desire flowed through him, and straight to his cock. He gritted his teeth together, attempting to force his manhood in place. Normally he had more control when thinking of his mate, and he could do so without giving into his hormones, but something was happening where that control was being snatched from him.

His cock was so tense and hard it felt as if he was going to burst. He had never felt this much pain before, and he closed his eyes trying to stop what ever was happening. Instead of cooling off, the opposite seemed to happen and his blood continued to heat, burning in his veins. It felt as if he was going into heat, but that wasn't possible. It wasn't time for that, and wouldn't be for another fifty years. That then brought up the question of what was happening to him.

"I do have to say, Lord Sesshomaru, your mate is a lucky catch. Even for a human, I imagine she is perfect in bed." A male said at the worst time possible. Sesshomaru didn't even reply, simply sent out his poison whip, beheading the demon who dared to talk about his female.

Kagome was his, and he wouldn't allow anyone to think of her in that way. Only he was privilege to those thoughts. The moment the head fell to the table, and into the demons plate, Sesshomaru was standing, his hands fisting by his side. Why in the world did he just kill that demon? All he did was say Kagome was perfect, it didn't warrant that kind of reaction?

"I must go." Sesshomaru replied, his voice deep, husky, and threatening all at the same time. Everything that was happening right now, screamed that he was in heat, but it just wasn't possible. Sesshomaru began making his way to his chambers, determined to isolate himself from his entire shiro. If he was alone, he should be able to reverse the effects of what ever this was. Right?

Imagine his surprise as when he turned the corner leading to his chambers he saw a naked female come flying out of his rooms. She landed against the wall hard, her breast bouncing from the impact, and he looked away, towards the female he was more interested in.

Kagome stood in the door way of their rooms, her hand outstretched, reiki floating around the appendage and traveling up her arm. Sesshomaru could feel his beast rising at the sight of his female asserting her dominance, and he trie pushing it back, accessing the situation. The female that was now scurrying away, tears running down her face was fertile.

"Mate." Sesshomaru growled, his now blood red eyes looking over his female. He knew exactly what was happening to him, and the moment the spell passed, he would find who did this and destroy them.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of worry as she began to look Sesshomaru over. His hands began to shake in restraint, and he closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth. The female that ran wasn't the only one that was fertile, and Kagome was wrecking havoc on his restraint.

"Someone…" He growled, stopping as pain shot through his body as he resisted his beast. The animal wanted to breed, but sesshomaru knew it wasn't time for that. "A fool has cast a spell over this one."

"What spell could you succumb to?" Kagome asked, knowing the demon before her wouldn't fall to many spells out there. Sesshomaru growled, the pain beginning to get worse as it went over him in waves. His strips were jagged, his fangs lengthen, his claws growing.

"Leave me." He snarled, pushing Kagome away from him. In his hurry to get her away from him, his claws caught her arm, and he saw the blood slipping from the wound. "Stop me." He whispered, taking a step towards his mate. With the sight of her blood, he was no longer able to control it. He needed to mate, he needed to breed.

"Sesshomaru?" Asked started, stopping when he lunged towards her suddenly. He met with a barrier, and snarled as he was denied access to the woman he wanted to procreate with. Kagome was unsure what to do, because she had no idea what was wrong with him. She refused to hurt him, and she could feel her eyes beginning to brim with tears as she watch her mate go completely feral.

"MiLady." Olivia's voice called out, and Kagome placed a barrier around Sesshomaru to keep him from hurting the concubine. However, it wasn't needed for Sesshomaru continued to beat against Kagome's barrier, trying to claw his way in.

"It's not safe, Olivia. You must leave." Kagome ordered, her mind running as she went through he options. Se needed to stop her mate, she just had no idea how.

"The lord is in heat, Kagome. He has been poisoned, and set up. It is why the female was in your bed. The person responsible wanted the lord to breed with another female. She came to us, asking if any of us concubines would like the position, and we all declined. However, She found another to do her bidding, and now the lord is suffering." Olivia explained, hiding the fact that she told Satori to go to other lands for a female. Olivia wanted Satori to suffer, and it would be best if Kagome didn't know that Olivia, in a way, helped this to happen.

"Suffer?" Kagome asked, looking back to her feral mate, and feeling the anger rise in her. How dare someone do this to them. Why would they wish for Sesshomaru to dishonor himself in such a way? Did they really think he would fall at the first fertile female? His beast had chosen Kagome, and nothing could change that.

"Yes. Some potions effects can last up to a week, and the longer the infected goes without mating, the worse the pain gets. Lesser demons have died from it. Your lord will live, but he will be in agony." Olivia continued, a little frightened to see her lord in this state. He really was formidable, and the way Kagome stood her ground, her eyes never leaving that of Sesshomaru's form just proved Kagome was the one for Sesshomaru.

"So I just have to have sex with him?" Kagome asked, already determined to help her mate. It was the least she could do.

"Yes, however… MiLady you are fertile, as is he." Olivia warned, and Kagome tensed. It was easier to agree to this when she thought she wouldn't get pregnant, but now, not so much. She had no problems with having children, but she didn't want to do so at a time of war.

A lot could happen in nine months, and she wouldn't be able to fight or participate. But she also couldn't leave her mate in pain. She was strong, as was Sesshomaru and while she would be down for almost a year, they would survive in that time. Riku had gone longer than that without contact, and conceiving at this moment wouldn't cause to much of a problem. So she made her decision.

"Olivia, leave." Kagome ordered, and Olivia nodded and quickly made her way away from the couple. She didn't want to be there to interrupt their time, and she looked forward to seeing another pup running down the halls.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. Were going to do this, then were going to kill whoever put us into this situation." Kagome stated, her back straight as she accepted what was about to happen. "I hope you won't be angry at me once your back in control."

And with that, she released her barrier. In the matter of seconds she was on their bed, naked, with a feral demon above her. His mouth was on his skin, nipping and sucking. His tongue causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh, and she gasped, not expecting his intensity.

Mid gasp, his mouth claimed hers and he wasted no time tasting her, his tongue dominating hers in every way. There are plenty of times where Sesshomaru let her control their coupling, but that wouldn't be this night. This night was all about him breeding her.

His hands trailed along her body urgently, grasping her hips and pulling him up against his hard length. Kagome moaned, never felling him so hard before and she wondered if she would survive this night. She could tell by Sesshomaru's movements that he was needy and she knew this rutting would be short and sweet, but there would be many of them.

Sesshomaru's long fingers parted her folds, testing her wetness, and Kagome was surprised he had enough sanity to do that. She never really needed much stimulation to be ready for him, and this time was no different. She soaked his fingers, and he growled at the realization.

His own clothing was torn from his body, floating to the ground around them. He lifted a leg and placed it around his waist, another over his shoulder and in one move he was sheathed to the hilt. Kagome screamed out, intense pleasure coursing through her. He moved against her, rough, hard, and sharp thrust. His groin slamming into her clit with every hit, his spongy tip hitting against her cervix.

It was painful, yet exhilarating at the same time. Never had he been so lost into her than he was at this moment, and as she looked up to his face, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision. His facial features were contorted into pleasure, his fangs in a silent snarl.

His red eyes never left hers, and she arched her back as he adjusted himself, hitting a spot deep inside her. She could feel him pumping her full which was new for her. Normally his seed didn't leave his shaft until he reached nirvana, but it wasn't like that this time. Instead, even as he pumped into her, he was releasing his essence, and she couldn't help but to love it. His beast had chosen her, even though he had a full demon who was willing to be in the same position.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru growled, his hips becoming erratic, and she reached down in between them, determined to release with him. She knew he would normally be more attentive to her, but in this case he was being ruled by his instincts.

Luckily it didn't take much before she was spasming around his turgid length, and she cried out again, never having an orgasm quite so strong before. Her breath was taken from her, her heart skipping beats, and her toes curling backwards.

Sesshomaru snarled above her, pulling her hips as close to his as he could go, his claws digging into her skin, as he met his own end. His seed filled her, slipping out of her, and pooling beneath them. She wasn't able to hold anymore. Sesshomaru collapsed onto her, panting heavily, his arms gripping around her.

It was a few moments before either one spoke, but Sesshomaru was the first."You foolish woman." He groaned, lifting his head to look at his mate. She looked away from him, her fears of his thoughts confirmed. He hadn't wanted to procreate after all.

"What was I supposed to do, Sesshomaru. I know you don't want any more pups, but I couldn't let you be in pain." She retorted, her entire body tense in sorrow and anger. She really was going to kill whoever did this to them.

"Is that what you think." Sesshomaru growled, his own anger showing. "I have no problem creating life with you, Kagome. However, now was not the time. I know you did what you had to, and this one is not angry at you. This Sesshomaru is furious with whoever dared to interfere with our lives."

"Will you hate it?" Kagome asked, placing a hand over her abdomen. She very well may have conceived from the coupling. She was feeling a mixture of happiness and apprehension. She was happy to become a mother, but Sesshomaru was right, The timing was off.

Sesshomaru placed a hand over his miko's, squeezing her fingers, while his thumb rubbed her belly. "No, Kagome. I will love it. This will be my pup, exactly like Daichi." He whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against Kagome's. He let her feel what he felt about the pup, the aggravation that came with being manipulated, but the happiness that came with being a father again.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. He growled low in her ear, and thrust his hips again, apparently ready for round two. He rolled to his back, making Kagome sit atop of him.

"And I you, Miko. I do hope you will be able to handle me this night, for it will be some time until this heat has passed." Sesshomaru warned, leaning up to suck a furled nipple into his mouth, making his mate clutch at his hair. This time, he would't be in a frenzy. Yes, he still needed to mate but he would still be himself.

"I doubt you could break me." Kagome teased, squeaking from a sharpe thrust of Sesshomaru's hips, mixed with a nip from his fangs against her nipple. His silent retort was loud and clear. Challenge accepted.

…sSs…

So, this isn't my best lemon. I wasn't in the mood for writing one, and this chapter needed it. I won't give a hint as to what will happen, but there is a lot planned. I hope you all enjoy.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Leaning to Talk and more Evil Planning

Kagome sat up from her bed, her entire body aching from the night before. She loved Sesshomaru, and normally she had no problem keeping up with him when his insatiable appetite struck, but that wasn't the case last night. She ended up begging him to stop, and he of course did but he ended up suffering. So she let him in again. Luckily it was only two more rounds before he collapsed beside her, completely spent, and she thanked every god she could think of.

She stood, wincing at the pain again and tenderly made her way to the hot springs adjourned to their chambers. The hot heat would help with her aches, and that was what she needed right now. She was still unclothed from Sesshomaru's heat so she wasted no time with stepping into the waters, sinking into the warmth up to her chin.

Her eyes closed in relaxation and she leaned back, letting the water sooth her. It rippled against her skin, but went ignored as Kagome began to think. She was determined to find out who cast a spell on Sesshomaru, and she knew who she would go to first. Olivia had explained what was going on to Sesshomaru, and Kagome hadn't even sought out the concubine.

That meant that Olivia had known what was happening. If that was the case, Kagome couldn't help but to wonder if the concubine could have stopped it, and if she could why didn't she. This entire thing could have been prevented, avoided even. But Olivia didn't do her part as a servant to Sesshomaru.

While Kagome wanted to know who cast a spell on her mate she knew she would have to punish Olivia just as much. This was her fault as well. Kagome sighed, leaning farther into the water until it stopped just below her nose. Her hair floated around her in black waves, a contrast to the clear water.

She was going to punish whoever did this, but she wasn't sure she was angry. Yes, no one should have interfered in their lives. Originally she had thought someone wanted her pregnant as a way to keep her from fighting in the war, but the more she thought about it. The more she realized that wasn't the case.

Before Sesshomaru had found her, she had went into her rooms to bathe and was met with a naked female yokai. Kagome now believed that who ever set up Sesshomaru had planned on him breeding with the other female. And Kagome couldn't help but to wonder if she hadn't shown up if Sesshomaru would have fallen into the trap and bedded the other.

His mind wasn't clear, and his beast only wanted to breed. Would he have been happier with a yokai female? Did he settle for Kagome because he was the only one around? She blinked, her eyes starting to burn the more she thought. She knew Sesshomaru said he would love the child, but she wasn't so sure.

Anything he and her made would be hanyou. Sesshomaru hated hanyou with a passion. He accepted his brother, but that was reluctantly. Kagome couldn't help but to think that Sesshomaru would have been more inclined if InuYasha was a full demon. How would her mate react if she was pregnant with a half breed?

Kagome's hand ran over her stomach, wondering if she was currently carrying a life within her. She would love to be a mother, and no matter what she would love her child. She just hoped she didn't lose Sesshomaru in the process. Feeling the first tear fall, Kagome submerged her entire face under that water, holding her breath for as long as she could.

She resurfaced, gasping and holding her head in her hands. When she had calmed down slightly, she pushed her long black hair back and behind her ears, her eyes closed. Finally she opened them and startled when she saw Sesshomaru there, watching everything she did.

His head was cocked to the side, his face impassive as he gazed at her. She stared back, glad to see gold eyes instead of red. She had had enough of his beast for one night. She hoped she didn't see him again until the sore muscles in her body healed and relaxed.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru finally asked, and Kagome realized he had blocked off his side of the bond. He was hiding from her, and that just fueled her unspoken fears. If everything was okay, why would he withdraw from her? Now that his beast was gone, he regretted their actions.

"Im just a little sore." She replied, making sure she wasn't lying. He would be able to sense that, and that was the last thing she wanted right. Right now she just wanted to be alone, somewhere to meditate, to make sense of all of the emotions coursing through her at the moment. "We need to figure out who did this to you."

"Hm. Indeed, however, we must figure out what to do about our current situation." Sesshomaru stated, his voice cold and emotionless. She hadn't heard that tone directed towards her in forever, and her heart constricted, really needing to get away now.

She stood from the water, stepping out of the spring and walking across to the stone shelf that held the towels for drying and she wrapped it around her, not looking towards her mate. "What situation?"

"The pup you now carry." He blurted, causing Kagome to gasp and a hand to shoot to her abdomen. Her eyes watered and tears fell down her cheeks. A mixture of happiness and agonizing emotional pain mixed through her. Sesshomaru called their pup a "situation".

What did he mean by that? Did he want to get rid of their child, their innocent baby. Did he hate hanyou's so badly that he wished to kill the thing she now carried. Intense protectiveness shot through her, and she couldn't stop the growl even if she tried to. She would never allow that.

Furious eyes turned towards Sesshomaru, and he took a step back in shock and confusion as he took in the determination on her face. His eyes widened as she spoke, catching him off guard with the tone she used. "I won't let you kill it, Sesshomaru. I don't care how much you hate hanyou, or even hate me for wanting to keep our baby. I will protect it with my life, even from you!"

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing red, and real fear permeated Kagome. Would he harm her? Would he go against her wishes? Thoughts were pushed away as she was suddenly slammed against the rock wall, surprisngly gentle. Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped around her throat, tight enough to keep her in place, but loose enough not to hurt her.

"Do you think so low of me, Mate." Sesshomaru spat, almost rabid at this point. "Do you really think this one would hurt what was created by us?" Sesshomaru growled, his fangs millimeters from her face as he forced her to look at him.

Her wide eyes looked him over, and she saw something she hadn't seen before. Hurt and pain. He was hurt that she thought he would harm their baby, and she realized that what ever was happening between them was a miss communication. They were both assuming things without talking to the other.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered, her hands wrapping around his wrist as his eyes met hers, the hurt still there. "Do you want our baby?" It was time they communicated with each other properly about this situation.

"Yes." He answered, his anger still very evident. She looked confused for a moment, but pushed on, wanting to get past this as quickly as possible.

""But, you blocked your bond and said we needed to take care of our situation." Kagome countered, still looking confused, but now hopeful. Sesshomaru looked down for a minute, his eyes returning to gold, and he removed his hand, looking somewhat guilty.

"This one…assumed. When I saw your tears, and felt your heart break, I assumed you did not want our pup." Sesshomaru admitted, looking away and Kagome felt more tears come to her eyes. She threw herself at her mate, her arms wrapping around his neck as she sobbed. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her to him, and finally he opened his side of the bond and she was flooded with the happiness he felt. She just cried harder, pulling herself closer to him.

"I felt like that because I thought you wouldn't want our baby." Kagome sobbed out. Sesshomaru reached up, and tangled his hand in her dark locks, pulling her head away from him. He kissed her lips passionately and lovingly. His other hand came back around the front and rested on her naked stomach, just over their pup.

"This is apart of you, and me, my miko." Sesshomaru rumbled, kissing at Kagome's tears as they slowed. "This pup is what I have dreamed of since I fell in love with you, Kagome. When I was forced to take Guinevere, I held onto that dream, pretending it was you that I mated and sired my heir on. Now, after all these years, that dream is finally coming true."

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her eyes watering again, and his hand released her hair resting on her damp cheek. He kissed her tenderly and slowly, his pride and love flowing through their bond.

"And I you, my Mate." He replied, kissing her once again and Kagome knew that everything between them would be fine. No matter what happened.

…TFLW…

Kagome flew down the hall ways, her scent hidden, determination and anger over her entire face. She had just left the concubines quarters, and she now knew who needed to be punished. She was ecstatic to be pregnant, and carrying Sesshomaru's pup, but she knew the woman responsible for this would never stop.

Satori needed to learn, and she needed to learn the hard way. If Kagome didn't put the woman in her place, then she would never stop. Kagome already had to worry about the enemy figuring out she was pregnant, she didn't want Satori trying to sabotage her as well.

Currently Sesshomaru was training the army, which was good for her. He had been protective over her in the few hours that they had known of her pregnancy, and she knew it was just going to get worse. He had already forbid her from training the army, and training herself. He even told her, she could not use her reiki, because they did not know how it would affect the demon half of the pup. She knew no harm would come to it, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. And when they discovered who it was that sabotaged them, Kagome was determined to teach Satori a lesson.

However, she was told no. Sesshomaru told her that he would handle his mother when he finished training. He didn't want Kagome to over do it, to exert herself, which she understood. She was pregnant now, and needed to be careful, but she wasn't fragile. And she didn't want Satori to think she got away with what she did. So she told Sesshomaru she wouldn't lay a hand on Satori. She didn't lie. She didn't need her physical hands to put satori in her place.

That was why Kagome was damn near running through the halls. It wouldn't take long before Sesshomaru found out what she was doing, and he would put a stop to it immediately. She didn't have long to do this at all and she was going to make the most of her time.

When she approached the large double doors blocking her from the woman she was determined to destroy and the dining hall, she didn't even stop. She shot out her reiki, causing the doors to burst open so hard they flew away from the wall, slamming into the opposite wall and bursting into pieces.

All the demons in the dining room, froze, some even cowering away as Kagome entered. She was a sight to behold, pink surrounding her, her hair floating in the air as her anger continued to rise. All of her group, Miroku and Sango, InuYasha and Guinevere, Shippo and Daichi, and even little Kirara rose to there feet wondering what had set off Kagome.

"Mom?" Daichi questioned, and Kagome turned to him, her eyes no longer blue, but instead a swirling pink. Daichi took a step back unsure of what to do, but he relaxed when his mother gave a warm and caring smile towards him. It didn't last long before she turned back to the others, her eyes looking around the room until they stopped on her target.

Her hand shot out in a wave, and immediately sent out an arch of pink reiki that connected with Satori, sending her flying through the room and against the back walk. She didn't stop and instead passed through the rock, slamming into the ground on the outside, and skidding to a stop in the training grounds.

Sesshomaru turned to the noise, eyes narrowing as he saw his mother scrambling to her feet, just to be sent flying again with another wave of pink reiki. He snarled, angry at his mate for going against him, but knowing that she was going to anyway. He had no desire to control her, he just wanted her and their pup safe.

"You dare to act against the lord and lady of the west?" Kagome asked, causing all eyes to look towards her in surprise and awe. Her voice was no longer hers, but many combined into one. She sounded holy and powerful, and for a moment Sesshomaru thought he was looking at a goddess.

"What are you?" Satori gasped, her eyes wide and full of fear as she looked over the female she hated. Kagome was no longer even touching the ground. Her feet moved as if she was walking, but she was inches above the earth. Kagome glowed almost blindingly as she continued walking towards Satori, her eyes still a fierce pink.

"I am human, Satori, or have you forgotten. That is why you attempted to sabotage Sesshomaru and I, isn't it?" Kagome asked, and Satori attempted crawling away only to be stoped as Kagome lifted another hand. Tendrils of pink reiki left Kagome's arm and shot out towards Satori, wrapping around the woman in multiple places and lifting Satori from the ground.

Satori screamed in pain as the reiki burned her, then healed her wounds just to burn her again. She struggled to get away, fighting against the reiki ropes that held her floating in the air, but failed miserably. She couldn't go anywhere until Kagome released.

"You think me weak?" Kagome asked, walking past Sesshomaru and refusing to meet his eye. He was angry, but she saw curiosity more than anything. She was going to have to have a talk with him later, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

Of course, pushing that thought away, Kagome never even gave Satori a chance to reply before continuing on. "Do you still think me to be a weak human, unworthy of Sesshomaru? Do you still think he would be better off bedding a yokai?"

"N-No!" Satori gasped out, pain and fear evident in her voice. She leaned away from Kagome as the miko pulled her closing, her pink unnerving to the woman who birth the lord of the west. Kagome wasn't human, no matter what the woman said.

"If you ever come against me and my mate again, I will not show you mercy. You will live this day, because I do not wish for this hatred to remain between us." Kagome stated, bringing Satori closer to her and whispering in the woman's ear. "I love my mate, Satori, and I want nothing but his happiness. While he acts cold to you, you are still his mother. This means I want us to get along. But you must remember, I am no Izayoi. I will not allow Sesshomaru to be harmed in any way."

Satori's eyes widened, not expecting Kagome's voice to sound kind or for her to even say what she did. Kagome wanted to be her…friend? She had never had someone say something like that to her, and she assumed the miko knew that because her wounds were healed slowly, and she was placed gently to the ground.

Kagome calmed as well, the reiki around her returning to her body, her feet touching the ground again. Sesshomaru's arm went around her waist, holding her to him as Satori stood from the ground, shaky and wide eyes. She looked at Kagome a bit longer before turning and running from the scene. She had a lot of things to think about.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said, gaining Kagome's attention. "What are you?" His eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and she felt that he had already guessed, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Sesshomaru. I think its time we have that talk I promised you."

…TFLW…

Riku looked at the elderly woman standing in front of him, matching smirks upon both of their faces. They had the same dream of killing off all demons, and it had taken some time, but finally he was able to fins someone who was willing to help him in the way he needed.

"I have faith you did your part." He purred, just so happy to know that eventually everything he wanted would come to him.

"Of course. The lady mother was so quick to betray her son, she asked no questions when I offered her the potion." The elder replied, her voice aged and wicked. She and Riku were a lot in common, and he had a plan to keep her around for awhile. At least for a month or two.

"And you put your blood into the potion?" Riku asked, needing to make sure this at least happened as he planned. He needed this to be perfect. It would be the only way he could get Kagome to his side, where she was supposed to be.

"Of course. In due time, you will have all that you seek." The woman answered and and Riku's smile grew vicious. The woman was right. When his plan went into affect, he would destroy Kagome, and then she would come crawling towards him. He would get everything he wanted, all in less than six months.

…sSs…

I'm trying to force myself out of this writers block, but I'm having a lot of trouble. Hopefully ill get better soon. Sesshomaru may know what Kagome is, but its still gonna be awhile before I tell any of you. I also hope you all enjoy.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kagome sat atop a fluffy pillow, laughing at the group around her. It was rare when just the pack would be able to get together and talk during a meal. Normally they were training or surrounded by others who wanted to get themselves noticed by the lord or lady. It was tiring.

Now though, she was surrounded by the entire pack, and it was amazing to her how different she felt. She didn't feel the pressure of being the lady or stressed by the oncoming war. She could simply relax and enjoy herself, which is what she did. Sesshomaru, who was seated behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as his legs caged her between them. She couldn't help but to let out a sigh of content, very happy with the situation she was in.

"You should have seen it, Mom!" Daichi yelled, still as excitable as he's always been. "Uncle InuYasha destroyed the demon that threatened him. He proved to everyone that no one could beat him. Except for you and dad of course."

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted, only hearing one part of that entire sentence, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's true InuYasha, and you know it. You're a one of the strongest people I know, but Sesshomaru is still stronger." Kagome stated, smiling as Sesshomaru nuzzled into her neck in appreciation to her compliment. He always did like an ego boost.

"You only say that cause your fuckin him." InuYasha scoffed. Simultaneously Guinevere smacked him in the back of the head, while Sesshomaru growled, tucking Kagome closer to his body. Kagome caught the smirk Guinevere sent her, and she wondered if the seer knew that she now carried.

They hadn't yet announced her pregnancy because they wanted to tell the pack all at once, which was why they were currently here. It was almost time and she could feel her excitement growing. She knew everyone would be happy for her, and she couldn't wait to share her news. It may be a little selfish of her, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell everyone of her pregnancy.

They had contemplated keeping it a secret for as long as they could, but decided against it. No one could hurt Kagome or the baby. Once she had revealed what she was to him, he had been stunned to silence for a few minutes. So much so that she walked away, thinking he would rather her be gone for the moment. Of course she didn't get far before he dragged her right back to their rooms and told her that he was simply amazed. He had never been more proud to have her on his arm. He even went out of his way to show her by worshiping every inch of her body.

But what she loved the most about his reaction was he didn't treat her any differently. After the initial reaction he gave he went on as if she hadn't just pulled the rug from out under him. He held her and touched her just the same. He still expected her to respect him, just as he still gave the same amount of respect and not anymore. That just made her love him more. She didn't want to be treated different because of what she was. She never wanted to be this anyway.

"What ever helps you sleep at night, InuYasha." Kagome teased, and he quickly flipped her off, causing the majority of the table to laugh. All except for Sesshomaru of course, he growled again, his protectiveness showing.

"What crawled up your ass?" InuYasha asked, turning his eyes towards Sesshomaru at that point. The male just looked away, not answering anyones questions.

"I have noticed, lord Sesshomaru, that you have not left Kagome's side since she attacked your mother. Perhaps you are worried for your mothers life?" Miroku asked, his eyes smiling as he remembered the way Satori had damn near ran away crying.

"Hn. No. Kagome would not kill needlessly." Sesshomaru supplied, knowing his female well. He nuzzled her neck again, wishing he could smell her and the baby that was curled under her heart.

When Guinevere was pregnant with Daichi he was never able to feel the happiness he does now. He was excited to be a father, that he couldn't deny, but he knew he and Guinevere would never raise the child together. For the most part, most females wanted nothing to do with pups once they were weaned and the child was either cared for by caretakers or the fathers. Sesshomaru knew that this pup, created by himself and the one he loved, would be raised by the two of them. A family. He still loved Daichi. The boy was his son, and nothing would change that, but ultimately this pup was different.

"Dinner, Milord." A servant announced, bowing as they entered the dinning hall. Sesshomaru silently motioned them in, and the chatter lowered as a team of workers piled into the room, being sure to serve everyone, starting with Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome watched as a woman filled up her glass with a bit of alcohol and Kagome grabbed the cup when the woman left. Sometimes it helped to wind down a bit, and this was just what she needed. Just before the edge of the glass hit her lips and she could taste the liquid, Sesshomaru grabbed the cup from her, telling a servant to bring Kagome water instead.

Se blushed in realization and noticed the stares coming her way. Kagome had informed Sesshomaru about future rules concerning pregnant woman, and now Sesshomaru wanted to follow them. He knew, health wise everyone in the future lived much longer than they did in the past, and he wasn't naive enough to think the knowledge Kagome posses couldn't be put to use in this time.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled, accepting the chalice of water a servant brought her. She didn't look up from her. Plate, not wanting to meet the questioning eyes of her friends and pack mates. She had no problem telling them she was pregnant, just didn't want to say it because she already made a mistake in her pregnancy.

"Lets eat." Sesshomaru ordered, feeling Kagome's embarrassment. He nuzzled her neck once again for comfort and lifted his fork to his lips. He would let Kagome calm down, then they would announce their unborn pup. He wanted Kagome to have a full stomach anyway. He had no idea how some of the pack would react, and if she became too upset she wouldn't eat at all.

Conversation picked up again, everyone taking Sesshomaru's hint to leave Kagome alone and finally the woman began to relax and eat as she should, which in return helped Sesshomaru to calm. He knew he was already annoying Kagome with how protective he was being, but he needed her to be safe. She, plus his two children meant the world to him. His instincts were one thing he wasn't going to fight.

It didn't take long before everyone had finished eating and as the servants removed the dirty plates from in front of the pack, Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. He could see her nervousness, and knew she was anxious to tell the others, for multiple reasons. He couldn't help but to briefly place his lips against her, tasting her the only way he could at the moment.

"So, ya gonna tell us whats going on?" InuYasha asked, drawing the mated pairs attention to himself. Sesshomaru glared at his brother, tempted to hit him across the head, but he held onto Kagome instead. He liked her better.

"Yes, InuYasha, we are." Kagome deadpanned, glaring at InuYasha as well. She loved her best friend, but sometimes he could be really annoying. Then again, that's what best friends are for. "Sesshomaru and I would like to annoyance my pregnancy."

Sesshomaru looked insanely proud at the moment, and the couple was greeted with congratulations all around. Except for two very distinct unhappy "whats" that were louder than everybody else. Kagome tensed looking towards InuYasha and Daichi, hurt that neither one of them were happy. She had hoped InuYasha would be okay with it, but knew that he might not. Daichi was a surprise, and that hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"Are you serious?" Daichi asked, his voice just as angry as the facial expression he now carried. "Tell me this is some kind of sick joke."

"Pup." Sesshomaru warned. He was just as hurt as Kagome. He never expected that his own pup would reject any siblings. In fact, Sesshomaru thought Daichi was the one person they didn't have to worry about. He was wrong.

"No! Don't pup me!" Daichi yelled, standing to his feet and glaring at both his parents. "I hate you both." Were his whispered words as he ran from the dinning room so fast he wasn't even seen. Everyone stared at the spot he was for a moment, silence all around.

InuYasha was the first to break that silence. "You didn't think to wait? Were at fucking war, for crying out loud." He snapped, drawing the attention of Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome was currently trying not to cry, while Sesshomaru had no idea what to do. Daichi had never reacted that way before.

"It… It wasn't planned." Kagome whispered, her voice breaking as she placed a hand to her stomach. She was feeling sick, and emotional, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

"You couldn't have been more careful. I knew the bastard was stupid, but your smarter than this Kagome. You knew better." InuYasha continued on, not noticing the emotional turmoil Kagome was in. His mind was only on one thing right now.

Kagome didn't say anything. Instead she blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears but failed miserably. At the first sob, she used her reiki to enhance her speed, and before Sesshomaru could even grab her, she was gone. InuYasha watched her go with shock, before he was slammed against the wall, an almost feral Sesshomaru cutting of his air supply with a dangerously clawed hand.

"The pup was sired by force, Half-breed. The option of waiting was taken from us when this ones mother interfered. Had it been possible, the war would have been long over before the child had been created. Even so, Kagome carries my pup, and we welcome it with open arms. If you dare to insult my mate again, you will be thrown out of this palace, and my pack. Think before you speak brother." Sesshomaru snarled, red eyes not moving from InuYasha's wide and guilty ones until the hanyou was gasping for air.

Rather reluctantly, Sesshomaru released InuYasha, watching as the hanyou crumpled to the floor in a coughing fit. Sesshomaru turned from everyone in the room, angry at them just as much as he was with InuYasha. None of them stood up for Kagome. The never tried to stop InuYasha or Daichi from speaking which meant that, while they gave a congratulations, they didn't actually mean it. It would be some time before he had any desire to speak to his pack, except for Kagome and his son.

He would find out why Daichi acted that way. Then he would deal with the others when it became convenient.

…TFLW…

Kagome sniffled, rubbing her eyes roughly while she sat in the gardens. She knew the baby wasn't conceived at a good time. She knew they should have waited if given the choice. But Satori had ruined that possibility. She had forced them to act on Sesshomaru's heat. No one knew that yet, but it didn't change the fact that no one was happy for Kagome.

Her baby was already hated, and she hadn't been pregnant a full week. Maybe her and Sesshomaru were naïve in thinking they could create a family. Maybe they truly needed to think about their options when it comes to having this baby. Maybe they needed to get rid of it.

Just the thought was enough to make Kagome's stomach churn and she vigorously shook her head, forcing that thought back and locking it away. No matter what the others thought, she wouldn't hurt her baby. Her baby was loved by her and Sesshomaru and that was all it really needed. It would be loved enough by them.

"Mom." Daichi whispered, cautiously gaining his mothers attention. She tensed when she heard his voice, and he flinched in guilt. He had been watching her for a few moments, hating to see her cry. It wasn't often that she let tears fall, but he knew this time was partially his fault. He hated himself for it. He had just been so shocked, angry, and….scared he didn't know how to react in any other way.

"Sorry, Daichi. I didn't realize you were here." Kagome said, her voice calm but kind. She stood, refusing to look in his direction as she discreetly wiped at her face. "I'll leave you alone."

"Mom please!" Daichi shouted, taking a step towards her, his hand outstretched, but not touching. Kagome stopped, listening to what ever it was he wanted, but she still didn't turn to look at him. That scared him more than the pup. She was turning away from his him because of his actions, not because she loved her baby more. He could handle the later.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, voice breaking as he pulled his hand back to his side, fingers clenched into a fist. He looked to the ground, hating himself even more as she sniffled, unable to hide the noise from his demon ears.

"Why? Why do you hate us, your father, me…the baby." Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Emotionally she was drained and just wanted to be alone, but something was telling her Daichi's problem ran deeper than she realized. He was her son, no matter what. He and her baby would come first always.

"Because!" Daichi shouted again, his head snapping up tears in his own eyes. His voice softened continued before he spoke again. "You'll love it, more than me. That pup is your real child, and I'm just a reminder that you couldn't have father." It was selfish he knew, but he couldn't help but to want his mother to love him just as much as her real child.

He startled as arms wrapped around his neck, a head full of black hair resting on his shoulder and his mother sobbing into his haori. His arms went around her waist, holding her tightly and he tried to breathe her in, but failed. She was blocking her scent. "I can't smell you."

Kagome knew scent was important to Inu, but she also knew Daichi would smell the baby if she released hers. So instead, she pulled away from her son, placed her hands on either side of his face, and used her thumbs to wipe away tears, even as they still fell.

"Daichi, do you think my heart so small? Do you really think I could ever be that cruel?" She asked, waiting until he shook his head in the negative before continuing on. "You are my son. It doesn't matter that I didn't birth you, or that I didn't get to watch you grow into the young male that you are today. You are not Guinevere's, you are not anybody else's, you are mine. My son. Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes that baby will require a bit of attention, but Daichi, I could never love you less. I will have two children, not just one, and I will love both of them the same, because to me, there is no difference."

"You promise?" Daichi asked, his clawed hand reaching up and gripping at Kagome's wrist. If he couldn't smell her then he would have to touch her. He needed some kind of reminder that his mother was actually here.

"I do. And you know I don't break my promises. Ask your father." Kagome chuckled wetly, smiling at him for comfort. He relaxed in her hold, and she let her hands fall, glad that she was able to reassure her son that she still loved him.

"I don't hate either of you…or the baby. I was just scared." Daichi admitted, and Kagome hugged him again, making him smile as she tried to crush him. "I guess being a big brother could be fun. I could teach him everything I shouldn't."

"And if it's a girl?" Kagome asked, leaning back from Daichi again to look up at his face.

"I could still teach her the bad stuff." He shrugged, causing Kagome to laugh. "I'll be overprotective as well. No body will hurt my baby sister."

"Your father and I will protect you Daichi, we love you." Kagome said, and Daichi nodded before tensing, and both of them felt the arrival of the western lord. He took a moment to look over the scene, seeing Kagome's tears and knowing why she was crying. It was his sons tears that caught him off guard, and with him coming in at the end of the conversation and only hearing Kagome's last sentence, he assumed the worst.

"Who has hurt you son?" Sesshomaru asked, his earlier anger forgotten as he planned revenge on the one responsible. Kagome and Daichi shared a look, both trying not to laugh at the lord. "Tell me, Daichi. This one must know so he can annihilate the one who dared to hurt you."

Both Kagome and Daichi busted out laughing, confusing Sesshomaru and his eyebrows furred, wondering what was so funny. He didn't realize it, but his actions just served to wipe away the last bit of tension surrounding the three of them. He proved to Daichi that no matter what the boy did or said, his father would still love him.

Kagome smiled at her boys, glad with how the night turned out. Yes, the rest of her pack wasn't happy with her pregnancy, but her family was, and that was all that matter to her. So, she released her scent, giggling as two sets of golden eyes turned to her. Daichi being closer, wrapped his arms around her first, and both her and her son laughed as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them so tight to his chest, both of their feet dangled from the ground.

"I love my boys." Kagome whispered, snuggling in between the two of them. Nothing could take away her happiness as they rumbled to her in return and Sesshomaru began walking to the family wing. It had been some time since it was just the three of them, and he deemed this as good of a time as any. Soon, the family of three would be four, five once you included Shippo, and no one could be any happier about that. Yes things would change, but it would change for the better.

…sSs…

If this feels forced, that's cause it is. I'm having major real life problems, and I'm just not feeling my stories at the moment, but I don't want to leave yall hangin either. So, even though its not my best, I still hope you enjoy.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Kagome sighed, settling herself deeper into the bathes. The water lapped at her chin from her movement, and her eyes closed in contentment. Overall, Kagome's pregnancy was going well, and was quite easy. She just had boughts of exhaustion and heartburn. Which was a lot better than what she could have had. She had heard horror stories of pregnancies, and she would never take her so far easy pregnancy for granted. She was only two weeks along, but she assumed compared to a regular pregnancy she would be about three months or so. That's if her math was right, which could always be wrong. She had never been that good at math.

She was only thankful that she didn't have another thing to deal with on top of everything else. She was still training her armies, just more on the side lines now. Sesshomaru was in the middle, more hands on and being sure they were fighting as they should while Kagome gave the orders. It worked, but Kagome felt left out. And she knew that would only increase as she grew with her baby. However, she knew that while she was pregnant, she needed to be more cautious. It wasn't just her anymore.

Which was what brought her to the springs to soak. Sesshomaru was going to train the armies for a few hours, then he was going to confront their pack. She needed to be there for that, and Sesshomaru didn't want her to be too stressed so he ordered her to the springs to spend the morning to relax. He would retrieve her when it was time to meet with the others. She couldn't really find it in her to argue. She really has been so tired this morning.

Kagome's eyes opened as the shoji door slide open, and she smiled expecting to see Sesshomaru there. That smile dropped as Satori stood at the edge of the spring, looking down warily to the miko who was glaring in return. Her fingers fidgeted in nervousness, though she tried to hide it. This was the first time Kagome had seen the female since they had their altercation a few weeks back.

"May I join?" Satori asked, and Kagome's eyes widened for a second before she nodded and motioned towards the warm spring. She of course pointed to the opposite side. The two weren't exactly friendly at the moment and Kagome still wanted to keep her at arms length. At least until she knew what Satori was doing there. The woman could either want to make peace, or be planning something else to ruin what Kagome and Sesshomaru had.

Satori nodded at Kagome's silent orders and made her way to the opposite side of the spring. She carried no modesty as she began to disrobe, letting the clothing trail behind her. By time she reached the waters edge, she was already naked, not bothering with covering any part of herself. Kagome could admit satori was beautiful. Even after giving birth to Sesshomaru, and living as long as she had, Satori still looked to be young. That was also the yokai blood flowing through the veins of the demoness. The only imperfection on the woman was a long scar along her abdomen, which was weird in itself. Demons don't scar, unless the wound was caused by reiki, and if that was the case, Satori was much stronger than she let on.

Satori stepped into the water, not looking towards Kagome. The hint the miko had to tell her Satori was still watching her was the twitching of the females ear as Kagome moved slightly. Still though, Satori continued, not stopping until she was sitting in the water, her entire body covered up to her breast. Her eyes never left Kagome's, as if penetrating the miko's skin, and seeing deep into her soul.

Kagome shivered, her blue eyes never leaving gold. If Satori wasn't going to look away, then neither was she. But she also wasn't going to be intimidated. So, while she never looked away, Kagome began to bathe, waiting on the demon to speak. Satori was here for a reason, and soon enough she wouldn't be kept quite for long.

Satori herself began to bathe, and eventually she looked away, letting Kagome relax for a bit. The both washed themselves in a tense silence. Neither one knowing what to say. Satori was waiting for something, and she wasn't good at small talk, so she was copying Kagome. If they kept busy, they had a reason to not to talk, and that was good enough for both of them at the moment.

Just as they both finished, the shoji door screen slide open again with a bang, and Sesshomaru rushed in, almost feral as he snarled at his mother. He had smelt his mothers scent outside the rooms, and knowing that these two together could never spell out anything good. They didn't know how to get along, and his mother already proved to be untrustworthy.

"Sheath your claws, my son. This one is not here to hurt the miko or you." Satori admitted, not moving from her spot. She knew Kagome was pupped, and Sesshomaru would be a lot more protective now than he ever was. One wrong move on Satori's fault and she would be shredded.

"Then speak. Why do you dare to be within sight of my miko?" Sesshomaru snarled, stepping closer to Kagome, who sent out her aura to try and calm her mate. She hated seeing him so worried for her safety, but this was going to be normal for them.

"I've been waiting on you. I wished to speak to both of you privately. However, that is no easy task." Satori admitted, settling farther into the waters to get comfortable. "I wish to tell you both a story." She had dropped the third person, and that told both the lord and lady that this was something personal. Satori was wanting to connect with them on a personal level.

"Sesshomaru, I think we should listen to her." Kagome started, making her mate look down to her, firm eyes reading her expression. "She knows she can't hurt us. What harm could this do?"

"She was able to poison this one." Sesshomaru reminded, his face softening as he thought of the pup curled under Kagome's heart. Yes, he loved his son or daughter, but the pup was created by magic. Magic that shouldn't have affected Sesshomaru at all.

Kagome nodded, understanding what Sesshomaru was saying. There was something more with what Satori did than they know. "We will listen to your story, as long as you answer a few questions for us. Is that agreeable for all?"

"Indeed." Satori replied calmly. Sesshomaru looked back to his mother, his eyes narrowed as he thought. He really did want answers, as well as wanting to know what his mother was going on about, but he also wanted to get his mate away from the danger. Ultimately, Kagome was right. Satori couldn't truly harm them so he reluctantly sat beside Kagome, just outside of the spring she was submerged in.

"This tale…It happened many, many years ago. So long, that an exact amount is not remembered." Satori started, looking away from both of the beings across from her. This was going to be a hard story for her to speak of, especially to her son. "A lord and a lady. They hated each other, forced to marry because it was expected and the most intelligent move. He was strong and powerful, worshiped by all in his lands, and by many out of his lands. She was beautiful, and raised up in nobility, perfect to be the mate of a lord. Perfect to whelp his children. That was her duty, so she did it without one complaint. It was a very sad and lonely life for the lady. You see, she had no friends. While growing, her parents wouldn't allow it, because studying and practicing to be apart of the courts was much more important. Friends held you back. Her father forbade them. When she was passed to her new mate, she was in the same lines. She was in a new land, surrounded by new people. For a moment she thought perhaps she would finally create a bond with someone, but that never came. Her mate was so powerful that all refused to approach her. None wanted to interact beyond doing their duty, no matter how hard she tried."

Satori stopped for a moment, glancing at the two who were watching her. She ran a hand through her damp hair, taking a deep breath of courage before continuing on. "The only companion she had was the male she mated. She stayed by his side, watching over him and being the mate she should be. They barely spoke, barely touched. Only when he commanded something of her and he needed to see to his sexual needs did they speak. But it was at these times that the female made a mistake. As time went one, days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, she fell in love. Behind the lord was a sweet and sensitive male that she desperately wanted to love her back. She did what she could, spoke to him more often, offered herself even when he wasn't asking, never stepped out f line, and eve helped in the political duty of ruling over lands. But nothing seemed to work."

"Unrequited love." Kagome murmured, and Satori nodded.

"Yes. It wasn't until the female became pregnant that he seemed to finally notice her. She was getting the attention she needed and wanted. Her was cuddling with her, speaking to her, and even laughing with her. He protected her from all evil, made sure she was never too stressed. He would even take her on walks for fresh air. It was on one of these walks that things began to change. They were attacked, surrounded by a group of monks and miko's. When a yokai becomes pregnant, she has no abilities. All of it goes to the pup, ensuring the strength of that babe. So it was the lord against the one thing that could kill him. He prevailed though, taking them all down without any energy, however, his mate was not so lucky. A stray arrow had grazed her swollen stomach."

Kagome gasped, and both Satori and Sesshomaru looked her way. "Your stomach. Your scar." Kagome breathed, and Satori smirked, not surprised that the little female figured out the story early that she was meant to.

"Yes, miko. The lord and Lady are touga and myself." Satori admitted, watching as Sesshomaru tensed and his intense eyes met hers. He never knew of this story. "The injury forced me to birth Sesshomaru much earlier than expected. He was so small and fragile. We did not think he would make it. Touga sent me into isolation in the woods, to keep me and Sesshomaru safe. To many people were telling him to kill sesshomaru, and create a. better and stronger heir. Touga and I could see how strong he was though and refused. Somehow Sesshomaru survived. He continued to grow and grow as the years went past. By the time he appeared to be two in human years, he was as healthy and strong as could be. Touga finally agreed for us to return home. It was then that we followed protocol, and Touga took Sesshomaru under his wing. I wanted so much to continue mothering my son, but it wasn't allowed. And Touga wanted to make sure he was raised properly."

"We won't follow that same rule. There is no way my child will be taken from me." Kagome warned, her eyes glowing pink before returning to the blue, and Sesshomaru nodded beside her, agreeing completely.

"Calm little woman, we are not yet to the point of this story." Satori scolded lightheartedly, waving off the miko's anger. "You see, after that, they learned I was unable to conceive. The arrow that had struck me, caused me to go barren. I expected Touga to find another, to take one of his concubines and impregnate them. But he never did. I was one day, and he told me that he felt no need for another child. Sesshomaru was already a handful." She paused again as Sesshomaru scoffed, and Kagome tapped his leg shushing him. "Think what you will Sesshomaru, but as far as everyone at that time was concerned, you were a hellion. Years continued to pass, so many that they all blurred together, and before I even knew it, Sesshomaru was almost completely grown. He was a fun loving boy, enjoying a good spar and giving everyone trouble. He was also very flirtatious with females."

"That is not needed knowledge, continue on." He ordered, looking away and Kagome could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru blushing slightly. She smirked towards him, and he narrowed his eyes, warning her not to say anything.

"This is when things went wrong. So very wrong. You see, I knew Touga was seeing another woman on the side, and I was okay with that. I had accepted years ago that he would never love me. The moment Sesshomaru had been born, Touga had forgotten my existence. That told me his actions while I was pregnant was purely instinct and nothing more. Over the years I came to accept it, and even took lovers of my own. This was a marriage of convenience and nothing more. I still loved him of course. I could never stop loving him, but I knew not to expect anything from him. But when I found out he had fallen in love, the betrayal cut deep. It was one thing to sleep with others, it was simply sex. It was another to have feelings for one, and love at that. He fell in love with a human. A human held more appeal than I did."

"Still though, I did nothing. Even when she announced her pregnancy, I did not get in his way. He was happy, even if I was miserable. At the time, that was all that mattered. But, as the months went by, more and more demons and humans became angry. The demons felt Touga was lowering himself, and would never accept a Hanyou. The humans couldn't believe that a demon could love and assumed him a beast that raped the human woman. It was wars from both. I begged him to leave the woman and the child. That he could take who he wanted, sire another pup. He wouldn't listen. Told me that I could never understand and walked away, never to return."

"Where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru asked. He had learned much from what his mother was telling, but now he was already aware of what she was speaking of. She had not yet made her point clear to either him or Kagome.

"Don't you see? When your father died, and war broke out because of his actions, you became withdrawn, my son. A shell of yourself. You became the perfect lord. But I wished you to be that happy little boy again. It never happened. You continued to grow, stepping into your fathers foot steps way to early and locking away anything that was once you." Satori explained, and both Kagome and Sesshomaru could see where this was going. "Then… I started seeing traces of the you, you once were. I was happy, even though I didn't show. I knew you had met someone, and that female was bringing out the best in you. But you never brought her to the palace, so one day I followed you. When I learned the woman was Kagome, I could not let you follow in your fathers footsteps, so I brought in Guinevere. I believed to. Be doing the right thing, but after that you were worse than before. I had hoped that you could learn to love Guinevere as I did your father, but that never happened. In fact you hated her, and me. I was no longer allowed in the palace, and Guinevere had been locked away. I expected Kagome to die quickly, but she didn't. She continued to live and not age, and I knew that eventually she would somehow come back into your life. I had to stop that from happening."

"You would dare. By your own admission, you could see what she meant to this one, but you inspired to keep her away. All because father chose another over you." Sesshomaru snarled, angry at what he was hearing, he had not realized his mother to be so petty.

"I understand." Kagome whispered, shocking both Sesshomaru and Satori. "You didn't want to see Sesshomaru die like Touga. You didn't really care that I was human, did you? You associated me with Izayoi because of our shared mortality, and that was all you needed." Kagome really did understand what Satori was saying, but that didn't mean it didn't bother her with what Satori did. So many lives were affected because the female couldn't let go of the past. "I am no Izayoi."

The way Kagome stated that last sentence had Satori's eyes widening in fear. It was almost a growl, and it was meant as a threat. Satori needed to tread carefully here, or she would have to deal with too angry and very strong individuals.

"You are no Satori. You love my son more than that woman loved my mate. You are strong in your own right, your veins flowing with your own power. You have put me in my place, yet showed a desire to still get along. You, are not the human woman that killed my Touga. You are Kagome. The human woman who builds my son up into the untouchable male he is today."

"Is that what you want then? Friendship?" Kagome asked, and Sesshomaru growled, not liking that idea at all.

"Yes, and more. I wish to get to know the human miko that was able to change my mind. I wish to know the female mated to my son. I wish…I wish to know this grandpup you carry as well as the one that walks. I wish for many things, though I shall not receive." Satori explained, and Kagome was silent, her hand reaching above to stroke the clothed leg of her mate, calming him. Satori was sincere, and that was easy to see with the way the woman was looking at her. The demoness's eye plead to be believed and Kagome couldn't help but to do so.

"You must earn our trust, and that will take time. It is not given freely to those who have hurt us. Is that something you can accept?" Kagome questioned, her eyes narrowing on the female. Satori was quite and still as she thought, but finally she nodded, agreeing that she could at least try. "Now, tell us about the potion."

"There is not much to tell. I had been walking when I met the witch. She was rude and old, and I left her for dead, but then she pleaded for my help, begged, and even bargained. I took her up on her offer. I told her of what I wished to happen, and she made me get a few items she required. Blood from the female. It was easy to retrieve this from the rock you climbed because of a dare. Your hands had bleed, and all I needed was one drop. I also needed hair from the male. This was tricky. Yokai do not shed like humans and this gave me trouble. However, after one of your grooming sessions, I was able to gather what I needed. I gave her what she needed. She added a drop of her own blood and the potion as complete." Satori answered, telling all that she knew about the potion and the creator.

"But that doesn't add up. If you were trying to get Sesshomaru to sleep with another, why did you need my blood and the witches?" Kagome asked, and Satori shrugged.

"I did not ask. All I wanted was the outcome. What went into that goal did not matter. For that, I am truly sorry." Satori explained. Sesshomaru and Kagome now had a few answers, but it still wasn't enough. There were gaps in what Satori knew, but Kagome was sure the female was telling them everything she had to offer. She was sincere in her attempt at amends, and this was the first step.

Something deep in Kagome's belly was telling her to be worried and fearful. Remembered warnings from the Kami echoed in between her ears, and she knew that what ever they were warning her about was coming. That could mean Sesshomaru, herself, and even her baby was in danger. They had no idea how to stop something, when. They had no idea what they were stopping. They now had another evil to worry about along with Riku. As of right now, Kagome wasn't sure how to deal with any of it.

…sSs…

Sorry I've been so late guys. My muse had disappeared and I'm desperately trying to get her back. I also found out I'm pregnant, and I'm exhausted all of the time. I have no energy to move, let alone write. But I'm trying, and ill try to be sure, there isn't this much of a gap again. At least for this story. Its almost done and I want to finish it so I can focus on others.


	44. Chapter 44

ATTENTION: I have a few things to say, so you only have to wait a little bit longer until you finally get an update for this chapter. First. I really appreciate everyone who has been patient with me. I won't make excuses for not writing, but I will just say my life has been kind of hectic for this past year. Some of you know, some of you don't. I'll try my best to get this story finished. There is about twenty chapters or so left, so it shouldn't take to long to finish it. I again thank you for your patience. Second. As I figure it would be, the majority of you wanted me to finish this story, and start a new story entirely. So that is what you will get… to a certain extent. This carries over into my third authors note, and it is not a good one. The last chapter Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Satori had a sit down. Satori explained her side of things and Sesshomaru and Kagome agreed to give her a _chance_ at forgiveness. That means she has to earn. Satori does not currently have their forgiveness, or their trust. Things are not perfect between the three. Most of you understood that, a few didn't. and that is okay. Whats not okay is me getting messages and reviews yelling and cussing at me because Kagome and Sesshomaru forgave Satori on the spot. I am being told my stories are shit among other things because of something that is not even there. I am tired of this happening. I am tempted to finish the stories I have open on this site, and then never post on here again. If you don't like something. That's okay. If I made a mistake and you point it out that's okay. But be an adult, or at least act mature. I've said my piece, so now it is time for the next chapter.

Chapter 44

Shakkaku watched her interacting with the women. His female, Yura. After he had saved those woman from the men who would do them harm, they had returned to the village, received treatment and spent a few days to make sure they were healthy. Those that had homes, were sent back with a group of men to protect them. Those who didn't have homes for varies reasons stayed, and were now becoming a part of edo.

The woman currently with Yura now couldn't go home. She had been defiled, and tainted. Her old home would no longer accept her. Shakkaku could never understand how a village could turn on someone because of something out of their control. That girl did not chose to be rape, yet she was still punished for it. Most humans, he could not understand. They feared demons, and the strength that demons carried, but humans held no heart. Looking back at Yura, he shook his head. No, some humans did. Some humans were special.

Jumping form the tree he had been perched in, Shakaku landed on his feet with a silent thud, making his way to the little woman he craved with a passion. He could see her excited about something, as she danced in place, a light shining in her eyes.

He had been thinking a lot lately, wondering how she would react if he were to tell her who he was. He felt bad for keeping it a secret for this long. He knew everything about her, and yet he still hadn't told her about himself. It wasn't right. He still feared. He still worried that she would reject him, but if he never told her, well she would reject him then to.

"Yura." He called, his voice deep as he took the last few steps towards his female.

"Oh! Shakkaku! She is a miko. I'm going to start training her!" She babbled, looking back to the woman who was blushing shyly as Yura gushed over her. Shakkaku nodded towards the woman before turning back to the one he was more interested in.

"Yura, I wish to speak to you." He drawled, causing the female he loved to brush deeply. She nodded and excused herself from the other. He wasted no time in scooping up the little woman. His arm tight around her waist as he ran back to the trees, jumping into them as soon as he could. He jumped from limb to limb, going far enough away to have privacy, but close enough that he could still hear the village he protected.

Once he found the tree he wanted, he climb to the top, settling himself on the sturdiest branch at the top, and placed Yura firmly in his lap. He leaned against him immediately, trusting him not to let anything happen to her. It was that trust he needed to place in her. He needed to trust that she loved him, even with who he was.

"You remember my secret?" He asked, running a hand down her arms. He could feel the goose bumps rising against her skin, and he smirked, kissing the skin of her neck, just below her ear.

"Your finally going to tell me?" She asked, turning to look back at him. He took this moment to kiss her lips, tasting her tongue before he would say anything more. He would never waste an opportunity to taste or feel her if her could. When he pulled away her smirked again, loving the way she followed him wanting more.

"Little Yura." He uttered, his voice low and soft. He kiss the side of her mouth, then the very tip of her nose. "You do love me correct?"

She slapped him on the arm, suddenly angry at him, and his eyes widened as she slapped him again for good measure. "You know I do. Don't ever ask me that again." She chastised, furrowing her eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes in angered confusion."

"I did not tell you of my secret, because of the effect it will have on your own life. That is, if you are still to accept me as my lover." He started, placing a hand over her mouth as she started to speak. "No interruptions, my little Yura." He gently commanded, running one claw over her lip as she shut her mouth and just looked at him with impatience on her face. He chuckled before continuing on. "Yura, if you were to truly stay with me, to become my mate, we could not stay in this village. We would have to return to my home. I have already been away for years, and that is far to long of hiding. I have duties and responsibilities. At the moment, I am a coward. My father died a few years back, meaning I would have to take over his estate. I was not ready for that."

"So you left?" She asked. She turned slowly in his lap, ensuring she wouldn't fall. With each leg wrapped around his waist, she placed both of her hands on his face as his eyes answered hers. "You aren't a coward Shakkaku. You didn't want to do something and that is okay. It doesn't make you any less of a man… demon."

"It does in the eyes of my people. I only intended to stay away for a few weeks, but then.. well a met a woman who had no idea how to keep herself out of trouble." He whispered, smiling as she blushed again and glared at him with mock hurt. He ran a hand down the side of her face, loving the way she turned into it.

"Your people?" She asked, her eyes wary. It was as if she was finally starting to understand what he was saying.

He nodded, leaning his head back against the tree as he planned his next words. No matter what he said, it was going to be a shock for her. "Lord Sesshomaru owns the western lands. The biggest territory in Japan. He is the strongest demon heard of. At least that we know of. He is my friend. We grew up together. Our fathers would often have meetings and they would bring us along." He paused, looking at Yura as he eyes grew wide. "The southern ands are the second strongest and largest. The two lands have had an alliance between the lords for thousands of years. Together, the take up the majority of Japan. My father was the lord of the south."

"And now that he is dead." Yura paled, swallowing as her brain finally picked up where he was going with this.

"I am the southern lord."

…FILW…

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, her hands tightening into the sheets beneath her. Jots of electricity scurried through her veins, causing her to close her eyes in the overwhelming amounts of pleasure. Another hard thrust from her mate, his cock pushing as deep into as she could, and she pressed her face farther into the sheets.

Her knees shook with each thrust from her lover, unable to fully hold her up as they continued their love making. He growled above her, leaning over her back as he picked up his pace. One hand wrapped around her waist, holding her at the perfect angle while the other tightened on one of her own. She could feel her body preparing for the orgasm quickly forming in her stomach. She could feel his thrust becoming more erratic as he too neared his completion.

It continued to build, pushing the breath from her lungs, the sight from her eyes, until it exploded all around her, wiping thought from her brain, movement from her limbs. She was suspended in time, frozen in place as each convulsion of her walls around his cock sent more and more intense jolts through her body. She faintly heard a roar, felt as another warmth spread inside her, and a body sagged against her back, all before the world began to return to her.

The blood rushed in her ears as Sesshomaru fell off of her and to the futon beneath them. He pulled her down with him, their chest heaving as they relearned to breath. Her wrapped his arms around her, buried his nose into her neck. They relaxed in the silence surrounding them, their lovemaking still pumping in their veins. She loved moments like these, peaceful and quiet. She knew they wouldn't last, so she cherished them.

Like normal though, her brain would start thinking, and that would almost always be a bad things. This time her thought returned to the conversation between Sesshomaru, his mother, and her. No, Satori wasn't forgiven, and it would a very long time before she was. If she was. Sesshomaru and Kagome had lost so many years because of Satori, had forced unhappiness ob the both of them, and atoning for that would not be easy. Which is why she told Satori she had to earn their forgiveness.

While she knows completely how Sesshomaru feels, she was still worried for her mate. He had learned some knew truths that he hadn't known and she wondered how he was taking it. At the moment, he was content and she smiled at that, but she worried that, that happiness would last for long.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, rolling over to face her demon lord. Golden eyes looked into hers, and she cuddle close to him. Immediately his arms went around her, holding her close to him. He nuzzled into her hair, sniffing her, and she grimaced. She knew she just smelled like sweat.

"Sesshomaru? What are your thoughts on your mother?" She asked, looking up at him. His jaw tensed and she felt his arm tighten around her. Maybe she should have asked this question at a later time.

"Her story…" He paused, trying to think of what to say. "It is not enough." He couldn't forgive her for what she did. He could understand why she would do it, especially with himself being a father, but he would never ruin Daichi's or his unborn child's happiness. "You, Kagome, have a forgiving nature. I sometimes wonder if you would have forgiven Naraku." He mumbled, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Naraku… Riku… They do not deserve forgiveness. They are simple after more strength and power that they don't need. Your mother was doing what she did out of love. It was misguided, but still love. I haven't forgiven her, and I'm not sure if I will. It all depends on her and her actions from this point forward." Kagome argued, running her hands along Sesshomaru's chest. She watched as the muscles twitched every so often.

"I do not have the heart you do. You possess something that very few do, and I cannot forgive mother for what she has done. I can understand what she attempted to do, and this will allow me to tolerate her in my home. After all, she can be used in this war, but… forgiveness…" He trailed off and Kagome understood what he was saying.

"I understand Sesshomaru. What she did to you was far worse than what she did to me. She just made it where I was alone, but for you… you were forced to be with someone that you didn't want." She agreed. It was sad for Satori, knowing that her son would never forgive her, but everyones actions have a consequence. This was something that Satori would have to face. Most likely, once the war was over, Satori would return to her home, and they would hardly ever hear from her.

"Come, my little miko." Sesshomaru stated, sitting them both up from the bed. "Let ys bath and ready ourselves for dinner."

This time Kagome visible flinched and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. She was going to this dinner whether she wanted to or not. This needed to be done so they could all move forward.

…FILW…

Tense silence surrounded the group as they ate. Slowly chopsticks reached their mouths, not one sound made. Kagome only fidgeted with the food on her plate, barely bringing anything to her mouth. She didn't have the appetite for it. Not while she was surrounded by so many people who weren't happy for her, namely InuYasha.

"You need to eat, mom. Its good for the baby." Daichi whispered, making Kagome flinch. Sesshomaru growled, narrowing his eyes on InuYasha as the hanyou lowered his head. This needed to be dealt with now.

"Gome." InuYasha started before Sesshomaru even had a chance to, and the daiyokai relaxed immediately. "I'm sorry." Kagome just looked shocked as she stared at InuYasha. The hanyou never apologized, so to do so freely was enough to put everyone in a stupor. Growling as all eyes were on him, he pointed to Kagome's plate. "Eat woman, or I will force it down your throat."She began to eat immediately, still unsure of how to act. "I shouldn't have said what I did. All of us talked about it, and we all agree, we are sorry. This isn't the best timing, and I'm sure the two of you know that, so you don't need to be reminded. I'm actually kinda looking forward to being an uncle."

"You will not corrupt my pup." Sesshomaru stated coldly with no hesitance, Kagome glared at him immediately but he ignored her so he could stare at InuYasha who was flipping him off.

"I'm glad I get to big a big brother again. Daichi is cool, but now I get to teach a pup tricks from an early age." Shippo added, grinning mischievously at Kagome who smirked back.

"You could still teach me." Daichi argued, and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"None of you will be allowed near my pup." Sesshomaru grumbled, and Kagome squeezed his thigh, give him a happy smile. It was worth it, he thought to himself. Anything was worth it to see that smile on her face.

"I wasn't angry that you were pregnant Kagome…" Sango started. "I was jealous, all of my kids have died and I can't even see their children's, children's, children because they won't know me. It was selfish, and I apologize." Miroku nodded with her, and Kagome smiled largely at all of them.

"Congratulations to the two of you, from all of us." Guinevere toasted, holding up her cup, and the others followed suit. Kagome smiled again and held up her glass of water, glad that they could finally move forward. Everyone could move forward.

…TFILW…

This chapter feels a little forced to me, but it was my first attempt to get back into this story. Hopefully the next one will be better. These were conversations that needed to be be had, so now we can get back to the actual story. I hope you all enjoy.

…Also, in chapter 42, I made the mistake of leaving out Shippo when Kagome was thinking of her family. That has now been fixed…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A Threat not Forgotten

"Do you have to?" Kagome asked, her hands gripping onto Sesshomaru's tightly. He could smell the fear radiating from her, and it wasn't something he liked to scent from her. What made it worse was it wasn't fear for herself, or the pup she carried. She worried for him. He knew it wasn't because she thought him weak, but instead because she loved him. She will always worry for him, just like she would always worry about the entire pack and everyone that is around her. It was her nature.

Nature or not, he wished to wipe away that scent. It sullied the smell of her happiness and that was what he craved. He wanted that even more than the smell of her arousal. Without her happiness, she was not the Kagome he had come to love. He pulled one of his hands from hers, narrowing her eyes as she tried to hold on and placed that hand on her stomach.

"I will return, Kagome. This Sesshomaru has you, Daichi, our pup, and every other reason to do so." He growled soothingly, taking a step closer to her and nuzzling against her neck. Still the fear permeated the air around him, and he growled deeper, trying his best to comfort his breeding mate. She needed to relax, not only for the pup, but for Sesshomaru as well. Leaving her now was already difficult. He was finding it impossible to leave as long as she continued to worry for him.

"Riku is still out there…" she trailed off and he could smell the tears forming in her eyes. He just knew her mind was going places that it shouldn't. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She still fit perfectly against the plans of his body and he wondered just how much she would have grown by time he returned to her. She was newly pregnant at the moment, and he was not entirely sure how long he would be gone, but he promised himself he would not miss the birth of his child.

"Kagome, listen to me, Koi." He pulled back just enough to lift Kagome's face wit two fingers on her chin. "I promise you I will return. I will be perfectly healthy and unharmed."

"You can't promise that." She argued, and he kissed away her tears. At this rate, he would never leave. He wanted to stay by Kagome's side forever, but duty calls. He needed to find the southern lord, and rumors had reached his ears of a fire that took out an entire human army. It was enough to make him wonder and call him away from his pregnant mate.

"I can, and did. This Sesshomaru will never break a promise, nor will I lie." He confirmed, bringing his lips down to Kagome's. They were always soft after she cried, and he wasted no time in kissing away the saltiness.

Kagome on the other hand had another idea. She pushed herself against him farther, making sure there was no space between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she nipped at his bottom lip, pulling a growl from Sesshomaru. He opened his mouth and let her tongue dive in, plundering his depths. He could feel the arousal stirring within him, her breast pressed against his chest, her scent enveloped him, and he growled again, yanking his mouth away from Kagome's.

He gave her one last peck before pressing two fingers firmly into the side of her neck. Instantly she went limp in his arms and he caught her, cherishing her sleeping form. Kagome was trying to get him to stay by using her body, but this wasn't an option. He needed to find the last lord so they can add more warriors to their army. This was to protect Kagome, and everything he had worked for.

Slowly he made his way to their large bed and set her upon it. He sat beside her, pulling the covers up to her chin as she stirred, her face that of frustration. In her sleep her hand grabbed his, and he smiled. Even now, she was begging him to stay. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. It was time to go.

He threw out his aura as he stood and made his way to his armor. Pulling it from its stand, he placed it properly on his shoulders. The doors to his rooms opened just as he was tying his obi around his waist, and in stepped Daichi and Shippo. He grabbed his first sword, Bakusaiga, and placed it in his obi as he looked towards the two.

"Had to restrain her, huh." Shippo commented as both he and Sesshomaru watched Daichi crawl into the bed with Kagome. The young demon curled into a ball and pressed himself next to his mother as she slept, giving her comfort and protection.

"Hn. When she wakes…" She started, the thought causing him to hesitate. Not only would Kagome be angry with him, she would be hysterical. Perhaps he shouldn't leave at all. He could put off trying to find Shakaku if it meant staying with Kagome during this pregnancy.

The Tenseiga was suddenly before him, and he looked up to Shippo to see the fox smirking at him. "We can handle her." The demon reassured, and Sesshomaru nodded grabbing the Tenseiga and placing it beside his other sword.

He walked to Kagome once again and leaned over the bed, to kiss her one last time. He called his moko-moko to him, and placed it around his son and mate. It would offer a small amount of protection while he was gone.

"Daichi." Sesshomaru bud his farewells, and his son nodded. He knew his father would come back, and that was all he needed. While Sesshomaru was gone, Daichi would take care of Kagome along with Shippo's help. Guinevere had been chosen to help Kagome run the west in his stead and Sesshomaru knew everything would be fine in his absence. It did not make leaving any easier.

Still though, he pulled away from his family and left the room. He turned one last time as the doors were shutting behind him to see Shippo laying on the bed beside Daichi. Kagome would be protected and comforted, and that was all he needed. He had to put away his heart for this. The south needed to join them to help with this war, and sooner was better. So he wasted no more time, and took off running, hoping he wouldn't be gone for more than a few weeks.

..TFLW…

Two months. It had been two months that Sesshomaru was looking for Shakaku and nothing was turning up. He had visited the place the rumor originated and found all the evidence he needed. Shakaku had been there. The charred bones and earth was all Sesshomaru needed to know. It was the southern lords favorite move. A wave of fire that killed all in its path. Even Sesshomaru had to admit he was impressed every time saw it.

After that he followed his nose to the village of Edo, just to be disappointed once more. Shakaku had left with the miko Kagome had trained. No one could tell him where they went, and he was filled with frustration every day he continued to look.

Stopping in his walk, Sesshomaru looked up to the night sky. How he missed his mate. So many times he had been tempted to give up and return to her side, but he couldn't. He needed to be responsible and find the southern lord. The moment Sesshomaru set eyes on Shakaku, the fore elemental was going to understand every bit of frustration Sesshomaru has felt. Shakaku was going to get beat down.

"Daddy!" A familiar voice called out, and Sesshomaru snapped around to see Rin standing there beside his father. Ignoring the man that sired him, Sesshomaru walked towards his daughter, his eyes softening as she smiled at him.

"Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, glad to see his daughter once more. It had been awhile since he was able to speak to her.

"Hello to you too, Sesshomaru." Kenta grumbled, finally getting a narrow eyed reaction from his son. Sesshomaru still didn't trust his father. If he was hear, that meant Sesshomaru was getting another warning, and that never set well with him. The last warning still sent shivers down his spine, and he wasn't prepared for another one.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, his disdain obvious and Kenta sighed, while Rin began to fidget. It was clear something was happening and this put Sesshomaru on edge.

"We are just here to talk, Sesshomaru. There is nothing more to this meeting." Kenta answered, but something in his eyes had Sesshomaru taking a step back. There was no light in his fathers eyes, and that could only mean something bad was happening, or was about to.

"Tell me." Sesshomaru demanded with a snarl. If his family was in danger, he would know, and he would stop it. If he had to beat it out of his father, he would. Nothing would stand in his way when it came to protecting those he cared for.

"There is nothing." Kenta again said, sticking to his obvious lie.

"No!" Rin suddenly shouted, and both males looked to her.

"Enough Rin, you will be punished." Kenta growled, warning the younger woman. They were not allowed to say anything more than they already have.

"You need to go home daddy. Kagome and the baby are in danger. I don't know when it will happen, but it will be soon. Please go home." Rin spilled out, and Kenta groaned, placing a hand over his face. And just because she knew her father would worry, she added. "And you don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay. Just make sure my little brother or sister is okay as well."

Sparing one last lingering look towards her, Rin watched as Sesshomaru turned and disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru would make it back in time, but it wouldn't be enough. When the daiyokai was out of sight, Kenta turned to Rin.

"You will be punished, you know this. You will never see any of them again." He reminded and Rin smiled sadly.

"I know. But at least this way they will have a chance." Rin countered, and looked up to her grandfather. "Could you have lived with yourself?"

"It is not up to me." He replied, and looked back towards where his son was last seen before finally admitting, "It would have killed me. To know that we did not do all that we could to help save his family."

"And now we did."

"It will not be enough, Rin. The tragedy will still come to pass." Kenta assured and Rin looked up at him with a fierceness in her yes he had never seen before.

"If you think Daddy won't find a way to save that baby, you are wrong. They. May not be able to stop it completely, but I have complete faith that nothing will happen to my baby brother or sister." Just as she finished speaking, Kenta's eyes filled with sadness. Rin looked down, already knowing what she was going to see.

She was fading. Her body was steadily becoming more and more transparent, and she knew her punishment had come. She had betrayed the Kami's wishes, and helped her father more than she was supposed to. The only reason she and Kenta had showed up anyway was because of her. She refused not to help, and Kenta had followed to try and stop her. It didn't matter though as she looked up at her grandfather and gave a big toothy grin. "It was worth it."

Kenta nodded, his face saddened as she disappeared from sight. That girl truly loved her adoptive father to give up her afterlife in exchange to give Sesshomaru a chance. Rin had made a sacrifice, and Kenta hardened his face. If Rin was willing to sacrifice her life to help, then so was Kenta. He looked up to the sky above him and whispered one plea before vanishing from the spot he stood. "Forgive me."

…TFLW…

It took another week to make it back to his home, and that entire week he was filled with dread. Would he make it in time? Would he come back to his family dead and slaughtered? What happened to Rin? How would she be punished? He had so many negative thoughts running through his mind that by time he made it to his shiro, he was frantic.

He jumped over his gates, not wasting time. He could smell his mate, and knew she was okay, and that gave him so amount of relief, but not much. He had no idea how much longer she would be okay for. Her laugh hit his ears, and he slowed his feet. He was here. He had made it home and she was safe, and would remain so as long as he was by her side.

Turning the corner to the gardens, he paused to watch the scene in front of him. His entire pack was out in the flowers, frolicking around. Guinevere had thrown a pile of flower petals on InuYasha, and his grumpy but happy face was what had caused Kagome to laugh.

His golden eyes turned to look at his mate, and he felt something in him snap back into place. What ever he had been missing while he was gone was returned, and he smiled softly, taking in the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world. She wore his moko-moko, covering almost all of her body. He could really only see her head and hands, but it was enough.

"Kagome." Miroku pointed, making Kagome look. Up to Sesshomaru and her face filled with happiness. She tried to launch herself from the ground, but fell back only to be caught by InuYasha, Daichi, and Shippo. They helped her up and his eyes immediately went to her stomach, surprised by just how large she was. He did not expect her to be showing by time he returned, and here she was, looking as if she five or six months along.

She was coming towards him, and he knew she would try to run, so before that thought even entered her head, he flashed stepped towards her, wrapping her in his arms and bringing his lips to hers. He could feel her stomach pressing against him and he growled, relief radiating from every pore. She was okay. She was more than okay.

Pressing a hand to her swollen stomach, her pulled his mouth from hers and kissed away her happy tears. He could feel his pup moving against his hand and it caused something inside of him to truly relax. His pup was okay. Kagome was okay. They were healthy and safe. He had made it. He knew there was a threat, and he would never be able to let his guard down, but for now, he would be happy to know that his family and pack were safe.

…TFLW…

Finished this chapter. So the next chapter will contain some stuff with guin and maybe the big threat. We will see how it all goes with guin. I finished this chapter just in time for my daughter to wake from her nap and start screaming, so you should thank her for its completion.

I've decided to start a poll on all of my chapters. I will ask a question, and you can answer in your reviews. Once I have the next chapter written I will post all of the answers on it. I will also start doing shout outs again to those who review. I want to show all of my readers that I appreciate them, and this is a way I thought of to do that, plus it could be a little fun.

So, first question for this story; Apple products, or android? I myself use both. My phone is android, but all of my typing is done on an ipad.

I look forward to hearing all of your answers, and I hope you all enjoyed.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Evil Plans to Destroy

Sinister. Both in appearance and aura. Evil beyond compare, the soul a raging inferno. Misused, confused, and down right dirty. Those are the words he heard. The whispered words used to describe him in passing. It infuriated him. He was their god, yet they pitied him. It was true, most of his followers feared him, and only followed him because they wished to live, but the others… they saw a pathetic excuse for a man. A man who lost everything to demons, including his own mind. But he would show them. He would show them all that he wasn't crazy. Soon he would be the strongest man in the world. King Riku, the destroyer of demons. Soon, he would have everything he wanted.

That included the miko, Kagome. His steps faltered. He needed to hurry, to prepare the sacrifices, but Kagome always consumed his mind. He needed her in his life and he needed her now. That was still proving difficult though. He had summoned the witch a month ago, and they had yet to find her. She most likely figured out their plans and now was hiding in an attempt to safe her own life. It won't help.

Riku could admit that he had made a mistake. When he planed for Kagome to get pregnant, he had not account for the demon heritage she would whelp. He planned on her being pregnant for nine months, not not six. As it was, his spies told him she was now three months pregnant, and looking as if she was six months pregnant in human terms. This did not bode well for him. If he did not put his plans into action, it would all be for nothing. He needed that witch, so he could have Kagome at his side.

He smirked evilly as he began to walk again. He could not wait to taste the misery on the miko. The moment his plan went into effect was the moment she would be rejected by her entire pack, and then she would have no choice but to come crawling to him, tail between her legs, and every fiber of her being broken. Demons were soulless creatures, and when she failed to do her purpose as a woman, and birth a healthy child, they would have no use for her. They will see that she is a worthy less human compared to them, and shun her, and that is when he will attack.

He had plans. Plans that were well known to all, even the miko. He could still picture it. Her swollen with his prodigy, her smile broken and faded away, her eyes dull and lifeless. That was his goal, and Riku never failed. He would have exactly what he he has worked for. But to do so, he needed that damn witch.

He walked into camp, the smell of fear and tears hitting his nose. He wasn't a demon and didn't have enhanced senses, but he knew. He could smell the saltiness from their tears and sweat. Sweat that was caused by the fear that was running in their veins. He looked at the rows of people standing before Yumi. They all held terror in their eyes and there was a good thirty of them.

Another village claimed. That was what his army consisted of. He went to every village, searched out every person that had the smallest bit of reiki in their body, and then forced them to join his army. It was now that they became sacrifices. Their soul would be sold to the darkness he carried with him, and in return they would be powerful miko's and monk's. All of this lead to a better world. A world with no demons. And a world ruled by him and his descendants.

"Are you ready?" Yumi asked, pointing to the first of many. It was a young boy, only about eleven. But age didn't matter when you were trying to creat a new world, so Riku nodded his head and made his way to stand in front of the boy.

"You have been chosen to carry a great power. Know that your soul will not be given in vein." Riku assured, though it didn't make the boy feel better at all. In fact, it made the child wet himself and whimper as tears fell from his eyes.

Riku didn't care though. He held no soft spot for anyone, including children. So he wasted no time and taking off the amulet around his neck. He looked at it, seeing the swirling dark energy. He knew it was fighting to get out, and just this once he let it. He placed the amulet against the boys heart, and let the darkness go. It shot into the boy, causing him to scream out in sheer pain and fear before it died off in a choking gasp. All of the others who saw this transpire began to fidget, began to think of running.

Riku knew better though, with one nod of his head, dozens of people poured into the campsite, surrounding those who thought to flee. Only one person had ever escaped his grasp and never been found. He was sure by now she was dead. She had escaped during their travel through demon territory. One small human wouldn't stand a chance against demons. So he had no real worry about her. Still though, he would not let anymore escape their fate.

When the boy fell to the ground unconscious, he immediately turned to the next person, and repeated the pattern. Screams could be heard as he went down the line, and any that passed would have though someone was being tortured, and in a way they were.

"Riku!" Some one shouted a few hours later, and the monk turned from his latest victim, looking angrily for the one who interrupted. "We found her! We found the witch, and have brought her to you."

Any anger was suddenly forgotten as he smiled wickedly. Finally he could put his plans into action and take the final step to bringing Kagome to his side. He ordered yumi to keep the last few people together while he handled the witch. He didn't want to give the old woman a chance to flee again, so he hurried to the the hut with which she was being held.

When he entered he was met with a glare. Had he been anyone else, his spine would have shivered, but instead he just smiled to the woman, and then kneeled in front of her. He reached out, running a finger down her cheek, and under a cut she received. His finger was coated in her blood, and he swirled it around between his thumb and finger, tsking at the sight.

"Injury could have been avoided." He drawled, turning his dark and evil eyes to the woman. She said nothing, due to her mouth being covered, but her eyes spoke of her hatred. He simply chuckled before moving things along. He held out a hand behind him and immediately a knife was placed in it. He gripped it, and looked over the blade, making sure it was sharpe enough to do the job. When he was satisfied, he looked to the woman again.

Slowly, using the tip of the knife, he cut the cloth around her mouth and let it fall to the ground. "Tell me," He started, whispering to the sitting woman. "Do you have any last words?"

"You will lose." She growled, her own wicked smile forming on her face. "And when you do, a special demon will be waiting on you. Waiting to stick his cock so deep in your-"

She never got any farther as an enraged Riku shoved the knife through her heart. She gasped and chocked, blood falling from her mouth as she struggled to breath before finally falling limp. Riku had no idea how she knew about that, and as he panted trying to calm the nerves she rattled, he laughed. It was hysterical, and maniacal. Those around him who had not been sacrificed worried for his sanity once again. Riku was losing his mind, and no one could stop it.

…TFLW…

He had to hurry.

Kenta was running as fast as he could. His hand held over his heart, more precisely the vile in the pocket just there. That vile was the most important thing to him at the moment. He had to get it to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

He knew he was in trouble with the kami, and that was why he was running instead of just popping up at the Shiro. To manifest at his old home, he would first have to go to the land of the gods, and if he did that, they would not allow him to return. So instead, he ran. He pushed himself as hard as he could, all in the hopes that he could make it in time.

By time he reached the witch, she had already been taken. He could tell that it had just happened, but he had no way to fight off her kidnappers. He had no powers as he was, so instead he checked out her home, looking for anything that could help. Imagine his surprise when he found a note written to him. She had left the vile for him, explaining exactly what was happening. She knew she would die, and she knew she had been tricked. So she gave Kagome and Sesshomaru the chance they needed, by leaving the potion that Touga now carried. And he knew this potion would work. The Kami's reaction to him having it told him that.

He looked behind him, shivering at the rolling dark grey clouds. Lighting struck from them, thunder clashed around them, and he knew the kami were angry with him. Its not that they wanted Sesshomaru and Kagome to lose, it's the fact that he was interfering that was making them angry. Rin had already been punished, and now he was defying their orders, but to him, he believed they were not doing enough. So he turned back around and pushed himself harder. He would not fail.

…TFW…

"You have called this meeting, InuYasha. Explain what it is you wish to speak of." Sesshomaru demanded, agitated to be pulled from his chambers so early in the morning. A glance around the room suggested that all of his pack felt the same. The sun had not yet risen to the sky, but still the hanyou pulled everyone from their beds excitedly.

Kagome let out a big yawn beside Sesshomaru and he flicked his eyes to her, checking her over like he did every chance he got. The threat his daughter warned him of was still out there, and he would take no chances. It had been three days since his return to the shiro, and after his reunion with Kagome, he explained what happened. Now it was a rule that Kagome did not leave his side.

Some would call him paranoid, but his fear was real. Rin's fear was real. Kenta's fear was real. That was not something that needed to be ignore lightly. Kagome was currently upset with him, because he refused to touch her intimately. He would take no chances, including that of penetrating her body. He would make sure that no matter what, his pup would survive.

"Leave him alone, Sesshomaru." Kagome chastised, reaching her arms up to stretch them above her head. "He's obviously excited about something, so don't go and burst his bubble." She leaned against his arm, not caring that she was supposed to be upset with him. She was too tired to care anyway, and most of her understood. Her libido didn't though.

"Thank you Kags. Next time, i'll just leave the ice prick sleeping." InuYasha retorted, glaring at his older brother, as he crossed his arms. Guinevere smirked behind him, her sightless eyes showing her amusement and own excitement.

"That would be much appreciated." Sesshomaru drawled, and InuYasha raised a fist, ready to fight his brother once again. Guinevere stepped in between them, ready to get this out of the way so they could all return to bed. She had told InuYasha to wait a few more hours, but he had been so happy and proud of her that she had been unable to stop them.

"I'm sorry he woke all of you." She started, looking towards Kagome and her pregnant belly. oUt of all of the people here, she needed the sleep the most. Unfortunately, she was the first one InuYasha woke up. "As you know, I have not been much help with this war." No one said anything, and she could admit to herself that it hurt slightly that her pack thought that of her. Kagome of course open her mouth to say something, but Guin cut her off. She knew the truth, no matter what Kagome said. "When I died, I could feel something off with my powers. So I have been practicing with them. I finally have complete control, and I have learned knew tricks."

Once she finished her speech, her eyes flashed to purple and and everyone in the pack gasped, surprised to be taken to a beautiful meadow. Butterflies fluttered past and birds chirped in the sky. Sesshomaru looked down to his mate, glad to the see the large smile on her face.

"I know its not much, and its basically the same as what Shippo can do, but, it means I can help. I can use my illusions to confuse the enemy. I still have no control over the visions of the future, but this at least is something more." Guinevere admit, her shoulders slouched a little in her embarrassment. She had never been one for public speeches.

"Every little bit helps." Kagome soothed, continuing to look around. "We are still waiting on Kouga and need to find the southern lord, and this power will help out when the actual battle comes. But why did your powers start acting weird when you died?"

"I'm not sure. I assume the kami wanted it to be this way." Guinevere answered, looking around at her own vision.

It was in that moment that the threat became an attack. Immediately all of the demons looked towards Kagome concern and fear in their eyes. She was confused for all of a moment before she felt the wet stickiness between her thighs. She reached down and cupped herself, gasping at what she felt. When she brought up her shaking hand they could all see the blood coating her digits. Even now they could see the blood running down her legs, but they were all frozen in shock, unable to move.

"My baby." Kagome brokenly whispered, and it was then that they knew exactly what Riku's plan was. It was then, that hearts broke.

…TFLW…

Another chapter down. A lot of you are probably going to be mad at me. I'll tell you now that I won't answer any questions concerning the baby. Instead you will have to wait till my next update. It shouldn't take too long for it to come out.

Next question: What is everyones age? I am 24. P.S. if you don't want to answer, you don't have to.

Poll answers: Apple or android?

Slvrphoenx: Both

Jay90: android

Wren210: neither

Shout outs:q

lady sesshomaru sama 949, fallingyuki, slvrphoenx, jay90, inugirl504, Wren210


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Not a Threat, but a Promise.

Kenta was running out of time. He could feel the kami right behind him, closing in on him. The dread was rising up his back. He had been traveling fast, running with all of his strength but there was only so much he could do against the kami. He knew he wouldn't make it, but he was still trying.

He was running through the woods now. He was about a week out, but he refused to give up. He had to save the pup. He had to ensure that Kagome didn't fall to the darkness. If she fell, there would be no hope. It was this reason he couldn't understand why the kami refused to do more. He understood that the world needed to do what it will on its own, but to want a certain future and then not ensure that it happened? It made no sense to him. That was why he wasn't the kami. He would never be able to stand by and do nothing. He had tried, and he failed.

He skidded to a halt as a young woman jumped out in front of him, her bow drawn and at the ready. Her attire spoke of a priestess but she had no power to speak of. He narrowed his eyes, eyeing the woman before him. She could do no harm to him, but he may be able to use her to his advantage.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hands shaking from. The strain of keeping her arrow drawn. She was holding the bow improperly, which caused her draw to have more tension than normal. This woman had no training or spiritual power. So why the attire?

"You are no miko." Kenta growled, his hand tightening into fist as he felt the kami coming closer. He needed to hurry. "Yet you dress the part."

The girl obviously didn't expect to be caught in her act as the sudden shock crossed her face before being replaced by anger. "I won't ask again! Who are you?"

He shivered as he felt the rage fall over him. He was running out of time! "I am Kenta. The former lord of the West."

"Lord of the West?" She whispered. Her interest was peaked and she lowered her weapon, taking a step towards Touga. "I have been trying to find the west for weeks but haven't had any luck. Can you take me there?"

"I cannot. I will not be leaving this spot. However, I can tell you how to get there if you will do something for me in return." Kenta offered, reaching into his Haori and grabbing the vile. He held it out to the woman, and she took it hesitantly, looking at the liquid sloshing inside.

"Get that to Sesshomaru and Kagome. To do so will ruin the plans of an evil monk roaming these lands." Kenta explained, surprised as the woman gasped and began to shake in anger.

"Riku? You are telling me that this vile can help to bring down that despicable Riku?" She asked, staring at the vile in her hand. She gripped it tightly and held it to her chest. "Thank you, Kenta."

"Your name?" He asked, feeling the Kami calling him back. He could relax now knowing that this woman had the vile. The kami would stop him from delivering the potion, but they would not interfere with those of this world.

"Yona. I am Yona." She answered, and Kenta smiled before pointing in the direction of the West.

"Continue straight this way. It will take a week if you are quick, and your swiftness is of the most importance. If you do not get there soon, all hope will be lost." He ushered, looking back at the woman once again. "Go now, and don't stop."

Yona nodded with determination etched into her face. She turned from Kenta and ran in the direction he pointed in. He hoped she would be quick enough. He hated the thought of anything happening to his pup, and he had refused to stand by. And now, maybe now they had a chance.

"I accept my punishment." He whispered, looking up to the skies. They were angry and grey, and he smiled, even as he began to fade.

…TFLW…

Sesshomaru immediately scooped up his mate, the scent of blood getting stronger with every second. Kagome's tears mixed in with the scent and he growled, just as worried as she was. He set her down on their bed, not even realizing that his own feet had been moving.

"Sesshomaru! What is happening?" She asked, clutching onto his own haori. He didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. He grabbed her hand,, avoiding her eyes, and moved it away from him. What was he supposed to do? How did he comfort his mate, when his own emotions were in turmoil?

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called, and he ground his fangs together in a silent snarl. What was he going to do? How could he help? How could he save his pups?

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, barging into the room with a healer behind her. Sesshomaru could see the others beginning to file into the room, and he looked down to the ground, his emotions rendering him frozen.

Not once had he ever felt like this before. His hands her shaking as he stood there, his eyes wide and unseeing. The smell of blood was increasing, his mates cries becoming louder as she called for him. His pack there, watching as he stood frozen, useless when it really counted. Riku's threat was more than just a threat. It was a promise, and it was happening. The worst part was, Sesshomaru had no idea how to stop it. He had no idea how to get the stench of death from his nose.

"Sesshomaru." A voice called, but he ignored it. Whoever it was wasn't enough to block out his mates cries and the scent of death that continued to grow. This pain. It was what the kami sent him in their premonition. He clutched at his heart, wishing the pain away, knowing that it was here to stay.

"Wake the fuck up!' InuYasha shouted, connecting his fist with the side of Sesshomaru's face. He stared wide eyed as Sesshomaru fell to his knees, his eyes looking up to his brothers. InuYasha didn't actually think one punch would take down his brother, but he was wrong.

"She needs you, ya bastard. Get over there and help her." InuYasha ordered, hardening his face as another scream left Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru's head snapped towards his mate, surprised to see what was happening.

Her legs were being held up and apart, one held by Guinevere, the other held by Sango. The healer was knelt between them, and the smell of labor accosted his nose. Kagome was in labor. While he let his fear blind and freeze him, Kagome had been struggling to save their pup. What ever was happening was in Kagome's body, and she was trying to remove their child from that hostile place.

He stood and made his way to Kagome. Just as she finished screaming she fell back against the bed, panting as more tears fell down her face. He grabbed her chin, holding her in place as he kissed her deep and hard, apologizing for leaving her alone for those few minutes. She kissed him back, and clutched at his haori, and this time he let her.

"Kagome. You need to push again." The healer ordered, and Kagome tensed up, the feeling of another contraction hitting her abdomen. Sesshomaru held her free hand, letting her pull on his strength as he watched his mate birth their pup. With a few more pushes their child was expelled from her body, weak whimpers hitting the ears of all present.

"I can feel it!" Kagome yelled with another scream. "There is another one!"

Immediately the healer passed the pup to the nearest person which happened to be InuYasha. Normally he wouldn't be in the room, but he needed to be there and make sure Sesshomaru didn't lose control again. That was his job as the beta. He took the pup, and brought it to his face, sniffing at its weak body. He needed to do something, or it would die. He could smell the death on the child, and knew they were running out of time. So he began licking, making sure the pups blood circulated through its body.

Sesshomaru watched his brother for only a moment before turning back to his mate. She was again pushing and he could see the second life forcing its way from her body. Already he could tell that this pup was much weaker than the one before it. He released Kagome and grabbed the child the moment it was free and began doing the same as his brother. They needed to save these children if it was the last thing they did.

"My lord!" A guard, barging into the room. "The caster the healer requested is here."

Not knowing what was going on, he looked to the healer, as he licked over his daughters face. She began giving orders to the castor, and he. Turned his attention back to the task at hand. He eyed InuYasha, watching as his brother kept his son alive, and he vowed to find a way to thank the half demon.

"My lord, I have set up a cradle for each pup. I had the castor place a spell on each on. This spell will miko Kagome's womb, giving the pups life." The healer called, usher him to her. He made his way to the woman, and passed over his daughter watching as she placed the way to small pup into the purple barrier. He felt as someone grabbed his arm, and looked down to see his mate clutching to him. Knowing she shouldn't be standing, but also knowing that she wouldn't stand by, he picked her up holding her bridle style.

InuYasha passed the first born, the son , to the healer and she placed it into a separate crib. They all watched in silence as the pups lay there weakly. They may have the spell, but there was a chance they may not survive.

"Something is harming these pups. A dark curse, that I cannot break." The castor suddenly said, looking troubled as he ran his hands over the two tiny beings. "You must find the one who placed the spell. If you do not, these babies will die."

…TFLW…

Well damn. Kenta didn't make it in time. But, Yona might make it before they die. We will all have to see. If you don't remember who Yona is, she made an appearance in chapter 19 . In a later chapter her friend died because Riku lost his temper and killed her when Sesshomaru was going to take her in. She has the potion and information the pack needs to take Riku down. So she will be important.

Also, I am starting a new story. It is a Kouga and Kagome pairing. If you find yourself interested, go ahead and cheek out the first chapter. It is called Heavy Heart Healing.

Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. But what if life takes away those lemons before you can do anything with them. Sometimes, you have to make your own way, and find a new happiness to heal your heartbreak.

Next poll question: What is your favorite hobby? Exp, running, swimming, things like that. Mine is writing, even though I'm not very good at it.

Answers: How old are you?

Fairytailgurl808: 23 going on 24

Slvrphoenx: 44 years young

Jay90: 28

Shout outs:

Hotaru83: I will always update as soon as possible

Fairytailgurl808: I am glad I can keep you entertained, I hope to continue to do so.

Slvrphoenx: I actually have plans for Rin and Kenta, and it is why they were punished, but nobody will know what happened until the epilogue. I hope you can wait that long. Lol.

Wren210: He is nuts, and losing more of his mind everyday. It will be his downfall. Nope, Kenta didn't make it on time, I warned you. Lol. Shakkaku will be making his way to the west shortly.

Jay90: sorry to disappoint, but Kenta didn't make it.


	48. Chapter 48

Satori could feel it. The hate. It swirled around her, pinching and pulling at her skin, never letting her rest or forget. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want her grand pups to suffer. She didn't want Sesshomaru to suffer. And now… she didn't even want Kagome to suffer.

She was a fool. She allowed her past to dictate her future and now the future of her family. Why did she take that potion from that witch? Not only should she have given the miko a chance instead of being manipulating and conniving, she also trusted a witch she had never met before. A witch that had been in league with Riku.

Her grand-pups were dying. It had been a week since their birth. And every day they become weaker. Especially the little girl. Of course this was word of mouth, she could not bring herself to go and see the pups. What right did she have? They were withering away because of her. It was her fault. Seeing them would mean nothing and everything all at once. It was best if she stayed away.

She had contemplated about leaving the shiro completely, but she could not bring herself to do it yet. No matter how much she was hated, she could and would be used in this war. Perhaps she could let herself fall in the battle. She could ensure that her side would win, and then let the other side take her life. It would be better that way. No one would mind her death, not even her. She did not think she could live with the guilt of what she had done to those defenseless pups.

She blinked looking out at the view her balcony had to offer. Normally she would comment on the beauty of it, bit even today seemed to know the sadness surrounding them. The west wept as much as its people did. Grey and dull with the heavy smell and sound of rain. The land was sad. The gods were sad.

Satori looked down, surprised to see Daichi there, his eyes narrowed in hatred. She could see the pain in them. He was hurting as much as his parents. He had been excited to be an older sibling, and now there was a chance that would never happen. And he blamed Satori. She knew it and expected it. After all, he was right. It was her fault. Her and her prejudices caused this. She was a fool.

They both looked out towards the sky as a roar shook the shiro. The sight of an out of control Sesshomaru met their eyes and tears formed. He shifted in pain, emotional turmoil, took to the skies and fled. The knowledge that he must have received some bad news spread around all who saw him, and silently they wept.

When Sesshomaru was no longer in sight, Satori looked back and nearly took a step back as she realized Daichi was floating on a cloud in front of her. His eyes screamed of the contempt held for her and she never looked away. She hated herself.

"It should be you." He growled. Even through the rain pouring down his face she could see the tears cascading down his cheeks. They were heavier and left tracks that would forever be scarred in her mind. Satori would not see the pups, but she would see them through the others that have.

"You deserve to be the one dying, not my brother and sister." He snarled when she didn't reply and finally she relaxed as he floated away, heading to find his mother and learn if the new news. For a moment she thought he would kill her and she honestly didn't think she would stop him. At this point, she wouldn't stop anybody.

…TFLW…

The rest of the pack winced as the roar hit their ears. They were all gathered into the dinning room, eating silently. They were grieving as well. Sango and miroku couldn't help but to think of their children, and be grateful that they never had to witness a child's death. They don't think they would have survived it. They knew Kagome was strong, the strongest person they knew, especially emotionally.

But this was different. Kagome had always wanted children, and was excited to birth the two she had been carrying. And now she was watching as they died before her. Even Kagome may not survive the death of her pups. Sesshomaru was already struggling to maintain his composure. He was not used to the onslaught of emotions surging through him and it was why he had to get away. He would come back, but he needed time to clear his head.

"Guin?" Inuyasha whispered. It almost felt like he would be breaking a law to speak any louder. "do-" he paused swallowing as everyone turned to look at him. "Do you see them? Do you see the pups?"

"No. I see nothing. I do not see them having a future, but I also do not see them dying. The gods do not wish for me to know the out come." She answered, taking a large sip of her wine. They all needed the alcohol at this point.

"Fuck the gods." A dark whisper hit their ears and they turned to see Shippo, tears going down his face and his tails flicking in overwhelming anger and sadness. "They knew. They fucking knew this would happen. And what did they do?!" he shouted, not caring who heard him. He was done with the gods and their ways. "They warned them in riddles. Oh! Let me show you how it feels when your pups die. That doesn't work? Well then let me give you a cryptic message about your pups dying. But we wont ever tell you your pups are going to die. No. You have to figure that out on your own and stop it before it happens."

"Shippo." Sango whispered, taking in his words and their meaning. Had a pup died?

"No! I won't watch what I say!" he continued pacing the floor as he yelled his thoughts and grief. "This entire war. For years now, the gods have wanted us to fight, but they do nothing but give riddles and half assed messages. They want us to fight and win so badly, but they aren't actually helping!" he stopped then raised both his middle fingers to the sky. "Fuck you! Fuck all of you and your shiny godly asses."

Sango stood then and simply approached the irate Kitsune, pulling him to her and hugging. He slumped immediately, letting out the sobs as he clutch the woman he considered an aunt to him. "the girl…" he sobbed out and the others began to cry as well.

"She died?" Miroku asked, the only one able to speak at the moment.

Shippo shook his head, but still clutched to Sango as he cried. "Not yet, but she will. They don't believe she will make it to see the next sunrise."

Anyone who heard let their tears fall, and again, the west was grieving.

…TFLW…

"Mom" Daichi called, looking for his mother. She was of course exactly were he expected. Alone, by the babies. He had already been informed of the status of his sister. He was also told that Shippo had left too, needing some time away from the death in this room. The smell was strong.

Daichi swallowed, walking up to his mother. She hadn't even reacted to his presence. Instead she sat between her pups, a hand on each one, silent tears running down her face. She didn't move. She didn't even look as if she was breathing. It worried him. Would he lose his mother and possible father right along with his brother and sister

"Mom" he begged and finally her head slowly turned towards him. Tears flowed faster as she looked at him and he approached her, sitting on the floor beside her and resting his head and arms on her lap. There was nothing he could do to make her feel better, but he would make sure that she knew he was there. He would be there, no matter what.

"She can no longer grasp my finger." Kagome whispered, her eyes slowly traveling to her daughter and Daichi did the same. His heart broke as he looked at the tiny female pup, other than the raggedy heaving of her chest, she already looked to be dead. She was weak, beyond weak at this point. It took everything he had not to cry at the sight, so instead he lowered his head once again, placing it in his mothers lap and being strong for her.

"Sesshomaru cant face losing another daughter." Kagome whispered, her voice broken. "I told him to go. Forced him even. He will not return until tomorrow night."

"You'll be alone." Daichi argued. He knew Kagome had made up her mind, but he didn't like it.

"I'll have both of my older sons. That will be enough." She reminded and he smiled softly. He and Shippo would make sure she had all the support she needed. There was no doubt about that.

…TFLW…

Shakkaku looked up towards the west as the faint sound of a heart broken roar hit his ears. He would recognize Sesshomaru anywhere, and he knew something bad had happened. He looked towards his woman, smiling as she and the miko under her played with a few village children. Soon, he would take his female from here. Very soon. He hated the idea, but he would not leave her behind.

"Yura." He called and she excused herself, making her way to him immediately. He ran a thumb down her face, and his eyes said it all. She knew this day was coming.

"I'll pack quickly." She said, and he smiled, watching as she turned and ran towards the new miko of the village. They both took off, running back towards their hut.

The war was upon them now. It was time for Shakkaku to step into his fathers shoes, to become the lord he is supposed to be. He would travel home, reclaim his lands, then take his army to the west. Soon, very soon, the war would be upon them.

…TFLW…

Sesshomaru had landed some time ago, losing the energy to keep himself in the air. He still needed to move though, and continued to run, never. He hadn't stopped for hours. He didn't plan on stopping for a few more hours. He couldn't stop. If he were to stop, he would think.

He should be back there with Kagome, but she wouldn't allow it. She told him to leave, even used her reiki to force him to go. And he was glad. He didn't want to watch another daughter to die. He wanted to make up to Rin by being the best father he could be to his daughter, and now that chance was getting taken away. He was losing another daughter, and even though he should be there for his mate, he couldn't bare to see the life fade from his daughter. He was a pathetic and useless mate and father. He hate himself.

He screeched to a halt as a woman suddenly appeared in front of him. She stared up at him in wonder and he growled, needing to move again. He needed to run. But he only got one step as the woman stepped in front of him again.

"Your lord Sesshomaru. I would know those markings anywhere." She started and Sesshomaru growled again, telling her to allow him to pass. "I have something from your father." She added, holding up a small vile.

And instantly Sesshomaru knew that whatever was in that vile would help his pups. His father would not have given a random stranger something unless he had no choice. He interfered with the gods plans, and if Kenta was to go that far, it was for an important cause. With not a moments hesitation, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and snapped his jaws closed around the woman. He had to get home as soon as possible. He had to save his pups.

…TFLW…

Fuck this chapter. Excuse my language, but putting myself into the proper mindset and writing this chapter was a bitch. With that being said, I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the delay, but raising a daughter takes up a lot of time. I write when I can.

Poll question: Who is you favorite musician or band. Mine is evanescence.


End file.
